SuSan
by TruTwiTeenager
Summary: S.S. A becoming killer of New York City. Killing criminals by night, her elusive nature brings a mystery. That is, until she met the Night Watcher. From the dawn she saw him, she knew her life could get better, worse, or turn for the ugly. Only one way to find out…
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This chapter is more of informative on who the character is then it is actually part of the story. If you really want to give this story a try, move on to Chapter 2.**

Chpt. 1 S.S.

I twisted the neck of the rapist, the sickening crunch echoing in this dark alley. At least, it's sickening to anyone who isn't used to it. I've killed too many to give a damn anymore. But the girl I saved is probably sick to her stomach. If she didn't faint from fright of what was going to happen to her if I didn't step in.

Speaking of girl… I turn around, the cuffs of my cut cloak waving in the wind. The girl I saved, perhaps in her early twenties, was cowering in a corner. Her black hair wafted around her face, hiding Sun-kissed skin and scared green eyes. Green eyes, like mine. The only difference is her's were scared, and mine are dead.

Like my family. I still remember the pain of the crash, the echo of the train…

The girl, looking at me as if I was a ghost, paused for a moment. Her hands, white from grabbing her shirt so hard, turned back to their natural color. The lace of her expensive shirt straightens, the dark blue peeling away to show a white bra and creamy, tan skin. Her black pencil skirt, ridden up to her hips, droops a little as she flexes her legs. Her black flats fit over black tights. She looks at me closely, watching me.

"Thank you… for saving me." Her shaky voice whispers. I look away, at the man I killed. His brown eyes are frozen in fear, mouth open in a scream that never came. I killed another person tonight, but I saved someone doing so. Someone who has a family, a husband and kids to go home to. Something I will never have. I take relief in knowing I save more than I kill, even though that person I save will never be my family.

"You're welcome." My voice is rough from neglect of never using it. I look back to the woman I saved. She stands shakily, and walks over to me. I step back, looking at my surroundings. I need to get out, before she sees me for who I am. A 15-year-old brunette girl, with no family, home, and no mercy. I stop when I remember she can't see me because of my mask, and the red pieces of cloth covering my mask's eyes, hiding my scar.

One of my scars.

"My name is Lily." I look at her face, what little light she stands in shining against her smeared lip gloss.

"Whatever." I turn around, using the blood of the rapist to make my mark on the wall. When I'm done, I shake the blood away, facing _Lily_ again. She looks perplexed as she finally looks at her rapist. Suppose to be rapist.

While she's looking at him, I turn to leave, getting ready to scale the wall.

"Wait!" Damn, almost left unnoticed. I twirl around again, stopping her in her tracks. The light of a lamp-post glares at me, and I squint. Lily gasps, her hand going to her mouth in shock. Oh yeah, she can see my mask now.

My mask, made of pure metal, glimmers against the ground. I carved it to almost look like a scary clown. There's a scary smile with razor-sharp teeth that I use to dig into flesh. Which is probably why they're still tinged red slightly. The eyes, almond-shaped, are sunken in, where red cloths lay to hide my eyes. The nose was built to fit mine, and mine only. So if any wacko wants to try to steal my identity after I die, they would have to be my twin to do so. And I don't have a twin.

Lily's eyes widen in fear again, and she steps back. "Yes?" I ask.

Her eyes go from my mask, to my shirt. I stole a black cloak from a store after I got here, cutting it so it fit like a big shirt or sweater. I keep the hood on, so at night while I'm killing and saving, I can wear it. Then her eyes go to my pants. They're skin-tight, and extremely flexible. I wear them because they help me move when I'm fighting, and they're black. Lastly, my boots. Combat boots, black as a void, and heavy as metal. They're good to exercise in, keep my legs strong for running. They're also good for leverage while climbing a wall. Which is what I should be doing now…

I turn around again, going to a rocky wall to climb. I get 3 feet off the ground before Lily finds her voice again.

"What's your name?" She asked me. I look down, clawing into the wall. She looks up at me, gratitude in her eyes.

"I'm S.S." I turn to scale the wall again, feeling pleased when she gasps in horror.

She knows me, of course she knows me. Anyone with a TV knows me. I'm the growing killer of New York City. Feared by all, criminals and victims alike. She's going to have a nice story when she gets home. I jump on the roof, running across it to the next, away from the growing sirens. If she gets home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello

Chpt. 2 Hello

The clock I read through someone's window said it was 5 o'clock a.m. In May, the Sun comes up around 5:40 in NYC, giving me 40 minutes. Just enough time to stop a robbery.

The wall explodes, making me crouch to avoid the rocks. I cover my head as the rocks come down, feeling a few pebbles land on me. When the sounds of rock against rock stop, I uncover myself to see who is coming out of the dust.

The first two men that came out were lean, crouched, and holding rather nasty looking guns. They looked around quickly before walking forwards again, and turning to wait for the others. The next two to come out were burly, each holding a safe under their arms. They too, looked around before waiting for the next person to come out.

The next guy that came out was obviously their leader. He had a cocky air to him that yelled "I'm bad and you know it". I also took notice there was no purple dragon on any of them, telling me that they weren't from that gang the Purple Dragons. I've had enough of them from one month.

I move to the right, getting closer to the two up front. I need to get rid of the guns before I go for the kill, or else I might end up dead before I kill one of them. The echoing pain on the left side of my ribs reminds me of the last time I got shot 2 years ago. The homeless guy shocked me by pulling a gun on me. I remember his scream as I turned his gun on him. I barely made it to the hospital before my lung collapsed.

"Good work guys, that was easier than I thought it would be." The leader tossed his gun over his shoulder carelessly, and surveyed the area. His eyes passed me, not seeing my still figure in the abyss of black. I steel myself in a crouch, thinking of a million ways to kill each one of them.

The gun's bullets in their guts, my razor teeth in the throats so it spills their blood, breaking their bones slowly, taunting them into attacking, hanging them, crushing them, turning them on each other, etc.

Just as I'm about to make my move, a sixth person comes out, and his appearance stops me. The skinny _boy_ is happy, almost childlike happy. His young face makes me pause, and I look for innocence in his young face. Perhaps I could spare him… But there was no real innocence, only adrenaline.

I take a step forwards, and my eyes zero in on the young man's hands. A silver toaster lay in them, the cord dragging behind him.

"Hey look, guys! I grabbed a toaster!" He shouts, his smile widening. I snort, looking at the leader. He looks at the guy as the others roll their eyes.

"I love your work ethic, Tommy. It's an inspiration to us all." His sarcastic tone makes Tommy look at him funny, but he follows as his robbery members go to leave. I move to take down the first two, but stop again as chains come out from the darkness across from me. The chains grab the men I was heading for, and they drop their guns trying to stay where they were. I flash my eyes at them, then to the four that remained. At their stunned looks, I make my move.

I dive forwards just as groans come from the shadows, and barely duck the chains as they come out again. I knock down one of the heavy men, and the leader. The other burly guy drops his safe as he's dragged into the shadows.

I waste no time using my mask's teeth to dig into the burly man's neck, ripping at the flesh. His scream never made it past a bubble in his throat. I pull back, releasing the warm body of the dead guy with a dark satisfaction. I turn to the leader, smiling cruelly behind my mask. His scared eyes meet mine.

"Please…" He whispers, looking at my blood dripping mouth. "Spare me." My eyes flash with an unseen amusement.

"Why?" I growl, dipping my head to his neck. The man freezes as he feels wet blood touch his throat, staining it. I graze my teeth against him, his warmth heating my metal. He won't be warm for long…

There was no reply from him, and I smile as he sucks on his tongue. I hear him swallow, and his arm moves. My left hand reaches his gun, getting it before he could. He swallows again.

"You're female, you must have something good in your heart." He tries. I chuckle, ignoring the clank of metal coming from the shadows.

"I'm not made of sugars and spices, boy. And I'm not made of frogs and puppy dog tails either. I'm made of death, desire, and pain." On the last word, I dig into his throat slightly, bowing my head to get skin between the teeth. He screams, his hands balling at his sides because of said pain.

"Please!" He shouted, turning his head towards me. I grab his gun, lifting it. I open my mouth to answer, but a gunshot rings out. And it wasn't from my stolen gun.

Pain shoots down my right arm, the bullet embedding itself into my forearm. I lift my head quickly, facing in the direction the pain came from. Tommy, in all his shakiness, holds his gun, pointing it at me. I bite my lips, willing myself not to yell in pain. Instead, I face the leader again. He looks up at me, and he knows what's going to happen.

He moves to get away, but I hold him in place as I lunge. As I shredded into his neck with my metal teeth, I twirled us, so Tommy's next shot hits him. The leader's scream stops in his throat as the bullet embeds itself into his head. I point the gun at Tommy, and fire. My hand jerks back as I fire, my hand going numb for a second.

The bullet gets Tommy, going through his neck and out the back of his head. His eyes widen, his eyes glazing over with tears. He drops his gun, staring me dead in the eyes. The happy look disappears, and in its place, pain. I look away as he drops to the ground, blood pouring from his throat and mouth.

I push the leader from me, forgetting my hurt arm for a moment. Keeping the gun in my good hand, I stand carefully. I look around carefully before dropping my shoulders. Good, no one's here. I cradle my hurt arm to my chest as I point the gun at the shadows. I listen for rattling, and fire where I heard it. There were 3 screams, before all went silent. I sigh, dropping the gun. It clang sharply, the water it fell in cleaning it of fingerprints. No one will know who I am, only that I came, killed, and left. I look at Tommy, his closed eyes about the only peaceful thing on his face.

Innocence gone, I know that if I wasn't already going to hell, I would be going now. I killed a kid. Granted he was older than me and tried to kill me first, but that didn't give me the right to kill someone who wasn't even twenty yet.

Besides, he was trying to protect someone, his leader. Oh well, too late to change it. And in other thoughts, I look at the greying sky. I need to get hidden, and take care of my arm.

I bend down, getting the leaders blood in my hands. I turn to the closest wall, coloring it with my signature.

As I shake my hand of any blood, I turn to a different wall, looking for a way to get up without using my broken arm. Imagine my surprise when I see a chain dangling there. I look around, even looked up, but there wasn't anyone else there. So where did the chain come from? Who cares, I have a way up.

I grab the chain, careful about how I tie it around my waist. I tug it tightly, pleased when it squeezed me instead of untying itself. I look up the two-story building, and set myself for 5 minutes of painful climbing.

Perhaps it was my adrenaline but I somehow got up the building quicker than I thought possible. I set my legs carefully on the roof, using my good hand to untie the chain.

"Who are ya?" I whirl around, the chain dropping to the ground with a menacing clank. A figure, crouched low to the ground, stares at me. His face is hidden by a shadow, but I could tell his body was covered in metal. In his hands was a chain, the same one I used to get up here.

I cornered myself unknowingly, what the hell? Shouldn't I be smarter than this? In the 3 months I've been here, I've never gotten cornered, because I've always been cautious. So why now of all nights, must I get cornered. I sigh, dropping my head in defeat.

"I'm…SS." I answer, looking around for a way out. There's always a way.

"Okay… What's yer real name _SS_?" I snap my eyes at him, my jaw dropping behind my mask. He's so bold. Which means he knows I'm helpless. I sneer, taking a step forwards. Helplessness, that's never something I deal well with.

"What's it to you?" I ask, balling my fists. I ignore the pain in my right forearm.

The man stands, his face still covered by shadow, though I could have sworn I saw something green. He drops the chains, his 3-fingered gloves balling up in anger. He crosses his arms over his chest, putting his feet at shoulders length. Beside him, I see a helmet.

"Look lady. Ya jus' now stopped me from doin' my job. The least ya can do is tell me yer name." His Brooklyn accent brings a shiver down my back, and a warmth to my stomach. He sounded painfully familiar, perhaps I know him. I roll my neck, keeping my eyes on the helmet. It looks familiar. Almost like…

"Alright Night Watcher. It's Susan. And yers?" I mock his accent, angered that I'm facing New York City's "Justice". Well, one of New York City's justices. He works along with the police, catching criminals to see what their fate is in the court. They never see what really happens behind the walls, like I do. Which makes me a different kind of Justice. The non-merciful kind. I see, dish out, and leave. Nothing more to it.

Night Watcher pauses, rocking on his heels. But he seems to steel himself as he answers.

"Raphael. How's yer arm?" He questions, pointed at my hurt arm. I look at it, watching blood drip from my balled hand. I lift it, brushing back the cloth.

The bullet did a good job. There's a hole about the size of my pinky nail on my lower forearm, maybe 3 inches from my wrist. And from it, a rather large amount of blood drips from it. As I watch the blood with fascination, someone in front of me gets closer. I don't have time to move as rough gloves grab my forearm. I look up, almost choking on the pain that the grab caused. But instead, I freeze in shock, staring at a… turtle?

He was, unmistakably, a turtle. So I had never met him before... But he also looked human somehow… His dark green skin reminded me of a freshly rained forest, something I always liked to see. His face was unscathed, save the crease that lead to his mouth, and his nostrils. His eyes, squinting at my wound, were hazel brown. They seemed to burn my skin with heat of a fire. He wore a red bandana, the tail acting like the hair he doesn't have. Instead of being grossed out, I was in awe.

Raphael looks up at me, smirking. White teeth appear, gleaming in the rising sun. I think I can hear distant police sirens. But neither the sun or the sirens made me run. I was rooted in the spot, amazed that I was staring at a turtle with human features. He's a mutant, a freak of nature. I should want to run away, but I don't. Curiosity colours me red, and I look away, blushing for the first time in 3 years.

"Yer goin' ta lose more blood if ya don' get to a doctor soon. My brother is smart, he can get the bullet out, and help ya heal." At 'Brother', I snap out of it. I pull back, yanking my arm out of his hands. I ignore the pain as I cross my arms over my chest. I step back, turning to leave, but stop as he sighs in an almost tired way, rubbing his face in what looked like a rough scrape.

"Look, I know I ain't the best lookin' guy around. And I don' know why I'm saying it, but the least ya can let me do is help yer arm." I face him again, snorting with dark amusement.

"My arm is fine. Just some blood. And you're right, you ain't the best lookin' guy around, but that's not why I'm leaving. Family isn't something I deal with."

"What 'bout yer family?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. I look around, cornered again. And this time I walked right into it headlong, knowingly.

"They died three years ago in a homicidal train crash. Now if you don't mind, I need to go…" I turn to leave, but stop when an arm grabs me. I'm twirled around, too close to Raphael's green face suddenly. I see tiny flecks of yellow in his eyes as he looks at me, and I feel as if I don't have my mask on as his eyes pierce through mine.

"Let me help yer arm. Being SS and all, I doubt you can go to the hospital." Damn it, stuck between a rock and a hard place. He's right, if I leave, I won't be able to go to the hospital because they'd know who I was by blood works. The missing orphan from Oregon, last seen in Indiana 6 months ago. Even if I managed to get away again, they'd have my DNA for when I did leave something at my killings. And my arm will get an infection. I'll die without antibiotics, and you can only get antibiotics at a hospital or pharmacy. And I can't go waltzing into a pharmacy and buy antibiotics because I have no money. But if I go with Raphael, I may get attached to his family, however weird they look.

Which is worse? Being put into foster care, being found guilty of being SS, dying of an infection, or getting attached to a family of mutants? All sound bad, but living is better than dying, and a small attachment is better than foster care… Plus, I don't like the thought of dying at 15 years old. Especially while I'm still choking New York City with fear of my name.

I look down again, doomed with my answer. My life can only get slightly better, a lot worse, or just maybe turn for the ugly.

"I'll go, only to get my arm fixed. After it's healed, I'm leaving, and you will never see me again." I sigh in reluctance, and he sighs in relief. I reach out my left hand, and he shakes it. I look away as he turns around. We walk a few feet before I get a dizzy spell. I find myself falling forwards, grabbing Raphael's back to steady myself. Which makes me wonder, does he have a shell under there? How many fingers and toes does he have? Does he have a tail? What does he use to use the bathroom?

"Hey! Wha- Susan?" I blink a few times, getting a baring of my surroundings again. I'm flat on my back, my head swirling with colors and pictures. Raphael is above me, looking down at me with confusion. I gasp, getting my breath back.

"Loss of blood… dizzy spell." He nods understandingly, swooping down to pick me up. My head droops back for a moment, before resting on cool metal. My right arms swings around Raphael's neck, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't let me fall, Raph…" I trail off on his name, unable to finish it as another wave of dizziness overcoming me as we jump to the next roof. He looks down at me, and I see an emotion flash before his eyes.

"Never, Susan." Susan… Something cold moves through me, and my mother's berating voice came through. _'How could you do that? Raphael wants to help you and you lie to him? I raised you better than that.'_

Why didn't I give him my real name when he asked? What could he possibly do with it? Tell the police? I think they'd be more interested in him than me… Maybe I could…

"Not Susan." He glances down at me, a look of shock on his face. He must have thought I knocked out already. I feel like I'm being dropped, and tighten my arms around the turtle. But he didn't drop me, he was just getting us to ground level.

"Not Susan?" He asked, setting me down on the ground. Something heavy moves, and I'm tossed over the turtle's back. I unconsciously wrap my arms around him, feeling us drop again. Another dizzy spell nearly sinks me into the dark. Damn, I really wouldn't have pulled out of this one. If it wasn't an infection, it'd be the blood loss.

"That's not my name. An alias. Fake…" I smell something like sewage, its intoxicating smell, and that's what pulled me under. At least Raphael knew not to call me Susan.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Intentions

Chpt. 3 Good Intentions

"_Baby? Wake up love." My mother's voice fills my ears, and I crack my eyes open. My mother is there, in all her glory. She looks 34, right before she met my adoptive father. I smile brightly, sitting up to hug her. Her laugh fills my ears as she hugs me back._

"_Hey mom. What time is it?" I asked, looking around my room. I'm back in Northern California. I remember the midnight colored walls well. The roof was painted midnight, little bulbs of light decorating it. It's the night sky, and it looks like it at night, but when the sun is shining through my window, it throws the point off._

_My bed's sheets were covered in constellations, the comforter filled with the names of stars. I've studied the sheets time and time again, but I can never remember the names of stars. And my pillow is about the only normal thing on my bed. It's pure white, supposedly to remind me which way my bed is. My floor is hardwood, its red oak color shining against the sun._

"_It's 6 in the morning." I groan, throwing myself in the bed. My mom laughs again, and I look up._

"_Do we have too? Grandma can wait 2 hours can't she?" I ask, rolling over. My mom pulls me up, making me stand on the cold floor. I shiver as I walk to the bathroom. My mom follows me to the bathroom, brushing out my waist length hair as I brush my teeth._

"_Yes, we do. And your grandma isn't getting any younger. Besides, its only a five-hour drive." I spit into the sink before facing mom._

"_Including the pit-stops?" I ask. She glares._

"_6 hours. Better?" I roll my eyes before grabbing a glass. I fill it up with water, swishing it in my mouth till my mouth hurt, then I spit it into the sink. My mom leaves the room so I can use the potty, and I use that time to wake up._

_As I left the bathroom, I smelled pancakes. And as if I was in a trance, I followed the smell. All the way to the kitchen. There, I took my spot at the head of the table. Look at that, at 6 years old, I'm the queen of the house._

"_Hey mom, what are you going to do when I turn 18?" I ask, saying the first thing that popped into my head. My mom walks around the corner, a glint in her green eyes. I have her green eyes, something I love. But I have my dad's brunette hair. My mom has brown hair. She smiles as she set two chocolate pancakes in front of me._

"_That's a long time away, darling. Why do you ask?" She sits in front of me, passing me the syrup. I pour a large amount before handing it back to mom._

"_Just wondering." I answer, taking a bite of my pancakes. I almost moan at their taste. My mom makes the best pancakes _ever_._

"_Well, I'd tell you to remember yourself in the real world, and to get a good education, boyfriend, and job." She answers truthfully._

_Remember myself? What? I swallow my food, confused by what she meant._

"_What do you mean when you say remember myself in the real world?" I asked, taking another bite. Mom looks at me, and smiles brightly._

"_Take smaller bites sweetie. And what I mean is that the big world is scary. You could lose yourself in it. And, no matter what happens, I want you to remember that you are a strong, beautiful, young woman." I smile through my pancakes, nodding eagerly._

"_You got it mom. I'll never forget myself."_

I woke up abruptly, my eyes flashing around the room. This bed's too comfortable to be the ground. And the blanket is soft.

As my eyes adjust to the room, I move my body. I sigh as my neck pops, and move to brush my right hand through my hair. I stop when something big and hard bumps my forehead. That's odd. I look at my hand, wondering what monstrosity is holding it prisoner. A brace. For my wounded arm.

Last night rushes back to me in a swirl. Robbery, explosion, Tommy, chains, blood, bullet, pain, Raphael, the sun, sewage. My head gets dizzy again, and I rest my head on the pillow. Only to shoot right back off as noises appear outside.

"Raph! You can't keep her!" An angry voice shouts.

"Why not? She's obviously hurt, do ya expect me ta jus' leave her to die?" Raphael's voice answers. There's was silence.

"Yes. I did. She's a killer Raph! She will do no good for us."

"Ya have been teachin' us ta take care of the humans in trouble. She was hurt! She felt bad! Even Master Splinta said she was troubled."

"All I am trying to do is take care of this family." The voice calms down, and Raphael snorts.

"Yea. Nice job at that. I think there's some humans that know 'bout us though. Wha is their names again? April, Casey, Angel, Hun, the Foot, the Purple Dragons, Karai-"

"Raph!"

There's stomping, and then a harsh tone outside my door.

"Look Leo, Susan herself said once she's better, she'd be out of our skin. That we'd never see her again." My door opens, and Raphael walks in. I'm too shocked by the sudden burst of light to try to act asleep. And then, the door closes, and I'm bathed in darkness again.

"Yer awake." Raphael states. I nod, and remember there's no light.

"Yea. What time is it?" A lamp turns on, and I finally get a baring of my surroundings. The walls are bare, only a desk in the corner of the room. My bed is the only thing that actually takes up space. The comforter is black, its worn cloth feels warm against my skin. My pillows are white, shining bright against the black. I look away from the boring colors, to Raphael.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." His skin is dark green, all of it. His body is tall and lean, amazingly well muscled. Something tells me he works out a lot. The front of his body -what I'm sure it's called a plastron- is a yellow-green, making his skin look darker. I trail my eyes over his arms wired with lean muscles, to his hands. Just like the rest of him, they're green. But instead of 5 fingers, he has 3. And he doesn't have nails like me.

These mutants get all the luck don't they? No hair to take care of, no nails to bite, less fingers to count, clothes that never need to be washed.

My eyes travel back up his arms, down his chest and stomach, to well toned thighs. I quickly skip over them, moving to his calves, that lead to his feet. I sit up slightly, getting a good look at his 4 toes. 2 toes on each feet, what a blast.

And then what he said sunk in.

"Its two! Dear lord, how long was I out?" Raphael looks down sheepishly.

"2 days… Yer disappearance is all over the news." I groan, laying back down.

"On second note, Raphael-"

"Raph." I look up, staring into his hazel eyes. "Call me Raph." I blink twice, finding it hard to process.

"Okay, Raph." I look down, staring at the purple shirt I wore. Wait, purple? In a whip flash, my hands dash to my face. Bare, only skin. I look at Raph in horror, scared out of my wits that I didn't have my protection.

"Where's my mask?" I choke. Raph looks at me in confusion.

"Donny has it…"

"Who's Donny?"

"My brother. The one that bandaged your arm."

"Why are you so worried over Donny having your mask?" Raph asks me. I glare at him, he flinching and looking away.

"It's not whose hands it's in, it's my face being uncovered. If you haven't noticed, I've got a scar over my left eye." To prove my point, I pushed my hair over my eye. Raph looks closely, before smirking. "What?"

"Believe it or not, but that scar makes you look hot." My jaw drops, and I look for something to throw at him. I grab my pillow, swinging faster than I usually do.

And yet, Raph still managed to catch it with ease.

"Whoa. That was complement, not an insult. Which reminds me, how did ya get it?" I look at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"On the homicidal train wreck. While my mother, father, and brother died, I was left with a pipe pierced through my stomach," I lift my shirt, showing the scar of a metal pipe 2 inches thick just under my ribs. The scar shrunk, but it's still a large reminder. "And another cut over my left eye because of a free flying pipe." Raph walks over, dropping to his knees.

"And this one?" He points the gunshot on my left side. I smiled cruelly.

"A gunshot wound from a homeless guy. While I was trying to help him get up, he pulled a gun on me, shooting my ribs. I managed to turn his gun on him, unwillingly killing him. Barely made it to the hospital in time." Raph looks up, resting a hand on mine. I look at him suspiciously.

"Sorry for what's happened to ya." I snort, rolling my eyes.

"What's done is done, and you can't undo it." I state, sighing.

"But you can change the future." I look at him, blinking again.

"Raph-"

"Leo's outside. He want ta talk to ya." Raph stands, turning to leave.

"Raph!" He stops. I pause, wondering what I'm about to do. "Thanks."

"No prob." He opens the door quickly, letting another turtle in as he leaves. This one has a lighter skin tone, maybe grass-green. His eyes are mature and brown. His blue bandana shows that he is normally calm. He steps into the room, closing the door swiftly.

He is also well muscled like Raph, but he has a more flexible feel to him. He walks over to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Master Splinter told me to come sort things out with you, but I don't think there's anything to be sorted out. I'm a ninja, you're a killer. I'm a mutant, you're human. I have a family, you don't." I take a big intake of breath.

"You're Leonardo. Look, I didn't want to come here anymore than you wanted to meet me. But nothing ever goes our way. Right now, I'd rather be finishing my Ninth year in school, on the other side of the country, with my family. You'd rather be torturing your brothers. But that ain't happening, so deal with it."

"What does Raph see in you?" Leo asked after a pause. I growl, sitting up so I can get closer to his neck.

"Obviously something you don't, Leo."

"How did you get the name SS?" I blink, caught off guard by his question. How did I wha?

"It's not from the German Nazi soldiers. In fact, I didn't know there were Nazis named SS until I stayed with a family about 9 months ago..." I shake my head from that particular memory. "I got it from the name Susan. Capital S, lowercase u, capital S, lowercase a and n. SuSan." Leo snorts.

"That's not your real name?" I look down, caught. Out of all the people… It had to be a Jackass named Leo. Oh wait, I had told Raph that Susan wasn't my real name, maybe he told his family?

"No."

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth." I hear a hum.

"Where'd you get Susan?"

"A family I stayed with while traveling to this hell hole. Their daughter's name was Susan." There's silence, and I look up. Leo's looking at me carefully from head to toe. Probably trying to find a flaw in me. Hey buddy, it's on my face!

Suddenly, he sits down. He steers clear of touching me, but still sits on the same bed as me. He crosses his legs Indian style, and faces me bodily.

"How did you meet them?"

"The homeless guy that shot me. I got into the hospital, and Laura and Tom lied to the doctors saying I was their child. I stayed with them for 6 months before leaving. Laura and Tom have 2 kids. The oldest is Stephan, a year older than me. He was always in his room, playing his guitar. Then there was their youngest, Susan. She's turning 6 this year. She was like my sister, or perhaps, she could be like a daughter."

"What do you think they would say to you being SS?" I look down, closing my eyes.

"They knew I had killed 3 people already, and they knew I did it to protect someone. They didn't really care that I had, so I wouldn't think they'd care if I was SS. Just as long as I don't kill the innocent. And I don't."

"Well well, SS does hide more than she gives." I sneer, looking Leo in the eyes.

"Watch it. Raph may have brought me in under good thoughts, but that doesn't mean I put killing you above you. And since you're a mutant, no one but your family and friends will look for you. And they're bound to give up sooner or later." Leo glares, before sighing.

"Stay as long as you like. I have a feeling we're all going to need it. But one step out of line, and you're out of the house." I sneer outwardly, but on the inside, I felt accomplished. I felt like I passed some test.

"Very well."


	4. Chapter 4 Meet the Family

Chpt. 4 Meet the Family

"_Now. We're going to go to your friends house-" I suddenly jump up and down, smiling like crazy. Yay! I get to go see my Best Friend Alice! It's been a month now. Stupid summer, I hate you!_

"_Yay! When? I need to know." My mom chuckles, sitting in a chair._

"_We're going around 1. I need you to wear your bathing suit, Alice has a pool now. So-" I left the room quickly, too excited to sit. I got on my knees in front of my dresser, checking the bottom drawer for my bathing suit. The dark green one with red flowers. I love that one._

_It was easy to find, snuggled into the corner like a lost kitten. Speaking of lost kittens, I wonder if Alice still has that stray kitty, Cookie? She found it a week before summer break, and she said she might keep it if she can't find the owner._

"_Liz! Get in here!" I freeze mid grab, wondering what I did wrong now. Mom never gets angry unless I did something wrong, and it sound like she's angry. I drop my head, walking out of my bedroom slowly._

"_Yes Mom?" I ask, rounding the corner to the living room._

"_Where are my keys?" Mom asked me. I look up, blinking a few times. Her keys?_

"_Your keys? I haven't touched them since yesterday when I went to get something out of your car…" I trail off, horror filling me. "Ah crud. I left your keys in the car." Mom blinks, her eyes widening._

"_They're in the car? Is the car locked?" I nod slowly. And my mom chuckles. I look up, wondering what caught my mom's eye._

"_Well if they're in the car it's fine. I have an extra key to get in. I'm just glad you admitted to knowing where they are."_

"_I didn't at first- Wait! You're not mad?" I ask, suddenly feeling better._

"_Well I am a little peeved that you forgot to grab the keys from the car before you locked it, but no. I'm not mad. You remembered where the keys were, you remembered to lock my car when you came back in, and you were willing to tell me the truth. That makes me happy." I smile, getting my 8-year-old cheeriness back. I hug my mom, thanking her._

"_You're welcome sweetie. Now one question, what did you learn?" Ah mom. She's been trying to teach me morals for a while now. I catch on to most of them, but some she has to explain. But I know this one well._

"_Own up to your actions." I mumble, letting my mom go._

"_Good. Now go get dressed."_

There was a bright light in my eyes. It hurt, and my first reaction was to swipe my hand out. Wish I didn't.

"Ow! Hey, watch where ya swing that thing." Raph's voice enters my ears. Raph?

I sit up quickly, facing what I hit. "Sorry Raph. The light hurt my eyes." Raph rubs his arm slightly, glaring at my brace.

"Yea yea, I should have made Donnie give ya a smaller brace." He looks at me, catching my eyes easily. Is it me, or do his eyes look more yellow? Maybe its the lighting?

"Or no brace at all would be better." I mumble, looking around the room. With the new light, a glow in the cracks of the walls themselves, the room looked clearer. I didn't catch the dresser next to me, and the glass of water on top of it. I reach over to the dust-covered glass, and sipped slowly. 3 days of no water, and I remember the last time I drank water after none for a while. It should be about a year ago, just after I left the Louise family. I had gotten so used to regular meals and water always at hand, I nearly died of famish. I got food from stores that thought I was a lost 14-year-old, always playing the "New Girl from the Big City" card to get food. But water wasn't as easy to come by. Food was a necessity to me, so I forgot the water. I went 3 days without water before I remembered I needed it after getting light-headed somewhere. I smuggled two water bottles from a store, and chugged a whole one down. That night I learned to take sips unless you want to be throwing up for a while.

I sipped the water carefully, my throat feeling better as I did it. When my stomach felt better I set the glass down and faced Raph. He looked hesitant, looking between me and the glass of water.

"You've gone without water over an extended amount of time before haven't ya?" He asked. I look down, twitching my hands to do something. I haven't been this exposed since I was 12. That was 3 years ago, before I left the orphanage… Time to face society again, I guess.

I look up, catching Raph head on. "Yea. A while back, just after the bullet wound. There's more to the reason I don't want to get attached to anyone, or anything. You lose sight of your own needs as more people get into the equation, so when your alone again, you don't know what to do." Raph nodded slowly, probably thinking over my words.

"Well, uh, the family, mine I mean, is waiting to meet ya. So, if you could stand…" He moved closer slightly, offering to help me up. A glare on my part stops him, and he stands back as I swing my legs over the edge. The cool floor reminds me that my boots aren't here, and that I'm completely exposed to anyone who looks. I stand slowly, willing myself not to close in on myself as I follow Raph out of the room.

The vast expansion of the house made me think of a mansion. The walls lined with lights built-in, and I had a feeling that they wouldn't burn out for a _long_ time. The floor was smooth and clean, cool to my calloused feet. We walked down a spinning staircase, all the way down to the bottom floor. The bottom floor reminded me of a living room, the long couch placed in front of several TVs. Two recliner chairs laid on either side of the couch, an island between them. In the back of the room was a door, probably leading to the kitchen. I noted that a large door laid to the far right of the living room, and my brain instantly started thinking of ways out of here. Then I remembered, I wasn't a prisoner. I could leave when I wanted, and none of them would stop me. I glance at Raph as I thought that.

But they might try to talk me out of it. What brought him to bring me here? What connection did he see, what person did he see, when he looked at me? I glance away, looking at 4 turned heads facing us. 3 of them were turtles, like Raph. Leo was in one of the recliners, a guarded look in his whole body. Two other no name turtles sat on the couch. An olive-skinned one and a bottle green one. The olive toned wore an orange mask, his blue eyes filled with excitement. I'm suddenly reminded of Susan looking at him, and her smiling face made me calm down.

"_What's your name?" The blue-eyed 5-year-old asked me. I look down at her, inching away when she went to touch me._

"_El-" I stopped, noting how she frowned when I stepped away. She looked like a kicked puppy, the way she sat back in her chair. I frowned at her, and sighed. I reached out my hand, watching her smile brightly as she shook it. "Liz. And yours?"_

_She giggles, the playful sound making me relax my shoulders. "My name is Susan. Named after the Lily of the Valley." She answered proudly. "Want to play with me Liz?"_

_I blink, not wanting to smile as she dragged me without my answer. But I couldn't help it, the grin came as I followed._

I shake my head slightly, focusing back on the present. I switched over to the intelligent brown eyes surrounded by a purple mask. I faintly noted in the back of my head that all of their eyes were different shades of colors. Leo had dark brown eyes, Raph had Yellow-hazel-brown eyes, the orange clad turtle had blue eyes, and the purple clad turtle had light brown eyes. Are they really brothers?

Then I saw the rat. I nearly yelped at looking at him, relaxing in the second recliner. He had steaming cup of some liquid in the furry, 4 fingered, clawed hands. He looked at me with wise, all-seeing brown eyes, and my soul felt pierced.

"Um, Eli?" Raph asked.

"It's Liz. I don't like Eli." I murmur.

"Alright, Liz. Ya have already met Leo," The turtle in question nodded shortly. "The orange clad turtle is my little brother Michelangelo-" He hopped over the couch when Raph said his name, bounding up to me. My immediate reaction is to crouch, the motion causing all of them to freeze except for the turtle coming at me. He stopped right in front of me, contemplating something before moving.

"Just call me Mikey. The other turtle is Donnie, the one who put that brace on your arm." He says, holding something back as he stepped away. I drop my jaw at his happy nature, looking at Raph. He sighs, shaking his head. "And that's Donatello." He mumbles, pointing at the purple banded turtle. He stood carefully, walking around the couch. He looked like he was trying to get me to relax, so I forced myself to, if only to get rid of the cautious look in his eye.

_Donnie_ walked up to me, and held out a hand. I blink, staring at the three-fingered hand. Raph never did that when we met, but then again it was just after I had killed several people, and my arm was wounded. Leo just plain hated me from the second he saw me, and probably doesn't like being in the same room as me. Mikey looked like he wanted to just hug, but held back for some unknown reason. Donnie was the only one to really show manners.

I bring back some southern manners, and smile kindly, almost forcefully. I grab his hand, shaking it once before I released. He seemed fine with that, his eyes trained on my eye. That wasn't covered with my bangs. Self-consciousness over came me, and I ducked my head, looking at the last figure in the room. He was still sitting, watching me patiently. I walk by the turtles, noting that Leo stiffened when he saw my course of direction. I managed all the way to in front of the rat before my knees gave under his stare. I fell to my knees, my head down. Several breaths of air rushed out of bodies, one from me.

Why am I so nervous facing this mutant? What is it about him that makes me nervous? Not even Leo, in all his towering leadership, made me nervous.

"Look up child." A new voice states, and I did exactly that, catching the rat's eyes head on. He looked frail, weak, and old, but something told me he would have me face down in the dirt should I challenge him. I place my hands on my knees, steadying myself as he pierces my soul again. Does he know he's doing it?

"You've come a long way, all the way from Oregon, Elizabeth. And you have graced us with your presence now." I snort. Graced, yea.

"Not to be rude, uh…" He raised a hairy eyebrow, lifting his lips slowly.

"Splinter. Or Master Splinter." I nod, crunching my brows. Such an odd name, especially since he named his 'Sons' after the Renaissance artists.

"Ok. Not to be rude… Splinter. But I haven't really graced you with anything. I'm a killer in the home of a mutant family, fighting my every instinct to either a: killing you all, or b: run out of here like a bat outta hell." I answer truthfully. And to my surprise, he chuckled. I blink, watching the wise rat chuckle at me stating that I was fighting the instinct to kill him.

"You may not see it now, but you have graced everyone here in a different way. And hopefully we can give you something in return."

"Okay. Crazy rat say what?" I ask. He twitches his lips again, standing up. I didn't have to look up very far, because he stood up maybe 5'. The most.

"Stand." I rose, my knees popping on my way up. As soon as I was fully standing, I towered over the rat. He's obviously short, because I stood at 5'5", and I actually had to make my chin touch my chest just to see his face fully. But he didn't care that he had to look up. "See, you're already turning into your old self." He answer cryptically, walking past me. What?

"_Don't change who you are out there. Because even the strongest can change when they see the real world."_

_Shut up you! Where were you 3 years ago? What about when the homeless guy shot me? What about when I almost got kidnapped back in Ohio? Or when I had to dodge getting run over back in Nebraska?_ I said angrily to my head.

I didn't get a reply.

"Now, how about we get our..." Splinter flicks his furry tail, watching me. I stood stock still, trying not to cower as he assessed my scar. "Guest, some food." He murmurs, leaving the room. Mikey jumped over the couch, running to the -what I assume is- the kitchen. Raph dropped beside Donnie on the couch, and Leo watched me. I swipe my legs with my hands nervously, looking around.

"Make yourself comfortable, I guess. Mikey will be there for a while." Leo grouches out, turning on his heel and entering some door in the corner. Following the doors closing, I heard a terrible clang, like metal-cutting through wood.

I sat down, not willing to disobey Leo's quiet demeanor. From the sounds of it, he could off me before my heart could finish a beat. But he hadn't. For Raph.

It was all leading back to Raphael. Why I was here. Why I didn't have an infection. Why I knew Leo. Why I didn't have my mask. Why I was wearing red. Why I was going to have a real meal. Why I have a real bed. Why I wasn't dead...

I look over at the only turtle who looked comfortable sitting next to me, flipping through the many channels on his many TV's. He had his arm over the back behind me, smiling and frowning depending on the channel. All because of Raphael...

Slowly, I relaxed, reclining till my back was on the couch, and my hair was nearly touching his arm.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting April

Chapter 5 Meeting April

"_Will I ever find someone in the future?" I looked up at the body of someone who meant something to me, if only these last few months._

"_Of course you will, that's part of the reason I'm here... I know he'll be what you need when you need him. He'll make you happy, even when you're depressed. He'll give you what you want most..." A male voice resounds in my already fading memory. It was only a year and a half ago, but I was forgetting what he looked like. Brown eyes, blue... blue hair? Blue highlights? It was something blue. His skin was... was..._

"_What I want most was taken from me." The smooth body moves, staring at me in the dark. White teeth shine through the night, reflecting off the crescent moon. A faint glow of metal shines on his back as he shifts into a more comfortable place._

"_You'll get it back. That's the cool thing about him." I shiver against a blow of wind, wrapping the thick blanket tighter around him and I in the November chill._

_His name... I spent 3 years walking with him, beside him. We'd traveled across the USA together, shared cold nights and hot summers, but I couldn't remember his name. H... Hi..._

_Hitoshi_

I cracked my eyes open, staring at a black ceiling. I could feel my heart racing, my brain hurting as I tried to remember what he looked like. Hitoshi, how could I forget him? Oh yeah, he asked me too. The echoing words, the last he spoke to me, vibrated in my head.

_When I walk out that door, I want you to forget everything about me. Understand Susan? Do you... Liz... I want you to forget me, the day you met me, the day I saved you, the day you saved me, the day you hurt me, and the day I left. All of it. Believe me once more when I say it is for the better._

It was working, I already forgot what he looked like. But his teaching were marked into my skin, embedded into my skull like a leech. The training, the fighting, the teaching he gave would never be forgotten. And that made it harder to forget.

I rub my face vigorously with my free hand, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I switching a light on so I could see and find my way to the bathroom. Memory of the room came back, and I sighed heavily, remembering there was no bathroom in this room. That would mean I'd have to leave and face some mutants.

I slipped through a dresser, real clothes greeting me. Where'd the turtles get these? Did they steal it? Leo slipped through my head, and then Splinter. No, they didn't. They must have another source. I release a pair of faded blue jeans and a red long sleeve from the boxed compartments, slipping out the door and down the hall.

I peeked both ways as I went through the upper half of the home, getting there as quietly as I could to lock myself in the bathroom. I pressed my back pressed against cool metal door, one arm clutched to my chest while the other locked the door tight. I released a strained breath, willing my heart to slow down.

I shouldn't be this nervous. It wasn't like they were keeping me captive, and I wasn't confined to the house. I could leave, I could go do my 'job' as I have started to call it, I could have any of their food, I didn't have to sneak around. But the thought of simply _living_ in these people's presences was daunting. Communication, talking, having to act civil and dress appropriately was wearing.

I took a deep breath, counting to five as I walked through the bathroom. Shower to the right, toilet straight ahead, a closet to the left that held towels, and a mirror beside the closet. I set the clothes down, leaning against the metal sink. I stared at myself, twisting my face back and forth. There was no grim, and the tan I thought I had was washed away, the mirage of dirt giving away to pale skin. I looked sickly, but that was to be expected. I'm not good with finding meals now that I'm staying in one place, and the blood loss from the bullet wound probably isn't helping. I glance at my injured forearm, unlocking the brackets. Why do I need a brace for a bullet wound?

I threw the brace in the sink, staring at my arm. I squinted, staring at the very thin stitching that weaved a star through the hole. It was the size of my pinky nail, and scabbing healthily. But it was safe to put under water, which was exactly what I did. I enjoyed a very hot, and very long shower. A luxury I haven't had since Indiana, when Laura and Tom took care of me. What were they doing today? Let's see, it's Tuesday, so it is schooling and then they would head to the grocery store.

After bathing and feeling much more refreshed, I left the bathroom, new clothes fitting like gloves. They felt itchy, but I expected that was nerves more than anything else. I softly scratched at the stitching, drifting down the stairs. I didn't make it halfway before I heard shouting. Someone feminine was angry, and a Brooklyn accent was shouting back in defence. I paused at the bottom of the steps, taking in the scene. Raph, backed by Donnie, and with Mikey off to the side switching between watching TV and the fight at the same time. A red-haired, thin, and young woman was shouting abuse at Raph. Leo looking conflicted behind her, looking between the woman and Raph. Join her side or his brothers. Tough decision apparently.

But when he looked at me, he glared and stepped up to the woman. A three-fingered hand splayed itself on her shoulder. "April. It's Master Splinter's orders, we can't disobey." Raph glanced at him, his hand twitching. There was a weapon at his belt, some three-way prong thing that looked funny on someone like Raph.

"You can't, but I can. What were you thinking Raph! Bringing in New York City's wanted criminal into your home. And letting her stay!" Raph seemed to grow an inch, his nostrils flaring.

"She was hurt, I wasn't going ta leave her to the dogs!" He glanced at me, and I looked away. I took the last step and I was in the living room.

"It wouldn't make to much of a difference, now would it? One of those becoming killers that disappear off the radar. Hardly anyone would miss someone like that." I murmur, keeping my eyes on Raph. The redhead, April, twirled on her foot, charging at me.

I ducked, twirling under her arm immediately, fighting the urge to hit her. Misunderstanding, it's a misunderstanding, it's a misunderstanding, it's a misunderstanding, don't go ruining your welcome just yet. But wasn't that what I wanted? To get out as soon as possible. Maybe April was my ticket to getting to the streets. I turned on my heel, swinging my hand up to catch April's oncoming fist.

"But then again, it's fun riling some people up. You for example," I twist her hand, spinning under her arm and pushing her to the ground. "Are a pleasure to make fun of."

April pushed herself off the floor, reaching her hand over Leo and coming back with a blade. Leo widened his eyes, reaching over his shoulder for his missing sword. April spun her wrist, the sword glancing her hand. I froze, remembering very specific instructions given to me at one point. Step left, duck right, kick your leg out, and step on the metal. I followed the instruction that mentally passed through my head, and April was suddenly on her back, her stolen sword under my bare foot. Not safe, move to a safer position.

I drop to my knees, straddling April and holding her hands down. She glared, her hips bucking, causing me to roll with April on top. I felt the first punch on my jaw, and the second glanced my neck. And I saw red, which was pretty much my control was lost. With reflexes that didn't come consciously, I scraped my hand up, grabbing April's in a vice like grip that caused my stitches to twitch out-of-place. I bought my other hand up and did my best to punch April's stomach. She gasped, bowling over, but before I could do much else, she was pulled off me. Mikey and Leo held her, keeping her from falling and keeping her from attacking me. I stood up, ready to grab to sword she left out, only to have green arms wrap around my upper body.

"Let go of me." April states, glaring at me with venom. I glare back, twitching my body for control. It's a friend, not a friend, random helpful person, random helpful person, don't hurt him.

"What is going on?" An angered voice shouts, and everything went silent, even a growling April. I paused, my breath caught in my throat for some reason. The rat, Splinter, came into view, and I stopped.

"April wants to kill Liz because Liz is SS." Donnie states mildly, keeping himself between me and April. Splinter looked between us, his silent look a good enough scolding. April looked down.

"She will harm you guys. I can turn her into the police-"

"No. There will be no authorities in this. Liz is our guest, and we will treat her as such. Besides, she's wounded, and it looks as if it has opened up yet again because of your fighting." Splinter states, glancing at my arm with care, but his voice was like ice. Cold, unmoving, and solid. April and I glanced at each other, and I flexed my broken arm, showing that while I was wounded, I was still able to fight. And April proceeded to ball her hands, and avoided my gaze.

"Master Splinter, I really think-"

"While Liz is a guest, there is to be no fighting. Inside, or outside this lair. Am I understood?" Splinter states with a tone of authority.

"Master Splinter-"

"Oh come off it." I tell her. "Do as he says, it's the reason I won't go looking for you when I go back out." She tightens her mouth, glancing at the turtle holding me, at her captors, and at Splinter.

"I... concede. As of now. But the second she leaves the lair for good, it is straight to the cops I am going." I felt the arms around me loosen, and I stood straight. Leo and Mikey let go of April, who kept her eyes trained on me.

"Uh, Liz. We should go bandage your arm. And find another brace." Donnie states, gesturing for me to walk past the female who could create tension heavy enough a needle could cut it. I slid past her, eyes trained on April.

"Whatever." I state once I'm at the foot of the staircase, and follow the turtle to his room.

I sat down on a bed filled with mechanical equipment and blueprints, holding my wounded arm to keep it from bleeding on anything important. Donnie was silent, musing about his drawers, eyes downcast. I was fine with the silence, I'd barely shared three words with him. And in those three words, he'd stopped my bleeding, pulled out the bullet, stopped the infection sure to happen, and gave me a bandage. A brace weirdly enough, though still protection.

He was wired like Raph, mostly muscles with very little fat, but the compression in the only chair in this room told me he sat down a lot. He was a thinker, not the brute, and he was more relaxed. His skin was a lighter shade, darker than olive, but lighter than grass. His plastron was more of a dirty yellow than a sunflower yellow, and his weapon was a bo staff made of wood. Nothing sharp like Leo nor Raph, and not small like Mikey. He had a purple bandana, which matched his brown eyes oddly enough.

"You stare a lot." He murmurs, going through some thread. I glance at his face, then around the room. It was organized, messily I'll add, but I bet he could find a two cm long Phillips screwdriver in under 3 seconds if I asked. The walls were like the rest of the house, lined with the weird light I couldn't figure out. His bed was made, half of it covered with stuff, the other half empty and used. The main theme was the computer, this bright monitor that was well beyond its age, but working like a new computer. The keyboard was thin, and didn't seem to be wired to anything. And the mouse was hidden under a stack of papers, something about missing profiles.

"Things are still interesting in this house." I glance at the missing profiles list again. "Why a brace?"

He halts his hand movements, reaching for something up high. He came back down with another brace, and turns to me. He grabs a towel and tosses it to me. I grab it with a free finger, wrapping it around my arm and clamping tight. The white material slowly started to stain red.

"The bullet," He starts, grabbing a bottle of who knows what. "Fractured you Ulna, just an inch from the Carpel. I would have put a cast, but I didn't think you would enjoy that." He glances at me, then at my hand. "Not your first wound?"

"You should know that. I did wake up clean." I retort, watching him thread a needle. He smiled, chuckling.

"Guilty as charged. I didn't take everything off, just some things." He turns to me, walking with confidence. He grabs my hand, and I'm struck with the temperature difference. He must have been four degrees colder than me. "Bullet scar?"

"Attack from a homeless guy I tried to help." I answer, hissing at the burn of the alcohol.

"The other one, the one with an entry and exit wound." He asks, numbing my arm. He undid the thread that held the stitches in originally.

"A pipe was shoved through my stomach. In through the back, out through the front. I got it from the train crash."

"The fading cut over your breastbone?" I look at my chest, pulling my shirt sideways to see the scar. That should have faded by now.

"Knife fight couple years back. Should have faded by now." I respond, looking back up at Donnie. He pushes the needle through the outer rim of the wound, and I wince.

"Considering you walked across America, I would have expected more battle scars." He murmurs. I smile.

"I had a friend walk with me. He disappeared after I got to NYC, saying his job was done." I shrug, uncaring. Sure I missed him, but I wasn't going to mourn it. I had known these last three years that he would leave when I reached my destination. Donnie looked up, then back to his work. There was silence, which I broke when I started feeling the tugs of the needle through my skin.

"Are you four related?" I ask. Donnie doesn't pause in his movements, and I found it interesting how easy this was for him. He'd done this a lot, probably on his brothers.

"I don't know. We were mutated before we could really remember it. Master Splinter found us in the sewers and helped us. All we know is that we came from the same pet store." He replies. I widen my eyes, remembering the image of a baby turtle.

"So you were..." I brought my hands together in mock size of a baby turtle. Donnie smiled, chuckling at me.

"Yeah." I tried to imagine it, four turtles the size of my hand with weapons strapped on and masks over the eyes. I pressed my lips together, trying to stop from smiling. It made it harder when Don started to smile.

I slowly calmed, trying to at least. The image of four turtles the size of my fist fighting people the size of humans was invading my head, and each image was getting to be funnier than the last. I lost it when Don looked up, finishing the stitching to get the cast.

**Authors Note: Thanks for traveling through my story so far :-). There was one thing I forgot to mention, these chapters are supposed to have theme songs. The only chapter with a theme song as of right now is chapter 1. SS's theme song is You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring. I can't think of anything for the other chapters, so if you have an idea, please tell me. Thanks  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Casey

Chapter 6 Meeting Casey (Yes, this is the last time she's "Meeting" anyone)

"Where is she! Where is SS?" I jumped in my seat in the kitchen, looking away from my sandwich and towards the closed-door. That was a new voice. That was a really loud and determined new voice. And he said my name. My eyes drifted over the Donnie, who looked up from his book.

"She's in the kitchen!" Mikey shouted. There was a crash, someone cursed, and then loud stomping. I slipped out of my chair, heading backwards to the wall. I fingered the little dagger I had, tucked away in my belt line.

"Is that the Casey guy you were talking about?" I asked Donnie. He nods, standing up as well. "Is he gonna be like April?"

Donnie shrugs, "Casey's the guy who's unpredictable. But if he's been listening to April, he probably wants your head on a stick."

I sigh tiredly, "Great."

The kitchen door slammed open, and a hulking mass walked through the doorway. He was at least six feet tall, which was a little much to my five foot five. He had unruly black hair that went down to his chin, which was very squared and clenched. He had a hockey mask on his head, a red shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. His eyes were a very ocean blue, and they were lit with excitement. Which accompanied his very wide grin.

"There she is." He exclaimed happily, his voice lilting a bit from an accent. "Come here you."

He took two-step forwards, opening his arms wide, like he was about to hug me. Mikey appeared behind him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him away from me.

"Don't to get close Cas, she doesn't like being hugged. Or touched for the matter." Casey stopped, looking back at Mikey. Mikey looked a bit comical next to Casey. The turtles were almost shorter than me, Mikey being the shortest at five foot two inches. Donnie says they have a good ways to grow, but they were already fifteen, there wasn't much more growing to do. So a five foot two turtle next to a rippling muscle mass of six feet was funny.

Casey turns back to me, his head tilted to the side, reminding me a bit of a lost dog. But that look changed quickly, because he was soon smiling again. He took another step to me, and then proceeded to bow.

"Casey Jones. Nice to meet you SS." He stood back up, hair flinging about his head. I look over at Donnie, at a loss of what to do with the male. It was a hard enough time talking to Don, Mikey, or Splinter. April and I kinda gave glares at each other, and we had given the nicknames 'Bitch' and 'Murderer' a new affectionate meaning. Leo would avoid me at all costs. Raph was easier to talk to, but that was because we spent nighttime talking. I still found it amusing that Night Watcher and SS could joke at the stupidity of Mikey while on the 'Job'. And if there was a police call, whoever got there first could do their job. He was usually the one to get their first though.

"Yeah... Elizabeth Lanier... Nice to meet you... You aren't going to try to kill me?" I asked, releasing the dagger from my hand. Casey looked genuinely surprised, like he couldn't think about doing such a thing.

"Oh, you're talking 'bout April, right?" I nod. "Nah, I think its kinda cool. You fighting crime the way you do."

"She kills people." Donnie pipes up. Casey shrugs.

"People die everyday. She's just speeding up the process for the bad ones." Donnie looked taken aback, like he hadn't thought of that before.

"Wow Cas, you actually said something intelligent." Casey puffed his chest out in pride, and then did a very loud 'Hey!'

I smiled at him, slipping sideways to get my sandwich. I gave Casey a wide berth, not wanting to get close to him. He wanted a hug and if I got too close, I think he might give me one still. Casey didn't seem affected by it though, because he went farther into the kitchen. Probably looking for food.

"Is he always so... exuberant?" I asked Donnie.

"He's usually more outta control." Raph grumbled, walking into the kitchen. He sounded tired, which wasn't too big of a surprise. Being Night Watcher and all, he had to sleep during the day. Speaking of night-time, I look over at the clock in the kitchen, checking the time. Oh my, it was nine thirty. I should probably get dressed for my 'Job' soon.

"Well it's about time you got up." Donnie murmurs, walking towards the door. Raph grumbles something unintelligible. "Remember what Master Splinter said-"

"Yeah yeah, Donnie. Go to ya room, I got it." Raph says, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. "I have watch."

"I'm sorry, watch?" I asked as Donnie left. "Who are you watching?"

Raph looks up at me, eyes clearing up. They were golden tonight, and without his bandana, they were a very violent contrast to his skin. He makes a very long a deliberate blink, getting his brain into focus. And then he frowns.

"Cas, get outta our fridge." He shouts. There was a loud bump, and the fridge rocked. Casey came out of the fridge rubbing his head. He looked over at us, mouth filled with some chicken Mikey made two days ago. Raph sighed heavily, looking back at me.

"Master Splinta asked us ta watch ya tonight." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, leaning against the wall. I curled my fingers tighter around the turkey sandwich I had, watching Raph as he followed the sandwich with an intense stare. He looked away before I bit it, going deeper into the kitchen. He shoved Casey out of the way of the fridge, grabbing the milk.

"There's been a spike in The Foot's activities. Master Splinta thinks it has somethin' ta do with ya." He answers. I pause in my chew, trying to remember what The Foot were. But I had never heard of them before. I thought a foot was a foot, but maybe it's not.

"Who's the Foot?" I asked. Casey opened his mouth to answer, but Raph shoved a piece of chicken in before he could talk. He then proceeded to close Casey's jaw, mucking me chuckle at the face Casey made.

"Hey Cas, I think Mikey needed some help with Halo. Why don't cha go help him?" Raph asked. Casey glared at Raph, but he didn't argue. He just left, chewing the chicken Raph shoved into his mouth. So Raph was the leader of the two. Interesting.

"The Foot Clan is a bunch of ninjas workin' for the Shredder. The Shredder, well, he's kinda the mortal enemy of us. He's this alien dude who tries everythin' to kill us." He throws me a wry grin. "Of course, it never works."

"And they're going after me? Why?" Raph grabs some Lucky charms, pulling a bowl from the dishwasher.

"Master Splinta thinks it's because yer a criminal. Shredder feeds off ta people who can' go ta the police. An' yer also good a killin', so Shredder knows ya would be a great ally. He's tryin' ta recruit ya." A dawning of realization appeared.

"They want me against you. But I already know you, why would I go against you?"

Raph shrugs, bringing his bowl of cereal over. I retook my seat, sitting across from Raph.

"Because Leo." He grumbles, taking a spoon full of food and shoving it into his mouth. That kinda ended the conversation for a while. I finished the last few bites of my sandwich while Raph downed his cereal. If I'm on watched, then I'm probably not killing tonight. Best enjoy some more sleep.

"How old are ya?"

I look up from my glass of water, setting it back on the table. "I'm fifteen. You?" Raph shrugged in a way that said 'I'm not telling', and smiled when I glared.

"I'm also fifteen." He murmured. "When's your birthday?"

"May 19th." I grouch. Raph chokes on his milk, coughing violently. "You okay?"

"That's two weeks away." He coughs. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

"Yer older than me."

"And?" I asked, ready to get up and pat his back if he continued coughing. He coughed loudly once again, and I scrapped the chair back. He waved me off, rubbing the liquid that collected in his eyes. I continued to move, walking around the table to Raph. When I got behind him, I remembered the shell. How does one pat a back through bone?

"I'm good Liz, ya can sit." He squeezes out. I tilt my head. His shell was sharp and rocky, which after nearly three weeks, you'd think I'd notice. But I didn't. "Liz?"

"Why does me being older bother you?" I asked, looking at Raph when he looked over his shoulder. Raph looked at his shell, rubbing his hand on it self-consciously. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, and turns in his chair to look up at me.

"It doesn', it was jus' surprisin'. I thought you were the younger out of us."

"Are you guys quadruples?" I asked, remembering the very noticeable difference between them. Raph had the darkest skin and hazel eyes, Mikey was the only one with blue eyes and light skin, Donnie and Leo had brown eyes, and they were all built a bit differently. I know family's look a bit different from each other, but how different could four biological turtles be?

Raph shakes his head, "Nah, we have different birthdays. Leo's older than me by three months. I'm two months younger than ya, Donnie is a week younger than me, and Mikey was born in September."

"You don't know how you guys relate to each other, but you know your birthdays?" I asked. Raph hums, looking at his empty bowl. He suddenly stands up, causing me to move back a step with how close he was. Raph was actually the second tallest, Donnie was taller by half an inch. So I could stare straight ahead at him instead of having to move my eyes down like with Leo or Mikey.

He rocks on his heels at our proximity, and grabbed his bowl, but he didn't move away. I could feel his breath on my clavicle, close enough to still be warm.

"No. We've always had the general idea on who was older, so we jus' pointed at a date on a calendar and said that's my birthday. And they stuck. As long as Leo was ahead of me and Don and Mikey were behind, I was fine."

I had an odd sensation, being close enough to see the tiny scales acting as freckles along where his nose should be. There were tiger stripes in his eyes, really thin, brown, tiger stripes. And he had really thin scars on his face and neck. They should have healed completely, but the material of his skin held the scars. I couldn't count the crisscrossing, paper-thin scars on his arms, or the very thin scars on his chest plate that looked like his plastron had been cracked several times.

"Huh," I breath, looking at the fusion of skin to plastron. It looked flexible, and I was reminded that turtles, real turtles, could pull their arms, legs, and their head into their shell. Can Raph do that? He looked a bit big for the plastron, but he probably could pull his head in if he really tried.

"Liz?" I look up, looking into Raph's eyes. He looked closer, but I hadn't seen him move. No, he hadn't moved, I did. I twitched my hands, making sure they were still by my sides and not lurking closer to the interesting body of this half turtle. I moved my toes, and figured out I had moved one foot in front of the other. I'd moved closer, but Raph didn't seem to care. But now that I knew what I happened, I did care. I took a large step back, ducking my head.

"Sorry, you're skin is-" I stop, trying to find a word that didn't sound weird. "You don't meet a lot of people like you, I'm interested in how-" Nope, that's still weird.

"I'm curious about how your body works." I say, just saying it. I jump on the balls of my feet, looking at Raph's face once again. At his surprised look I bolted, leaving the kitchen and Raph to his own devices.


	7. Chapter 7 My Player's Kiss

Chpt. 7 My Player's Kiss

**A/n: Did I ever mention that rating of M wasn't just for violence? I mean, I know I didn't mention violence, but you read the first and second chapter. So if M rating is for more that violence, I hope you get the gist of what's going to happen. Which is why I posted the next chapter with it. So if you wanna skip this romantic part, move on to the next chapter. It'll all be explained in it.**

_2 Weeks Later_

I thought Casey would never come around to me, and I was fine with that. Just one less person to like. But, by the second day, he talked to me like we were old buds. It was disturbing how fast he liked me after realizing I killed by night, and walked around with the same people I would kill if I had too.

And then, after a week of laughing at Casey and Mikey, I got into a fight with Raph. I don't remember what it was about, just that our fight got physical. I remember Leo and Donnie pulling me off of Raph, and Casey and Mikey holding Raph back. Master Splinter talked to us after we cooled down, and we made an agreement that until we solved our problem, we were to avoid each other. Living in the same house, I didn't see how that would work.

And to solve our problem we had to talk it out. At least, that's what my father told me. But here in this house, we had to do it through meditation. We have to connect with that person on a mental level, _To understand them_. Fat chance we'll do that.

So now, a week later, I'm hiding in my room. Trying to avoid Raph. Everytime we see each other, we always seem to find something to fight about. The remote control, coke, who sits where, etc. Our last fight was this morning, about who got up first. It was stupid, because I don't sleep at night. Raph does to keep normal with his family, and to hide that he's the Night Watcher. He wakes up at 5 in the morning, just as I come back from killing another criminal. We met in the kitchen, I yawned, he asked if I had a good night's rest. I snorted and said I was up before the night started, then he said he had been up all night watching movies. I cracked a joke, and Leo woke up to us tumbling around the ground, throwing punches at each other.

I spent an hour nursing my bloody knuckles, mumbling nonsense to myself. Raph stayed downstairs, watching TV.

"Hey Raph! You coming?" Mikey's voice echoes up the stairs to my room. Oh yea, the family is heading out late this afternoon to visit an old warehouse to train. Don had asked if I wanted to tag along an hour ago, but I denied, saying I was going to stay in and sleep. I wasn't going to, I had slept most of the morning and afternoon away already, and I didn't feel tired. I just didn't want to leave my room.

What I didn't know was that Raph wasn't going. If I had known, I might have taken up Don's offer. Too late for that. I sigh as I wait for Raph's answer. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"No thanks. I'm jus' goin' ta watch TV, maybe play with my punchin' bag. It's been awhile since I've done that." Crap! Now I won't be able to go downstairs without worrying about hurting my friend.

"Are you sure Raph?" Don asked. I hear the tell-tell sign of the door opening, and the opening of a fridge.

"Yea. Go have fun." Shit. My head hits the pillow, and I sigh into it. What am I going to do? There will be no one to stop us if we get into a fight. And we might do more than give each other a bloody lip.

Maybe I can wait it out till the family gets back. They can't be gone too long… Oh who am I kidding? They'll be gone for hours, and I am human. I'll have to leave my room at some point to eat, drink, or use the restroom.

Wait! I know. Master Splinter and Leo aren't going to be here, maybe I can fix our problem. Follow what my father said. Talk things out, don't let them brew.

I jump out of my bed, feeling energized again. I straighten my tank top, smoothing it so it hugs my body correctly. I pull the legs of my shorts back to my lower thighs, and fix my bed. I get to my door, opening it quietly so I don't alarm Raph. The sound of fighting comes upstairs, and I smile at Raph's love for action movies. It's kinda dumb, but at the same time, we fighters benefit from it.

I creep down the stairs quietly, looking over the staircase to Raph. His back is to me, and I notice his bandana's off. All there is, is a smooth, dark green head. His arms are hooked over the edge of the couch, his fingers dangling. I notice the 2 half moons on the back of his left hand, and blush as I remember biting his hand. I didn't break skin, but I did cause a bruise. I felt bad afterwards, but never apologized. He did make me by taunting me. No, don't think about your fights.

I go all the way down the stairs before Raph looks over his shoulder at me. I freeze, wondering what he was going to do. Throw something at me? Make a crude comment? Or… smile and wave me over.

I walk forwards, flipping over the back of the couch. The cushion creaks as I land, and I laugh when Raph rocks sideways.

"Hey Raph." He smiles, straightening himself. His arms land in his lap, where a can of beer lay.

"Hey Liz." He bends forwards, grabbing an unopened can. He tosses it to me, not looking anywhere but at the TV.

"Thanks." I answer, opening the can. "Did you know I was here?"

Raph shrugs, kicking his legs up on the table. "Yea. Ya didn' leave with the rest of the family, so I assumed ya were somewhere in the house."

I grimace as I sip said beer. The shits gross, never understood why Casey liked it. Or that Raph drank it. What else do I not know about my turtle friend?

"Where'd you get the beer? Master Splinter would have thrown it out if he saw any in the fridge. And Leo would have poured it down the drain if he knew there was some."

"Hid some under my bed. No one ever goes in my room, so I knew I was safe. Don' tell anyone." I nod, taking another sip.

"Okay."

Silence. I guess that's good. We spent 2 hours watching action movies, sitting comfortably in silence. Raph and I had 2 beers in those hours, and I felt happy about that. Meant that Raph wasn't like Casey, finishing a 6-pack in an hour, and ending up drunk by the second pack.

But that didn't mean I was going to let Raph drink 6 beers by the end of the night. He's 15, a ninja, and has a life to actually live. So when he pulled out another for each of us, I was going to make sure he didn't drink a fourth.

"Hey Raph, how many more of these do you have?" I ask, opening up the can. I tip my head back, taking a big gulp, noting the bad taste. The back of my throat hurt when I swallowed the piss, already having too much. I know I could go a few more beers before I had a tingle feeling, but my throat couldn't. I've had Jack Daniels several times in my short life, and compared to this, Jack made better drinks.

"Another 2 packs. Why?" I sigh, feeling my throat give a rather hard ache.

"Cause I need us to stop after this one." I take another gulp, and swallow saliva with it. That made my throat feel slightly better. And my stomach felt better too. Maybe I should have eaten lunch instead of sleeping through it. Oh well, too late to change that. Always too late…

"Why? No ones here 'cept us." I snort at Raph.

"Cause I don't want either of us getting drunk. Master Splinter and Leo would kill me if we did."

"Chill. They won' find out. And if they did, I'd take the blame." I smile. That's sweet of Raph, taking the blame.

"That's sweet. But I would take the responsibility of one of us getting drunk. Being older and all."

"By two months!" Raph twists his waist to me. I sigh, setting the can down.

"Master Splinter won't care. Look, please don't drink another can. For me." Raph looks at me closely, than to his can. He tips his head back, and finishes his beer in 3 gulps. I look away, back to the TV where the guy is getting blown up by the hero. When I hear a can being crushed, I look at Raph again. He has a cocky look, his hazel eyes challenging me.

"No." I sigh, my raised eyebrows dropping in a glare. Raph smirks at me, reaching for another can.

"Yes, you will. If you won't do with free will, I'll make you." Raph picks up the can, smiling at me as he slowly goes to open it.

"Stop me." He taunts. When he gets his thumb under the cap, I lunge at him.

I hear the thunk of the can hitting the ground, thankfully not opening. Raph grunts as I push him against the couch, my hands holding his down. I plop myself on his lap, putting my legs on either side of his hips to hold him down.

"Happy?" I asked, pressing my weight downwards. Raph looks around, getting his eyesight back after the whip flash. When they land on me, his eyes didn't stay on my face for long. They went downwards, pausing on my neck for a moment. Then farther down. I felt a shiver go up my spine when his eyes go over my chest, and his eyes flicker to the appearing goosebumps on my arms.

He looks back up, into my eyes. "Get off." He growls. I raise my good eyebrow, a smirk appearing.

"No." Raph tries to move his hands, and I grab tighter. I know I might be hurting him, but he's a big boy, he should be able to take it.

"Really, I'm not kiddin', Get Off." He grinds out, moving his hips sideways. I dig my knees into the couch, squeezing my thighs together. Then I got the position we were in.

I had him at my will, I could do whatever I wanted, and he couldn't stop me. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, most of them not so innocent. With those thoughts, another shiver rolls down my spine, making a warmth fill my stomach. I swallowed thickly.

"Only if you don't drink another beer tonight." I answer. He pauses, his chest freezing. Even past his plastron, I could feel his stomach taut as he stopped breathing. He looked me right in the eye, and I gasp at the look.

"No." He draws the word out. I smirk, leaning forwards slightly.

"Then enjoy being stuck in this place until the family gets back."

Whip flash. I feel airborne as I'm thrown. I tensed my back, waiting for something hard to hit my back. Instead, my back hits the couch. And a presence appears above me. I look up, feeling my wrists being grabbed by strong fingers. Raph lay on top of me, pressing his body to mine tightly. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hip to hip. He lay between my legs, my thighs hiked up to rest on his shell. Raph's face lay 5 inches above me, a wicked smile on his lips.

"No thanks, I like this position better." I huff, not even going to put up a fight. He's a ninja, he'll always find a way to get me.

"Whatever." I turn my head sideways, hiding the scar on my eye. My bangs normally cover it, but on my back, my bangs aren't even on my face. I should not have tried to hide my scar though, cause Raph decided to go for my neck.

I feel a nibble on my collar-bone and gasp in surprise. My back tenses again, and the hard lips travel up. Over the muscle in my shoulder, the junction where neck meets shoulder, to a spot under my ear. A shiver rolls down my spine, this one more powerful than the last two. It travels all the way to the spot between my legs.

A warmth pools there, and my heart accelerates as pleasure zips through my system. What the…

"Raph." I whisper, feeling unsafe suddenly. These foreign feelings…

"Yea?" He chuckles into my ear. A pleasurable shiver goes down my spine, and my brain fogs slightly.

"What are you doing?" He laughs, his warm breath waving over my skin. My hips move subconsciously, rubbing against Raph. I blush, embarrassed about having no control over my body.

But then Raph's hands loosen. He gives a gasp, and his weight pressed me into the couch more. His hips thrust forwards quickly, knocking into me.

"Tryin' ta distract ya." He answers, lifting his body higher, not touching me as much.

"So you can do what?" I question, unfogging my brain. It was easier when Raph wasn't breathing against my neck.

Raph sits up all the way, releasing my wrists. He smiles down at me, seeming unaffected by what happened just now. But his dilated eyes said he was aroused just like me. So I do still have an affect on him. Perhaps I could help both of us… I move to sit up, and remembered my legs were still around him when I couldn't sit on my ass. And that I could feel a nice bulge under me. I blushed at the thought of what it was. I never even thought of the brothers having human penises, being half turtle and all. But then again, they're also half human.

"So I can drink another can of beer." My jaw drops as Raph reaches for the can on the ground. The sleaze. Player.

My jaw drop turns into a smirk as a thought comes to mind. Well Raph, two people can play at the same game. I'm just going to take it a level up.

I curl myself in, getting my arms long enough to grab Raph. I don't think he was expecting to be pulled down because I could feel his thighs stiffen as his body crashes into mine.

I pull his lips to mine, smiling when he gasps against me. I dive in my tongue into his shocked mouth, flicking against roof of his mouth. He lay frozen for a moment, and then he was kissing back. I felt one of his arms go under my back, pulling me up so I sat in his lap. He twisted his body so he was leaning against the couch.

You'd think kissing a half turtle would feel weird, having a wider set mouth than most humans. But it was easy for me to kiss him without having my mouth engulfed by his. It was almost like… I don't want to say destiny, but that's as close as I can come to how we fit so easily. It was like destiny made us for each other. Ugh, I sound like a girl who actually believes our life was planned out for us, and I just now found my "Soulmate".

I'm brought out of my musings when Raph pulls me down, onto an obvious erection. A jolt of pleasure shoots through my system and I sigh. That feels… I roll my hips, enjoying the sensation. That feels good. More than good. Almost perfect.

"Liz." Raph growls, grabbing my hips. I smile against his lips, rubbing my crotch against his. And like last time, Raph thrusts against me.

"Raph." I murmur back. He growls again, this one deep in his chest. The vibrations sent another wave of pleasure through me.

"Yer a tease." He states. I feel his thumbs slip under my shirt, bringing it up to below my breasts. They travel back down, and across my stomach. Over my scars.

"You started this with that nibble on my throat." To state my point, I tore my lips from his. Using my hands, I grabbed the back of his neck, and tipped it back. I brought my lips to his throat, and nibbled on his adams apple. I got a thrust and a groan in return.

"Oh. Someone's sensitive." I whispered, biting the junction of his shoulder and neck. I soothed it over by licking lightly and Raph moans. I pull back smiling, and blow air on his throat.

"How are ya so good at this?" Raph asked me. I nip at his throat again before pulling back.

"Traveling the country, you learn somethings." Raph groans as I nip his jaw. I travel to where his ear should be, and couldn't help but give a breathy laugh. His hands grab my waist tightly and I know I found the right spot. "Be glad I did."

"Believe me, I am."

"Should we stop," I bend my head closer to his ear. "before we go… too far?"

Raph's head drops to my shoulder, and his body loosens under me.

"Yea we should, before I get a heart attack." I kiss the top of his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you want to stop?" Raph looks up, and pecked my lips.

"No." I smiled crookedly, and open my mouth.

"We're home!" My retort stops as Mikey's voice echoes through the home. Raph and I share a scared look, and then move into action. I jump off of Raph the same time as Raph gets up. We both work to get all the beers in Raph's arms, and he uses his ninja speed to races upstairs. I use the time he's upstairs to pull my shirt down and straighten my hair, making it seem as if I hadn't done anything… Dirty. I grab the remote, and flip the channel to Kill Bill. Just my luck, I get to watch my favorite female actress fight the Crazy 88.

Raph jumps over the edge of the couch, scaring me for a moment. I look up to see him finishing his bandana, and he gives me a smile.

"Come here, you must be tired." He says loudly, pulling me into his side. I hear several sets of feet come around the corner, and a gasp.

"Thanks." I sigh, snuggling into Raph. We share a silent laugh before Raph looks over the edge of the couch.

"Hey! Yer back!" He shouts. "Ya guys will never believe what happened after ya left."


	8. Chapter 8 Parting Ways

Chapter 8. Parting Ways

Later that night I went out, slipping by Raph and Don, who were talking about the shell cycle. They waved towards my black form, nothing out of the ordinary for Raph and I. At least, nothing visible.

That night I stopped a few more murders than usual, an uprising attempting to happen against justice. It was rather easy to quell, and the Night Watcher came just as I murdered the last one.

"Ya keep stopping me from doin' my job." He tells me, pushing over another dead body of a middle-aged man who somehow got into the gang Purple Dragons. I lean against the wall next to my bloody mark, picking at my nails.

"Perhaps you should find another part of town to deal in?" I remark, glancing at his through my mask. He glares at me, though his mask hindered me from seeing it. And he stomps towards me, pulling out his sais. I pressed farther against the wall, pulling the hidden dagger I had.

"I was here first, SS." I smiled, enjoying this role. The comic fight between Night Watcher and SS. I shuffled past him, kicking a camera that one of the thugs attempted to use to catch me. Its screen was cracked, but a red light told both of us different.

"Well, shall I end it for you? I mean, too many justices will lead to destruction, right?" I ask. He chuckles darkly.

"It would be my pleasure." He murmurs, jumping me. I landed face first, spinning Night Watcher off of me and clambering on top of him. I managed a single fist before he kicked me over him.

The body I landed on that made a squishing sound, something that made me shiver and scamper away from. A teen, perhaps 17. She was pretty, blue eyes and violent blue hair. There was a tattoo on her arm, a name really, in really curly letters. But the name was clear, the name Mom inked into her skin.

"A- SS?" Raph asked, looking at me from his crouched position. I crouched down, brushing a single finger across her bloody jaw, frozen in shock.

"I gave her a chance to leave. I don't kill them brutally, I really give them chances. A chance to redeem themselves. I've had a few take it, and I see them walking in the streets, smiling away with a new life. Fear does much more than destroy, it gives hope. I learned that. But some," I tilt the woman's head down, away from me. "Don't take it. And I'll regret it, if only for a short while. Remember Tommy? That first time we met. He had a chance. I was going to leave him, just take the leader for my own and leave. I regret his death, minimally now." I glance up. Raph was standing, metal eyes staring at me.

"So why do ya do it? If it hurts ya so much." I smile, glancing at the camera. It was pointed in the opposite direction, recording the brick wall. I stood up, keeping a cramp out of my calf. And I unbuckle my mask.

"Because someone has too."

"Doesn't have to be ya." I tuck the mask in my pocket, brushing my hair back from my face.

"Yeah..." Raph pauses for a second, and then lifts his mask. His green face appears, hazel eyes bright in the dim light. "And he finally shows his face."

"Ya can stop. Let the police and I do the work. Go back to whatever life ya had before." He states, eyes conveying something.

"I could. But I won't. I chose this life, and I'll be damned if a metalman and a couple of guns stop me." Raph smiles, sliding his mask into place.

"I gave you your chance."

I got back home with some aches in my back, and my arm was hurting from being bashed into a brick wall, but I walked in humming. Raph turned in an hour before me, so I had the house to myself. I used that time to bathe the blood from my body, grimacing at how much there was this time. I hated getting body fluids on me, especially body fluid that wasn't mine. Who knows what was in their systems upon time of death.

Afterwards I munched on a turkey sandwich with some milk to help, and proceeded to fall asleep in my room. Tomorrow was the day I didn't do anything important, so I didn't set any alarm and slept well through the morning. I woke up at twelve, and probably would have slept longer, but I heard shouting. Over the years I had gained instincts to wake up at the weird sounds, like two voicing shouting abuse at each other loud enough for me to hear.

I contemplated whether it was worth it to stand up and go see what the problem was. Should I get in the way? Or should I sleep another few hours? I slipped my eyes closed, ready to sleep through another one of Raph and Leonardo's fights. And then I heard my name.

I sit up, sighing heavily. Okay, I'll sleep through anything they have to say, except when my name is part of the screaming match, and I know they don't know any other Liz's. I slid on yesterday's clothes, erecting them into a comfortable position. With heavy eyes, I left the room.

"Are you insane?!"

"It's none of ya damned business, Leonardo!"

"Yeah it is, you're my brother!"

I blink slowly, processing the words. Whatever got Leonardo angry has to do with me. I had a couple of theories, none all to fun. Couple of them ended up with my head cut off. One or two ended with me at least alive. Huh, death by turtle.

I figured the fastest way to my doom was over the stairs, which is exactly what I did.

"Elizabeth freaking Lanier, what are you doing here?" Leonardo blew at me from across the room. I bunched my legs, taking the shock off of them from jumping ten feet.

"Coming to see why I was woken up. To my name, by the way." I muttered, keeping a safe distance from the murderous Leonardo, who was looking at me like I was the source of all his problems. His hands were twitching, and I had forgotten my dagger upstairs. Safe distance, instinct mode on.

"You-" He paused, glaring at Don. I look at Don, who glared back at Leo, but he was doing it in this calm way that said, 'I'm mad at you, but I also care about you.' "The beer? Kissing Raphael? What... the shell were you thinking?" I look back at Leonardo, and notice he had stepped closer to me. Huh, I guess he did have some reason to be mad. But not this mad. Also...

"How do you know about that?" I ask, glancing at the katanas on his back. Donnie stood straighter, and I look at him, Leonardo still in my peripheral vision.

Don waved to the ceiling and I look up with him.

"We have cameras, which are always on. They got everything thing you did last night. The drinking, the minor fight, and," He paused. "The, uh, kissing."

I nod, looking back at Leonardo. "Okay, I get the anger. But why are you this mad?" I asked. Leonardo crossed the living room faster than he should have, and by the time I could finish a blink, he had his katana at my throat. I stiffened, straightening to attention. Sharp object at my throat, not pressing too nicely against my skin. Doe Leonardo have to sharpen his so weapons?

"I am not mad, but absolutely livid. You were the eldest in this house when we left-"

"Woah now. I may have been eldest, but that doesn't mean I am the most responsible. Raph got the beer by himself, not me. I just had come down to make nice so we wouldn't have constant fights every time we were in the same room."

"You got a lot more than just nice." Leonardo hissed.

"And so be it." I state. "It happened, get over it."

"I would watch my tongue if I were you. I'm not above murdering a murderer." I drummed my fingers on my leg, trying to stave off the tingling in my neck.

"Look, Leonardo... I'm not trying to start a fight," I gulped at the hard rush of blood to my head. "I'm trying to stop one."

Leonardo pointed his other sword at Raph. "He is a turtle!" He points at me. "You're a human. It wouldn't work."

"Now who told you you had to love your own species? Cause I'm pretty sure there's a zoo just down the street with a Liger." I state, taking a deep breath through my nose. Leonardo narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine. "Look, we can keep going on like this, but there was nothing wrong with what we..." I stopped, watching Leonardo. "Well maybe there's something wrong in your eyes, but not in mine."

"Liz, shut up." Mikey whispered from behind Leonardo, pointing to him. "He's angry, you won't like him when he's angry." I look at him, smiling lightly.

"It's okay Mikey. Master Splinter won't let him kill me." I glance at Leonardo again, watching his hand twitch again. He looked like hw was trying to decide something big, something that would decide the fate of the world.

"Leave."

"What?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"Leave." He states simply. I connect the dots, letting one wire go to the other.

"You're kicking me out?" I ask, looking over at Raph. He hadn't said a word since I came in, but his eyes were a blazing yellow, which told me enough. There was a fight coming. But it wasn't with me.

"Yes. You're right, Master Splinter won't let me kill you, but he can't stop me from kicking you out." I look at Raph again, contemplating my best move. I had two different ways to go, but one would get me killed.

"Alrighty than. I'll be out of your... scales soon. Just let me," Raph's eyes saddened, and he turns the opposite direction. "Get my stuff."


	9. Chapter 9 The Search

Chapter 9. The Search

May 25, 2007

"_The killings of SS have reached an all time high, going into the near thirties a night. This spike in killings has shown us just how much crime is in New York City, if the new Spectator of Justice can get so many a night. And she, yes SS is a she as proven in recent footage, doesn't seem to be slowing down. New weapons have been involved; daggers, a sword, rifles, fists, you name it, SS is trying it. She seems to be narrowing in on a new gang, these people that look like ninjas. They have an emblem on their chest of a red, three clawed foot. These bad-asses, pardon my language but this is so exciting, ninjas in New York? These ninjas seem limitless, and SS knew about them before the police..."_

"_It's a disgrace, killing so many a night. I have a brother in jail, is SS going to pop in in the middle of the night and off him too? What about the families of these people? No goodbyes, no trials, SS doesn't give a damn in the world for the trail of tears she is leaving behind..."_

"_I think its cool. This new crime fighter, working against Night Watcher. The new footage of those two fighting, whoa, several times I thought Night Watcher had it. But, ya know, SS isn't all that bad, really? I mean, come on, she kills the bad. She saves the good. I have a friend who met her, and he said that SS didn't even glance at him until she was done with the bad guys trying to... uh, hurt him. SS made sure he could walk, and that he was safely at a busy road before disappearing..."_

The TV's were returned to mute until the next story on SS, perhaps something new about her, came back. It wasn't likely, Liz was careful about footage, and I'd seen her check criminals for little cameras. And she was fast on her feet, so she wouldn't get caught be the police or a gang unless she was unconscious.

"Anything new?" I look over my shoulder at Don, who was pecking at some contraption with a pair of laser tweezers. A double experiment, the laser tweezers were new, and the contraption looked like a small engine he was repairing.

"Same junk as usual. SS is still killin' large numbers of the Foot and Purple Dragons, more than the News realizes." Donny nods, slipping by me to the kitchen for his daily dose of coffee. I turned back to the TV, watching news on weather patterns and how the north is getting another hard snow.

Donny pops his head back in. "We're not supposed to be looking out for SS outright. Turn the volume back up unless you want Leo on your tail."

I glower at the screen, pressing the volume back up to listen to the woman talk about a ship off the coast of New York.

June 13, 2007

"_Breaking News has come in..."_

I glance up, shaking my head to nod off the sleep. It was four in the morning, what breaking news could there possibly be? The news anchor held the microphone closer to his ear, like he couldn't hear it loud and clear.

"_SS has met SS- Wait what? Are you sure?"_ He straightens up, facing the camera. A fake smiles plasters his face, like his act didn't just fall. SS meeting SS, huh? This ought to be good.

"_Breaking News has come in. We have footage of SS apparently meeting SS. Yes folks you heard me right. There are two SS's, and one -the one we thought was the real SS- was not happy upon meeting herself. Himself? God, I don't know anymore."_ He waves his hand, signalling for the footage to show as he pressed his head against the table.

It was crappy security footage, shaky and blurry, but the two black figures were unmistakable. I leaned forwards, watch one black figure lift a gun up. The other swung a dagger, I think, like they were about to have a fight. And the one with a dagger lunged, dodging a bullet.

The security camera blurred, and focused again. Both bodies were still standing, but one was wounded. There was a limp in their leg. Which one was her? Which one was the Liz SS? The one standing and not wounded, flexed their wrist, like something was restraining. And they charged.

"_Well folks, we would show you the rest, but not only does it get bloody, it gets gory. The original SS, yes the woman, had her fun on the other SS, a man by the name of,"_ The New Anchor looked at the paper. _"David Thompson. When he was found by the police, not only was his skin carved with japanese insignia, but we were given a clue. SS spelled out her name, apparently being Susan. And a happy warning stating beware to anyone who tries to copy her."_ He looks at the camera, frowning with a look that said "we're screwed".

"_Until next time folks. Now we'll go to the weather..."_

July 17, 2007

It was another boring day of another entertaining city. Same fights, same streets. Different people. Another cycle that I had down. Maybe I should pick up another job. Like scour the sewers for things people don't like. Or perhaps be guard duty on buildings, shooting anything I find suspicious. Anything but the same old find criminals right on the cusp of getting what they want.

I rub the closed bullet wound in my arm, a testimony to the last several months. A reason to stay in New York. It wasn't that I didn't like New York, I enjoyed it quite thoroughly. But the fun was sucked out without the daily dose of Mikey's fanatic behavior, Donnie's think through process in everything, a fight or spar now and then with Raph, and a meditation session with Master Splinter. Dear god, I care again. I jump to the next roof, leaning against a wall that overlooked the alley.

Leonardo. And then there's Leonardo. A cold shoulder here, a glare from across the room there. It was mutual feelings between the two of us, and I wanted his head on a pike when he asked me to leave. But I got why he did it. He was protecting his family. I would have done the same. It must have been hard, going against every instinct for your family, to let a murderer into your home.

I jumped down the building, rolling to catch my landing. I stared down the alley, looking at a wall with dried blood. It was flaking, months old. But the emblem was obvious. Two large S's next to each other, written in the victim's blood.

I was being sympathetic. Why was I thinking about it so much? That was months ago, and this is now. Now I had to worry about where my next meal was. Leonardo could go curdle milk for all I care. I looked at my mask in my hand, then back at the emblem. I had a job to do, so why was I-

A slashing force ripped across my back, searing pain erupting from it. I dropped the mask, catching my fall with my hands and knees. Another flash of pain went through my upper back, my skin crumbling in on its self. I had a laceration down my back. Someone managed to sneak up behind me, and cut me.

My arms buckled and I fell on my side, looking up at the attacker. It was too dark to see, but they were holding something sharp. A sword perhaps. Another flash of pain. I cringed, closing my eyes to ward off the pain, if only a little. Foot steps walked up to me, and someone grabbed my jaw.

"Long live SS." He hissed. My head hit the ground, and I stayed there, trying to figure out the best move. I had a laceration down my back, and my attacker still had his weapon. But he was walking away. I was going to be left. If I could call out, maybe I could find someone to help.

But this is bloody New York City, not many are going to look out their window and call the police about someone else dying. It happens too often for many to care.

My black outfit was getting wet. Something warm and heavy crawling through the material. It reached my face, my cheeks being tickled by the warm liquid. I crack my eye open, looking down at blood. My blood. I haven't seen that much blood come out of my body before. I close my eyes again, hoping to survive, but not really thinking I will.

"Raph..."

_July 18, 2007_

"_We bring you news unlike any before."_ I jerk up from my dosing position, smacking my hand on Donnie's face in the action.

"Hey! Watch it Raph!"

"Sorry! There's more news." Mikey came in behind us, a sandwich in his hands. Leo opened the door from the dojo, probably wondering why Donnie yelled at me. It didn't happen often, and when it did, I was usually in trouble for breaking something.

"What's going on?" Leo and Mikey asked, walking farther into the room. Leo had a sheen of sweat over his body, but his katanas were left in the dojo. That was good.

"Raph says something important is on." Donnie states, rubbing the side of his face. I smile sheepishly at him, looking at the screen. The picture next to his head was the emblem of SS, which made Leo sigh.

"What is with you and-"

"_We have found SS."_ My blood ran cold. Mikey froze behind me, his smacking sounds suddenly gone. Donnie paused in his expectation of his jaw, and Leo stopped his complaint. _"She, yes it has finally been clarified as she, was found in an alley, having fought a battle she couldn't win. We have footage of finding her, but the news is unallowed to produce this footage until released by the police. However I can tell you who she is, and the extent of her wounds."_

He smiles, like today is the happiest moment of his life. He takes a deep breath, schooling his emotions. _"SS has sustained a major wound running the length of her back."_ A picture popped up beside him. It was cleaned, any blood that was there washed off, but the wound was still gruesome. From her left shoulder down to her right hip was a laceration, stitches running through it. Donnie's mouth widened, and he murmured a number.

There was a heavy dose of antibiotics over the wound, but it still looked incredibly vicious. _"That right there, was the only injury she sustained during the fight, but previous wounds state she hasn't been so lucky. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, and a pipe wound. This girl just didn't go down. Speaking of girl, we have her name."_ He sat straighter, shuffling the papers in front of him. _"Her name is Elizabeth Lanier. A fifteen year old girl who was last seen in Indiana leaving the state. Before that she was seen in an orphanage back in Oregon, where she would have stayed until wounds healed."_ A picture of Liz, a twelve-year-old Liz, popped on the screen. She looked depressed, tired, sickly. Her eye was puffy, and her lip had been chewed on. Her left eye was covered with a white bandage, damp with tears. A second picture popped up, a version of her without the patch. Stitches lined her left eye, the angry red cut glaring at us, but this time she looked defeated. And defiant. Her jaw was set, her eyes hard and with bags under them. Her lip was still chewed, but it looked like she was more angry than nervous.

"_She is to undergo evaluation when she wakes up, which will be later today her doctors tell us. We will give you more information then."_ He gives us a blinding smile, and the TV went on mute.

"Leo!" I growled, flipping over the couch. Leo stood up from his slouched position, his eyes tight. "Ya... ya idiotic bastard! How dare ya-"

"How dare I? I was doing what I thought was best for the family. How is it my fault she got hurt!" He shouts back. I point a finger, tightening my muscles so I don't spring on him.

"If you had let her stay, she wouldn' have gotten hurt. She wouldn' be in the custody of ta police! You know what they're goin' ta do ta her!" Leo takes a breath through his nose, but doesn't say anything. He just narrows his eyes at me. "They are going ta question her, every inch of her is goin' ta be looked at, and then she's goin' ta jail. And with the amount of people she has murdered, they aren't goin' ta care that she has saved twice as many."

"Raph-"

"No Leo. Ya listen ta me. Liz is a brave person. She is jus' like April, or Casey, or you. She does things differently because that was what she was taught. Imagine if Master Splinta had raised _us_ ta kill instead of jus' hurt. We would have still had honor!" I shouted. Leo's eyes widened.

"Honor. You said she has honor?" He looks at the three of us. "You really believe she has honor?"

I look over my shoulder at Mikey and Don. Mikey gulps down a bite of food, taking a deep breath. I thought he would say something, but instead he held his breath and nodded his head. Don looked conflicted between Leo and I, and he shrugs. "She has saved more people than she has murdered. Leo, you don't have the cleanest slate either. You've gotten Shredder several times, and the Purple Dragons, and the Foot. We all have."

"Out of self-defense." Leo states. Donnie nods, agreeing with Leo.

"Exactly. That's what Liz is doing. She defending people who don't know how too. And she's stopping the people who are doing the hurting before they can do it again." Leo looks at Don, then me, then Mikey.

He finally slouches, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I get it guys. She's good...ish. But how are you going to find her? She's in the custody of who knows in a building who knows where." I blinked several times, not believing my ears.

"Ya agree with us?"

"...Yes. No. Yes I agree with you, but I don't like it." Leo states. "She's a killer, but she's a killer with honor. And I have to concede... So, how are we getting her back?"

"We wait for the news ta come back, and we learn where she is. Then we'll go and get her. Tonight."

"_We are back with news on SS. While she has made an amazing recovery physically, there was a surprise upon her awakening."_ The four of us look up, our game of Uno pausing to see what was going on.

"Why does that not sound good?"

"Because Mikey, it isn't." Don responds.

"What do ya mean?" I ask.

"That cut wasn't normal. It was deep. She lost a lot of blood getting it."

"So somethin' is wrong with her?"

"I hope not."

"_SS woke up earlier today at one o'clock. Her interrogation took place a little later, and the results are startling. Here, take a look."_

_The frowning news reporter queued the video. We appeared in a police investigation room, a sole body in it. The chair occupied had a small body, who was dressed in a hospital outfit. Over her left shoulder was a bandage, which she was rubbing at. Next to her was a bag, which held blood, connected to her arm. It was empty, so she must be good. The brunette looked up at the camera, Liz staring at us. But not Liz. She didn't have an air to her, she didn't look like she could murder someone. In fact, she looked more ready to cry then to pull out a knife._

_An officer walked in, something steaming in his hands. Liz took the cup given, sipping on it slowly, still fingering the material on her shoulder._

"_Alright, let's get this over with." The police officer said. "What's the last thing you remember?" Liz looked at the camera again, her eyes pleading._

"_I was on a train headed to my grandmothers." She murmurs. We shouldn't have heard her, she talked so quietly, but we did. There must be a microphone nearby. "I heard a train whistle go off... but it wasn't mine. My m-mom pushed me into a seat and buckled me, telling me to stay there. She covered me, using her body to stop something. The other train. The l-last thing I remember was my brother on the ground..." Liz's eyes glistened, and she looked at the police officer head on. "There... there was... Blood flowing from his head. He was unconscious. Oh poor Timmy..." She let tears fall, and she abandoned her bandage to rub her eyes. "What happened?"_

_The police officer leaned forwards, grabbing Liz's hand. "Listen. I need you to be telling the truth. No lies in this investiga-"_

"_I'm not lying! Why would I... I just want to know what happened to my little brother." She whimpered._ I felt the sudden urge to hug Mikey, and scooted an inch closer to him.

"She saw her brother die." Leo whispered, watching Liz closely. "She watched him die."

_The officer looked up at the camera, and sighed heavily. "Elizabeth, my name is Eric, and I'm a police officer of New York City." Liz looked at him, frowning._

"_Why is someone from New York in Oregon?" She asked. The officer cursed, making Liz jump. He stood up, walking to the door. Liz curled in on herself, bringing her legs up. She cringed when it pulled at her stitches, and folded her legs under her. The officer looked through the glass window, listening to something in his earpiece. I could see his jaw tighten, and he took a deep breath._

"_Eli, may I call you that?" He asked. She nods, watching him. "I'm not in Oregon. You're in New York City." Liz remains silent, knowing that the police officer, Eric, had more to say._

"_And you're in jail for murdering 300 people in New York City alone." Liz moved so fast she was a blur. But the next moment she was standing up and on the other side of the table, staring at Eric with disbelief._

"_I did what?" She asked, suddenly not so quiet. Eric raised a hand, saying calm down or I'll be forced to handcuff you. Liz didn't seem phased, she turned on her heel and leaned against the table._

"_Where is my family?" She whispered. She looked back at Eric. "Where are they?"_

"_They're dead." Eric states._

"_Can I see them?" She asked immediately. Eric paused. "Eric..."_

"_They've been dead for three years." Liz put her head on the table, crouching slowly. I noticed blood between her shoulder blades, the wounds opened from her movement._

"_Who?" She asked._

"_A man by the name Antonio. He's been dead for two years though." Liz sighs, standing up. She looks at the needle in her arm, and pauses. She twists her arm around, staring at her wrist, then pulls her sleeve up._

"_Do I have... Is that... Was I shot?" She asked, showing Eric her arm. He didn't look at it, but he did nod._

"_We don't know when, but it must have been several months ago." She looks at her arm, scratching the scar violently with her nails. "Hey hey! Don't do that." Eric crossed the room, grabbing her arms._

"_This isn't a ruse then. My family is actually dead?" She asked._

"That's how she was keeping it in. She thought it was all a prank." Don murmurs, eyes on the TV like glue on paper_._

"_Yes." Eric said._

"_I'm in New York City?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And I've been convicted of murdering 300 people?" She asked, her voice very faint._

"_Yes. You have a sentence of life in prison. It would have been death penalty, but you're still a minor." Eric says. Liz looks at the camera again, and then it goes back to the news castor._

"_Elizabeth Lanier has been diagnosed with amnesia, multiple tests concluding she does in fact have no memory of the last three years. You can say she took it quite well, but after the camera cut out, she fainted. She is held in New York City's police station until they can arrange her cell at a prison in New York. For safety reasons, that information has not been disclosed."_ He smiles faintly. _"It appears, the justice job has now been placed on Night Watcher's shoulders, as SS is now facing prison for life."_

_July 19, 2007 12:34 A.M._

"_And as you can see, the vibrations allow for a better flow of energy through your arms-"_

"_We interrupt this broadcast for important news. SS has been stolen from her cell."_ I sit up, looking at the clock. We weren't due to leave for another twenty minutes, so who could have gotten Liz?

"Raph, Leo! Something came up." I shout turning around to find them. Both of them came out of the dojo, looking at the TV. I look back at the screen, my mouth dropping.

A cell, supposedly Liz's, had a gaping hole in the back of it, and Liz wasn't there. But the signs of struggle were obvious. There was blood on the floor and the bed was destroyed, sheets ripped, and bed upturned. _" 'SS was taken unwillingly', police say, 'and was wounded in the process.' This doesn't look so good for SS, especially now that we know who she is. But I think the real question is, Where is SS now?"_

I clicked the TV off, looking up at Leo and Raph. Raph leaned against the couch, taking a deep breath through his nose. Leo looked startled, his head turned sideways in thought. "Well, what now?" I asked.

"Plan B." Leo states.

"Which is what, exactly?" I asked. Leo and Raph looked at each other.

"We don't know."


	10. Chapter 10 The Silver Foot

Chpt. 10 The Silver Foot

"Leo, slow down will ya?" I shout from the back of our group. Damn Leo, making us train when we could be finding Liz. It was his fault she got hurt, his fault she lost her memory of us, and was stolen in the dead-of night. And yet he acts as if he doesn't care, avoiding anything that has to do with Liz. I hope he's doing that because he feels guilty, and not out of stubbornness thinking that he's right.

"No. We got another 30 minutes to go, now keep up." Leo shouts from the head of the group. I follow my brothers as we leap to the next roof, keeping my head up. In the split second we were in mid air, I caught a glimpse of Donnie looking down. Something that caught his attention.

"Hey Leo! Come back." Don shouts in a low whisper, doing a big U-turn. I had to skid to keep from falling into Mikey, who still managed to knock into me. Anger bubbles in me as I push off Mikey, getting ready to punch him when Leo whispers in shock.

"No way." I look up, looking at my Fearless Leader's shocked face. I barked a laugh, walking over to see what's got him so paralysed. Wish I didn't.

I look over the edge of the building were on, and see the Shredder. He wasn't wearing his body armor, just a white Kimono with a foot symbol on his left shoulder. And he wasn't alone. In front of him, a foot ninja bowed.

"Rise, my Light Ninja." Shredder's deep voice states. A shiver rolls down my spine and I share a glance with Don. What the shell is going on here?

The foot ninja was wearing silver that seemed to glimmer in the light, surely making her presence obvious. But it didn't. She blended in with the surroundings, but instead of hiding in the shadows, she hid in the light. And I know it's a she because of the large chest, thin waist, and wide hips. I feel a memory tugging at the back of my brain, but I push it back, examining this "Light Ninja" more.

On her back was a single Katana, the red handle shimmering, but not sticking out like a neon sign. Instead, the single katana made her appearance complete. A true ninja. She is one with Light and Dark.

"I smell trouble." Mikey states. You can say that again little bro.

"Quiet."

"My Light Ninja. You have served me well. As you do not remember because of your amnesia, you came to me a year ago, seeking ability to fight. You rose in my ranks quickly, becoming Third Commander in little less than 8 months."

"8 months… Holy shell! If she could rise to Shredder's Elite guard in 8 months, imagine how good she must be." Donnie mentions. Shredder's Elite guard is Third commanding? So who's Second and First commanding? Those element Freaks? Karai?

"I knew I smelled trouble. She must be as good as Shredder. Yikes!" Mikey swallows thickly, feigning scared. Leo rolls his eyes, and squints at the silver foot.

"Something isn't right. He said she has amnesia. From what? And if she's as good as he said she is, why didn't he help her get her memory back, instead of training her all over again?" I blink. Leo's right.

"I am sorry for making you train with the Foot soldiers all over again, but it has made you better. Which leads us to why I brought you here. My Light Ninja, you are now Third Ranking again."

"Thank you Master." A strong, female voice answers. That's odd, she sounds familiar. Then again, we've been fight Shredder since we were what, 13? We gotta learn some voices don't we?

"You're welcome. And now, I must leave to get something important. I will be back in 10 minutes, do not leave here." Shredder turns, leaving the alleyway. The foot stays still for another minute, and then she sighs deeply. She leans against the wall behind her, resting her head on it.

"Stupid mask." My brothers and I watch as she pulling the mask over her head, showing pale skin, brunette hair that reaches her chin, naturally red lips, thin cheeks, green eyes. A scar on her left eye.

"Liz!" Leo whispers a bit loudly. Liz looks up, suddenly standing straight, in a defensive position.

"Way to go Leo. Ya blew our cover." I whisper at him harshly. Leo turns to me, glaring. I almost flinch.

"Not now Raph. Look, we found Liz, and your eyes are on me."

"Who are you?" We all look over the edge, catching Liz's eyes. They widen slightly, and she blinks. "Okay… Whatever you are, get down here. Or I'll come up. Either way, we'll be meeting."

"We no speak English." Mikey shouts in a fake, heavy Japanese accent. And, let's just say he got 3 whacks in the head. I did one of them.

"Koko de oriru." Liz shouts up in Japanese. I look at Leo, silently asking what she said.

"She said 'Get down here'."

"Well, then let's obey her wishes." Mikey laughs, jumping over the edge.

"Mikey, no!" Donnie goes next, after our suicidal brother. Leo and I follow. I jump from balcony to the next, slowing my fall. When I finally reached the bottom, Liz had her hand on her Katana, and and Donnie was holding Mikey back.

"Nanidesu anata wa?" She asked us in disbelief, looking at all of us. I felt smug that her eyes lingered on me a moment longer than my brothers. Leo ruined it by speaking, making her eyes snap to him.

"We actually speak English. Mikey was joking. And we're 4 teenage mutant ninja turtles, to answer your question." Her eyes widened more, and her Katana sings as she pulls it from its sheath. Wait a second…

"You hate swords." I state. She looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"And, pray tell, how did you come to that conclusion?" She asked, swinging her weapon in a small circle. "My Master said it was the first weapon I picked up when I went to him."

"Before ya got amnesia 3 months ago, ya knew us. Leo kinda... kicked ya out of our house 2 months before that. We've been tryin' ta-" I stop when Liz looks at me sharply, swinging her sword into the Earth. A crack resounds around the alley, a hole in the concrete now. How many times was that thing sharpened?

"3 months ago?" She growls angrily, glaring murderously at me. "3 months ago I was on a mission. Someone snuck up on me and sliced my back. The police found me out cold, in a pool of my blood, barely alive. I was convicted of being SS, and was put in prison for killings I don't remember doing. Hun came and got me out before a proper judgment was placed."

"So it was Hun who made that huge hole in the wall?" Mikey asked. Liz nods.

"I'm still thanking him for doing that. Now, explain to me, _how_ was I living with you 4, when I was working for The Shredder?"

"Ya weren't workin' for the Shredder. Ever. Ya came from Oregon after yer family died in a homicidal train crash. It took ya 3 years ta get here. Ya became SS, puttin' yer name after a girl whose family helped ya. Susan. When ya got here, ya put it upon yerself to help the weak, killin' the criminals. After 3 months, I ran into ya stoppin' a robbery. I brought ya home, and Donnie here helped the bullet that was lodged into you right forearm. That's how ya got the scar there," Liz looks at her covered arm, rubbing a spot. She looks back up, glaring at me.

"How dare you-"

"Ya lived with us for a month before Leo here kicked ya out. Don, Mikey, and I spent the next 3 months tryin' ta find ya. _Then_ yer found by the police. The long scar on yer back, a foot ninja gave to ya, or so we think. We think you had been helpin' us silently by gettin' rid of as many foot as ya can, and it nearly cost ya yer life. We had made a plan ta get ya out of prison, but then… yer gone."

The atmosphere was tense as Liz looked ready to attack us and believe me at the same time. Instead, she swallowed thickly, and turned to Don.

"You're Donatello, or Donnie?" She asked him. He smiles brightly, nodding. Liz pulls her sword out of the ground, and points it at Mikey. She wasn't making friendly, she was trying to figure out who's who. So she could do something. But what?

"Michel… Angelo? Or Mikey?" Mikey nods once, twitching where he stood. Liz turns to Leo, and smiles.

"That would make you Leonardo. Or Leo, as your brothers call you." Leo nods, crouching into a stiff stance. Liz faces me, and starts waving her sword around.

"A red bandana. Dark green skin. If I have my history correct." She grabs the hilt of her sword, extending her arm out all the way. The tip of her blade lay an inch from my chest. "Each of you were named after a famous Renaissance artist. Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, which means your Raphael. Am I correct?" I look up, nodding. "Well Karai's lessons don't go in vain I guess."

"Will you give us another-" Liz cuts Leo off, looking over my shoulder.

"No. But, I will give you this. Master Shredder. You're back." I couldn't turn around fast enough. Shredder stood 3 meters behind me, block the alley exit from us. He had a speculative look in his eyes.

"Yes, Liz. What have you gotten so far?"

"Their names. And the history of how I got here." She answers, sheathing her sword again, dropping to her knees. I turn my body so I can look at both of them.

"Is it the same as mine?" He asked. Liz looks up at me, staring at me.

"No."

"Why is your mask off?"

"I was taking a breather. I didn't have time to put it back on." Shredder hums, and takes a step back.

"Do you think that you can take them?" Shredder asked. I blink. Take them. As in fight us?

"What do you want me to bring back Master?" No, not fight us, kill us. I gulp, sharing a look with my brothers. We need to get out of here, but with Liz back on our side. How?

"Their masks, with their blood on it." Aw shell. We're gonna get boxed in. How are we going to convince her, when she wants our blood?

Liz stands up straight, bowing to Shredder. "Yes Master. I will not fail you."

"Gulp." Mikey whispers. Shredder's laugh comes as he leaves, and Liz looks up.

"Okay, no more play time." I watch as her stance immediately changes, and her sword is singing with lightning speed. She turns to Leo, and he pulls his weapons out, getting into a balanced position.

"Out of all the times I don't want to do this... I don't want to fight you Liz. Please don't make me." Leo murmurs, circling with Liz.

"Should we help?" Don asked. I shrug, watching as Liz gets a cocky air.

"You don't have to fight me _Leeeo_." She drawls his name out, and evil smile appearing. "Just let me kill you, and you won't have too."

"I will never give up a fight." He hisses, taking a step closer. Liz mimics him, stepping closer.

"Pity." She lunges, and I couldn't move fast enough to stop the collision.

"No!" I said I couldn't, but that doesn't mean someone else can't. Mikey jumps in front of Leo, using his Nut-chucks to stop Liz's blow. I see his body weight down from Liz's force, for only a second.

"No one will hurt my family. Not while I can help it." Mikey slowly lifts his body, the katana that's mere centimeters from his head becomes an inch. Which leads to two. Liz growls, and swings her leg sideways, into Mikey's side.

I hear a crack, and Mikey is sent flying with the dirty trick. Liz lands on both legs, not a single thing on her hurt. Which means it's Mikey who cracked something.

"Mikey!" Two different voices shout out. Don runs to Mikey, checking his body. Leo lunges at Liz, and things become a blur. It wasn't my blood pounding in my head, it was how fast Liz and Leo moved. My ninja sight couldn't even tell what was going on. All I saw was flashes of green and silver, all I heard was the constant clashing and singing of metal. And voices.

"You're good. It's sad I have to kill you. Wasting so much skill." Another clash, and they freeze. Neither looked hurt, but Leo looked slightly out of breath.

"I would say thank you, but I doubt that was a compliment." And they're moving again.

"Take it however you like. In the end it won't matter to me." She cackled cruelly, and a shiver goes down my spine.

"Raph." Don whispers. I tear my eyes from my brother and the girl I like, to Don. He was cradling Mikey's head, making sure air was getting into his system. Something tells me that crack I heard was a rib. Or two. Liz has gotten a lot better at fighting, and I don't think that's a good thing.

"What? Do ya need help?" I ask, taking a step towards him. He waves me off, making me pause.

"No. I have a plan. I need you to do something that will make her remember us. Whatever you can think of. Just do it. Mikey's out, and Leo might not last long enough for me to pitch in and fight. You'll have to something that doesn't involve fighting for once." My jaw drops, and I look at the blurs. They're slowing down, and they almost look closer together.

"Okay. I'll try not to fight. Just this once."

Leo and Liz stop suddenly. Leo has his knees bent so that they're holding his and extra weight. His arms are up, his twin katana forming an X to stop Liz's blow. Speaking of Liz.

Somewhere during the fight, Leo cut a bit of her shirt off. Just a bit in the shoulder, and blood was slowing seeping through the gap. I smile at that. So we can hurt her. Glad Shredder didn't make her a robot. Liz was curved inwards, her back curved out like a stretching cat. Her arms were holding the handle of her sword, pressing downwards.

"Give up. In the end, I'll beat you." Liz grits through her teeth. Leo lifts his swords up a bit, giving his head more space to move.

"Not while blood moves through these veins." He growls, pushing up. Liz glares, her left arm moving into a more comfortable place on her sword. It almost looked like she was going to split the sword in half with how she was grasping it. Wait a second… She couldn't.

"Then I'll stop your blood." Liz's left arm lifts, and her katana becomes twins.

"Leo, move back!" I shout, rushing forwards. Liz's arm flies in a downwards motion, catching Leo's shoulder deeply. He jerks back as if he had been burned, the sword slipping off his chest in a light scratch. He falls back and rolls over to Donnie, giving me room to knock out Liz's right hand katana. Liz moves sideways, tripping because of my blow. But she makes my push her momentum, swinging her arm around.

I moved just fast enough to grab her wrist, not allowing her to cut me. At least, not too deeply. Her sword still goes down even though I caught her wrist, slightly cutting the side of my arm. I hiss at the pain, and push Liz against the wall. She gasps as her back slams into the wall, the movement making her drop her last weapon.

I lift her higher than me, spreading her legs so I can get between them. Just as a precaution. I feel her legs hook around me, trying to push me off. Ah, so she would have kicked me off if I didn't do that. Smart Raph.

"What are you doing you overgrown reptile?" She hisses at me. I smirk, catching her other wrist as she tries to punch me. I bring my body closer to hers, lifting her arms straight up. She freezes, her legs squeezing my shell. Her breath stops as her eyes narrowed.

"That scar of yers looks pretty hot. I told ya that 2 days after we met, when ya finally decided to wake up." I say cheeky. She puffs, twisting her head sideways, hiding the left side of her face.

"2 days before Leo kicked ya out, ya did the same move. We were even in this position. 'Cept it was on a couch. Ya turned yer head to the left ta hide it for some reason."

"What did you do after I did that?" She asked. I'm getting to her. Yes! I smirk, bringing my head to her neck. I breath on what skin was bare, and Liz shivers.

"I nibbled. Ya gasped. I found one of yer sensitive spots that day. But its covered by those damn foot clothes." Liz's head whips around, and she tries to kick me off again. Oops, said the wrong thing.

"I am your enemy." She hisses.

"Yer the girl I like." She straightens up, looking away.

"Even if you could get me to remember anything about my past, what good would it do?" She challenges, facing me again.

"Raph, hurry." Don tells me. Liz's eyes flicker over my shoulder, and her eyes soften a bit. She looks at me again, and frowns deeply. I take a gamble, twining our fingers together. She squeezes half-heartedly, and she sighs.

"It would do this much good." With that lingering sentence, and before I chicken out, I lean forwards, pressing our lips together.

Last time we did this, it was so that I didn't drink another beer. And that kiss was filled with passion, nothing pure, just want. I don't think I was thinking, and Liz did it to distract me. But this time, I was conscious, I had a reason to kiss her. To convey what I don't know how to say, to bring Liz back to the light, to make her understand that there is always a way.

Liz's body stiffens, her hands becoming tight on mine. Her legs squeeze impossibly tight, her back stiffening so that it's pen straight. There's a moment of silence, and then Liz moves. She relaxes her spine, pressing her chest and stomach against me more tightly. Her hands loosen, and her lips move. We both sigh in relief, smiling.

"Raph!" Leo shouts, making me pull back. I look at Liz, releasing her hands. They slide down the wall slowly. I feel her legs unhook themselves, and she's on her feet again.

"Thank you, Raph." She whispers, pushing past me. Wait, What? I turn around, watching her pick up her katanas. She puts them back together and puts them in the sheath.

"What do ya mean "Thank you"?" I ask her when she faces me. She looks me in the eyes, then at my brothers.

"I don't remember everything, but it's enough to not want to finish what I started. And, I told you even if I remembered something, it wouldn't do any good. I still have to go back to Shredder, because he'll start searching if I don't appear in an hour. When he finds me, he won't be too supportive. If I go back to him without your masks and blood, I'll be punished for failing him. If I go with your masks and blood, he'll probably won't let me go. We can't win." So that's what she meant.

She was already on our side when I had her against the wall, and she knew nothing would go in our direction even if she got some memory back. Aw shell…

"But what we can do is prolong your lives, just long enough to come up with a plan. Donnie, what are your blood types?" Liz asked Donnie, sinking to her knees next to Don. He looks up, then back to Leo.

"Leo and Mikey are A Positives. Raph and I are is A Negatives." Don answers.

"Good, take off your masks, all of you. Leo, Mikey doesn't have any wounds on the outside, his mask will have to have yours on it. And Don, since you were never hurt, your mask will have to have Raph's on it. Same blood types will help disguise your deaths."

"What about our bodies?" Leo asked. Liz looks down for a moment, before smiling.

"I'll say I burned them in an incinerator at a hospital. Which means there will be no real traces. Besides ashes, but there's no DNA in ashes. Hurry now." I take off my mask, feeling naked without it. I grab Donnie's when he hands it over, and press both to the cut on my arm. I feel a sting at the pressure, and the masks are soaked red instantly. So were Mikey's and Leo's. Liz takes our masks and stands, turning to leave.

"Wait. Liz, I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house." Leo says with sincerity. Liz pauses, and looks at our blood soaked masks. She sighs, and drops her head.

"I forgave you the day you kicked me out. I understood why you did, and no matter how angry I was at you for doing that, I know I would have done the same if you were a danger to my family. No harm."

"Will we see ya again?" I asked. Liz laughs, making her back straight.

"Of course. We have unfinished business to do."

Her ninja skills got good. I blinked once and she was gone.

"Come on Raph, we need to get Mikey and Leo medical attention." I sigh, turning around to pick up a limp Mikey while Donnie got Leo. I rest his bare head on my shoulder, being careful to avoid his ribs. Donnie opens the manhole, and he's is the first to drop. Then Mikey, myself, and Leo last. We walked through the sewers easily, but we could all feel the dread.

However this ends, may it be we die or Shredder dies, whatever or whoever is left won't have the last laugh. It's only just the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11 Memory Lane

Chpt. 11 Memory Lane

I enter the room quickly, anxious to see what will happen when I do this. "Master."

"Ah, my Light Ninja. How did your training session go?" I bow in front of Shredder, no longer feeling gratitude for him getting me out of the hell hole called prison. He lied to me, Karai lied to me. The Foot, Elite guards, The Elemental Guards, all lied to me. Even Hun, one of the few people I can confine to as a friend usually, lied to me about why he got me out.

"Went according to plan Master." Shredder stands, a chuckle on his lips. Karai, sitting behind him smiles, looking away. Only Hun did not smile, which did irk me some.

"You have their masks?" I bring my hand around, showing the blood covered masks. I follow the trail of blood that dripped from Leo's mask, actually covered in Leo's blood. If he hadn't jumped when he did. "And their blood. Well done my Light Ninja." Shredder walks up to me, an evil glint in his eyes. He grabs the masks from my hands, looking them over quickly.

"There are no cuts. Why?" He asked. I look down.

"They did not want to fight me. For some reason we will never know."

"And yet you have a scratch on your arm?" I look at my right shoulder, glaring at the blood that clotted there.

"The one named Raphael was not so hesitant to fight as the others. He threw both of his Sais at me at the last second. One got me."

"Ah yes, the hot head. What did you do to the bodies? I want to make sure they don't come back." I look up, giving a fake wicked glint. Before, it would have been real. Now, I had to force it.

"Someone at the hospital is going to have extra ashes in their urn." Shredder smiles, and turns back to Karai and Hun.

"Karai, you may leave. Hun, show her, her new room." Both of them get up, Karai leaving much more quickly than Hun. I smile politely as Hun walks up to me. His bulking size was an intimidation once. But now, knowing I'm more skilled than he is, it's just a nuisance.

"Come along, Light Ninja." I had gotten to his harsh tone and petty nicknames a while ago. Now, it just amused me when he gave me new nicknames that should be insults. We fall into order, leaving in a line. Once the doors are fully closed, I walked till I'm beside Hun. "So, how was the fight?" He asked conversationally.

"Easy. The youngest, Mikey, tried to protect his older brother, Leo. Gave him some broken ribs that punctured a lung, I think. Leo, was next. He's skilled, kept me slicing for a minute-"

"He must be if it took you that long to cut him down."

"Then I split my katana into twins. I used the surprise to cut Leo from his right shoulder to his left hip. Nearly split him in two." Hun laughs.

"Now explain me this, how were they reluctant to fight you?" I look down, following Hun into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, I knew we were safe.

"They tried to make me believe that before I had amnesia, I had lived with them. They said they weren't going to fight someone they considered a friend. They tried to make me change my mind, make me believe I had hung out with them at some point."

The elevator doors open silently, and Hun walks me all the way to the back of the hall.

"Here's your room." I smile, looking over the door. It was intricate, a japanese blossom over it. "May I come in?"

I look at him, lifting an eyebrow. "Only if you can get in without breaking my frame."

September 9, 2007

_"Focus Susan. You must focus. Forget your surroundings and only pay attention to my voice."_

_"That's easier said than done, Sensei."_

_I cringe, leaning against my knees. Stop, please stop. The black carpet felt soft against my forehead, and I rested my head on it._

_"Just listen."_

_"Tell me another one of your stories."_

"No, please don't." I whimper, grabbing my skull. It was hurting, the memories. They were causing my brain agony. I couldn't stand, I couldn't open my eyes. Why am I doing this to myself?

_"Well... Let's say its summertime. And we're in the house. It's me and my brother-"_

_"Which brother?" Hitoshi chuckles, a very deep and sultry chuckle._

_"The gamer." I smile, settling into a more comfortable place. "And this is one of those few times I agree to play a game with him. It was this weird gun game, I don't know what. And we were against each other. And he was smoking me." I smile, imaging it. Hitoshi and his unfaced brother, but I bet he looked like him. Same skin, same eyes._

_"And at one point my other brother's wife walks in and snatches the controls from me. She pressed several buttons and the game over button popped up. And my brother is just staring at the screen with horror. With a few buttons, I wouldn't know what she pressed if I had studied that controller front to back, she had beat my Gamer Brother. And he was so mad..." I smiled, focusing on his voice finally._

_My skull stopped aching, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I lean back slowly, ready for the next memory that was sure to come. I sat up, looked at my bed. With shaky legs I walked up to crimson bed, laying down on the soft comforter. I pulled the covers over my head, rubbing my head._

Hitoshi. Aoi. Hitoshi. Aoi. It was the same guy, but with two different names. Why is he in my head? Why is he talking to me? What the hell does he look like? When I tried to picture him all I got was blue. But blue what! Blue eyes, blue shirt, blue hair?

_"Liz." _I cringe, my heart getting the feeling of being punched. I knew that voice, I missed that voice. I wanted to hear it again. But I didn't want to even think about it. _"Honey."_

"Shut up!" I shout, grabbing my cranium. "Just shut up mom. I don't want another memory."

September 11, 2007

_"Will I ever find someone in the future?" I looked up at the body of someone who meant something to me, if only these last few months._

_"Of course you will, that's part of the reason I'm here... I know he'll be what you need when you need him. He'll make you happy, even when you are depressed. He'll give you what you want most..." A male voice resounds in my already fading memory._

What do you look like, Hitoshi? All I can remember is brown eyes, and blue something. What was blue? Why do I remember the color blue so well!

_"What I want most was taken from me." The smooth body moves, staring at me in the dark. White teeth shine through the night, reflecting off the crescent moon. A faint glow of metal shines on his back as he shifts into a more comfortable position._

_"You'll get it back. That's the cool thing about him." I shiver against a blow of wind, wrapping the thick blanket tighter around him and I in the November chill._

_"Whatever you say."_

Daylight shined in my eyes, the orange sun hurting my face when I opened my eyes. I rubbed them harshly, waking up from another memory. My skull felt heavy, but I was no longer getting a headache. Which was good, I had training to do today. And yesterday ended up a failure, when I got a memory about the train crash in the middle of sparring.

I remembered my mom and dad getting crushed between two different seats, blood dribbling from my father's mouth, and thanked the lord that his eyes were closed. And then the searing pain, the horror of looking down to see a pipe sticking through my stomach, blood dribbling from the end.

"Wake up." I spat, pinching my arm. "Don't think about it. Just wake up."

_"What's his name? The supposed person who saves my life?"_

_"Can't tell. It could do something that would be irreversible." He murmurs, helping me over a tree log._

"Ok, up we go." I stood up, throwing the covers off my body. I flexed my back, getting satisfying pops all along the spine. I brush my hair over my ear, annoyed when it fell in my face again. Stupid, stupid short hair.

I grumbled on my way to the bathroom, feeling a hint of sweat over my body. I peeled off my shirt, staring in the mirror at myself. I was no longer malnutrition, and my skin finally decided to let go of all its dirt, so it was white again. Except for the little pink mark peeking over my shoulder. I don't remember sustaining the wound. But police records said it was a sword. It irked me to know who it was, because I wanted the pleasure of using one of Shredder's rooms to torture him. Oh the noises I could get out of-

I turned the shower on, rubbing my left shoulder. The scar was raised and angry, a span from my left shoulder to right hip. I don't remember the pain of sustaining the wound, or laying in a pool of my own blood, which I apparently did so. But I do remember waking up in a sterilized room to a heart monitor beeping at me, an IV in my arm, right next to a blood transfusion. And this intense pain rolling along my spine. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, and the nurse looked at me like I was the bane of his life. Cole was his name. Nurse Cole, 10 years a nurse.

He gave me a dose of morphine, and then walked away, not caring to notice if I could talk or if I even knew my name. When I get my hands on him, I am so going to-

I walked in the shower, cowering for a moment as I turned the dial. Too hot.

_"Here, tree cover... We should stay here until it cools down, or we're going to have a heat stroke."_

I grip the wall, letting the water cascade down my body. My back sighed with relief, a bruise from yesterday getting a good blast of water.

What are the turtles doing? Leo was probably still in the bed, his wounds ailing him and disabling him. I cringed at the thought, an image of Leo in a coma while his brothers surrounded him. I should go find them. Make sure they're safe. Oh poor Mikey.

With slow movements, aware that my body still ached, I grabbed soap, stepping out of the water to lather my skin. And then I went back under the stream.

Where did they live? I would think they lived somewhere hidden, but where is that exactly? An abandoned apartment? Outskirts of town? The sewers? Someplace I've been before.

With a growl, I jam the water off, leaving its porcelain compartments to stand on wooden planks. The bathroom was relatively big, mostly considering there's only me in this humongous room. It's walls were themed green, vines creeping through the walls. The sink was soloed in the corner, a white porcelain embedded in granite. The toilet had some semblance of being normal. Glass, white and non-transparent, hovered in the corner. The rest of the room was decorated with towels and pictures, one of which I despised. The Foot emblem framed with a black and red portrait holder.

An image appeared in my head. Traveling through the sewers, black figures chasing me. I was following a certain pipeline. Left, left, straight, right, straight, left. And then a wall. Nothing but a wall. I gripped at pipes along the wall before finally pulling one down.

_"Raph!"_

I wrapped a towel around me, still staring at the Foot picture. So I wasn't ever their friend, I was their enemy. I really did meet the turtles first. In the sewers.

I escaped the bathroom, reaching for my weapon on the weapon's rack. A katana sword I had gotten a week into my training, having taken the best liking to it. Through the door I saw a hulking figure sitting at my couch, twiddling his thumbs. Why in the world was Hun here so early?

I closed the door to my room, shimmering through my towel and wrapping my hair up with it. With a sigh, I looked through my clothes, noticing nothing was black. All of it was meant to hide me in light, nothing about the dark. Well I know who I'm finding. A woman called April.

I pulled out one of my elastic outfits, folding it down so I had a prayer of getting my legs in. I pulled it up, my legs slowly feeling constriction by the tight material. When I got it all on I grabbed a face cover, tucking it into my sleeve.

"Hun, is there a reason you're in my room?" I asked, grabbing my sword as I left the room. Hun jumped, pushing my table two feet from where it was supposed to be. He cursed, picking it up and placing it back where it was.

"Master Shredder wants you." He states, looking at me. "Something about training."

I stiffen, running through different conversations I have had with various people. I never said anything, so I couldn't be in trouble. "Training?"

Hun nods, looking at the door. "Yeah. Um, come." He beckons, walking to the door with a quickened pace. I frown, walking through the door with him. Hun avoided my eyes, and kept a pace brisk enough that I stayed behind. He wove me through the halls of Shredder's lair, taking me down instead of up.

"Didn't you say we were going to see Master Shredder?" I asked when we entered the elevator and he pressed for floor 1. Hun looked at me, his jaw set.

"Not quite. He needed me to relay a message." I reach over my shoulder, grabbing the sword. Hun followed my movements, his fist tightening.

"He says a spy found the turtles on the roof. One of them actually, the purple one." A shiver rolled down my back. Hun's grey eyes searched me, and I had to stay still from giving anything away.

"Are you accusing me of lying to my Master?" I asked venomously. Hun's eyes widened, and he shook his head. I gripped my sword, slowly lifting it from its sheath.

"No. Master Shredder just wanted you to talk to you. He values your words over a meer spy." He looks forwards, hands balled into fists.

"So why are we going down?" I ask. Hun smirks, looking up as the doors open.

"You have a new training session."

September 13, 2007

_"Don't be afraid, you're not going to hurt me." I look at the blurred face of Hitoshi, who was blending into the dark._

_"You don't know that." I murmur, gripping the sword closer to my body. Teeth gleamed in the dark._

_"After 25 years of living in the ninja life, I think I can fight off an inexperienced 13-year-old." I smiled, feeling my heart start to pound in my chest._

_"What do I do first?" Brown eyes glimmered, Hitoshi's head tilting down._

_"Attack."_

I sat up, grabbing my head. It was two in the morning, give it a break already. Haven't I had enough memories? I massaged my temples, closing my eyes.

_"Sensei?" I look at the blurred body of Hitoshi. He was grabbing his shoulder, and there was a steady drip of blood trailing down his arm and pinging to the floor. He was making a distressed noise, and his hand was bloody. "Hitoshi?"_

_"I'm fine. You just cut me." He rasped, standing slowly. I swallowed, my vision narrowing on the blood._

_"I hurt you. You said I couldn't... I hurt you with..." I dropped the sword, leaning against the bridge we were under. I folded my arms under me, staring at his shoulder. Hitoshi walked up to me, grabbing my hands. I felt his blood, warm against my skin._

_"Susan. Look at me. Susan. Susan!" Something slapped me, and I look up. "Susan, don't assume it was your fault. The fact you managed to hit me speaks volumes of what you can do. It's just a little blood."_

_"A little?" I stare into his eyes, calm and caring._

_"Yes. This is nothing. Here," He grabbed my hand tighter, pressing it against his chest. "Do you feel that?" I look at where my hand was. Hitoshi had abandoned his shirt at the beginning of this training, and I could see the scar crossing over his front. The scar was still raised, and it was deep. The scar tissue was years old, but still stuck out._

_"How did you get that?" I ask, feeling my stomach shivering._

_"I got into a bad fight. This cut nearly killed me. But I survived." I traced my finger over the ridge of it, watching as his skin prickled with goosebumps. I looked up, the foot height difference getting in the way. "What you did, is nothing compared to this."_

_I nod, looking back at his chest. Above the scar was a Christmas present I had given him. A black leather string, hooked to it was a dragon. A blue dragon, curled and ready to attack. I had figured Hitoshi would like it, and it had reminded me of him. And since he got it, I hadn't seen him without it._

I opened my eyes again, leaning back in bed. A scar spanning the length of his chest. That was new. And the sword. Why was that a thing? Raph had said I hated swords, was that the reason? Was hurting Hitoshi such a bad thing that I never picked the weapon up again? At least, until I got amnesia.

I lie in bed, turning on my side to stare out in the city. The sky was clear, the moon a crescent in the sky. I couldn't see many stars, but that was fine. I wasn't to interested in that area of the sky. I was more interested in watching the moon fall.

I woke up to the sun peaking over the horizon. Too bright, too colorful. Too beautiful. I flip to my stomach, pressing my face into the pillow. And I waited. There was normally something there. A memory. Or maybe they're all dreams. But it was still going to come.

And I waited. The sun was starting to color the walls. Consciousness was taking root in my brain, and soon I wouldn't be able to stay laying in bed. I'll get up, bathe, eat, and then wander around until I had to train again. And the memory could happen at any time. That was the problem.

And waited. I clenched my eyes closed, took a deep breath, and gave up. With a heave, I pushed myself from the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the sun for the short time I could. And it hit me.

_I was looking at the rising sun in the late winter. It was orange today, and bright. But this abandoned apartment made it easy to stare at it. A grimy window blocked out most of what could blind me. Beside me was Hitoshi, who had his arm around me._

_"What are we doing today?" I ask. Hitoshi took a breath, staring into the roof. It was molding, so I don't know why he'd like to look at it, but he was weird. It was kind of expected by him now._

_"I'm leaving." He murmurs. I tense, running numbers through my head. How many... Just a few. That was what he said._

_"Where are you going?" I asked, staring at the sun more intensely. Hitoshi tightens his grip on me, his chest expanding, like he was going to make a loud outburst. And then he deflated._

_"I don't know. Home probably." He lets go of me, stepping down from the table we were sitting on. I was still a bit short, unable to fully sit on the table without having to jump. But it made me near chin level with Hitoshi. My eyes were drawn to the necklace that was still around his throat, somehow surviving the hike across America._

_"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked. He smiled, brushing the side of my face with a finger. I look up into his brown eyes. They told me he was worried, saddened, but confident._

_"When we met, I didn't know why I was there. But I do now. I was to help you across America, because you wouldn't have been able to make it on your own. And now you gotta do what you set out to do. Get rid of the bad, save the good. Meet the man you were destined for. Don't snivel in a corner, and don't be afraid."_

_"You know me in the future?" He laughs, tilting his head down. He'd abandoned blue. Whatever he had that was blue, he had traded it out for green._

_"Still kinda why I'm here. But yes. I'll see you in a while again." I smiled at that, relaxing my shoulders. Hitoshi smiles again, cupping the side of my face._

_"You'll do fine. Trust me." He murmurs. I nod, leaning into his grip._

_"That man you said I'll meet, the one you said will change my life," He nods, asking me to continue. "What does he look like?"_

_Hitoshi's eyes suddenly looked pained, and they lost focus, like he was looking into the far past. "He's... well built, especially for someone his age. He's violent at times, but he means the best of it. He has hazel eyes, brownish hazel really. And they'll look yellow sometimes. And he... He'll be really good to you. Which, after these last three years, I really think you deserve."_

_"That's not much description." I state. He smiles cheerily, letting go of my cheek. He turns around, looking at the rising sun._

_"I think that's for the better. You'll forget about him for a while... Best learn how to like him on your own."_

_"Learn from reality, not from the image." I state, quoting him from a time near the beginning of our adventure. Hitoshi doesn't respond, looking for something in the rising sun._

_"I need one last thing from you," He murmurs. "And I know it might be too much to ask, but I have to." I jump from the table, taking the step towards him that was needed. He lifted his arms slightly, allowing me to hug him from behind._

_"What is it?" I asked, resting my forehead on his shoulder-blade. I felt his chest expand, another deep breath. He twists in my arms, putting a distance between us so we can see each other._

_"I need you to forget me." I stopped inhaling, staring at Hitoshi with horror. "See, that's the face I knew you were going to make!"_

_"Well of course I'm going to make that face! You're telling me to forget three years of my life. The three most adventurous and -dare I say- fun years of my life. You're asking me to forget you!" I state. He frowns, his blurred face looking outside again._

_"Please... Liz." I rock on my heels, surprised to hear my name. It had been years. It was Hitoshi and Susan. There wasn't any Liz and whatever his name was. "You have to forget me. Remembering I exist, what I look like, it could ruin so much stuff."_

_"I thought you said you were supposed to walk with me." His brown eyes widened as he glanced at me again. He proceeds to smile, shaking his head._

_"After knowing you for as many years as I have, I still can't believe you can surprise me... But yeah, I am supposed to walk with you, and you can remember I did sooner or later. But for now you have to forget me." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me towards him. "But that doesn't mean forever."_

_I close my eyes, pressing my nose against his chest. My eyes watered, and a shiver racked my body. "Three years, Aoi. That's a lot of time to forget."_

_"I know you can do it. You have done it before." I laughed a little, nodding into his chest, breathing through my nose. He smelled like leather, sweat, smog. So different from three years ago. Back then he smelled of books, metal, and smog._

_He squeezed me again, and then released me. He turns to the door, breathing deeply through his nose. He doesn't look back as he walks to the door, yanking it open and letting more light flood in. His silhouette made a shadow that casted a dark mark on the ground. I saw his head tip left, and then he stepped through the door, closing it behind him._

I shivered, my body racking with sweat. I looked away from the sun, my stomach quivering. So that's why I don't remember Hitoshi's face. I was trying to forget him before I got amnesia. And it worked. I can't remember.

I sat there for an hour, minimal. The sun breached the horizon and managed a couple of inches before I finally stood up. I did the routine, shaking off the image of a blurred Hitoshi. It ached me to know why he went from blue to green, but I wasn't going to dwell on it.

I had more problems, like leaving Shredder's lair to find the turtles. Could I just leave and not to worry about punishments? Did I have to ask? I figured the best way to find out was to just try, and that was what I was going to do. But not today, I didn't know how to find the passage to their home. All I knew was that they were in the sewers.

But maybe that was enough.


	12. Chapter 12 Sewer Sweet Sewer

Chpt. 12 Sewer Sweet Sewer

I followed the main pipeline, twisting my way through the sewers. It was hard to focus on sight, the smell of sewage was so strong, but I managed after 10 minutes of a headache. I think the only reason why I didn't turn around and head back to the surface was the irate need to know that Leonardo had survived. It weighed on me, a crushing feeling in my conscience.

It was funny, I remember hating him. I don't remember much else about my time with the turtles. I remember Donnie fixing my arm, a sparring match with Raph, and playing a few games with Mikey. But I remember hating and distrusting Leonardo with a passion.

I wandered the sewers aimlessly, turning now and again. I passed a train tunnel, a staircase, and a major system in the main sewer. The walls had pieces falling apart, water leaking from the ceiling, the ground was picked up in places, and some dangerous substances were on the walls. But I knew this area. Not much else looked familiar, but a crack in the wall, one that span the length of where I stood all the down a hall. I pressed a gloved hand to it, trailing my hand on the wall as I walked. A pipeline came out of the wall and the proceeded down the hallway I was walking through.

Left. I turned at the junction, the crack leaving my fingers. I continues forward, taking the next left. And then straight, right, straight, and left again. I stopped. My memory didn't go this far. I missed something. No, I got the pattern right, there was something in this part of the sewer. I looked around, noticing that the walls were better organized and clean. The ground wasn't falling apart, and the roof was a good height. I looked around, looking for the reason why this spot was important. Four pipes, nothing too special, stuck out of the wall. I brushed my fingers along them, grabbing one.

When I pulled down, it followed. The wall in front of me opened, making me jump. I peered through the door, to an elaborate model of a home, a true home. Love seats, couches, several TV's, game stations, door's leading to multiple other rooms. I stepped in, looking around more. There wasn't any lamps or outlets, all the light was coming from something built into the walls. I whirled around when the door slammed behind me, instincts kicking in. How was I going to get out?

The door was noticeable inside, but completely hidden outside. Above it was a sign, broken at least twice, but mended again. It was a home sweet home sign, only instead, it said Sewer Sweet Sewer. I smiled at that, relaxing my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" I grab my sword, spinning on my heel and pointing it at the talker. It was one of the turtles, but he wasn't wearing a bandana or a weapon, so I didn't know which one he was. He had bottle-green skin, and he looked like he had just woken up. But he was conscious, and he was ready to fight.

I remembered that Mikey had broken ribs, and I had slashed Leonardo all the way across his chest, and Raph had a cut on his forearm. So the only one who didn't get hurt was the fourth. "Donnie?" I asked.

He nods, rubbing a single eye, and keeping the other on me. "Coming to kill us as we sleep? Because if you are, Master Splinter is in the next room and-"

"No." I state. I look at the blade in my hands, using a thumb to split it in half. "I came... to make sure the others survived." I clamp the halves together again, tossing them to Donnie. He caught them with a lightning fast hand, looking at me closely.

"Why?" I frown, looking at the ceiling again.

"I don't know. I mean, Mikey I get. We played games together, and he was easy-going. And Raph, well, that's a bit self-explanatory... But Leonardo. I don't know. I feel responsible." I look back at Don. He looks at me with interest.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

I smiled brokenly, pulling back the memories I got. They weren't much, but they told me enough. "I mostly remember Hitoshi." Donnie nods, so I must have mentioned him before. Good, I didn't want to explain Hitoshi. "Bits and pieces here and there throughout the three years. I also remember the train crash. Every detail of it. And some of the time I had here. A couple of games with Mikey, you fixing my arm, Raph and I sparring and you know... The smooch. But one thing I remember the most here, besides Raph, is hating Leonardo. I don't remember why, just the feeling of distrust and hate when I saw him." I tighten my jaw.

"You don't remember why you met us?" Donnie asked, looking over my weapon. I look at the silver mask in my hands, thinking.

"No. I know it involves a bullet," I motion to my clothed arm. "But not how I sustained it, or why I got it." Donnie smiles faintly, leaning against the couch. I breath deeply, guilt creeping in.

"How's Mikey?" I asked. Donnie nods, humming.

"He's fine. Three broken ribs, but you made them clean breaks," I flinch. "So they weren't to hard to fix. He can walk, but he requires something to lean on when moving. Only for now though. Three weeks and he should be good." I breath deeply through my nose, the weight on my shoulders lessening.

"And... Leo?" I question. Donnie's eyes slip to the dojo, his eyes hardening.

"There was a lot of blood. And the cut was clean through his plastron. But he'll survive. He's bedridden for the next several weeks, and a couple of weeks after he'll need help when making fast moves. But he should be good. Unless, of course, there's poison on these blades?" Donnie asks. I narrow my eyes.

"I was taught with honor." I state, hissing my reply. He nods, sighing deeply.

"Want to see Leo? He's probably up." I hesitate, remembering his hating brown eyes. He absolutely despised me and everything I stood for. And now I was working for his worst enemy.

"He won't kick me out again?" I ask, stepping farther into the room. Donnie shakes his head.

"No. I don't think he will." I nod, and sweep my hand in a waving motion. Don straightens, dropping my swords on the couch. I take off the strap with the sheath on it, laying it down next to my only weapons on my way up the stairs. Donnie takes a turn left at the top of the stairs, walking a distance away from it. A door at the end of the hall, one that was closed, was where Donnie was walking. He sped up a little, aware his strides were wider than mine.

"Is he... lucid?" I asked, wondering how much pain killers he'd need to numb a pain like the one I inflicted. I flinched again, guilt riding on my conscious.

"Yeah. Pain killers don't affect him mentally. Just physically. So if he flops a little, that'll be the morphine." I chuckle, the image of a completely serious Leonardo rolling on the floor to get some water appearing in my head.

"Okay then." Donnie stops at the door, raising his knuckle up.

"You can open the door." A voice called out. I stiffen, remembering fighting Leonardo. He moved so easily, like liquid. And then the pleasure of nearly killing him. I close my eyes, stealing my nerves.

Donnie opens the door, sticking his head in. "You have a visitor."

Leonardo chuckled deeply, the laugh tugging at my memory. "If it's April again, I don't want it."

"Nope. Someone completely different." Leonardo went silent, and he asks for me to walk in. Donnie steps away from the door, holding it open for me. I swallow heavily, and walk through the doors. The door closed behind me, finalizing the movement.

The room reminded me of Feudal Japan. Hangings of Japanese sayings, a weapon rack in the corner with many weapons. Scimitars, katanas, bokos, bo staff, nunchaku, sais, fans, and several other I couldn't name. The book case in the corner had books, both English and Japanese. On top of it was an aged scripture that was tucked safely. Leonardo's bed was in the corner, a rich shade of blue, and he was in it. A night stand was next to it, a single candle on it, a box of morphine, and a glass of cold water. Leonardo was sitting up, a book in his lap. His brown eyes were looking at me in confusion, bandana gone from his face. His katana swords were next to him, looking deady even without moving. The covers pooled in his lap, showing me the full damage of my doing.

His entire chest was swathed in gauze, no plastron showing. Hints of blood was still there, but it looked relatively safe. Leonardo still held his left arm to his chest though, hand splayed against where I cut him deepest. I stepped in farther, staring at Leonardo.

"Why are you here?" Leonardo asks. But he didn't say it with malice. And he wasn't glaring at me. He looked completely fine with everything having to do with me in this room.

"I," I clenched my jaw. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Leonardo smiles, folding an ear in his book. He puts it next to the glass of water, and beckons me forwards. I take five steps, and stand over his bed. Up close, I could notice other features of him. Blood loss, severely. He had bags under his eyes, and they were showing pain. His mouth was pressed, and his fingers twitched over the wrap over his chest.

"Well, you can see I'm quite fine." He states, eyes soft. I tighten my shoulders. Leonardo wasn't glaring. And I couldn't feel any anger or distrust coming off him. He looked absolutely calm with me being here. I would have expected him to distrust me after nearly killing him, but he was fine. "You can sit."

I stay standing, but line my body up with the bed. "I'm..."

"You don't have to say it." Leonardo says. I furrow my brows, nodding to what he said.

"I know. But I am sorry. For everything I put your family through." Leonardo nods, looking back at the table beside him.

"I'm pretty sure Donnie asked you this already, but; What do you remember?" I smile very lightly, and sit down on the bed. Leonardo moved his leg, giving me room to rest.

"I remember Hitoshi most. He taught me how to fight, how to fend for myself, told me a bit about the life I'm going to have. But mostly, he taught me how to respect and be respected, and how to deal with others with honor. It was like his code of armor." Leonardo smiles, eyes moving to my face. "I also remember Donnie fixing my arm. And a bit about playing games with Mikey, and sparring with Raph." His eyes saddened.

"Do you remember anything about me?" I swallow thickly, feeling nervous suddenly.

"Yeah. I remember distrust. I remember hating you." He nods, eyes still on my face. "But I don't remember why."

"Do you want to?"

"No." He raises an eye ridge, silently asking why. "I know you can't forget, but I want to have a clean slate with you. I can't remember anything about you, but for some reason, as soon as the memories started, I wanted to be on friendlier terms with you."

Leonardo smiles, twitching his shoulder. I was suddenly struck with how hard it must be not to move. And the amount of pain he was probably in. "You can stop killing?"

I laugh, leaning forwards. "I said friendly, not loving." He smiles too, but refrains from laughing.

A sound of shuffling was heard outside, and Leo and I look at the door. Leo sighs, scooting lower into the bed. I slid a little, allowing him to get comfortable.

"Who is it?" I asked. Leo looks at me, shaking his head with a smile.

"Mikey and Raph. Donnie probably got them up." I sag my shoulders, frowning.

"That's a shame. I was actually thinking of having a decent conversation with you." Leo smiles wider, putting his hand on the bed.

The door slammed open, and Mikey barged in. Or at least tried too. He was leaning on Donnie, but he looked ready to barge at me. I popped up from my seat, waiting to see what Mikey would do. He got Donnie off of him and walked the distance to me.

He had a wrap around his torso, and he leaned to the left, putting weight on the broken ribs. But he was standing strong, and he had a grin on his face. His blue eyes sparkled, a stark contrast against the green. He didn't have his mask on, which officially led me to believe that they needed new masks. Which gave me a reason to come back.

"Is it safe to hug you this time?" He asked, tottering on his right foot. I felt something missing in my head, like there was something in the statement that was said before. But I didn't want to dwell on it, I was getting a giddy feeling in my stomach, and it surrounded the thought of hugging Mikey.

"Yeah. I think that would be okay." I state. Mikey smiles a bit brighter, his eyes sparkled a bit more, and he took the two steps towards me before gingerly wrapping his arms around me. I pressed on his shoulders, hooking my arms around his neck. He was slightly shorter than I, so I had a better grip on his shell. Mikey took a deep breath, steeling his stomach, and lifted me into the air.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouts, stepping towards us. But Mikey just spun me around in a circle before stumbling. He put me down on the ground, leaning his weight on me. I wrapped an arm under him, letting him lean on me. Mikey chuckled, "I've wanted to do that for some time."

"Mikey," Leo reprimands. "Sit down."

"No, I'm good," Mikey tries, standing up a bit more. I sigh, walking backwards to get him to the bed.

"I'm sorry Mikey... So so sorry-"

"Oh hush. It's fine. I've dealt with bigger wounds." I felt something rise in me, anger. Disbelief. I sat Mikey down, ready to make sure he was safe before I talked.

"No, it isn't." I look at the three of them. "I tried to kill you just a week ago. I wanted too. Don't you get it? The very weapon I used to wound Leo is on the couch downstairs. I remember more about trying to murder you then I do about actually living with you!"

"But you do remember it." Donnie states.

"Yes. I do. It's very minuscule, but it's there. But that isn't the point."

"There isn' a point." Raph states, appearing in the doorway. I whirl away from looking at a cringing Mikey, staring at Raph. "Ya feel guilt. It's natural. An' it's somethin' we have all felt at one point or another."

Raph looked tired, but I guess that was expected. His right bicep was covered, and he was holding it close to his body. It seemed surreal; no mask, dark green skin, hazel eyes. He had a look, like he was happy and apprehensive at the same time.

"Raph..." I murmur breathlessly. He smiles, stepping into the room. His eyes slide to Leo, and then back to me.

"We've all felt it before. I've tried killin' Leo before. Got angry an' attacked."

"I nearly murdered the whole family once." Donnie pipes in. "Freak accident with an experiment."

"I nearly killed my brothers and father while trying to protect them." Leo states, backing his brothers.

"I've put myself in countless numbers of dangerous situations that my family barely survived from." Mikey states, voice laced with pain. Raph steps closer to me.

"We've all felt that guilt before, Liz. The only thin' it proves, is that ya care." I deflate.

"But that's family. Why me? Leo kicked me out because I kissed you." Raph shrugs.

"That's for him ta state. Not me. I don' know how my leader works." Leo chuckles lowly behind me.

"To be honest. I don't know why I did." Leo states. Donnie and Raph smile, and I give up. There was something different with this family, but I don't know what. And I didn't want to know what.

"Is it safe for me to get near you without Leo freaking?" Raph's eyes twinkle with humor. Leo sits up, grunting with the effort, and he pushes me forwards.

I actually stumbled, not expecting Leo to push me so hard, and I landed in Raph's arms. He was cold, sort of. His skin was cooler than mine, but I bet he was warm to his brothers.

I look up, seeing very thin scales along his jaw. His hazel eyes were a yellow shade of brown, and seemed to glint in the light. There were the faintest of scars along his neck and arms, battle scars that had faded, but his skin didn't allow them to heal completely. He was strong-looking, and I felt safe. It was an odd feeling. He was so weird, but he was a good kind of weird. A familiar kind of weird.

"Sorry." Leo murmured, leaning back against the bed. Raph's arms stayed on me, and he smiles.

"It's fine." He says, wrapping me up into his arms. I wasn't going to fight it, the safety took a weight off my shoulders. And I knew the turtles were safe, so the guilt was lessened from my mind.


	13. Chapter 13 Let's make a Plan

Chapter 13 Let's Make A Plan

Karma can be a bitch. I learned that much in my life. I learned that very seldom people survive after doing hurt on anther. There would always be an exception, someone who felt guilt immediately after doing something. That goes to say that they actually try to apologize, and don't continually try to kill you through the guilt. It proved true with Liz. She made nice with Leo, and Donnie was prepared not to murder her for nearly killing the rest of us. I guess it helped that she still didn't know how to hide her emotions around us, so we could feel the emotion of crushing guilt fall off her.

Leo couldn't move from his bed rest under Donnie's orders, so chairs were brought up to his room. His weapon rack had to be moved to fit the five chairs, and Leo, with the help of Donnie, transferred so he was leaning against the wall, still in his bed. I sat closest to the door, having Liz's chair just a hint closer to me. It was actually refreshing to feel, and I felt the worry of life melt from my shoulders.

Silence melted over the room as Leo rubbed his shoulder, Donnie watched him with hawk eyes. Mikey bounced in his seat with old vigor, and Liz was staring at the place behind Leo's head. "So, we sat down for a reason." Liz broke out, motioning to the meager space between the five of us, asking someone to explain why we had to sit down. Donnie and Mikey looked over at Leo. I think it was more a reaction than actually thinking he would answer. I looked over to a wall covered in ancient Chinese symbols, roaming my eyes of inked words I couldn't dream to understand. Liz looked between the four of us, wondering who'd answer. Leo makes an audible sigh.

"You're on our side, Raph having saved our lives with the thing he did." Leo starts. I smile, ever so lightly. "But that doesn't mean we're out of danger."

Liz crosses her legs, and tilts her body to face Leo fully "What danger?"

"The Shredder." I states, looking over at her. She looks at me, eyes a shade of light green. And I could see the recognition in them, but not the humor or smiles they once had. "There's still Shredder. He might not have ya under his fingernail anymore, but he's still an eminent threat."

I tighten my jaw, Liz nodding as if she was paying attention, but her eyes lost focus. "You've fought him before?"

Leo nods, fingers tapping at his collarbone. "Then you know how he fights?" He nods again. Liz breathes in through her nose, holding it for a moment.

"I can... show you what he's taught me. He doesn't rely on strength or speed. He relies on instinct..." She pauses. "One of the most common training sessions I'm given is a blindfold. I blindfold myself, and then I fight until I can't stand it anymore. And then Shredder comes out, and tells me to attack."

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with instincts?" Mikey asked. I remain silent, looking at Leo. Leo's eyes calculated, staring at Liz closely. And then his eyes widened.

"He doesn't wear you out until you can't physically fight. He wears you out until you can't mentally fight." Liz smiles, nodding sharply. Leo looks over at Donnie, Mikey, and I. "Which is something Master Splinter never did with us, because we've always worked as a team."

"I still don't get how it's instinct training." Mikey states, leaning back in his chair. I shake my head, staring at Mikey with a humored look of disbelief.

"Mikey..." Donnie murmurs, laying a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "My poor brother..."

Leo and Liz chuckle, and I had to laugh along. Mikey looks at us, "What'd I say?"

"Mikey, I'll have Liz show us after we both get better." Leo states. Mikey suddenly purses his lips, looking Liz over. He made a humming noise, like he was thinking about the idea of her teaching him.

"Alright, I'll let her try." Liz's lips quivered, and she cover her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks started to rise, which is probably why Mikey smiles at her cheekily.

"Liz." She look over at Donnie, suddenly serious. She drops her hand in her lap, face suddenly expressionless. Mikey made a loud sigh, grumbling about something.

"Yes?"

"Not that you teaching us isn't good and all, but what good will this do against Shredder? I mean, there's no plan." Donnie states. A silence covers the room, and I blink a couple times. A plan. That was a good point. "We can't exactly walk in without a plan, can we?" He asked.

"I don't know. Shredder's fortress is much more strict now. Simply getting through the front door is going to be impossible." She state. "I would know, I trained the people at the door. And in the entryway, and in the elevators." I raise an eyebrow.

"Who said we would go through the door?" I asked. She look over at me again. "That ain't the turtle way. We scale the tower, an' attack from there."

This time she smirked, looking over at Leo. "Do you really scale a twenty story building just to fight Shredder? What if you fall?" Leo barks a laugh, and then stops, rubbing his shoulder noticeably. I raise an eye ridge at, surprised he'd laugh at anything Liz said.

"That was cute. You're worried about us falling, but not the actual face off with Shredder." Leo remarks, smirking still. "It won't be the first time we have."

"And it won't be the last." Mikey sighs.

"Okay. So we have the basics of a plan, when does it start?" I asked. Liz looks at the ceiling, sighing with exasperation.

"We'll it won't be tomorrow. Or next week. Or next month for that matter." Liz responds instantly. I chuckle.

"I know that. I was askin' for an estimated time."

"Well," Donnie starts. "Mikey has another three weeks before he is healed. And Leo's plastron will take six weeks, give or take. And then they will have to go through rehabilitation and trainings to get their strength back. And then we get taught by Liz, which could take anywhere between a week and several months. So... Half a year?" I raise an eyebrow, wondering what could happen in all that time. The answer was, a lot.

Liz looks around the room, eyes twitching to the door. "Well, that's all good, but I think I should be getting back?"

"Why?" Mikey and I say. I grab Liz's arm as she tries to get up. "Ya only got here an hour ago. An why are ya leavin' all of a sudden?"

She looks down at me, her eyes sparking a little. "I left without telling anyone. I would think I'm safe, but it would be better safe than sorry. Shredder, I don't know how strict he is, and I don't want you guys found out. You're at least just a bit more safe with Shredder thinking your dead."

"What about you? You have to face him everyday. At any moment he could decide to kill you." Donnie points out. Liz shrugs, lifting only one side of her mouth in a sad smile.

"That's something I'll have to face."

I look over at Leo, who was calculating Liz. He fingered his shoulder, tapping at it with a sense of forgetfulness. "Be safe."

I widen my eyes, staring at Leo in surprise. Liz looked over at him, surprise also on her features. "Yeah, I think I can try that much." Leo nods, his eyes drooping. Donnie stands up, going over to Leo.

"No wonder he said that, he's tired. Raph, show Liz the way out. Mikey," He states, turning to look at Mikey, who was trying to stand up silently. "You'll stay here until I can help you."

"Awe man!" Mikey shouts, bouncing back in his chair. He groaned, grabbing his side. "Ok. I'll do as you say Doctor Don."

Liz blinked several times, before heading towards the door without another sound. I jumped into action, following her. At the door she turned to the others, and waved lamely. Donnie waved back, and Mikey enthusiastically smiled as he waved. Leo nodded, slowly creeping his way back into a laying position.

I followed Liz into the hall, and walked silently down the stairs with her. She twiddles her thumbs, looking in all directions but at me. I felt like I was hanging, and that Liz wasn't looking at me because of something I did. Every fight that we had, the violent ones, went through my head, and I wondered if she remembered any of it. I opened my mouth to ask, but Liz stopped me.

She spun on her heel, looking me in the eyes with hesitance. I stopped on my place on the stairs, just one step higher than her. She opened her mouth, her throat clutching.

"I..." She sighs, looking at the floor. "I'm glad you're safe. And alive."

I smile, hand twitching to move. "Yeah, I can see how ya would be relieved." I reply. Liz didn't twitch when my hand appeared in her vision, and I took that as something good. I grabbed her chin with my thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up with minor force.

She looked at me with familiar green eyes, but they were only familiar in color. Their emotions were completely different. These eyes were hesitating, nervous, insecure, and hard around the edges. I tried to remember what they were like before, but then I remembered she never showed her emotions through her eyes before she got amnesia. You only knew what she felt when she showed you. Now, Liz was an open book.

"Raph…" She whispered. I tipped forwards slightly, losing my balance in the motion. Liz caught me with her hands, her mouth clashing with mine. She closed her eyes, pressing one of her hands against my shoulder to stop me from falling anymore. Even the way she moved her mouth was hesitant, but there was still a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I drifted my eyes closed, just feeling.

This one was different from the others, so much more different. The first time I was tipsy, and Liz had done it to stop me from drinking another beer. It set fire to the furnace, but that was a hungry and passionate kiss. The next one was to save my family. A last ditch attempt at giving Liz a memory and my brothers a future where they lived. It had been filled with need, and hope, but not much else. This was one I could get used too. Something soft and unpaced, something that conveyed what I didn't know what to say.

Liz pushed my shoulder, and my head followed. I open my eyes, looking at Liz. Her eyes were still clenched closed, and she was gnawing her bottom lip with nerves. Her brows furrowed, and her head dropped again.

"Liz?" I ask. She steps away, looking at me.

"I… can't." She swallows. "At least not yet. It's all still new to me." She leaned against the stairs railing, and laughed. "I mean, just a week and a half ago, I was prepared to have your head on a silver platter. And now, I feel like my chest is going to burst when I look at you, and when you say my name, my stomach feels like butterflies are trying to claw up my throat."

I lay my hand on hers, wondering what I could do. But it was all in her eyes. I didn't have to step any closer, all she needed was my hand. It was comfort enough.

"We can go at whatever pace ya want. I've waited four months, I can wait a while longer." She smiles, laughing lightly. She shuffles her feet, spinning her hand to clasp mine. She spread her fingers, lacing our hands together.

I look at our hands, feeling an empty feeling at how different they were. She was a pale peach, which was a very violent contrast to my dark green. Her fingers felt small between mine, two of her making one of mine. She looks at our hands, burrowing her brows.

"We're very different." I murmur, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand. Her skin had tiny hair follicles, and moved with my thumb, showing it's elasticity. My thumb had the very tiny scales that come from being a turtle, which probably felt rough against her skin.

"We can make it work. See, all I have to do is this," She releases her hand from mine. She pairs up her fingers, index to middle, ring to pink, and her thumb stood alone. She put the back in place, and suddenly her fingers didn't feel so small anymore. They matched along mine nearly perfect, like if I were to lace my fingers with my brothers. "And then it works."

I stared at our hands a while longer, fascinated at how it worked. Her hand was warm, and the way her fingers were positioned didn't look too comfortable, but she didn't seem too apposed to it. She looked kind of content actually, in the two minutes she allowed our hands to be laced.

At the end of those two minutes, she let go of my hand and crossed the living room with lightning speed. Her sword found its place on her back again, which she tightened into place. I remained on the stairs, staring after her. She didn't look back when she left, but that didn't matter so much to me. Liz would return, assuming she didn't get in trouble with Shredder. That was enough for now.


	14. Chapter 14 Officially

Chapter 14 Officially

_It was raining violently, rendering my vision to nearly nothing in the dead of night. My ears were constantly exploded by the too loud thunder. My nose was assaulted by the once happy smell of pine, and the faintest smell of metal and earth under all the rain. But I was warm, laying next to Hitoshi. I couldn't see his face, but I knew no one better. We were hiding in an alcove under two pines, huddled together to share body warmth. He was breathing rhythmically, a steady press and depress against my face where it was buried in his chest._

I peek out from behind my warm pillow and towards the sky. The sun was very slowly dropping below the horizon, and I cringed as it pierced my just open eyes. I dug my face back into the pillow, squeezing it towards my body. Three days I stayed in the Shredder's Lair, worried I'd be called out on disappearing. Three days I boiled over what to do with the turtles. I knew what to do, I was going to visit them as often as possible. And three days I spent thinking what I wanted as a relationship, with each of them.

Leo was obvious, I wanted any kind of relationship that didn't involve being constantly hostile. Mikey was easy, he was that sort of little brother figure morphed with a best friend. It wasn't what I thought of when I thought about him, it was the one that ended up happening as more memories appeared. Donnie, I wasn't completely sure of. Memories led me to believe he was the one I could communicate with on an intellectual level, and we would be up early in the morning talking about his machines and my nights out. But when he saw me in the lair, he didn't look so friendly and open. And I understood why. I had singlehandedly nearly massacred his brothers in a 10 minute time span. And then I had found my way into his home five days later, wearing Shredder's emblem on my weapon. I wasn't a popular candidate to have in his home. Raph should have been easy. He was the one Hitoshi always talked about, he was the one that would save me.

_"He's... well built, especially for someone his age. He's violent at times, but he means the best of it. He has hazel eyes, brownish hazel really. And they'll look yellow sometimes. And he... He'll be really good to you. Which, after these last three years, I really think you deserve."_

It was such little description, what Hitoshi had given me. But I could see it now. And I know why Hitoshi had seemed distant when he looked back. He had years to go before he could pull up the memory, it'd be like looking through a brown beer bottle. But he had given me the description I needed; well-built, violent, brownish, hazel eyes that sometimes looked yellow. That was Raph.

Raph should be easy to decide on. These feeling were still potent, even while I lived, breathed, and slept in enemy territory. Leo was okay with it now too, which was a plus. I didn't feel rushed, because I remembered that Raph was willing to spend a couple more months waiting, which was ripped out of every cheesy movie I could remember. But it helped me decide what I should do. Sort of.

I turn my face into the bed, lifting my lower body off the bed first. My waist got squeezed by four pieces of colored cloth, which I had "Found" earlier today. I hadn't thought of a better place when I got them, and I didn't want to remove them when I got back to my room. I like the idea of calling it laziness and not caution. It made it easier to walk out of the lair, and into the sewers.

I'll admit the door was easier to find this time around. And it was less stressful to pull it down. This time, when the doors opened, I didn't jump. And this time, there was someone to see me.

"Master Splinter." I say, surprised. Splinter smiles at me, beckoning me forwards.

"Come in child. You are welcomed in this home." I step forwards, feeling the wind of the door closing behind me. Splinter looks over me, assessing my outfit. "So different. But you don't bear the Foot emblem."

"It messes with my ability to hide." I answer, feeling a sense of safety and peace in his presence. He's a mentor. He was my mentor for a time.

"It's good to see you." Splinter says after a few second. He steps up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. It felt boney, and I could tell he didn't do it often before. But it was comforting still, because I knew Splinter would try and help if I asked. I smile at him, placing my hand over his.

"Its good to see you too." Splinter's tail flicked, and he looks over his shoulder.

"Leonardo should be up."

"Oh. um." I pause, and Splinter catches it.

"Raphael is sleeping. I'm sure Michelangelo will wake him up soon enough."

"Where's Mikey?" I asked, slipping around Splinter. He didn't turn around with me, just kinda flicked his tail up.

"In his bed, reading another one of his comics. When he hears you he's going to get Raph."

"Is there a plan to this?" I asked. Splinter chuckled, giving me the answer I needed.

"They're all under orders to tell Raph when you arrive." I smile, shaking my head. It did relieve some stress from my shoulders though.

"That's smart." Splinter didn't respond, so I walked forwards and up the stairs. I didn't get far, because a door to my right opened when I got to the top of the stairs. A tall, green figure stood in the doorway, massaging the skin between his fingers. He had dark green skin, reminding me of the forest. His honey colored eyes were downcast at the floor, where he was shuffling his feet.

"Splinter said you were sleeping."

"Well I was. But the door slammin' woke me up. No one can leave because we're on lockdown, so tha' meant someone came in."

I took a deep breath, letting the Brooklyn accent wash over me. That hit a few memories. A lot of few memories. "Are you... better?"

Raph looked up, eyes catching mine. I don't think he let emotions show very often through his eyes. Raph was always this person who had a physical way of doing and showing things. But I could see the hesitance in his eyes this time.

"Yeah, I feel better now that I know ya came back." He shifts weight to his other foot, which I found odd for a ninja to do. And then I realized, he was nervous. "I thought I scared ya away. Ya bolted for ta door pretty fast."

"I meant your arm, but I'm glad you feel better with me here." Raph chuckled, standing straight. I tilted my head back a little, needing to look up to see his eyes now. Something tugged my memory, and I furrowed my brows. There was a smug feeling there.

"Liz? Ya alright?"

"You're..." What was it. "Taller? Taller than me." I asked. Raph looked down at himself, inspecting his shell.

"I am?" Raph walked over to me, standing tall. I stared straight ahead, feeling cool waves fall from him. The turtles were colder than I was. I thought they were warm-blooded, being half humans, but maybe they're still cold.

I was forced to realize I was shorter than Raph. If I stared ahead, I was staring at his collarbone. I remember enough to remember I was eye to eye with him when I lived here.

"Huh, I am taller." He comments, looking at the top of my head.

"But I'm more skilled." I remark. Raph glances down, looking at me. He scoffs.

"Please. That alley fight is nothin'. None of us wanted to hurt ya."

I rocked on my heels, remembering the fight. It was the most vivid memory I had of the turtles. It was the most raw of emotions I had for them. And they weren't good.

"Liz, snap outta it." Three-fingered hands landed on either side of my shoulders. The dark green of Raph hurt my eyes against the bright silver suit I wore. A very stark contrast. It brought a whole new meaning to Enemy Mine.

Raph grabbed one of my hands, bringing it up in front of us. I looked at them, held between us with Raph's fingers. Raph split my fingers apart, two of mine between one of his. It was a bit of a squeeze for me, and very weird stretch for my fingers, but I wouldn't move them.

"Ya may have felt something different before I kissed ya... but tha's because ya were told ta hate us, brainwashed too. With no memory before tha', tha' would be all ya felt. If ya had continued fightin', even with the memories tha' came, then tha' would have been the real emotions ya felt. But ya stopped. Ya wanna know why?"

I look up, getting a real good look at the tiny scales that brushed his nose. He was very close, and his breath was warmer than his skin. "Because we can pass over any differences. You used to murder people, I used to just hand them to the police. Yer a human, warm-blooded, have hair, nails, ya have ta wear clothes. I'm a half-turtle, somewhere between warm and cold-blooded, I don' have hair, nails, I don' have ta wear clothes. But we still got togeth- like each other. You're with Shredder, and I'm the enemy." He squeezed my hand. "But yer still here."

I smile, squeezing his hand back. "About that together comment," He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to-"

"Liz!"

"Kill Mikey." I grumble, turning my head to look at Mikey and Don.

Mikey was leaning on Donnie heavily, but they were walking over to us at a quick pace. Donnie looked sorry, but Mikey just smiled away, like he hadn't just destroyed a good moment.

"I'll help." Raph murmured, letting go of my hand. I smile at him, then walk over to the youngest turtles. Mikey transferred his weight to me, hugging me against his good side tightly.

"Oh how I missed you so." Mikey said into my neck. Mikey was my height now, which told just how much these stupid turtles grew. I was going to end up shorter than them.

"Hey Mikey." I murmur, squeezing him to me.

"I like this you. You actually hug me." Mikey remarks, pulling back. Raph came up and took Mikey, letting Mikey lean on him. I turn to Donnie, who shuffled his feet.

"Are you going to hug me?" I asked. Donnie smiles, but his eyes were hard. He steps closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. He picks me off the ground, squeezing tighter than he needed to. My legs dangled there in the air, and I cursed Donnie mentally. He was always taller than me, but he was getting closer to six feet now, and he was teasing me because of it.

"Yeah. I'll hug." He said. He sets me down and looks at my stomach. His fingers graze over the pieces of cloth I have tied to my stomach, and he looks up. "You have a wound?"

"Oh, no. I found replacement masks. I couldn't think of a better place to put them yesterday."

"You found us masks?" I nod, smiling happily. The three look at each other.

"That's, wow. Thanks." Donnie says. "You want to get rid of them? They cause some weird ridges in your suit."

"Sure." Donnie nods, and looks at Raph. Raph sighs, and walks into his room with Mikey. Donnie motions me to follow him.

We went farther into the house, heading into Donnie's room. "You and Raph looked pretty close in the hallway. Sorry Mikey had to interrupt."

Donnie's room was littered with papers. Missing files, blueprints, machinery, tools. His bed was half filled with knickknacks he's created. His computer must have been 10 years old, but it looked far more advanced than half of the stuff in stores.

"Wow, you have a lot of time on your hands, don't you." I whisper, stepping into the room. Donnie closes the door behind me, looking around.

"This stuff is a collection of things I've made over the years." I look over at him.

"Really? You're what, fifteen?" Donnie gave a half-hearted glare.

"Sixteen."

"Doesn't count if you turned sixteen in the last month." He sticks his tongue at me, and I chuckle.

"So, how do you get the masks off?" Donnie asked. I look down, remembering I was in a one piece suit. I'd have to unclothe my upper half.

"I'll have to unzip." Donnie looks up, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah."

"Its nothing I... haven't seen. I'm the one that helped that bullet wound in your arm."

"So why have you seen me naked?" I asked, grabbing the zipper at the base of my skull. Donnie's cheeks turned a strange color.

"Raph brought you in with several layers of blood on you. We figured we should clean your outfit, and I wanted to get the dirt off of you. And I haven't seen you naked, just down to your underwear."

I purse my lips, slipping the zipper down my spine. I always had to be careful around the scar, it stuck out a lot. Donnie caught that, and went behind me to see it. "You've seen more of me than most would dream of. I don't think Hitoshi saw that much of me, and we travelled together for three years."

"You don't remember a lot, I'm pretty sure you have." I roll my eyes, slipping my arms out of the skin-tight sleeves. "Do you remember sustaining the wound?"

"No, I don't remember sustaining anything when I got to New York. Or anything from before I left Oregon." A cold hand placed itself in my shoulder, rubbing the red scar.

"You didn't take care of it well when it was scabbing. You're going to have this for the rest of your life."

"Shredder was very keen on me starting my training as soon as possible. I had two-week recovery and then the training started." I grumble. I grabbed the first cloth, the orange one, and started undoing the knot.

"That's nice." Donnie said sarcastically.

I chuckle, looking at my skin as I got the strip of cloth off. I look at the pipe wound I sustained, running my thumb over it.

"Hey Don, if anyone knows, it'd be you. What did the pipe do to me?" Don hummed, taking the orange cloth from me. I started on the next one, red.

"I don't know how it did it, but the pipe rammed its way through your kidney and uterus. To get the wound entry and exit, it must have been shoved downwards and then bent up. You had a kidney transplant when you got to the hospital, and the uterus was saved."

Uterus. That was important for one of the goals I had in life. "Would I still be able to... you know, carry a kid?"

"I don't know. Police reports said you needed several weeks of rest after the wounds, but you left the orphanage three days later, and trekked America. If you can still conceive, it'd be a miracle. Especially since you got shot, stabbed, and probably many other wounds not recorded by the police."

My heart constricted, and I yank the red cloth from me from the jerk my arm did.

"Hey now. If you're going to be with Raph, even if you'd never sustained the wounds in the first place, you're chances of have a kid with him were null." Donnie murmurs.

I rock on my heels at the news of having a kid with Raph. That's right, these guys had reproductive organs. Which meant Raph and I could... That was a new level of intimacy I'd never thought of. I probably should have before I tried any relationship with anyone. What if contraceptives would have to be used? In any spur of the moment, say alcohol being involved, that would be needed. But turtles and humans had such different DNA, would anything actually have to be used? Okay, that gave an ugly twinge of unease. If a human and a _half-human_ did anything, would it work?

"So you're saying if I got with Raph, having a kid is pretty much a dead idea?" Don grabbed the blue cloth and I started on the next one.

"I'm saying if you had it surgically planned out with the best doctor in the world, your chances are slim." My shoulders sag, and my heart crushed in on itself. "Liz, I heard you in the hall. If Mikey hadn't stepped up, you would have said yes to a relationship with Raph. It must have crossed your mind at least once?"

I hand the last cloth to Don, slipping my outfit back up my shoulders. When it was safely up to my neck, I turned around to face Don. He already had his mask on, and it was a nice sight to see. I even got the color right.

"No. It never did. I like Raph, probably more than I should considering I was being brainwashed for three months. I was going to say yes, because I wanted something there besides half-hearted ideas and kisses that were spurs of the moment. I want to be able to walk in here and have my cheek kissed, or a hug that lasted way too long. I never thought of what a more physical relationship would entail. I'm sixteen, socially inept, and in love with your brother." I choke on my tongue, stopping the zipping process. Don's eyes widen.

"What did you just say?" I swallow thickly, looking at the door. I continue zipping.

"I'm saying words I hope."

"Liz. Did you just say you're in love with Raph?"

"...Yeah, let's go with that." I grumble, reaching over my head to pull the zipper the rest of the way. Donnie smile, shaking his head slowly.

"Well if its true, I can see you here for a long time." I scoff, holding my hand out.

"I'm going to leave before I say anything else." Don dropped the three strips of colored cloth in my hand, and I walk to the door.

"Have fun with Raph." Donnie calls after me.

I walk backwards, towards the door to Raph's room. I held up my hand, ready to knock and not barge in. But the door split open, and Raph came out. I didn't get a word out before Raph pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. I pause, the masks I was holding dropping to the ground. Raph wasn't deterred though, he just held me tighter. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, careful of the wound on his arm.

"About tha' together comment I made?" Raph mumbled. I smile, shimmying my lower half for a better position in his arms.

"I'd like to give it a try."


	15. Chapter 15 Bringing SS Back

Chapter 15 Bringing SS Back

September 25, 2007

I've always enjoyed the sound of tiny drops of water after a storm. It's hard to find the sound unless you're near a drainage system, and then its even harder to find the actual sound. It's the soft _ping... ping... ping_ as the water hits the ground.

And I think I just found the best way to listen to that sound.

"You have to stoop exceptionally low to hit a woman." I ground out, my jaw aching with the movement.

The only difference now, is that it's blood falling to the floor, and not innocent, acidic, water. My head was turned down so I could breath. My eyes were looking at the metal flooring, slowly staining red. The room was all one color of metal, except for a single window that looked out over New York City. There was a plus because it had a fire escape, which I would use at night to look over the city.

I slurp at the liquid pooling in my mouth, and the huff out, letting the blood fall from my mouth in a large glob. There was a loud splatter, not the simple _ping_ that it had been. This was good, the blood was pooling in the gap between my bottom lip and gums, which was making it hard to talk. And I didn't want to consume too much of the blood.

The blood splashed, some of it landing on my hand. My hand twitches from the sudden warm liquid; I hadn't expected there to be so much blood. I had to twitch my arms sideways, keeping my hands still on the ground but farther away from the soft _ping_ of my blood as it dripped from my lip and nose.

"I wouldn't do it if you just answered my question. Why are you leaving Shredder's place?" I swallow thickly, saliva and blood swimming down my esophagus. I look up from my place on the ground, staring up into the silver eyes of Hun.

"You fucking Neanderthal, I've already told you eight times," I pucker my bottom lip out, letting the blood fall out at a faster rate. "I'm patrolling the city."

Hun grabbed the back of my stained, silver outfit, lifting me into the air. With unneeded strength, he tossed me across the room, not a sound coming out of his mouth. My back slammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of me. I crouch as my legs hit the ground, and grappled at the wall to stay standing. Standing was better than hunched over. I had better defense when standing.

I blink slowly, testing my left eye. Hun had gotten my cheekbone at the beginning, and I could feel the swelling beginning now, twenty minutes later. He'd also had fun with kicking, so my ribs were having some major heat waves. And if they are as bruised as I think they are, I'm out of training for three weeks.

"Listen here, Bitch," Hun growls out, walking over to me. His hulking seven-foot tall mass clumped over, looming over me in a very intimidating manner. I grate my jaw, assessing the damage in my mouth. My cheeks were cut up on the inside, the blows of Hun's enormous fists jamming my teeth against my cheeks. At the beginning I had kept my mouth and teeth closed, but now I needed my mouth to breathe. I didn't trust my nose.

"Before you met those stupid turtles, you never left the lair unless you were under orders of Shredder. And now, you're leaving nearly every night, disappearing into sewers, and scampering across rooftops like some fairy ninja." I twitch my left hand behind me, fingering the dagger I had. I'd found it on some Purple Dragons when they broke into the police office, and I decided to keep it. I felt sentimental value to it when I held it, so I'm guessing I knew about it before the memory loss.

"Well if you asked another question besides why I'm leaving the lair, you might actually get some answers." I spit at Hun's feet, getting a pleased feeling when it landed on his shoe. I regretted it a second later, my ribs protesting the force it took to create that spit. He'd bruised them pretty well.

Hun grabbed the front of my suit, lifting me high above him. He crushed my chest into the metal wall, and I let my head fall back. I stared at the metal ceiling, counting slowly. One... Two...

"You've got a smart mouth, it'd be a shame if I broke it." Hun growls, grabbing my jaw in his beefy hand. I'm forced to look down at him, and I glare at him venomously. I stick my lower lip out, letting the blood that pooled there fall out and on his hand.

"Then you'll never get an answer." I spat. Hun yanked his hand away, shaking my blood from it. He came whirling back around with it, punching my cheek again. My head snapped sideways, my head hitting the metal wall. And then I was dropped to the floor. But instead of standing, I slid down the wall. My legs sprawled out ungracefully, and my back curved in as I cradled my face. I look up once more.

"Anata okāsan seikō iku." I murmur, unlocking the dagger. Hun's eyes flared, because even though he didn't know Japanese, he knew I said an insult. I smile, making sure to get a good wipe of blood on my teeth to stain them red.

"What are you going patrolling for?" He asked. I waited to see if he'd hit me again, and then I brought the dagger around, stabbing the back of his thigh as deep as I could go before he jumped. Hun yelled, falling backwards. He grabbed at the muscle I just stabbed, cupping the bleeding wound.

I stood up slowly, listening to the steady _ping... ping... ping_ of blood falling from Hun's leg. Hun looked up at me, and then at the dagger in my hand. I took a slow and deliberate blink, and gulped painfully. I look down at my clothed and battered body, peeling the top of the suit away to see some of the damage. I'll need someone else to help with these.

I look back at Hun, feeling a little lethargic. I brandish the dagger, correcting my stance.

"Listen here, Shitbag," I hiss. "I'm doing a little thing called mapping out the city. Ya wanna know why? I'm bringing SS back. And if you don't end your shitty actions now, you're going to be the first one on and off my Hit List. Then I'll snip each and every one of your Purple Fairy Tales off the map..." I took a deep breath, "And you seem to forget, I ended the turtles."

"They wouldn't fight you!" Hun shouted at me. I lean towards him, flinching at my stomach aching. I hook the dagger under his chin, forcing his head up. I look at the jugular, watching his pulse speed up. I remember this from before the amnesia. The thrill of inducing fear into someone who always dished it, but never received it.

"Does it look like I care if they did or didn't fight me? You spent years trying to kill those green bastards, and it took me ten minutes. Shredder trusts me more than you now, so imagine I walk into his room looking like this. He's not going to be happy to see his favorite ninja battered and bleeding. And when I say who did it, oh boy I hope you're in another state."

Hun's eyes seemed to widen, but I think it was that his pupils got smaller. I pulled away from him, straightening my stance and tucking the dagger back into its pocket. I walked backwards, keeping my eyes on Hun to make sure he didn't do anything. When I got to the door, I whirled around, leaving quickly. I had to get help, I was bleeding too much for comfort. I had to get to the turtles.

I pressed my back against the sewer wall, grappling the brick for support as I keeled over for the hundredth time. It was nothing like having a pipe shoved sideways through you or being blinded by a three-inch laceration over your eye, but hell did it hurt. It hurt to breath deeply, it hurt to blink, it hurt to swallow. I almost thought about doing something to cause adrenaline, because that was a natural way to numb the body, but the pipes I needed were just over my head. If I could just reach...

I fell through the door, not realizing I was leaning on it. I landed on my back ungracefully, getting the wind knocked out of me in the process. I didn't stop moving though; I moved my feet, kicking my way away from the closing brick and metal doors. Didn't want a leg caught in those jaws. I had enough to deal with.

"Liz?" I let my head fall back and stare at the ceiling. My stomach clenched from landing so hard on my back, and I rolled to my side. A large amount of heat went through my ribs, so hot it hurt. This was good, the floor was cool, and I could look at the twice broken sign Sewer Sweet Sewer from here. I could stay here, no force being exerted on my body, in a place that had people who would help. Then again, Shredder would help. He would do more than help, he'd murder Hun, extinguish the Purple Fairy Tales, and wrap my wounds up nice and tight. But I liked it here.

"Donnie!" Someone coughed, and then groaned. "Don, get down here!"

Wait a second, that sounded like Leo. I look up, over the couch in their humongous living room. Leo was leaning over the couch, where he had sat peacefully until I barged in. Fell in. His eyes locked on mine, and he murmured something in Japanese. I think it was a curse word. He attempted to get up, grabbing his shoulder while doing it. He didn't last long, as soon as he got halfway he groaned, falling back against the couch.

"Hey Leo," I whisper, hoping he could hear me. I couldn't talk much louder, my throat was caked in blood. "Sorry about the mess."

"Liz?" Mikey asked, appearing from the kitchen. He looked really well considering I'd only been gone for a week. He had a bandage around his torso still, but it wasn't doing much else then to stabilize him when he walked. Donnie appeared at the top of the stairs, eyes landing on me immediately. "Liz!"

Mikey made a zipline to my side, dropping his sandwich on his way over. He hooked one of his hands under my neck, his other hand pushing me gently on my back. I turn with him, staring up at the ceiling. Donnie appeared behind him, hands free of medical tools but fingers grasping like he had a tool in his hand. He crouches down, checking my face. I closed my eyes, feeling the flutter of his fingers over my eye, cheeks, and jaw. He went to my neck, checking my pulse. It must be a bit fast, I did lose at least a liter and a half of blood.

"Liz, your pulse, how much blood did you lose?" Donnie asked, hands moving over me to find out where the blood was coming from.

"I'm fine, the bleeding stopped a while back." I murmur. Don made a guttural sound, and I felt Mikey move away. An arm hooked under my knees, the other under my head, and Donnie lifts me up. I didn't feel a jostle when he moved, but I could tell he did, because there was wind on my face.

"Don?" A Brooklyn accent asked as Don pushed his door open, and I'm welcomed back into the dark room that was Donnie's. There was a rapid speed of steps, and Raph appeared in the doorway.

"Raph, clear my bed." Donnie instructed. Raph walked in, moving papers and tools out of the way. He and Donnie proceeded to lay me down on the bed.

"What happened to 'er?" Raph asked, placing a pillow under my head. I look up at him, noting a very deep furrow in his brow, and his eyes were a deep shade of amber. He had his mask on, which I was glad to see. It was like the old him, beside the bright pink scar on his arm. They scar pink, that was interesting.

"I don't know. Leo started shouting for me and I came down thinking he needed something. I found her like this at the door, and Leo was trying to get up to see her."

"Liz?" Raph asked, laying a cool hand on my cheek. I smile, feeling the dried blood around my mouth crackle. "What happened?"

"Hun's got paranoid about why I kept leaving Shredder's place, and when I didn't give a good enough answer, he decided to beat one out of me." Raph's eyes flared, and his jaw tightened.

"That fu-"

"Raph!" Don snapped, stopping him. "Go get a wet cloth, we need to wash the blood off of her to see the real damage." Raph looked at Don, and then back at me. His hand trailed down my neck, and he takes a step back. Don grabbed a pair of scissors, coming up to my head. He pushed Raph towards the door, getting close to my neck. "Now Raph."

Raph turned around to do what he was told to do, heading farther down the hall. Donnie started snipping at my suit, cutting his way down the front. I raise my hands up, grabbing either side of the cut suit, pulling it apart slowly as he cut. "Sorry about the suit."

"It's fine, I was planning on getting rid of it anyway." I murmur, moving my eyes to the ceiling. Donnie did a breathy laugh, curving the scissors upwards as he neared the curve of my chest.

"We don't have clothes your size." He says. I move my fingers down, grabbing another piece of the stretchy material and pulling it apart.

"Any article of loose clothing would be a blessing. Do you still have one of my old suits?" I asked. Donnie nods.

"What happened? I get that Hun did something, but what did he do?" Don asked. Raph walked back into the room, moving up to my face. He lifts the cloth up, brushing it along my jaw.

I grab the cloth from his hand, not letting him get to the bruising parts. Raph looks at me in surprise, looking at his empty hand and my face. "You don't know where the bruises are. Help Don."

Raph traded places with me, picking apart the silver suit carefully. "The inside of my mouth is cut up, so as long as I don't move it too much the wounds shouldn't open again. My chest and ribs are bruised from the blows Hun inflicted. And my eye is swollen from a right hook." I whisper, wiping the blood from my neck first.

Don cut through the material at my stomach, and Raph spread the material far enough for my to get my arms out. I was aware of a 'Holy Shell,' being said, but I wasn't going to look down. I could feel the damage, so I didn't want to see it.

"Liz, you need an icepack." Don whispered, lightly trailing a finger over my ribs. Raph moved away without being told to, leaving the room again.

"I'm aware of that genius. That's why I came here."

"How can you breath?" Don asked, setting the scissors down. He hooks a hand under my lower back, lifting me up. I stand a little on the bed, pushing my hips up. He pulls my suit down, sliding it over my hips. I set my bottom back on the bed, lifting my legs up so he can take the suit the rest of the way off. He then grabs his blanket, laying it over my legs and hips.

"Easy. I use my lungs." I reply. Donnie looks up at me with a disapproving stare, and I smile a little. He looks back down at my stomach, and I was struck with a memory. No, not a memory, just something someone told me. A sentence from me to me.

"Why is it every time I get hurt you end up seeing me naked?" I asked. Donnie looked up, startled by my question.

"I don't know. Why is it every time you get hurt, its bodily damage?"

"Ta remind ya, firs' time she came in, it was a bullet wound in 'er arm. Ya decided ta undress her then." Raph comments, walking in with two ice packs. I raise an eyebrow at Donnie, and he ducks his head.

"Donnie?"

"Place the packs on her upper ribs. Do you have a towel?" Raph brought one from behind his shoulder, giving Donnie the look that said, 'Do I look like an idiot?'

"Good."

Raph walked up to me, laying the red towel across my abdomen. He slowly trails his hand over the cloth, pulling the bags of ice out from under his arm. He places them on my ribs carefully, holding them in place until Donnie could find a way to keep them in place. Or until I could, because I still had to wash my neck. I pull the cloth away from my mouth, moving my lips around to make sure all the blood was off. I'd gotten most of my face but the mouth was proving hardest. The blood seemed to stick in every crevice on my mouth, which was making me paranoid.

Raph looks up at me, his eye ridge crunching down on worry. He turns his body parallel to me, leaning over so he could have a good grip on the ice but still be comfortable. I started feeling the cold creep through the towel, and my ribs had a battle between hot and cold. And I could tell the cold was winning.

"Hi." Raph breathed. I smile at him, taking a breath, and pressing my ribs tighter into the ice.

"Hi." I murmur back. I rotate my jaw for any left over blood, laying the rag on my neck so my hands were free. I felt the water droplets fall off the rag and onto my skin, tickling its way to the back of my head. Raph was exceptionally close, and my hands were free. It probably wasn't the best time too, but I'd been denied a week.

"Ya wanna take the-"

I place my hands on either side if his jaw, tugging him towards me. Raph stumbles forwards, his hands sliding off of my ribs and to either side of my body so he wouldn't fall on me. Raph pauses his breathing, mouth on mine, eyes incredibly close to mine. He blinks a couple of times, probably taken off guard by my move.

"No, I think this is better." I whisper against his mouth. He chuckles in the back of his throat, tilting his head sideways so his snout stopped bumping my bruised nose. Ever so slowly, aware that my mouth was cut up and hurting, he pecked at my lips. He'd go for a small kiss, and then pull away to look me in the eyes, and then do it again.

"Okay, seriously?" Donnie asked. "In my bed? I sleep in it?" Raph pulls away, placing the ice packs back on my ribs. I let go of his face, laying one of my hands on his. The other one took the glass of water Donnie had gone to get. Donnie leaned over, picking my head and upper back up so I could drink. Raph shifted, dropping lower to the ground so I could drink without a problem.

I felt the flakes of blood in my throat start to fall off, and my mouth started to feel sore again. That was good, it meant I was going to be able to talk again.

"Seriously Raph? In my bed?"

"She pulled me towards her while I was holdin' the ice packs ta her ribs. I wasn' going ta stop 'er." Donnie shakes his head in disapprovingly, and I smile.

I hand the cup to Don when I was done with the water, and he lays me back in bed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He grumbles, placing the cup on his computer table. "Now, do you wanna know the damage?"

"Give it to me straight." I murmur, clearing my throat. Raph chuckles, looking up at Donnie.

"You have bruising all over the ribs, well beyond what antibiotics could help. Bed rest will be the only thing to help them. You'll need morphine to help the pain. I'm pretty sure your mouth is good, considering you can talk and move it without it bleeding. You're eye should be fine, bruising for a week considering the damage. If I had to say, you've got five weeks out of training."

"Five?" I choke, coughing afterwards. My ribs started on fire again as I coughed, the ice not stopping this burning. Don grabbed my shoulder to tip me over, turning my head over the side of the bed so nothing could abstract my windpipe. I cover my mouth, coughing into my hand. When I could breath again, Don pulled my hand away, checking it. He looked over my hand, looking for anything that resembled red.

"Don?" Raph questioned. I also look at my hand, looking for any blood. I was happy to see none, because if there was some, that was bad news. "Liz?"

"I'm good." I murmur, taking my hand out of Don's. "No internal bleeding."

"Yeah, you have five weeks of bed rest. You can stay here-"

"Absolutely not! Shredder will hunt me down-"

"You're in no condition to even stand! I'm surprised you made it to the lair in your condition. You should be dead on a sidewalk with the bruising your ribs have. I'm surprised you're not bleeding internally, or have anything broken!"

I puff out my chest, trying to stare Donnie down from my lying position. It wasn't working too well considering he was six feet tall now and his bed was three feet off the ground, but I had too.

"I can't stay here, no matter how much I want too. If I go back to Shredder's completely healed and healthy in a few weeks, I'm going to be beaten for not telling him where I went, and then questioned in one of his cells. I will be put under constant surveillance, I won't be able to leave the building... and I won't get to come back." I whisper the last part. "It will be too dangerous to even think about going into the sewers. It's a gamble with Hun, but Shredder is on my side now. I go back when you allow me too, Hun will have had time to make Shredder believe him, and Shredder will. Don't you get it?" I look between them.

"I said it that night Raph made me remember. Even if you could help me remember, what good would it do? Shredder won't let me go. As long as he's alive, I am a danger to you. You're in danger. Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter, April, Casey, everyone you've ever met will be in danger."

"That's why there's a plan." Raph murmurs. I drop my head to the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"If you think that plan is going to work, your head is so far in the clouds you can see Pluto." I growl. "It won't work. There are too many problems. Shredder has cameras now, he's got Foot Soldiers so well trained I have a trouble fighting them, he's got guards at every window, always facing outwards, he's got video on all the buildings surrounding him. The only way to get in without getting caught is to be invisible. And the only one I know who could be close to be that invisible is myself, and I wouldn't be able to make it past the lobby."

"You knew the plan wasn't going to work." Donnie murmurs. "That's why you wanted to leave so soon last time."

"I wanted time. I wanted peace in my room where I could think. You guys are distracting. Raph makes my heart race and my brain foggy, Mikey is always trying to make a joke, Leo watches my every move like a hawk, and you make me think you can read my mind."

"Why didn' ya say so?" Raph asked. I look down at him, and back at the ceiling.

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry. Leo was holding on by a thread at the time, Mikey couldn't even stand on his own, and I had just gotten out of Shredder's brainwash. If I said the plan wouldn't work, two things would have happened. We would have been there for hours, or-"

"One of us would have questioned your motives." Donnie answers. I nod, keeping my eyes on the ceiling. We remain silent for a long time. Donnie broke it by sighing heavily.

"Ok. I'll let you go soon, just stay for at least one night so I can watch your wounds. And we have to have someone help you at least part of the way to the Shredder's." I open my mouth to deny that last request but stopped. He's right, I'll need help. The pain is always worse on the second day.

"Okay... I can't ask for much more than that." Donnie moves away, and Raph stands up again.

"Good. Raph, you can stay here with her, I have to check Leo and Mikey." Raph nods, eyes staying on me. Don looks at me once again, and then leaves the room.

"How did ya get out? What did ya tell Hun?" Raph asked. I look up at him, and then at the bed. My bottom lip quivered, and my throat sticks when I try to voice my question. I lick my lips, and try again.

"Lay down with me?" Raph rocked on his heels, taken off guard by my question. He looks at the bed, and then at my ribs. His eyes moved rapidly, like he was thinking. He must have decided something because he let go of the ice pack, and walked to the foot of the bed. He dented the bed with his weight, crawling up the bed slowly. He laid down next to me, rocking on his back a little. I was struck with how odd that must be for him, but he didn't complain about it.

He pulled me towards him, using one hand to put the ice packs back on my stomach and hold them there, and the other one hooked around me. I turned my body a little, placing one bag of ice under me. I curl around Raph's shell, hooking my shoulder under the pit of his arm. I lay my head carefully on his chest, not knowing if it was safe or not. I brought one of my hands around his stomach, letting it rest in the curve of his side where I grappled for leverage to hold on to. An irrational want to make sure he stayed close. Raph in return let his arm slide along my spine, over the still-tender scar, and he laid his hand on my hip. He pulled me up some, letting my head lay on a softer part of his chest and causing me to move my arm so it was over his shoulder. It was a better place, so I left my arm there. Raph pressed his chin to the top of my head, and breathed in deeply.

"I told him I was bringing SS back." I whisper, turning my face into the comforting green of Raph's clavicle.

"Did ya want ta? Were ya ever... goin' ta bring 'er back?" Raph asked.

I shake my head a little, staring at the far wall. "No. I was going to let SS die. I don't want to kill people again. I don't want to kill anyone again..."

"Ya didn' kill people. Ya didn' kill anyone. Ya killed monsters. Criminals. People who woulda raped, murdered, robbed, tortured other people. Ya were a hero."

"How would you know? I can't remember any of them. I don't know what I did." I asked.

"Because tha's how I met ya. Ya stopped a robbery, got shot in ta process." I look up at Raph, lifting my head so I could look into his eyes. He stared back, eyes sincere.

"That's how we met?"

Raph smiled, laughing silently. "Yeah. Ya weren' happy gettin' cornered by me on ta roof. Didn' show ya face, gave me an alias an everythin'. I bet that woulda been the last time ya let us meet if it wasn' for tha bullet."

I put my head back in the crook of his neck, trying to imagine it. Me in my black suit and mask, facing a green turtle with a red bandana and sais at his waist. I must have freaked at seeing him. Look at how far I've come. "Huh. Can't believe I'm saying it, but I'm glad I got shot."

Raph chuckled, his chest vibrating with the alto-bass mix. He moves his hand up, moving the bag of ice on me back in place. I smile with him, closing my eyes. Quite suddenly, a yawn ripped its way out of my mouth. Raph tightened his arm around me, squeezing me a little. My ribs twinged, but I didn't complain.

"Ya can sleep. Don will be back to check on us soon."

"I'm going to need a black outfit..." I mumble, shifting into a more comfortable place. I bet it was the blood loss, no one falls asleep as fast as I did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Hi, I'm TTT, and I'm giving you a heads up on me slowing down on updates because school is starting up in two days. That's the first thing I wanted to let you know. The second thing is that I also have this posted on Quotev. I had a poll on there that asked questions that will help me continue SS. I have taken that down because it ended up being a stupid idea. I'm letting you know about it though because I want reader's views and opinions (yes they are really helpful). So every now and then, maybe every chapter, I'll write a question. And if you want, answer it via the comments or PM.

Yes, they'll be stupid questions at first. Ex: What should Liz's favorite color be? But they'll gradually get more serious and eventually have major influence over the story. Ex: (No, this will never be asked) Should SS get hit again, like she did when she got amnesia, except this time, should she die?

So yeah, there's an update on what's going the happen. Now I leave you, but first; What should Elizabeth's middle name be?


	16. Chapter 16 Interruptions are the Worst

Chapter 16 Interruptions are the Worst

September 27, 2007

"Bu-dam, bu-da-dum, bu-da... Da dum..."

I woke up numb, physically numb. I could twitch my fingers, my toes, I was able to skate my arm across a rigid chest, and flex my legs to see if they were still there. A hand cupped under my elbow, another one twisting around my waist. I was shifted upwards, into a more sitting position. My head got tilted up, and it was placed on a shoulder.

"Liz?"

I open mouth, ready to respond, but my mouth wouldn't respond. I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth, and heaved a sigh. I wasn't going to be able to talk soon. I attempt to open my eyes, and I opened them enough to see fuze. "Don, how much morphine did ya give 'er?"

"Enough to numb any pain she'll be in. And enough that it would seem she lost blood." Donnie's voice rang out in my head. Something green blurred my vision, and a cold finger pressed itself against my jugular.

"115. We're good. Liz, are you awake?" Donnie tips my head, having me stare into his face. I squint at the sunlight behind him, which wasn't too good of an idea because my eyes closed all the way instead. "Liz?"

I part my lips, clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth. It was soft, but Donnie could hear it. He sighs in relief, and lays my head back on Raph's shoulder.

They were out in broad daylight. Outside, in an alley, in broad daylight. And I saw the Shredder's Tower in the corner of my eye. They were way too close for comfort. I mentally slap myself, shaking my head a bit to wake up.

"W...Wha...t... are..." I swallow thickly, feeling Raph shift around to see my face. "Wha...t. are you... do...in... Wha...t... are you... doin?" I asked.

"We're sendin' ya back ta the Shredder." Raph says.

"No...t... safe." I was having trouble with the t's. It was like first grade all over again, the lisp with t's. It was annoying.

"We don' care. We're doin' what ya said. Handin' ya ta the Shredder." I sigh heavily, wrapping my arm tighter around Raph.

"So no...t...wha...t... I ... Mean...t." I grumble. Raph chuckles, pressing his lips to the top of my head. At least, I think he did. I couldn't feel much, which was extremely disorienting. I relied on sight, hearing, and touch to fight. Those were the one's most cut out with the morphine in my system.

"Raph, we have to go." Donnie murmured, walking back over to us. I look up, opening my eyes again. Donnie's blurred face entered my vision, and the colors swimmed. I close my eyes again, moving with Raph to be placed against the wall.

"Yer not serious. We are jus' gonna leave 'er in the alleyway?" Raph asked, sounding incredulous. Don and Raph move me back so I'm laying against the wall.

"Yeah Raph. We have too. If we stay any longer, we're going to be caught."

Oh yeah right. They go as far to put me out in broad daylight just a block away from Shredder's Lair, and now he says they're likely to get caught?

"S...t...upi...d...tur...t...le." I sound out, clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth to get the sound out. Raph chuckled under his breath, and Donnie sighs. One of them lean down, I'm guessing Donnie because he situated me into a more comfortable place and checked my pulse again.

"Listen Liz, you are to stay in bed for at least four weeks." I laugh, turning my head to Don.

"T...t-tell th..." I look at the sky, cursing my lisp. "T...that...to...Shred...der."

Donnie stood back up, and I distantly heard shuffling. If I had to guess, they made noise to let me know they left. Left in an abandoned alley, a block away from the Shredder's Lair, with the hopes it was a Foot Ninja that found me. And not a Purple Fairy Tale. I was doped on morphine, probably bruised well beyond the color black, and had no weapons. I am so going to kill Donnie for giving me that much morphine.

October 20, 2007

"Your first step to getting back into training is to-"

"Run." I puff out, jumping over the ledge of a building and to another one as high. With one hand to my ribs, I tucked in, rolled along my shoulder. I stumbled on my stand up, my side tingling with pain. I had to stop at the other side of the roof, leaning against the ledge. I took a deep breath, looking over the darkened ledge for something to focus on. I'd finally gotten my black suit; the skin-tight, elastic pants, bulky and comfy cloak sweater, cut and shaped to fit into the pants. I got the black, military style boots again, and even got my mask back. It was nice to be wearing such a dark color again, and the comfy sweater was easy on my ribs.

I looked below me, focusing on five people fighting. Four against one it seemed. I took a deep breath through my nose, getting my breath back. My legs ached from running for twenty minutes straight, but I was supposed to go for as long as I could. Maybe the fight is what I needed to finish off the run.

I took a deep breath, bracing my ribs from the movement. I roll my way over the side and between the fight. I ducked a chain as it was swung over my head, hearing someone get punched in the face with it. That man fell down from the force, groaning as he cupped his bleeding skull. I look between the two groups, three men standing with the Purple Fairy Tale bandanas around their heads, and then a Man in Metal, swinging the chain that almost hit me over his head.

"SS?" The Man in Metal asked with a warped accent, sounding beyond surprised. So I knew this man. Was that a bad or good thing?

"Howdy." I respond, turning around to catch one of the fists thrown at me. I spun my body, bringing my forearm up to catch his elbow. There was a sickening tearing sound as the man's elbow popped out, and he fell to the ground screaming. I wince at the high-pitched scream, ducking again as the Man in Metal swung his chain out. The chain, somehow, wrapped around one of the fairy tales, immobilizing him from the torso up. I took the initiative, grabbing the dagger I had and swinging it across the man's neck. I flinch as the blood spurted, moving my hand up to cover my face. It was instinct, I wasn't used to killing anymore. Anything coming towards my face I covered, even if it was harmless like popcorn.

The man choked, the chain around him loosening and releasing him as he fell to the ground, holding his neck. I turn my head away from the scene, swinging my arm out to catch the last one standing when he tried to run. He dragged me with him, tilting me off my axis. I spun around, wrapping my arms around his chest. Using a move I learned recently, I used the mouth of my mask as a digging tool, piercing it into his neck. There was a red cloth between my mouth and the mask's mouth, which was used to stop the blood from entering the mask. It was helpful, because this got messy. The man reached over his head, grabbing at my hood and swinging me over his shoulder. I landed on my back, my breath catching. I let the Man in Metal do the rest of the work, which was slam the man into the wall and hold him there till he bled out.

I took a deep breath, assessing my ribs to make sure nothing damaged them. Happy with the results, I sit up, bouncing back to the balls of my feet. I walk over to the man with the broken elbow, looking over him for something to use to stop finish him. My eyes locked on a his bandana, tied around his forehead.

I crouch down, grabbing the bandana from him. He looked up at me, his light brown hair falling into his green eyes as the bandana was pulled away. I felt my throat constrict at what I saw in them, and something churned in my stomach as I undid the bandana. I could see the regret in his eyes, and I could see he was scared. How did I do this? How did I kill these people without remorse? Or guilt? Or regret?

With a heavy stomach, I circled around him, dropping to my knees. He followed me with his eyes, and when I completely undid the bandana, he spoke up.

"Please spare me..." I look up at him, looking at the bruise forming over his eye from before I joined the fight, and then the blood that fell from his broken elbow. He sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes, and I paused in my movements. "Please, give me a second chance. I'll change. I'll tell the police everything, I'll go to school, I'll get a job, anything you want but this... But d..."

He broke down, covering his face with his bloody hand. I part my lips, taking a shallow breath. How did I do it?

"I don't want to die."

A shiver rolled down my spine; a very slow, cold shiver. I've said that before, in the same cracking voice on the verge of tears. At a gas station, somewhere in South Dakota, while someone tried to rob me. The man didn't show me mercy, and I wouldn't be here had Hitoshi not stepped in. That man didn't show mercy, but that didn't mean I couldn't. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped, looking up at me with fear. He had a nice appearance, I could see him being a good officer. Or maybe something small like a garbage man. A baby sitter perhaps, he looked young enough.

"I... I can't." I murmur. I stand up, dropping the bandana from my hand. It was easy to kill someone in the heat of the moment, effortless even. But when you're face to face with them. When you can see the regret, the want to change... How many did I kill who looked like that? How many looked at me with the want to change after staring at death, and I still killed them?

"What?" The Man in Metal asked. I look over at him, surprised to see him here. I then look down at the last two men alive. The broken elbow kid and the head trauma man.

"You," I point to the one who was still conscious. He shook in his skin, grasping his elbow against his chest. The bone poked his breast bone, but I guess he didn't care. "I'll give you another chance. Get out of here, and don't let me catch you even near the same block with another Purple Dragon."

His eyes lit up, like I had just given him the best Christmas present he could have asked for, and he shuffled to his feet. He looked between the two of us, down at the body of his comrade, and then he ran. Just ran out of the alley like a bat out of hell, not looking back.

"SS?" I unhook my dagger and swing it out, hooking it under the neck of the Man in Metal. He raised his three-fingered, gloved hand, showing that he meant no harm. "Liz?"

"Ok. So you know who I am. But who are you?" The Man in Metal stepped away, out of my dagger's range.

"Liz, ya know me?" My eyes flickered several times, a warm shiver rolling its way down my spine. I know that warped accent. It was a Brooklyn Accent. I only know one person with a Brooklyn Accent. And only one person could make me feel warm and safe with just an accent.

"Raph?" The Man in Metal, Raphael, my boyfriend, nods, lowering his hands as I lowered my dagger. "What the hell! What are you doing out of the your home?"

"Ya don' remember?" He asked. I look around on the ground, looking for a camera. When I didn't find one, I pulled my mask off of my face. I tuck the metal mask into my pocket, wiping my mouth with a sleeve.

"Obviously not." I grumble, licking my lips for blood. I was happy I didn't taste any, but continued wiping my face with a black sleeve. "Why are you outside dressed head to toe in a suit of metal?"

"I'm... I'm Night Watcher." I pause in the process of rubbing my scarred eye, looking at Raph. I blink several times, trying to think that through. Raph was Night Watcher. _The_ Night Watcher. I'm dating the other form of justice, which I fought often before I had amnesia. That's a whole new level of Office Romance.

"You're Night Watcher. I'm dating the Justice of Chains?" Raph chuckled at the name I gave him. I raise my good eyebrow at him, dropping my arms. "No seriously, you're not yanking my leg?"

"No." He shrugs, looking down at the murder scene around us. "This is how we met, ya stopped me from doin' my job."

"Unbelievable. You couldn't just drop the job? You know, hide out with your family? I don't think they'd care about you doing Night Watcher business everyday."

Raph breathed in, preparing to say something, but he was stopped by police sirens that rang out in the distance, causing both of us to look at the mouth of the alley. Raph pulled his chains back into little pockets in his arms, and I put my mask back on.

"Shell, do yer mark so we can go." Raph instructs. I look at him weird, trying to remember anything that involved marking something.

"Excuse me, a mark?" Raph stopped his prancing to a wall, looking over at me. I couldn't see his face, but I bet he looked surprised.

"Yeah. Ya had a mark ya put on walls. Went a little somethin' like this," Raph bent down, grabbing some of the blood in his hand. His shoulders shuddered, but he didn't stop. He turned to a wall, painting a symbol into the walls. It was a very simple, two S's next to each other. A little sloppy, probably over criticized, but it made sense why my name was SS, and why everyone knew me as it.

I'm stuck staring at the wall as Raph marked it away, going as far as to put a dot between the S's. "Now tha' that's done, let's go." Raph grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a wall. He let go of me to scale the wall, and I had to follow, because the police were just two blocks away.

0o0

"You've got to be kidding me." I murmur, in the lead through the sewers. Raph kept on my heels, crouching down to hide behind me should someone else be in the tunnels.

"No. I've made it a year an' none of them know I'm Night Watcher," He responds. I look both ways at a junction, checking for anything that moved. Happy to see nothing, I jumped the distance. Raph followed suit, hot on my heels.

"Good job." I compliment. Raph chuckles, circling around me to get to the hidden door before me. He leans against the wall in front of me, hand on the pipe, but he doesn't pull it down. I raise my good eyebrow at him, mimicking his stance against the wall.

Raph curls his lips in, biting on them as he looks over my suit. For a moment I wondered if this was a replica of the old one, or if I had something different on that wasn't there before. And if there was, why would Raph bring it up now while we were still in the open?

"Donnie won't be happy to see you." He blurts out suddenly, and then pulls the pipe down. The sound of doors opening enters my ears, and Raph falls through, leaving me in the sewers, staring at where he was.

"Freaking turtle," I grumble, following him in. Raph smiles toothily at me, letting me know he heard me. He falls into step with me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I look down at his green hand, a compliment in color to my black suit. Now that was a nice contrast.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts, and I instinctively look at the door to the kitchen, but then remembered it was nighttime. He was probably asleep. I was surprised when Mikey came out from the dojo, nun-chucks on his waistband. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and was rubbing a towel along his arms. Donnie came out with him, in better shape than Mikey. Better shape as in there was no sweat on him.

Mikey's face lit up with happiness when he saw us, and he did a dive for us. Raph shouted a "Hey!" when Mikey stole me from him, picking me up in the air and spinning me in circles. Donnie must have said something about my ribs because Mikey was careful not to squeeze them too hard.

"Hello, Mikey." I laugh, grabbing his shoulders so I had something to hold me steady. "Lovely to see you too."

"Liz is back. Hey Don, didn't you say she had another week?" Mikey ask, settling me down on my feet. I tip backwards from being spun in so many circles, and Raph caught me around the middle, grounding me with his arms. He laced his fingers in front of my belly button, letting his arms rest on my hips. He places his head on my shoulder, and holds my back flush against his chest. I pause, surprised at the position, but relaxed into the coolness of Raph a second later.

This was a place I could learn to love. It gave me the closeness I wanted while still being presentable to others. Raph seemed to radiate heat like this and I felt stabilized.

Donnie came walking up, a disapproving look in his eyes. From closer up I could see that he did get a workout, but he was already in better shape than Mikey, so he didn't sweat as much. I didn't even know turtles could sweat. I don't know a lot about turtles apparently. Everytime I come back I learn something new.

"I did, Mikey. And judging by the blood on your mask, you got into a fight." Donnie accuses. He raises one of his eye ridges, looking down at me from his freakish height of six feet.

"I told you before you left me in an alley to be found by the Foot or the Purple Dragons, Tell Shredder that I need at least four weeks of rest. He made sure I was catered to for three weeks, and now that my bruises are turning yellow," I raise my sweater, bringing Raph's hands up with it. Raph tilts around my shoulder, looking at my stomach with the other two. "He thought he should gently push me back into training. I was only supposed to run across the roofs, but happened to see Raph in an alley fighting."

I drop my sweater back into place, and Raph adjusts his arms to their original position. "I got mad at him for being out, and made sure none of the Purple Dragons got out alive for seeing him. And we walked here."

"On that note, what the fuck is wrong with you!" I shout out. Donnie tipped backwards, and Mikey jumped at my sudden outburst. "I told you why I got the wounds, because of Hun. I was able to leave Shredder's Lair because I cut Hun's hamstring. And I can guarantee that he wasn't happy that I've immobilized him for several weeks, and had the Purple Dragons out on my ass. I was lucky I found by Spice and not the Fairy Tales while doped on that much morphine."

"Spice?" All three of them asked. I pause, looking through my sentences again. Oops, I had said Spice. I look at the ground, blowing my cheeks out. Now how to explain this.

"Yeah. She's an accident really, we weren't supposed to be in such long exposure of each other. She's a young Foot Ninja, just came in two months ago. Back before I rose in rank, I was stuck teaching the just fresh Foot Ninjas... And um, she called me Sugar instead of Sensei or Master during her first lesson. Instead of punishing her I called her Spice. So we call each other Sugar and Spice."

"Sugar?" Mikey and Raph asked. Mikey looks at me incredulously, like he couldn't put me and sweet chemical called sugar into the same picture. I shrug, not giving an answer.

"You never told me that the Purple Dragons were out on your butt." Donnie says, putting us back on track.

"I didn't think I had too. I mean, its simple math. Me plus you four equals enemies with the Purple Dragons and Shredder. Even though I now work for the latter, the Purple Dragons aren't exactly a forgiving gang. Every chance they get, they beat on me. Which is why I need constant consciousness when, say, abandoned in an alley." Donnie had the nerve to look embarrassed, and Raph vibrated behind me.

"You okay Raph?" I asked. Raph stopped his vibrating, placing his chin at the juncture of my shoulder and neck.

"Yeah. It's not often Donnie is out smarted. It's funny." He murmurs.

"I didn't outsmart your brother. I just gave him some facts he didn't know."

"Yeah, that's just it. Donnie knows everything." Mikey backs Raph. Don looks between the two, and then at me. He sighs, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How are your wounds?" He asked, causing me to widen my eyes in surprise. That's it? Nothing else to say about my life hanging in a balance on who found me?

"Yellowed. As you can see, my eye is better, almost nothing there, but you don't live with a scar over your eye everyday, so you can't tell where the bruises are. My ribs still ache when I move too fast or put pressure on them, but I'm doing well. I was right, Shredder had Hun practically murdered, but because Hun is his only way to the Purple Dragons, he let him live. Shredder made sure I was comfortable, had all the medication I needed, all the food I wanted. Just like when I first had amnesia."

"Good. Not good about Shredder, but good that he took care of you." Donnie sighs heavily, and looked over at Raph with a scowl.

I could see that he didn't like me, no matter what he or I tried to do. I have to admit though, I thought Donnie would be easy and Leo would be hard. But it was turning out to be reversed. I'd hit a note in Donnie after hurting his family, and he was still reeling from it. Almost a month and a half later and he still wasn't enjoying the idea of me being near his family. He probably thought Leo would be on his side, or maybe Splinter would. But instead, Leo and Splinter were okay with me, and I'd even gone as far to start dating one of his brothers.

"Thanks." I murmur, turning around in Raph's arms. He loosened his grip on my waist, letting me turn around to face him.

Raph was incredibly close in this hug. To keep my arms from being awkward at my sides, I reached my hands up, lining my forearms with Raph's biceps and curling my arms around his shoulders, between his skin and shell. Raph balled his fists in the small of my back, looking down at me with liquid amber eyes. He had a thin green scar under his bandana, trailing along it like eye liner would. I know I've said it before, but he's tall. He's tall enough I could, literally, stand on my tip toes and I would just be tall enough for my nose to reach his mouth. I had a very vivid memory of it being the opposite when we met.

"Hey Donnie, are they gonna…" Mikey trailed off. Donnie sighs, knowing me turning around was a signal for him to leave. He walks away, towards the dojo, and Mikey followed, grumbling away. Don must have pulled him along.

Raph does a shuffle with his feet, looking over my face with curiosity. Oh that's right, he hasn't been this close to me in months, if ever. I wasn't a very touchy-feely person before the amnesia, and while I had let Raph near enough to touch my arm, I don't think he got close enough to see the faded scars in my face. Some were pebble scars, dots across my face from picking at acne back when I was thirteen and fourteen. Others were scratch scars from sleeping on pine cone covered ground, the side of the road, and fights. Fight scars didn't happen now a day, but way back at the beginning of all this, right after Hitoshi left, they were common.

I criticized my face often, because even though I'm socially inept, I'm still a self-conscious, female teen. So this scrutiny wasn't wanted by someone like Raph. I felt the urge to hide my face in my shoulder or hair, because Raph's eyes were a fire on my face. Instead, I focus on my pulse, staring off into the distance while Raph had a fill of my face. Heaven knows when he'll be seeing me again. Wait, that means I won't be seeing him again for a while. It's been nearly a month, and I've only been able to see my boyfriend twice. And the first time wasn't on good terms. This time at least I could leave conscious and on good terms.

"So, will ya be leaving s-" I was right. If I stood on my tip toes, it was my nose that reached his mouth. It didn't necessarily stop me, I just had to tip my head back and use Raph's shoulders to bring him down a little.

His mouth crashed into mine, effectively silencing him. Raph harrumphed, eyes widening slightly at the suddenness, but his response was immediate. He wrapped his large arms tighter around my waist, mouth instantly moving along with mine. I bring one of my arms around, grabbing his chin to tug him down a little more. In response, Raph lifted me into the air, correcting himself to his height and have me hanging a little. My ribs twinged at the position, but if I'm going to choose hurting over this kiss then I need to sort out my priorities.

"I'm good staying here for a while." I get out around the kiss. Raph chuckles in his throat, that spray of alto and bass vibrating in his chest.

"Good, cause now I ain't lettin' ya go." I attempt not to smile, because it could tip the balance of this delicate and non-messy kiss to a complete mess. It didn't work out too well, but I wasn't the only one who ended up smiling. Raph also smiled, and I had to tilt my head back so we could get the euphoric giggles out without accident.

Raph stared up at me, eyes glimmering with a smile that matched his mouth. He looks over at my eyes, unwrapping one of his arms around my waist. I expected to be lowered, but Raph had a lot of strength and kept me up. He brought his arm around and brushed my cheek, over the puckered skin of my scar. His green finger invaded my vision as he brushed over the worser part of the scar over my eyebrow. He reached his head up, brushing his lips over my cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the scar. It wasn't an intimate act I expected out of the hotheaded turtle, the kiss was as surprising as the intimacy behind it.

He pulled back, looking at my reaction. I smile softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, where a scar was. It wasn't his most prominent by far, but it was close to his mouth, which I pressed a soft kiss to right after. Raph returned with equal softness, thumb still pressed to the bottom of my scar as he held my jaw.

"Uh guys?" I felt my shoulders collapse in resignation. Damn Mikey. "Is it safe for me to come out? I wanna eat."

A/n: And the question of the day is:** Which did you like more? Liz before amnesia or Liz after amnesia?**


	17. Chapter 17 Visitation Rights

Chapter 17 Visitation Rights

October 23, 2007

The turtles lair has had its fair share of shouts and hoots, screams and yells. Casey Jones liked to hoot a lot with sports, and there was a time when the lair didn't go a day without the shouts and yells of Raph and Leo fighting. There have been screams of frustration, anger, agony, sometimes happiness and sometimes misery. Today though, Mikey was making a good show of how high he could shout and how low of a groan he could make.

"Awe man! Come on." Mikey groaned, falling back against the couch and dropping his controller to the floor. A blond girl sat next to him, trying to unsuccessfully hide her laugh. She laid the controller in her lap, covering her mouth with both of her hands as Mikey continued his monologue on how a, "Sixteen year old girl who probably hasn't even seen an XBox and TV for several years, could beat Mikey. The Nexus Battle Champion."

There was another turtle behind her, darker in skin and more temperamental than his brothers. He rested against the arm of the chair, hand tossed along the back of the couch. He'd joined the game of Halo with his girlfriend because in the beginning, she had leaned against him for comfort and talked to him while pressing a few buttons with disinterest. If she got in trouble, he would take the controller and get her out of it. Now he was against the couch with an amused smile while his girlfriend attempted to hide her laughs in his chest.

"How are ya beaten him?" Raph asked lowly. Liz looks up, bringing her lips in and biting them. Mikey shuts up, listening to hear the secret.

"I gave up trying. I've been pressing random buttons for the last thirty minutes now." She whispers, eyes squinting to stop tears from laughter appearing. Raph laughed out loud, pointing at the crushed smile on Mikey's face.

"Are you kidding me!" Mikey asked, flailing his arms around as he tried to say something else. He jumps up from the couch, turning to Raph and Liz bodily. He leans over, attacking Liz's sides with tickles.

"No no, stop." Liz got out, covering her ribs. Raph grabbed Liz's shoulder's, pushing her towards him so Mikey could get to her stomach. "Awe come one, don't gang up."

Liz reaches up, letting Mikey get at her ribs while she tried to get Raph's hands off her shoulders. "No, you're getting tickled." Mikey chuckles, taking full advantage of the open torso.

Raph's hand perched on her shoulders like vices, and Liz couldn't get more than one of his fingers off at a time. He pressed his forehead to the base of her spine, silently chuckling away as Liz tried to unhook his fingers. She abandoned Raph's hands after trying for several seconds, going back to trying to get at Mikey.

"Please." Liz gasped out, struggling not to laugh and to talk. She squeezed her eyes closed, slapping away Mikey's hands, grabbing his wrists to push him away.

Raph let it go for another minutes before looking up. He looked over at a smiling Mikey, ready to finally help his girlfriend. His eye got drawn to a green figure behind Mikey, and was surprised to it was Leo, holding a finger to his lips. Leo had started walking again about a week ago, his shoulder, chest, and hip finally healed. He had a large bandage still on his shoulder, the heaviest spot from the slice still scabbed five weeks later. He still needed some help when moving his right arm, which was where Liz had gotten him worst, but he was close to being ready to train again. Raph hid his face back in Liz's neck, letting Leo do what he wanted. Leo didn't usually join on something fun like tickling, so if Leo wanted to do it, Raph wasn't going to spoil it.

Mikey did a very loud yell, well squeaked really, and Liz opened her eyes when Mikey's hands disappeared from her yellowed ribs. She took a deep breath, getting her breath back as Leo attacked Mikey's sides with vigor. Leo let go of a low, very warm, and matured laugh as he attacked Mikey's underarms.

"No, Leo! Get away!" Mikey laughed out, jumping over the couch and away from Leo like a bat out of hell. Leo made a move to follow, the corners of his mouth twisted in a smirk, brown eyes shining mirth. But he stopped, body poised to jump over the back, and he looked down at Liz and Raph. He stood straight, looking between the two. His lips turned to a faint frown, eyes looking back and forth quickly. Liz froze her body, taking in how they were sitting. Liz had her back to Raph's side, leaning back in the open hole between his arm and side. Raph's arms were on Liz's shoulders, holding her to him. It wasn't their worst placement, but they were close in the corner of the couch. If Liz turned her body into Raph, they'd be ready to snuggle and watch TV.

"Hey Leo." Liz says, looking back up at him. Leo looked between the two of them again, brown eyes studying them for something. "I'm glad to see you walking again."

Leo's eyes focused on Liz's, and he puckered his lips, deep in thought. He looked as if he was wondering what to say. He opened his mouth, letting the air leave his lungs in a big whoosh. He tried again.

"Hey Liz." He said. He looked over at Raph, and then raised an eyebrow. "You... you guys look good together."

He suddenly turned on his heel, walking around to find Mikey. He looked back at Liz before he went into the dojo, and smiled. It was a soft smile, a friendly one. Liz relaxed against Raph, taking a deep breath. That was good, she was still ok with Leo.

October 26, 2007

"So tell me, what have you been doing topside?" Leo asked, talking one of Raph's dumbbells off the wall in the dojo. He looked over at me, doing the splits as I stretched forwards. I look up, staring at the tall Leo. Now that he was able to get up and move on his own, Donnie did a physical on them. Leo and Mikey are now 5'9", Raph was 6 feet, and Donnie was 6'2". They each varied in weight, but averaged 240 pounds, and apparently forty of those pounds are their shells.

"Training Foot Ninjas, looking around Shredder's Lair to try to figure out a plan that will work, working at night..." I trailed off. Leo raised an eyebrow, sitting on a bench across from me. I sat up, curling my legs under me.

"SS?" He asked. I nod, watching him lift the fifteen pound weight with his left arm. He placed his right arm on his shoulder, massaging it as he continued lifting the weight. "I know I should have expected it, but why?"

"Remember the day I came in all battered and bloodied?" I asked. Leo dropped the hand holding his shoulder, and lifted the weight up higher. His arm didn't shake, but there might be pain in his shoulder. It was like me a week ago, working through the pain. Leo was probably better at it than me.

Leo nods. "Hun got paranoid. You see, before I saw you four that night, I never left the lair. Hun has spent years trying to kill you guys, and I did it in ten minutes? Yeah, he didn't think I did it. He thought I let you guys go. So he tried beating the truth out of me, because I don't just get up and leave the lair. And to get out alive, I had to lie. I told him I was patrolling the city, because I was going to become SS again. And to keep the lie up, I had to become SS." Leo rests his arm on his thigh, leaning forwards.

"You don't want too?" He asked, sounding surprised. I shrug, standing up to go to the weapon wall. I grabbed one of their weirder weapons, one I didn't know by name. I turn around, swinging the chain attached to the weird axe. I look at Leo, a questioning look in my eye.

"What's this called?" Leo stands up, walking over to me. He places the dumbbell on the ground, grabbing the chain from the air. He steps closer to me, grabbing the axe end from my hand. I had to tilt my head slightly, looking up at the eldest turtle, the only one older than me.

Leo look down at the weapon, taking in its weight. "This is a Bakuhatsu Gama. A Sickle," He lifts the axe up and continues talking, "Attached to a chain." Leo places both the chain and sickle in one of his large hands, and grabbed one of mine. He place the handle of the sickle in my hand, closing my fingers around it.

"It usually has poison pouches in it, which you can unleash and throw." Leo pointed at where the poison pouches were, and I look down to see, but my eyes were caught by a glistening red scar. I furrow my brow, staring at the redness against his skin. That looked familiar... I'd seen that exact same scar before on someone else. With a jolt, I realized Hitoshi had it. The same scar, except Hitoshi's had been old. Hitoshi had gotten it when he was a kid. Leo looks down at his shoulder, placing his free hand over the scar, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I never did thank you." He murmurs. I look up, startled at his words.

"Thank me?" I ask, confused. Leo looks back at me, hand resting on his shoulder. It had become a habit of his, and I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Donnie looks at him weird when he rubs it, because Leo always did it subconsciously. Apparently, Leo had never done anything subconsciously before.

"Yeah. You had the chance to kill us. But you let us go, because of a memory that may or may not have been true."

"I never told you what I saw?" I question. Leo let his eyes do the questioning, and I look down at the forgotten hands, his still holding mine closed over the foreign weapon. His hand was cooler than mine, and I'd finally plucked the courage to ask what their temperatures were. They averaged 84 degrees, thirteen degrees warmer than a turtle, and twelve degrees colder than a human. His green thumb was on my wrist, pressed down to take my pulse. But he wasn't doing it on purpose. At least, I don't think so.

"It was Hitoshi. He was sitting next to me, on a roof outside of the Shredder's lair. Our conversation was jumbled, to this day I still don't know what he said. But there was one sentence that stuck out as he pointed at the Shredder's Lair. He said, _Shredder is everyone's enemy. Of course, he'll help you once or twice, but in the end, he will always be your enemy._" Leo raised an eye ridge, wondering why this could be important. "Out of all the memories I could have had over the course of three years, why would I get a memory that specific? Why not about Raph? Or about my hate for swords? Why was it Hitoshi? A man I can't remember anything about?"

"He was your mentor. You'll always trust your mentor." Leo states knowingly, and then tilts his head to the dojo door, a silent mention of Master Splinter. I look at the scar on his shoulder, flashes of the night appearing before my eyes. A mentor I trusted.

"Liz," Leo murmurs, making me look up. "I'm thanking you because a memory is just that. A memory. What defines a person, the very reason I'm standing this close to you with a weapon that could easily cut me, is their actions. You stopped your assault. You let us go."

"Of course." I murmur. Leo pulls back, confused at my statement. I roll my eyes. "Leo, I've never killed anyone..." Leo raises an eye ridge skeptically. I smile, chuckling. "I've never anyone who wasn't a killer. You guys refused to fight me, the Hot Head refused to even pull his weapons out. Four on one, weapons way past my ability, and none of you tried to kill me? When Raph had me against the wall, I realized that you'd never kill, unless it was the only way out. And even then, you aren't going to kill someone you considered a friend, even if they didn't."

His eyes widened with a look of surprise at my statement, like he'd never thought of it that way.

"Now," I start. "Please step away and show me how this weapon works. My neck is starting to cramp."

November 1, 2007

"Is everyone ready?" Liz asked, looking between the six of us. I look to my left, Leo sitting arm of the couch next to April, who made a surprise appearance when she heard Liz was here, and on my right was Don and Mikey. Master Splinter stood behind me, and eerie presence and tail swishing. Since all four of us turtles were doing better, Leo thought we should be given an idea what we were going to go through when our training with Liz started. Master Splinter was intrigued and April was at the right place at the right time. Liz's eyes slipped over to April, questions on her tongue. April had greeted Liz warmly, which was a surprise to us all. She'd given Liz a smile, and said her name with politeness. Liz obviously remembered April being hostile along with Leo, so she was surprised. "Good."

"Now," Liz started pacing, walking back and forth. "This training is a test of mentality. The longer you stay standing, the harder you'll break, but it's a good test of endurance. When you break, you will be so emotionally and mentally drained you won't want to stand. And that's when the physical fighting happens. You'll be so drained up here," She pointed to her forehead, "That you'll have to lean on your other senses. Instinct mainly, sometimes you can use hearing, sometimes sight. But instinct is the big one. Understand Mikey?"

"What do you mean sometimes hearing and sometimes sight?" He asked, in one of those rare moods of seriousness. We were all pretty tense, Liz was giving of really dark vibes of self-hate and guilt. She was strung as tight as a bow when she appeared in the door, and not a hug from Mikey or a kiss from me had helped. Now she was gnawing on her lip when she wasn't talking.

"The way Shredder's breaks me is... he degrades me." She gets out. "He has a speaking device that was perfected into my voice. He uses it during training sessions to degrade me with the worst insults possible. He'll bring up one of the worst moments of my life and talk it through with vivid description while he has his ninjas attack at random intervals. It slowly drains me so I can no longer think. And then he'll stand up and attack me."

"Which means she has to rely on her senses of hearing and just pure instinct to fight him off." Leo murmurs. April looks between the two of them as they shared a long look. They were doing that often, especially since last time she was here she'd helped Leo with his training. It was like this trade of words with their eyes, which was something only Master Splinter and Leo could do before. And in battle, the four of us could do it with a single finger being flipped or a glance of eyes.

"He uses your voice?" Donnie asked. Liz looked over at him, nodding slowly.

"I was going to mention that. I need something that can imitate all of your voices. I've found it's the quickest way to break someone." Donnie nods, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil Liz had put on the table before all this. He started writing stuff, adding drawing next to it. Great, I could already feel the probing at my throat.

"Is that is? You yelled insults at us in our voices?" Mikey asked. Liz sighs, grabbing the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"Can we all agree Mikey can be the first one to try this?" She asked. Three people answered a simultaneous yes. Leo, April, and I. Donnie made a humming noise and Master Splinter remained silent. Mikey shrugged it off, standing.

"Can't wait." He says, and looks over at a clock. He stands up, stretching his arms high above his head. "Well then, I'm going to sleep." Donnie moved his legs, eyes not looking up from the paper as he worked the formulas. Leo looked over his shoulder, glancing over his work, and then pulled away, blinking several times.

"Okay, Donnie already has the thing planned." He states, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm. "Do you really need a formula that long?"

Don looked up, and then back at the paper. His eyes scanned it, like he'd already forgotten what he'd written. "What, this?" He leaned over me and showed it to Leo. Leo waved him off, but April looked at the paper.

"Yeah, that." Leo says, standing up to get away from the paper. Don pulls away from me, going back to writing.

"I guess I don't have to, but the formula will make toning Liz's voice into yours much easier." He grumbles out, scratching his head as he looked over the paper. I also stand, seeing as the rest of us were disbanding. Liz had a quizzical look, looking over at the door and then around the lair. Her face smoothed out when she looked at me, a smile overtaking her lips.

She followed behind me when I started walking, jumping up the walls as I walked up the stairs. She was done with her climb before I was halfway up the stairs, and had disappeared in that quiet way she did now when I got to the top. There was a lot of places she went when she got upstairs. Since she made a habit of trying to come as often as possible, she's also been trying to stay for as long as possible. She'd give herself mundane acts that kept her here, even though all she had to do was sit on the couch and watch TV.

I trailed to my room, ready to sleep this night away. No Night Watcher business tonight. Liz was probably going to the bathroom or saying goodnight to Mikey before she left... Or she was in my bed, swinging her legs back and forth as she looked around my room. She was taking off her black gloves, a little something Karai had given her so there was less DNA evidence at crime scenes. It was pointless really, because everyone knew who SS was, but Liz wore them proudly.

"Well hello." I say, catching Liz's attention. I walk farther into the room, closing the door behind me. I unhook my sais from my waist, placing them at my bedside table, where they always were when I wasn't wearing them. Liz looked over them, pressing her fingers to where my fingers made impressions. I unhook my belt so I could sleep easier, throwing it over a weapon rack I had in here.

"Hullo." She drawls. She moves closer to the headboard, allowing me to sit next to her. Immediately, she grabs my hand, fiddling with the fingers. "Can I stay over?"

I look over at her, raising my eye ridges high on my forehead. She continues looking at my fingers, trailing the wrinkles on the knuckle. "Yeah. Ya don' have ta ask. Do ya want the couch? Or my room, I can sleep-"

Liz silenced me with her eyes. "I won't kick you out of your room." I nod slowly, wondering where else she could sleep.

"Ya can... stay in here." I try. Liz's eyes lit up with surprise, and looks behind me at the bed. I look behind with her. It was a twin bed, which was a little bigger than what we needed. Liz would be a tight fit, but the last time we shared a bed, she stayed curled in my side, leaning over enough so she gave me shell room but still had her arm across me. I ended up having to ask Donnie to drop his room's temperature because I was so close to overheating. If anything, she could lay halfway on me. I would just have to keep covers off.

"Uh..." She hums, jaw a little slack. I smile at her face, sliding back to fall into the bed. I turn on my side, the bed compressing a lot to accommodate the bridge of my plastron, and I rocked a little. I lay my head on my hand, placing my elbow on the bed. Liz looked over my pose, and chuckled. I smile widely, letting there be a lot of space for Liz. She, slowly, laid back, propping her legs up on the bed. I lay my arm out, leaving my neck muscles to hold my head. Liz lifted her head up, letting my arm be her pillow.

She lays her arms over her stomach, twiddling her thumbs. She looked awkward there, and I had to think of what to do to get rid of that awkwardness. It was weird to sleep next to someone who was awkward, and made conversation a bit impossible. I look over to the door, wondering if anyone would come in.

"Hey Liz." I murmur. She turns her head to look at me, laying her hands flat on her stomach. I felt instant adrenaline run through my system, and my heart rate sped up. Stupid, teen hormones. Or maybe that was something that always happened when you were about to kiss someone.

I use my hand, the one she wasn't laying on, and lightly pinched her chin between my fingers. The rocking on my bridge made it easy to lean in, and Liz met me halfway. Her lips were always warm, a temperature differentiation of 12 degrees coming into play usually. So when I kissed her, a warmth spread from my lips to the rest of my body. It also left tingling feeling in many places, tips of the fingers, along the lips and tongue, in my toes, and the junction of the legs. And when she trailed her hand across my plastron to curl over my bicep and pull me closer, she left a fire in her wake.

I let go of her chin, sliding it between her arm and waist to place it on the bed below her. Using slow movements, I turned my hand up slightly, curling around the fleshy and warm muscle of her hip, and pulling. Her lower body slid closer, hip pressing against my plastron. I slid my hand between her shoulder blades, keeping her close as she pulled her head away from mine. She pressed her lips against my collarbone, taking a deep breath through her nose. Oh yeah, breathing was a thing.

"This wasn't what I meant by staying over, but I won't object." She huffed out, running her lips across my collarbone. I chuckle, taking a big breath. Liz pulled away from my skin, looking at my eyes.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked, ready to pull away if she said yes. Liz placed her hand on my jaw, a soft smile coloring her lips. She used her elbow to push me back, and I fell on my carapace. The bed took the shape of my shell, and Liz hooked her leg over my plastron. I wasn't very slim by any means, the shape of the plastron and bridge made for a very wide-spread, but Liz managed it. She straddled my lower stomach, leaning forwards to lay across my chest. She crossed her arms over my chest, laying her chin on her arms. Her warmth slipped through the hardcover of my plastron. She smiled from her spot, and I felt a feeling that had appeared on the night Liz and I found out that feelings were mutual. A bubbling feeling of a tingle in my lower stomach, drifting lower to…

I drag Liz up a little, bringing her closer to my head. Liz smirked, placing her hands around my neck. She leans up, pressing her lips to mine again. I bend my arms into the bow of her back, squeezing her to me. She shimmied down, doing that little nip at a spot on my neck that sent shivers down my spine and to my groin.

"Liz." I grit out. She knew what she was doing. She always knew what she was doing. So she knew that she was moving to a dangerous area. It had happened before, and last time, had the family not stepped in, who knew what could have happened. I'd like to think we were better at handling this situation, because we weren't tipsy, and it wasn't a spur of the moment.

"Raph." She murmurs, looking up at me. Her face went from cocky to concerned within a second, and I wondered what I looked like. Consternated? What does that word mean? Of all the times to forget… "Something wrong?"

"Well, uh," I stutter. Liz raises her good eyebrow up, quizzing me. I rotate my jaw, thinking about how bad this could go. I roll, and Liz grappling at my shoulders while we moved. When I got us situated so I was on top and between her legs, I pressed my pelvic bone against her. Liz's eyes widened in surprise, looking down with a curious glance. She immediately looked back up, because nothing was showing. That was good.

"What hides it?" She asked. My eyes fluttered, and I breath out through my nose hard. Liz's lips made a popping sound, and she lifted her hips up slowly. I place one of my hands on her stomach, keeping her pressed on the bed.

"We have this thin' called a cloaca. That's where…" I grit my teeth. " The thin' yer feelin', stays put until somethin' arouses it." I look up into Liz's green eyes. "And yer not helpin' me hide it."

Liz nods, and lays her hand on mine. I blink several times, looking at Liz's hand as it rubbed the back of mine in comfort. Liz reached up, kissing the corner of my mouth. She pulls away a little, pressing her forehead to my forehead. Her green eyes were so extremely close, and I could see the brown freckles in them quiver.

I took a slow breath as her hand rubbed mine in slow circles, and Liz kissed me slowly. She cupped my jaw, bringing my head down with hers so she was resting on the bed fully. She moved her other hand up, reaching around my head to grab my bandana and use it for hair I didn't have. I let go of her stomach, trusting her not to try anything. And she didn't. She kept her lower half still, and kept her upper half moving. I rested on my forearms, letting my body press down on hers.

With slow, languid movements, Liz turned her head sideways so her nose didn't bump or bend awkwardly against my snout. She split her lips open, letting me slip my tongue into her burning warm mouth. I roll my hips very slowly, moving carefully so nothing popped up. We stayed like that for the longest of times. Well into the night actually.

When my mouth was swollen, and the clock flashed 1 o'clock, I fell next to her. My carapace found a spot on the bed that was comfortable, and Liz waited till I pulled her to me before curling into my side. She rested her head on the softer spot on my plastron, and threw an arm and a leg over me. I placed my hand on her hip, keeping her close to me. I rested my head on hers, cradling her head as she slowed down her breathing. And that was how I fell asleep, listening to her breathing.


	18. Chapter 18 Visitation Rights Part 2

Chapter 18 Visitation Rights Part 2

November 2, 2007

Ever wake up feeling like you were on fire? Usually it happens in the summer, when you forget to turn off the heater and go to sleep. Being a turtle who's slept alone in bed for sixteen years, waking up with a human curled into your chest was about equal to that.

I kicked off the covers, which had been put on us who knows when. Liz probably put them on, needing the warmth when sleeping next to someone who had a fever if they were 87 degrees. I stopped when Liz appeared from under the bed, brown hair mussed and in a disarray on her head. Her eyelids were a very light, violet color, a thin red line crossing over the scarred eye. Her cheeks were pale and smooth, her nose flaring in her sleep. Her lips were parted, her soft, warm breath ghosting over my chest. Her legs were tangled in mine, and her arm was thrown over me. Her hand was gripping at my bridge, index finger drumming against my carapace.

I paused, just watching Liz. She was relaxed, completely carefree. She looked like a teen, like she probably should have been. But instead she was wearing an outfit that had blood stained into it, curled up into a mutant that she was dating, living in enemy territory that could kill her at any moment, and wanted by the police. If she got caught by them in two years, she'll be on death row. And it won't be a long death row. I curl my arm around her, leaning up to kiss the top of her head. Liz's eyes fluttered, and she opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath, stretching her back out and raising her hands high above her head. I heard several pops along her spine, and she let out a pleased sigh as she relaxed back into me. I chuckle at her, and she tapped my plastron with her index finger in warning.

"What time is it?" She asked tiredly as she rubbed her eye. And she froze.

"What time is it?" She asked in a much more focused voice as she sat up. She corrected her sweater, preparing to get up when a yawn overtook her. She covered her mouth, looking down at me. I look to my right, where the nightstand was. Liz followed with me, and looked at the neon red time. She sighed in relief, falling back into my arms.

"Why did ya care what time it was?" I asked, placing my hand over the clock as it switched to nine o'clock in the morning. I pressed the button, stopping the alarm before it could go off.

"I have training at twelve. Got a new bunch of possible foot ninjas coming in. I have to sort them out based on skill." She mumbled out, curling into me farther. Twelve, that was three hours from now. She should get up now and sneak into her room so nothing was suspicious. None of us wanted another incident with Hun.

"In that case, we should get up." I sit up, tilting my shoulder so Liz fell on the bed. She landed on her back, bouncing a little as another yawn overtook her. She let out a discorded four note tune in her yawn, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Liz still glared at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Didn't know you wanted me out of your room so bad." She grumbled, moving her legs so I could stand. I turn around to her, leaning over her in a looming manner. I was larger than her, gaining the last of my muscles and possible growth. If Donnie's calculations were correct, the last of the growing should end around our seventeenth birthdays. I was already six inches taller than Liz, a blessing in disguise, and I weighed ninety pounds more than her, so it wasn't hard to look big. She drew back into the bed, staring at my face as I inched closer to her.

"Don' say tha'." I drawl, laying the Brooklyn Accent thick. Liz's pupils flexed, and she gulped. One thing I've learned during our spats as SS and Night Watcher, she had a soft spot for my Brooklyn Accent. She kinda became putty in my hands when I let it show. "I would keep ya here all day if I could."

Liz nods once, and I smile at her, pecking her lips before drawing away. I grabbed my bandana, which had fallen off sometime during the night and put it back on. Liz sat up, her breathing shaky as she followed me with her eyes. With practiced movements, I wrapped the belt back around my shell, and tuck the sais into their rightful place. I turned around to Liz, surprised to see my bed made, and Liz at the door. She was tucking her black gloves into place, mask pinched between her lips. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out so it didn't look like a big mess.

She locked her eyes on mine, a happy little glimmer in them. She finished off her gloves and grabbed her mask. She pulled up the hood of her long sweater, shrouding her face in black. And she buckled the mask in place. The faded red-stained metal with a creepy clown smile wide open with jagged teeth. It had a nose that only fit Liz's, and two completely symmetrical circles made up the eye sockets. A red cloth, thin enough that her vision wasn't hindered, was behind the eyes and mouth.

She turned to leave without a word, and I shuffled my feet, making a noise to let her know I was walking towards her. Liz's SS mask looked at me, and hooked my thumb under the chin, lifting the mask up just enough. Liz smiled against my mouth, and made a careful show of making sure the teeth of her mask didn't nick me. She pulled away, lips grinning as I tucked the mask back into place. She placed her glove covered hand on my shoulder, using her other to reach behind her and opening the door. She stepped backwards and out the door, leaving me in my room.

I turn around, breathing deeply through my nose. And I counted. Two seconds later there was a shout from Mikey, and I bet he was hugging Liz goodbye.

November 6, 2007 4:34 P.M

"Why are we using wooden weapons?" Mikey asked, fingering the wooden nun-chucks in his fingers. Even the chains were bendy and made of wood. He looked up at the wooden and unsharpened sword Liz had as she balanced it in her hand. She looked along the makeshift blade, and then looked at Mikey.

"So I don't hurt you, " She bounces her head side to side in consideration. "And so you don't hurt me."

Mikey pointed at Donnie, who was assessing his bo. "His weapon is always made of wood, and he still hurts people." Donnie looked up at the mention of his weapon, rolling the six-foot staff across the back of his hand. He glares at Mikey, as if the mention of hurting someone like Mikey implied was a vile thought.

"A bo staff is meant to hurt. It can cause concussion if the wielder so wanted too, but it requires a lot of force. A sword though, is meant to kill. Sais are meant to kill. Nun-chuck chains can choke someone. I have given you three wood that they can hurt yes, but they won't kill. If I hit you too hard, the sword will break in half. I gave the chains on your nun-chucks a stronger wood, so they won't break as easy, but they still can given the right amount of force." Liz says.

I look at my wooden sais, bending the wood sideways. They were actually pretty stable. The weight of the sais was lighter than I was used to, but Liz had given us bracelets to put on our wrists to imitate the lost weight. Mikey looked down at his real weapons, set down beside Leo, who was out of the training session while getting back in shape. Mikey furrowed his brow, as if wondering how the chains could possible harm a person.

"Now, Don, you're first."

Leo motioned for Mikey and I to sit next to him, so we could watch Liz and Donnie. Mikey plopped next to Leo, fiddling with the wooden nun-chucks. I sat on Leo's other side, moving our weapons aside to sit next to the shorter turtle. My eyes immediately looked back at my girlfriend and brother, both who were swinging the wooden weapons deadly.

Donnie rolled his bo around in circles, moving it from hand to hand. He spread his legs apart, distributing his weight evenly. He hooks the bo in the crook of his shoulders, resting it between his shoulder and bridge of his shell. His face set into one of determination, jaw clenched in concentration, and his eyes started searching over Liz, looking for her weak spots.

Liz flexed her fingers around the handle of the sword, her face became devoid of all emotion and her stance grew taller. She slid her legs farther apart, crouching closer to the ground. Her breathing ceased to show, and her eyes lit with a fire as they glistened, like she was fighting the urge to look around. She kept her eyes locked on Donnie, and used a finger to signal to Leo.

"Hai!" Leo shouted, and Liz was immediately moving.

Donnie dragged his bo in front of him, because Liz had immediately gone for a front attack. Donnie bends backwards, taking the brute force of Liz's attack in his arms. Liz's face remained immobile, in fact, she didn't even look stressed at fighting someone who was eight inches taller than her and weighed ninety pounds more than her.

Donnie kicked one of his legs out, sweeping it under Liz. Liz jumped over the kick, using the force it took to kick to bounce backwards and away from Donnie. She waited for Donnie to pull himself into an upright position again and crosses his bo over his chest. Liz stands up, that emotionless appearance still in place. She takes a deep breath, rolling her shoulders.

"A full force attack right off the bat?" Donnie asked, sliding left. Liz followed his stance, sliding with him.

"It caught you off guard." She points out. Donnie lifts one of the corners of his mouth, agreeing with her silently.

"You won't be doing it again." He murmurs, moving his bo staff so it stuck out farther. Liz's eyes flickered to the increasingly long bo, holding her sword closer to her body. Donnie paused, which made Liz pause.

"Why are we doing this?" Mikey asked us. Leo looked over at Mikey, sagging his shoulders in defeat.

"Because," Liz starts, eyes watching Donnie's every move. His shoulder muscles started to bunch up, preparing to attack. "I need to know how you fight. So when the real training starts, I know how to fight you. And I can imitate it."

With speed only succeeded from daily practice, Donnie swung his bo out, the long piece of wood creating a five foot difference between them, and Liz held her sword out, blocking the blow. There was a loud crack, and Liz ducked as her sword broke. She rolled away as the wood rained on her. She looking down at her sword, now half its original length. Donnie spun bodily, and Liz ducked the bo staff as it went after her head. I went to stand up and help, but Leo stopped me.

Liz did one of the gymnastic moves only humans could do. She dived forwards, dashing under her opponent and grabbing one of his arms. She tucked it under, and pulled it back, appearing behind him and dragging his arm up with her. Don's grip loosened and his bo was now held from one hand, his other caught behind him. Liz stretched the forearm over his shell, reaching up high to press against his shoulder in one of her pressure points. Donnie keened in the direction she was pulling, but stopped before it dragged him down.

He took a deep breath, kicking one of his legs back. One of her feet got caught, and she fell back, landing on her back. Donnie stood straight, spinning around and swinging his bo staff down. Liz lifted her broken sword in the air, one hand on the hilt and the other on the dull end of the sword. Donnie's bo came crashing down, his eyes glinting a very steely brown in the light of the dojo. It almost looked like anger.

Liz turned her head to the side, face finally moving as her eyes squinting shut and her mouth distorting in expected pain. Mikey jumped up with Leo, but the bo already made the connection. It snapped the soft wood in half again, making a very loud CRACK that would wake the dead. I expected the bo to stop, because Donnie had obviously won this round. But it didn't, it kept going down.

The bo slammed into the ground, the blue matt compressing under the force my several inches. It made a very loud thudding sound, and Liz flinched. She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at the bo staff an inch from her head. She then looks up at Don, and she let's out a shivering breath. Don took a long and heavy breath, and pulled the bo away from her head. He gave her his hand, and she took it cautiously. Don dragged her up, setting her right to her feet before letting her go.

"Feeling better?" She asked, swaying where she stood. I grabbed her elbow, pressing a single finger to her wrist to see how much adrenaline was rolling through her system. She a lot in her system, because her pulse was a mile a minute, but Don knew that. He probably took it while helping her up.

"Yeah." He murmured, looking at the new hole in the ground. "You fight better than that. Why didn't you fight better than that?"

"You have anger towards me. I figured you'd like to get it out of your system, and to really do the training needed, you can't hate your instructor. I let you have a few whacks at me."

"You let him try to kill you?" Leo asked accusingly, grabbing the bo staff from Don. Don let go of it without a word, looking at Liz with an intense stare.

"He wasn't going to kill me. Your Sensei taught you guys well. I didn't know he'd break my sword in half twice and still aim for my head though. I miscalculated how angry he was." Liz murmurs, twisting her wrist out of my grip. She doesn't object to me holding her though. In fact, she leaned farther into me.

Donnie let out a brittle laugh, looking into Liz's eyes. "Thanks."

He didn't sound sincere, but his eyes said he was. If I had to guess, he was halfway in shock. He didn't think he'd get that close to Liz's head, or close to Liz at all. She had incredible reflexes, and she was small in height compared to us, so she could slip by with ease.

Liz nods, letting go of a small smile. She looked between the four of us, to the shocked Don, to a protective me, to an uneasy Leo, to the quiet Mikey. Her eyes stayed on Mikey.

"Well then, now that we got the anger out of the way, how about we get to the training." She points at Mikey, and he tensed up. "You're first."

November 6, 2007 9:00 PM

"Hai!"

We collapsed to the floor, our legs giving up. Mikey heaving a very loud sigh as he laid on his stomach, curling his arms under him and closing his eyes. I sat against the wall, dropping the pieces of wood that were my weapons off to the side. Donnie fell next to me, wiping at his brow with a towel. He undid his bandana, draping it over his knee so he could get to all parts of his face.

Liz was the only one who managed to stay standing, if only to walk a distance to the bench and falling on it. Her third sword fell to the ground, and she rubbed her face with a towel handed to her.

"What did you find out about them?" Leo asked, chipper compared to the rest of us. Liz pulled the towel away from her face, giving Leo a dull look. He raised his hands up, palms facing towards her.

Liz sighed heavily, and pointed at the completely relaxed Mikey. "He's a bit sporadic, but he's right-handed, and works on that. He also bounces around, and makes facial features that can be distracting."

Don, Leo and I chuckle, and Mikey looks up at us. Liz points over at me, and I sit up, listening.

"Raph goes for jabs more than slices. He works on strength and moving hard and fast." She tips her finger sideways, pointing at Don.

"Don is very analytical, and moves in a very wide circle. He studies his opponent as he moves and moves with them." Leo smiles.

"Sounds about right." He says. Liz looks over at him, and lets loose a very big yawn. She covers her mouth, turning her head away from us.

"Sorry, late night yesterday." I pause, trying to remember if there'd been anything on the news this morning about SS. Even though she's been around since February, she still makes big news. And with that thought, I realized that no, I hadn't heard any news on SS.

"What were you doing?" Mikey asked, rolling to his back. He rocked awkwardly, but stays there on his carapace.

Liz looked at her hands, twiddling away at her hands. "New ninjas to train. I had them take patrol. And so they didn't get in trouble, I had to go with them. We got back around four in the morning."

"Ya should sleep." I stand up, grunting as my tired, sore muscles complained. Liz also groaned as she stood up, but she still moved with that liquid grace she possessed. I trailed after her, moving half her pace. Halfway across the room, she jumped up the stairs, bounding up the walls to get to the top. She disappears farther into the house, and I heard the bathroom door close. Right, she was probably going to bathe first.

I made it up the stairs slowly, trailing my fingers along the railings. At the top of the stairs I looked down the hall towards the bathroom, wondering if Liz would let me join or if she'd be fast. I blink several times, shaking my head and continuing to my room.

I stepped into my room quietly, tucking the door softly back into its spot. It stuck for a second, taking the brunt of many angry moments from me. But when it did close, I turned around to the bed, ready to fall asleep. The bed already had an occupant, curled under the covers in a ball.

I had to blink several times, caught off guard at having a body in my bed. Only one other person went upstairs with me, so who was in the bath...

Master Splinter. Of course. Why would Liz bathe if she got doused with blood pretty much every night? Sweat wouldn't be much to her. And if it was, then why would she be in my bed?

I crept to my bed, taking the sharp weapons from my waist and undoing the belt. Liz was hidden under the covers, ever part of her engulfed in the red material. I grabbed the top of the blanket, peeling it off of her slowly. Liz was in a fetal position, legs tucked up into her chest and arms around her legs. She had changed outfits, wearing one of the really big shirts she brought with her this visit. She had on really short shorts, which didn't make sense to me. Sure it looked good, but she was sleeping next to a cooling system which overheated easily. Either I overheat or she freezes, and she wears short shorts to sleep.

I bend down, sliding an arm under my girlfriend. I lifted her a little, using my other arm to help slide her over. She didn't wake up, which was an oddity for someone who woke up to a temperature change of two degrees. Which meant one thing. She got in at four in the morning, and we assumed she'd actually slept.

I tucked in next to her, pulling the covers back up and over us. Liz relaxed her body curl and stretched her body out. I turn so my chest was to her back, bending my knees into the crooks of hers. Liz lifted her head as I weaseled my arm under her head. I had to bend my elbow so my arm was crushed to her chest because she wrapped her arms around mine, hugging it to her. Resting my head into the pillow, I tucked her head under mine and looped an arm around her waist. And just like that, we fit like a glove. Her soft skin molded against the hard bone of my plastron, and I could already feel her heat seeping through. With an inaudible yawn, I fell asleep with her.

November 7, 2007

The sound of an alarm clock blaring woke me up, and I jumped awake from its unexpectedness. I look around the room for the torturous sound, but someone else got it before I could. "Sorr'."

"Does that clock come with a muter?" I asked, sliding back into a comfortable place. It wasn't the old position I had slept in, and its going to be impossible to find it again, but this one was nice. Raph turned on his side, facing me with his eyes closed. I fell into the crook of his arm and he wrapped me up.

"No. But tha's for the best, it wakes me up."

"Heavy sleeper?" I inquired, a bit of tease in my voice. Raph's chin went side to side against my head, shaking his head no.

"No. Jus' loud is better. I am easy to wake up, but hard to get up."

I wish it was like that for me. My morning alarm was either the sun, or someone coming into my room telling me training was in five minutes. That's all it was at the Shredder's Lair. Train, train, political statement, train, train, let's go see the turtles, train, train...

Training. Sunlight. I had training with Shredder at dawn. Shit.

"What time is you alarm set?" Raph shrugs.

"Don has them set for different times on different days."

"Can you check?" Raph rolls back, turning to look at his clock. I bite my lip, hoping to hear that it was early morning still.

"Uh... Nine o'clock." Fuck. "Why do ya need ta know the time? Hey! Liz?"

I straighten out my outfit, pulling the bulky shirt over my stomach and pulling my booty shorts down a little more. No time to change, I was already four hours late. Shit, four hours? I was not going to survive today. I grabbed my silver outfit, making a dive for the door. A green hand slammed against it, and I paused.

"Liz, slow down." Raph says, halting me from trying to go for the door again. I look over at a flustered Raph, and then at the suit in my arms.

I step away from the door, turn my back on Raph as I spoke. "I had training at five today."

Raph was silent as I undressed to change into my silver suit. First the shirt, and then the shorts. Raph had seen everything before, so I didn't have much to worry about. Raph shifts around me, moving to his weapon rack.

"What will they do to you?" He asked. I stop, hearing the worry in his voice. I pulled my legs through the suit, slipping it up my body with practiced ease.

I stopped when my arms were through the sleeves, walking up behind Raph. I rest my head on his carapace, wrapping my arms around as far as the could go. Considering the sheer size of the shell, I could reach up and touch his shoulders if I really tried. So I curled my wrists and hugged his shell to me. Raph's muscles bunched as he grabbed one of his weapons. He sighs, and puts it back.

"They won't do anything severe. I'm one of their best. Shredder will probably give me a scar to remember." Raph's back tightened at the mention of me getting hurt. I felt something grind in my stomach, and my eyes flickered to look at the clock. I was lying. I might be one of the best, but so was Hun and Karai. They've told and retold the stories of their failures, and what Shredder did in retaliation. Maiming and torture. Four hours of not showing up for training didn't call for the same as failure, but it couldn't be good.

Raph turned around in my arms, and I had to release his shell before the surface of it scratched my suit. Raph's face showed, mask less and stern. His eyes glanced at my suit, taking note that I didn't zip up. I shrug, turning around to show the zipper.

"Mind helping?" I asked. Raph made a soft sigh, and his fingers clasped the zipper at the base of my spine. He brought the zipper up slowly, letting one of his fingers trail along the scar across my back. At some spots he'd place his hand on my hip to stabilize the suit and tug, and once he pulled the suit out to get over the bra strap. He was careful not to hook on skin or scar, and I brushed my shoulder length hair aside so he could get the zipper at my neck. He let go of the small zipper when it was finished, and he put his arms back down. He snaked his arm through the gap of my arm and side, wrapping his arms around me from behind. His thumb found the pipe scar in the front, and he rubbed over the sensitive skin. His head dropped down and he pressed his chin to my shoulder.

"Promise?"

"Promise what?" I asked, keeping my eyes ahead. It was a weird feeling, the security and safety of Raph's arms colliding with the scared and nervous feeling inside.

"That you won't get hurt bad." I chuckle lightly, my stomach dropping lower.

"Yeah. I promise." I murmur, turning back around in his arms. Raph looked down at me, eyes searching. He unhooked one of his arms from around me, bringing it up to brush under my scar. I turn my face into his palm, the coolness of his skin easing the heat in me. Raph smiled, and his eyes glistened.

He leaned down with intent, and I stood on my tip toes a little to meet halfway. His mouth pressed against mine softly, no rush and no worry. And that's when I figured out he probably knew. But why wasn't he fighting me to stay here? Why was he letting me go so easily?

I place my feet back on the ground, and Raph stares down at me. His hand appears with my mask, and he waves it tauntingly. I grab it from his finger, squinting at him humorously. He does it right back, crunching his nose up so he looked like he was about to sneeze. I bite my lips to stop from laughing.

I spin out of his grip, facing towards him as I put the mask on. He raises an eyebrow, watching me fall backwards and towards his door. And this time, he didn't stop me from leaving.

November 7, 2007 8:00 PM

I was four hours and thirty minutes late for training. My punishment?

"Trade!" I held up the wooden sword, pointing it at my new assailant. I was bruised, Shredder had given the people I fought metal weapons and gave me wood. There wasn't much a wooden sword could do against a metal blade, and I was limping from some of the blows.

The Foot soldier in front of me spun the sword over his wrist, stepping to his left leg to shift his weight. I finally felt relief flood me. I'd fought him before. Actually, I trained him. He wouldn't be hard to fight.

I look up at the Shredder, who was staring down at me with a tiredness of trying to break me down. His fingers tapped at his chair, a repetitive _ra-ta-ta-ta_ in a slow pace. I look at the clock above him, feeling my legs wobble. Eight at night. No reprieve, no food, no bandages. I look down at my thigh, blood sliding through the silver material slowly. It wasn't the only cut on my legs, but it was the largest, and had yet to stop bleeding.

"Hai!"

Immediately I stepped to the right, ducking low as the ninja went for his strike. His name is Fred, and he is a Purple Dragon turned Foot Ninja. I tried getting the punk out of him, but he still thought face first was the best move to make. Fred tipped sideways, losing his balance in the tale tell sign of cockiness that I never beat out of him. As he regained his balance, I aimed low, kicking his feet out from under him. He made a grunting sound as his back collided with the ground. He froze when I pointed the wooden sword at his neck, raising his hands up in surrender to this ten second fight. It may be blunt, and it may be wood, but it still made a good baseball bat. I've used it like that before, and Fred knows that. And he knows I'll do it again.

"Seriously Fred?" I ask. The black-suited man shrugged his shoulders.

"Hai!" Shredder shouted, standing from his seat. "Kneel."

I drop the sword on Fred, who grappled to catch it. I fell in front of Shredder, staring up at him defiantly. Shredder was dressed in his white kimono he always wore. He had that same katana at his hip, and his fingers grasped it like they always did. He had his hair pulled back, showing his thirty something year old face. I couldn't tell if it was because of his heritage or if he had a skin secret, but his face was flawless. I'm not one to swoon over such features, but Shredder's been in this life his whole life, and he chose to be a bad guy. A whole lifetime of fighting and still no scars or blemishes? Women would beg for his secret.

Shredder stared down at me with his harsh, black eyes, matching my deviance with his own. We were like that for a good twenty seconds before I backed off. I didn't want another hour of training just to win a deviance competition.

"Why were you late for training?"

"Ran into complications last night while doing my Nightly Job." I respond after waiting a second. I had this rehearsed, now I had to time my words.

Shredder didn't say anything else, he just stared down at me. I kept my back straight, and there was an itch in my calf, but I refused to move. My legs and arms hurt from all the cuts, I felt blood falling down my arms.

With one clean and fast movement, Shredder unsheathed his sword and brought it under my chin. I look up with his sword, well aware just how sharp the end of it was. Shredder leans over, staring at me through my mask. In his Japanese accent, he says, "What will you not be doing again?"

I swallow, feeling the tip of the sword slide along my jaw, to my ear. "Not be late for training again."

Searing pain went along my jugular as the sword sliced open the clothing and skin, and I fought the urge to move and cover my neck. Immediately I felt the blood falling, and I tensed up to see if I would choke. The sword eased up on that side of my neck, and then trailed to the other side. I attempted to swallow, but was thwarted by pain in my jugular.

"And?" He asked. I sigh shallowly, seeing how much I could breathe.

"Thank you for sparing me." I whisper. Shredder smiles, and I groan as the other side of my throat was cut. When Shredder pulled away I bent over myself, grabbing at my neck. Two slices, equal in size, depth, and length lined either side of my jugular. Deep enough to bleed and catch part of the main artery, but not enough to cause problems. Not yet anyways, I needed to get a bandage in place.

I stood up, cupping my neck as securely as I could with just my fingers. I bowed low to Shredder before leaving, seeking aid in my room. No one stopped me and no one helped me. But that was expected in this place. Head down and eyes averted. The Turtle's wouldn't like this though. In fact, I was so in for it when I went to their place.

**_A/n: _You guys remember Spice? She was mentioned a couple of chapters before. I need help on a name for her, so you can think of any, please do tell.**


	19. Chapter 19 Sugar and Spice

Chapter 19 Sugar and Spice

November 15, 2007

The slits on my throat made me think Shredder's done it before. A sword of that weight plus the angle he cut was too precise on the first try, even for Shredder. Yes, I had stopped the bleeding, no I wasn't in danger, and no, I didn't need stitches. I did have to stay in the Shredder's Lair for over a week because I was being watched. Tonight I had just gotten out of the field of view of a pack of Foot Ninjas trailing me. And what better way to celebrate it then walk to the Turtle's home.

I didn't make it three steps past the Sewer Sweet Sewer sign before the body of Mikey crashed in to me, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me high into the air. "Liz!"

I chuckle, trying to reach up and hug him, but he'd pinned my arms at my side when he grabbed me. So instead, I gripped for a place in his plastron as he spun me in circles. The most I could do was look at him.

"What's on your neck?" Mikey asked, stopping his fifth circle. I look down at the confused face of Mikey.

"Band-aids." I respond, wiggling in his arms. Mikey didn't put me down, but he did loosen his grip.

"What happened?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Donnie came walking out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. He glanced over at us and continued walking for another split second. He did a double check though, and I waved my arm lamely around Mikey. Donnie squinted, like he was trying to focus on something. He walked over to us, standing behind Mikey. He was tall enough to see over Mikey, which I thought was a bit stupid to do if he was trying to look at me. His eyes narrowed on my throat.

"What happened?" He asked. I deflate in Mikey's arms, sighing. Donnie brown eyes lit as he seemed to remember something, because he turned around and walked to the base of the stairs.

"Raph! She's here." He shouted up the stairs. I deflated even more, trying to slip between Mikey's arms. Great, he's going to call the whole family.

Two doors opened instead of one, and the older brothers of the four both appeared at the top of the stairs. Leo was putting on his bandana, and Raph looked like he just woken up. But he was clear of mind, because he and Leo raced each other down. There wasn't much of a race, because they both fell at the same speed, and there wasn't a huge distance to jump.

"Mikey, put 'er down." Raph demanded, grabbing at one of Mikey's arms to yank it from me.

"Not until she tells me why her neck is bandaged." He states, stubbornly holding me. Raph stopped his tearing at Mikey's arms, and looked up at me. He reached up, tilting my head carefully. His brows furrowed, and he looked up at me. I look away, keeping my eyes on a distant wall. Raph looked sad, and hurt. Of course he would, I made a promise. I wasn't able to keep it, and Raph knew that.

"Mikey, put Liz down." Leo states in a commanding tone. Mikey's arms loosened and I fell. I caught my balance, looking between the four hulking masses.

"Wha' happened?" Raph asked.

I reach up to rub at my throat, feeling the scabs under the band-aids.

"I got punished." I motion to the couch, slipping through Mikey and Raph with ease. Raph was instantly back at my side, tugging me down on top of him when he got to the couch. I situated myself as best I could, inevitably ending up between his legs and leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands at my navel. Leo sat at the other end of the couch, making room for Don who sat on the arm of the couch. Mikey sat criss-cross on the floor in front of me, looking up at me expectantly.

"Punished?" Raph asked.

"I... arrived four hours late for my training. My punishment was to break me with eleven hours of nonstop training. When I didn't crack, Shredder had me kneel at his feet. And since he couldn't fight me into breaking, he gave me a memory. I told you Raph, he was probably going to give me a scar."

"What did he do?" Donnie asked.

"Cut slits on either side of my throat. From the ear to the jugular." I answer. Raph takes a deep breath behind me, holding it for a time.

"We need a plan." He breathes out.

We stayed silent, not knowing how to continue from there. There wasn't a plan. I might be able to train them when Leo is back in shape, and we might figure out to strategy to use, but there was no way to could get into the Shredder's Lair.

The doors behind us opened, and the five of us looked over to the door. We waited for someone to walk through, but there was no one there. And if someone was there, then they moved before we saw them.

"Did April or Casey say they were coming over?" I asked, standing up.

"No." Raph murmurs, standing behind me. I look in the dark, trying to figure out if someone managed to follow me through the sewers. I'd used a passage that I almost got lost through, so if someone had managed to follow, they've been here before.

"Do they usually hide when they come in?"

Leo stood up slowly, pulling one of his katanas from its sheath. "No."

I walked around the couch, reaching to my hip for the dagger I had. I pulled it slowly, making slow movements to see in the dark. What if they ran when they opened the door? Who was it? Was it a Purple Dragon? Was it a Foot Ninja?

Donnie made a sound exertion, making me turn around. It was a Foot Ninja, and she had climbed along the ceiling to get over us. She'd landed on Don's back, but because of the size of his shell, she wasn't able to wrap her arms around him. He spun, grabbing her elbow and swinging her high and far across the room. I chased the black body, pressing it against the wall when she slid the six-foot drop Don had managed. I pushed her against the wall, holding my forearm and dagger to her throat. She was shorter than me, maybe five foot four. She pressed herself farther against the wall, turning her head to get away from the dagger.

"Hello lovely." I growl. Raph came up behind me, pressing a hand to my shoulder. He tried to shift me away, but I kept in my spot. "Don't worry, I won't kill her in your house. I know how Leo feels about blood."

"Sugar." She gasped in a Japanese accent. Her hands grabbed at my elbows, and she gripped the with tight fingers. Sugar, no one else called me that except...

"Spice?" I asked. I loosened on the dagger for a second, and then pressed it back into place. "You shouldn't be here."

"And they shouldn't be alive." She says, using one of her hands to point behind me. "Is this where you've gone all those times?"

Spice was fifteen years old, and there wasn't much else I knew about her. She's Half-Japanese and Half-American, joined Foot Ninjas back in September, and lived in the South before moving here. I didn't even know her name, I never thought to ask. She had the Japanese skin color and eye shape, and she had straight nose and full lips. One of the things that compelled me to allow her to continuously call me Sugar was her eyes. A very pale green, which went really well with her pen straight black hair.

"Sort of." I murmur. I grab the top of her mask, pulling it off her head. It stuck for a second, but came off with ease. The face of the Hafu showed, and she shook her head to shake her hair into place. Her hair was incredibly long, about mid back. I was impressed when I found out she could hide it under her mask without any weird bulges happened.

She looked behind me, towards the five turtles I let live. Her face scrunched in disgust, and I grab her chin with my free hand.

"Hey, either you look at them normally, or I keep your eyes as trinkets." I threaten. Her eyes locked on mine, and I saw spitfire.

"You're canoodling with the enemies!" She yelled. She stopped breathing when I pressed the dagger against her now bare skin, and I know she got the message.

"I'm canoodling with my boyfriend. His brothers just happened to be in the picture." Mikey chuckled behind me, and I smile for a second. Spice's eyes tightened, and she pressed against my chest, trying to get me off of her.

"Ah ah." I caution, and she paused. "You are now a liability, and well, you see, I'm motherfucking SS. Don't think I won't kill you."

Her face dropped with her arms. She looked behind me at the turtles, back to me, and then at the turtles again.

"My name is Haley."

I pulled back, surprised. She looked at me, and made a very loud exasperated sigh. "Well I don't wanna die. Might as well make friendly."

"Smart move," I grumble, pulling away. She straightened up, reaching up to feel her throat. There was a red line, but I didn't cut anything. Raph pulled me back against him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. She looked between the two of us, and she suddenly looked confused. That confusion turned to surprise, and then briefly flashed in disbelief.

"Wait, when you said you were here for your boyfriend, you actually meant..." She trailed off, her nose crunching up in disgust. Raph's chest grumbled in a low growl. "Ew, that's just-"

"Don't say it." I snarl, using a voice only used when talking to the people I teach. Haley instantly straightened up, like in training, and then relaxed when she remembered where she was.

"Oh come on! You're dating," She waved at Raph, trying to find a word. "That!"

"Back off." I growl. Haley stiffened, and straightened up. She looked between the four of them, eyes laced with quiet malice. If she stayed like this, I'm almost positive she won't be making it back to the Shredder's Lair. And it won't be my fault... much.

"Well, I gave you my name, what's yours?" She asked.

"Leonardo." Leo states clearly, stepping up to me. He looked at Raph, wondering if he would say his name. When Raph didn't, Leo points to him. "That's Raphael."

"I'm Michelangelo." Mikey said, oddly serious. Donnie looked between the three of them, and says in a low voice, "Donatello."

Haley nods, patting her legs with her hands. She looks over at me, and then towards the door. She looks back over to me.

"I'm going to take it you're not going to let me tell anyone."

"You're going to take it that you're something very special if I didn't kill you right away. None of them like blood, but there's a thousand ways to kill you without ripping skin." Haley swallows, looking at the dagger still in my hand. She turns to Leo, because he wasn't showing distrust towards her. He actually wasn't showing any emotions towards her. He was pretty good at that, hiding his emotions.

"I'm a Hafu, which is Japanese for-"

"Half Japanese." Leo answers. "I know."

Haley held her head high, proud of her heritage. "And Half-American. My mother was American, my dad is Japanese."

I caught the 'Was' comment. Was as in no more. Which meant her mother was dead. Haley deflated again, looking over at me. "If you're going to continue to glare at me, at least hide the dagger."

"Why?" I asked in a clipped tone. She sighed, twiddling her thumbs.

"What do I need to do to make sure I don't die?"

"Die." I comment.

"Liz," Leo berates. Haley blinks several times at him in surprise. I look over at him while shrugging. Raph chuckles, moving his arm from my shoulders. Haley follows his arm as it wraps around my waist, and then she looks away when she sees I watching her. "Must you constantly threaten her?"

"You're kidding me?" I asked, letting out a dry laugh.

Leo looked taken aback, looking at me with one of his eye ridges raise. "Oh come on. I don't remember a lot before I had amnesia, but I remember you hating my guts because I kill people. But as soon as this chick comes in and tries to kill Don, you feel the need to stop me from killing her?"

"I've learned not everyone is as they seem." He answers back calmly. I give him a dull look. "I learned it from you!"

"You knew them before the amnesia?" Haley asked quietly, butting into our mini spat. We both look over at her, and four voices rang out.

"Yes." They weren't mine, I was watching Haley's whole stance change. She grew taller, and she regained that confidence only the southern people had. And that was when I put the dagger away. Haley was one who believed in morals, and knew I had them. She was intelligent enough to connect to dots, and put a puzzle piece together. I didn't kill these boys for a reason.

"Yeah. Don over there cleaned me up when Raph brought me in wounded. And Leo here let me stay until I got better. I got pretty close with them during the healing process. And that's why I didn't kill them."

"And Master Shredder?" She asked, looking between the four of us. I open my mouth to respond, but I don't know how. How do you tell someone they followed for months that they were the bad guys?

"Many innocent lives will be lost before his time is done." I answer, probably quoting some fictional buddha with that phrase. Haley's thin brows knit together, and she nods. I could see the wheels turn in her head before she responds.

"Okay then... I won't tell... For now."

November 18, 2007

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Lemme at 'em at least once?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Why do you think I joined the Foot? It wasn't for a good scholarship."

"Hardy har, stereotypical Asian."

"I have a right to make that joke!"

"Well you can shove your rights right up your-"

The doors to the lair open, and the bantering teens shut up immediately. Liz and Haley walked through the door, shooting each other dirty looks. Leo was in the living room, stretching out on the couch after training for an hour. Liz walked up to Leo, who jumped up and to the other side of the room when she moved to fall on the couch.

"Well hello." He murmurs, stepping up to the couch.

"Hi Leo." The two women mutter. Leo looked between the two, noticing an air between them. It was like when Mikey and Don got into a play fight that ended with one or neither of them getting what they wanted. He shook his head, walking around the couch to the Hafu.

"Should I assume you guys had fun?" He asked.

Liz barked a laugh, looking up at him. "That _thing _is hardly fun to be around. She keeps asking stupid questions."

"And she refuses to let me have a go with you guys." Leo raised an eye ridge, looking between the two. They were like children. Leo had never even thought Liz was capable of that. But there she was, ignoring Haley like that annoyed child who didn't get a sweet. She even had her arms crossed and nose turned up to the air.

"Have a go?" Leo asked. Liz looked at Haley when she was going to answer, silencing her with a glare. Haley closed her mouth, crossing her arms.

"She wants a fight to the death with you guys." Liz says nonchalantly, making Leo's eyes widen. He looks over at Haley. Haley's mouth opened in indignation, and she narrowed her eyes at Liz. Leo fought back a chuckle.

"I do not." Then to Leo, "I want to have a go at you guys because I think your fighting styles will be different, and I'm curious because of it. Different weight distribution, different moves, that stuff, and since that girl absolutely refuses to tell me how you fight, I figured I'd just have to ask you to fight me."

"Racist asian." Liz mutter under her breath. Leo fought back a smile, curling his lips in to hold his laughter. Haley glared at the brunette, and then turns her back to her.

"So will you fight me?" Haley asked. Leo tried to school his emotions, he really did, but it was so funny. Liz was acting so childish with Haley, it reminded him of his and Raph's fights way back when they were toddlers. Haley glared at him with her pale green eyes, and he straightened his face out.

"Sure. Just uh, let me cool down. I just got out of training." He slipped by Haley, who nods at him. "Hey Liz, Raph should be awake in his room."

"Thanks." Liz says, standing up. She and Haley made a large show of not looking at each other, and Leo made sure to make it to the kitchen door before saying his last comment. It wasn't bad, but they were live wires. It wasn't funny, but they might not like it.

"Hey guys," They both look at him. "I think the names Sugar and Spice fits you two fairly well."

They gave him dull looks, completely un-amused at his statement. But their reactions amused him.


	20. Chapter 20 Mission Blackout

Chapter 20 Mission Blackout

November 21, 2007

There were a lot of things I was glad about now that I had someone who stood next to me. Someone to help me get in and out of the Shredder's Lair, be an alibi for when I go out and no news reports come out about a SS killings, and someone to watch my back as I do hers while traveling to the turtle's place. What I didn't like about her, is that she grew up with four siblings, so privacy wasn't something she respected. So in a morning kiss, she feels the need to barge in.

"Oh my god! Seriously?" Haley exclaimed, covering her eyes and turning around in one of her fluid movements. I sit up from my spot on Raph's torso, falling into bed beside him. Raph's fingers disappeared from my hips under my shirt, tucking himself under the covers with me. Haley didn't chance it to look, even when I told her we were okay for appearance. "Ok, it is one thing to be dating him. It's a whole other thing to have sex with him."

"Woah, woah, Spice!" Raph and I share glance at each other. "We weren't... I mean we've never... had sex."

Haley laughed, pointing at us blindly. "Yeah, well seeing as you're both naked, and all he'd have to do is get comfortable-"

"I'm wearing clothes, you dolt!" I interrupt her, feeling my neck turn pink. Haley looks over us and I pull the covers from my chest to show my clothed chest. The baggy shirt and booty shorts I now kept in Raph's room.

"Well he's naked," Haley points out, and Raph kinda shuffles farther under the covers. I pause, not able to deny that.

"He's always naked." Raph shuffled farther into the covers, hiding his head. I place a hand on his chest, rubbing my thumb across it. Haley chuckles, and then looks at the ceiling.

"Oh gosh, I came in here for a reason besides being mentally scarred for life. Now what was it? Oh yeah, you have training in thirty-two minutes."

"Thank you, now please leave."

"Gladly," Haley muttered, turning around and opening the door again.

"Oh, and Spice?" I called after her. Haley poked her head back in, her black hair falling over her shoulder and on to her black foot ninja suit. "Knock next time."

Haley glared at me before spinning around on her heel, closing the door behind her. I relaxed into the bed, and Raph pokes his head out. I glance over at him, his gold eyes the only thing revealing themselves. "Come on Spiderman, show me a face."

Raph's eyes thinned as he looked at me, and he shifted one of his arms around. Some skin on my thigh got pinched, and I jumped up while yelping. I went down and grabbed at the skin he just twisted, rubbing it slowly. The pain was already sliding up my leg, and starting to pulse. Raph snickered under the covers, and I hit his chest. It wasn't much help, he had a bone plate protecting the ribs, but he at least stopped his laughter. I stood up, sliding out from under the covers.

Raph grabbed my hand, tugging me back into the bed. I fell backwards, landing on my spine. Raph moved so he was hovering over me, pulling the blanket from his face. I narrow my eyes at him, pressing against his breast-plate to get him off. Raph remained stone still, unmoving against my force. He trailed a finger along my jaw, and I stopped my menstruations.

"Ya know, three months ago had anyone told me I would be datin' third commander of Shredder and lettin' a foot soldier roam free in my home, they'd have been turned into ta police for insanity." Raph says. I smile at Raph, turning my head sideways to get hair off my face. Raph looked at my scarred eye, his brows burrowing.

He leaned down, and I had to close my eyes to avoid having my eye kissed. His mouth pressed against my eyelid, trailing his lips down over my cheek. Following the scar, he moved farther down, until his lips were on mine again. I kiss back, enjoying the softness compared to the make out session from before Haley walked in. Haley, training, Shredder.

Raph appeared to remember the same thing because he pulled away, letting me through. We've done this next bit a couple of times before, and it was becoming a new dance how we moved around the room. Raph gave me privacy to dress up into my uniform, and I let him have his fun with different weapons. This time, Raph was at my back before I could ask, and he tugged the zipper up. His thumb ran under my suit, like he was getting wrinkles out, but he moved languidly.

"Thanks." I murmur, spinning around. Raph looked down at me, that same look from the last time. Eyes searching with a straight face. But I wasn't in as much danger this time around. So he was thinking about something else. "Raph?"

"What Haley said, would ya?" He asked. What Haley said...

"Haley said a lot of things." I murmur. Raph breathes in deeply, and reaches up behind him to rub his neck.

"Well, jus' now, she said... she thought we were...havin'... sex." He finished lamely. "And I was wonderin'... if ya would be willing ta... ever have it with..."

"You." I finished for him. Raph looks at me, his cheeks turning that weird color when they blushed.

"Yeah. Cause Haley brought up a good point. Yer human and I'm a... turtle"

Donnie had brought this up when I asked what the pipe did to me. He said that the likelihood of me bearing a kid was already low with a human, and was pretty much zero with Raph. But he never said we couldn't do sex. I remember he'd assumed we would. Not could, but would.

I grab Raph's arm, bringing his hand around and in front of me. I placed my fingers in his in the three-way prong, holding it up for him to see. Raph looked at our hands, and smiled. "We could get through anything. Racial differences," Because being a giant turtle is now a race. "Moral differences, different honor codes. We can get through sexual differences." Raph perked up, gaining some height back.

"But do ya want ta?" He asked, serious. I drop my head so my chin was on my chest. Freaking, thick-headed turtle.

"Yes. Maybe not anything exceptionally soon, but I'd like to give it a go."

Someone shouted the word 'Perfect!' through the door, and we both look that way. That voice sounded like Haley, and she sounded happy. We glance at each other and mutually agree to check it out. Still holding Raph's hand, we walked out of the room and down the stairs. I caught the tail end of Haley's backside as she left through the front door, and I travelled to the kitchen to see if anyone was there. Leo looked up, a face of confusion on his.

"What was that about?" I asked, pointing behind me at the empty room Haley had left from. He shrugged, saying one word.

"Blackout."

November 21, 2007 7:00 PM

"Blackout?" We asked the pacing fifteen year old. Officially, Haley was younger than the turtles, but because they don't know their real birthdays (hatch day?), they had to assume she was younger. I'd done a search on the web, and turtles are usually hatched in August or September, so Haley would actually be younger, because she was born in December. Don and Mikey probably got closest to their actual birthdays, and Leo was the farthest from it. Born in April? Really?

Haley stopped in front of the TV's, staring at the screen. They were off, so we could see her face in their reflections. And she could see ours. Haley had gone to her home before heading here, so she was dressed in what she liked best. It was stereotypical outfit. Well, half way. She was wearing a kimono, and pale green one that matched her eyes. Her kimono had a spin to its design though, they were lyrics. Lyrics from thousands of different songs, in little one liners all across her outfit in a larger flower design. Her hair was down, cascading around her shoulders in straight, black blankets. She had a habit of brushing her hair over her left shoulder and behind her right ear, so it was a constant battle.

"Yeah. A city-wide Blackout." She said. She turned around, facing us. "Cut off the power in the Shredder's Lair. Turn off his cameras."

"He'd have a generator somewhere, if the power turns off, the generator will make sure there's still footage." Donnie says right back. Haley smiled, walking forwards a little. She stopped in front of the table, leaning a little closer, like she was telling a secret.

"Hey Leo, remember when I left suddenly?" She asked him. Leo's face was straight, but he's eyes gave another answer.

"Yeah, how could I forget you running out of our home right after shouting blackout?" Haley smiles wider.

"I found the generator. I can have a schedule set so I'm in the Lair when the blackout can happen. I can shut it off." I straightened out, feeling a bit of hope appearing. We had a possible plan. "Only thing I need to know is if any of you could cause a citywide blackout?"

"Well our brother Don here is a genius at causing citywide blackouts." Mikey said, patting Donnie's back. Don glared at Mikey, and the orange turtle recoiled.

"You make it sound like I do it for a living." He said. I smile, watching Mikey's face turn slightly panicked.

"No, I mean you have you are a genius at stuff on such a large-scale. I wasn't implying that you were bad at anything." Mikey said. Donnie smiled, rubbing the top of Mikey's head. Mikey swatted at the appendage, scooting a little farther from Don.

Haley looked between them, and then focused on Don. "You can cause a citywide blackout?"

"Yeah. I can do it anytime, now if I wanted." Don says. Haley's eyes sparkled, and she relaxed.

"Can we do it tonight?"

"No." Leo, Raph, and I jump in immediately, making Haley jump.

"I still have to get better."

"I'm under severe watch from the Shredder's tower."

"Liz still has ta teach us some stuff."

Haley pulled back, looking between the three of us. We'd all tried talking over each other, so she probably didn't get half of it. Raph leaned forwards from behind me, and Haley focused on him. "Leo still has ta train, he's been out for a couple of months. Liz still has ta teach us instinct trainin', an' Liz is right. She's under watch of ta Shredder, if a blackout were to happen an' his generator went out on the same night, she's gonna be the firs' person he looks for."

"Ok." She murmurs, trying to figure out who to look at. "Then when does the plan take place?"

"Well we'll have to get kinks out of it, and we do have training with Liz. But if I have to say, sometime around March or April." Donnie says. Haley looked surprised, and then drooped. She bows her head for a second, and then stands back up straight.

"I guess I can live with that. I do have to figure out how the generator works. Now, what is the instinct training?"

"It's how Shredder trains me. Works me till I can't mentally function, and then attacks me. It makes me rely on my instincts and ears, and not on anything else." I say, leaning farther into Raph. He shuffles with me, getting me into the crook of his arm.

"And why do they need to know that?" She asked, pointing between the four of them.

I shrug, "I said I'd teach them way back when I first gained some memory. And it stuck. So, I'm going to teach them. Who knows, it might actually come in handy."

Haley nods slowly, her black brows burrowing. She pushed her hair behind her ear again, and cupped her elbow with her opposite hand, holding her hair in place. "And why haven't you done it yet?"

Raph, Don, and Mikey all point at Leo, who pursed his lips. Haley looked at his shoulder, which he was tapping self-consciously again.

"What happened?" In a synchronized movement, Mikey, Don, and Raph all moved their hands to point at me. I duck me head, and Haley looks even more confused.

"On the night Liz got her memory, she attacked us first. Under the orders of Shredder of course." Don says.

"I was out pretty fast, so I don't know what happened, but I know Leo got his shell kicked."

"Liz's katana can split into twins, and I didn't know. So she got me by surprise. Sliced me halfway across the chest before I could get away."

"The damned cut nearly killed him." I growled, feeling the hand that had caused the wound tingle. The first memory I have, the clearest memory I have of them, and I remember the pleasure of inflicting such a devastating wound. No amount of "I'm sorry," can heal Leo, and no amount of guilt can change what I inflicted on them all together. I had singlehandedly nearly killed two of them in the small time frame of ten minutes. It was singlehandedly the biggest thing I have ever regretted. And it was the one thing that saved my life. I couldn't begin to imagine what could have happened had I killed them.

"Liz." Raph murmured, leaning forwards to tug at my shoulder. I turn when he pulled me, and didn't expect his hard lips to press against mine in front of the company of his family. I blink several times, staring into Raph's amber eyes. It was just a peck, he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. "That's the past."

"Huh," Mikey hummed. "I never thought the brute called our brother could be so sweet."

Leo reached behind Mikey, whacking him upside the head. Haley suddenly looked mentally scarred, and she responds to Mikey's innocent comment. "That brute can be pretty... handsy." She blows out, sighing deeply. Mikey and Don look at her weird.

"When and what did you see?" Don asked.

Haley opened her mouth, trying to figure out how to respond. She closed her mouth, and tried again. "This morning... A really flexible Liz, and a very handsy Raph in what I'm going to assume is a morning routine between them." I brush my hair over my face, hiding my blush. Well I had to be somewhat flexible if I wanted to straddle a shell. Their shells were wide, and the bridge of them were harsh on bare skin.

"What were they doing?" Mikey asked. Raph put his head in my shoulder, and I felt him chuckling into my back. He had the nerve to laugh at this situation?

Haley looked over at us, curling her lips in. "Kissing. Just... kissing. I think."

I bite my lip, feeling my shoulders starting to shake with Raph's. Raph wrapped his arms around my chest, and I leaned forwards on them. Haley finally got we were dying in the corner of the couch, and changed the topic.

"Hey Leo, can I help you train again?" I don't know what Leo did, but Haley's legs exited my vision so I'm assuming he agreed to it. Mikey and Don shuffled farther away from us, and I was able to recover some of my breath.

"Hey Liz, this thing should have a name." Mikey says, making me look up. I was happy for the change of topic, and gave him my full attention.

"This thing? The beginnings of a plan you mean?" I asked. Mikey nods, and points a finger like a lightbulb just lit up in his head.

"I know! Mission Blackout. James Bond Style." Mikey waved his arm slowly in front of him, like he was playing a movie. I didn't know how to respond to that. Mission Blackout sounded cool, but the James Bond comment stopped me. I'd never seen any James Bond movies, so I felt like I was missing something. Maybe he was quoting a movie or something.

"Yeah, that goods and all Mikey," Donnie says, brushing his brother aside. Don leaned forwards, looking between me and the hidden and still laughing face of Raph. "But tell me, for science, what have you guys done? Does anything work? Does being a human and half-turtle affect your relationship? If so, how?"

I drop my head into my lap, and Raph starts chuckling harder into my back.

**A/n: Longer chapter or shorter chapters?**


	21. Chapter 21 Bullets of Guilt

Chapter 21 Bullets of Guilt

The night was beautiful, with snow-covered grounds and apartment complexes that have yet to take down their Christmas lights. Well, it was as beautiful as you could get with smog in the air and garbage on the streets. There wasn't much crime this month, but I wouldn't think wintertime would be marked on a criminal's calendar. The cold air was off-putting, and you could get something numb or freeze while out and about. I was out for a run, jumping from building to building. I had the black outfit of SS on to soak up warmth and to hide in shadows. It didn't help a lot in the cold air, but running helped. And so I ran. And ran.

Something hissed at me in the dark as I moved across the roof, and I skidded across the concrete floor. I turn on my heel, facing the dark shadows. I couldn't see in the dark, because the red cloth over my eyes messed with my vision.

"Hello Liz." Someone calls, appearing out of the dark. He had a heavy, ankle length jacket, and a hat over his head to hide his face. His bare feet stepped around the patches of snow on the roof, avoiding them like his feet depended on it. I shuffled a little, wondering who it was. He looked up past the hat and I saw dark green skin and a red mask.

"Hey Raph." I smile behind my mask, walking towards him till I stood mere inches from him. "Long time no see." Raph lifts his head a little more, showing me his smirk. I saw him arm move in my peripheral vision, and nimble fingers slipped under my mask, pulling it off. Red fades to multiple colors, and I am staring at the half turtle I'd been successfully dating for four months.

"Much better." He murmurs, peeling my mask over my head and dropping it to the ground. "Now…" Raph stepped towards me, stepping so far forwards I had to step back. He did it again another two times, and my back hit the cold brick wall. Raph wrapped his arms under my shirt, pressing his cold fingers against my heated sides. I flinched at the cold against my skin, tucking my arms in when Raph tried to get higher up.

"You're cold." I whined, keeping his hands from getting to my ribs. Goosebumps were tickling my skin, and Raph was still trying to get farther up. The cold of his chest soaked through my shirt as he pressed me into the wall so I was sandwiched.

"And yer warm." He says back. I fought for several more seconds, but Raph managed to wiggle his fingers past my arms. The cold fingers splayed over my ribs in triumph, and he smiled at me under his hat. I reached one of my hands up, plucking the hat off his head.

I stared at him, grimacing as his fingers ran over the sensitive skin over my ribs. To distract myself, I pulled his lips to mine, one of my hands curling around his warm neck. I slide my other between what space there was between us, pushing his heavy jacket to the side to get to the hard plate of bone. I run my index finger down his plastron, testing to see how far I could get. I felt him growl silently as I got lower, to the edge of his plastron.

"Liz." He growls, pressing me harder against the wall. My arm gets trapped between us, and I felt one of his hands pull from under my shirt and slip between us. His hand trailed down towards my hand, gripping my wrist tightly. He pulls my hand up and I stare dully into his eyes. When he finally let's go of my arm I wrap it around his neck, and release his lips. I pulled my head back, staring up at Raph.

"How are you?" I whisper. Raph shivers from the cold at his back, resting his head on my shoulder. He arms wrap around my waist, pulling me forwards slightly. My hip bone landed against Raph's enclosed arousal, which I hadn't been aware of until now. So that was why he didn't let me try anything, even though I hadn't seen him since the day after New Years. Which reminds me, we shouldn't be doing this on a roof. I should put Raph's hat back on his head, because if anyone saw us, that would be a very bad thing.

"Never been better. And ya?" He rubs his pelvic bone against mine, using one of his arms to lift me a little so he could get between my legs. The new angle created a better friction, and I tried to focus through the still new feeling. I gasp as warmth floods my veins, pleasure running through my system. No, can't get distracted.

"Same." I gasped, pressing my fingers harder into his skin. Raph reached down, grabbing one of my thighs and pulling it against his side. "Ah, Raph?"

"Hm?" He hummed, moving his hips slowly.

"We shouldn't do this-" I freeze, biting my lip when Raph nipped at my neck with his teeth. He left the spot open to the cold air, and what liquid fell from his teeth seemed to freeze on my neck. "Outside."

Raph stops, and I could almost see his focus change. He listened for things my human ears couldn't pick up. He lowered my leg to the ground, stepping away from the wall. I adjust the hat in my hands, handing it to him upright. Raph takes it slowly, his eyes and ears searching for someone.

"There's a manhole in the alley." He murmurs, slapping the hat to his head. He motions to the edge of the building, taking the lead. He didn't hesitate to jump over the edge, but I paused to see the distance. Raph fell five stories and landed silently on the snow-covered ground. There was a fire escape across from this house, and under it was a large garbage bin. I would've taken the fire escape for safety, but obviously Raph didn't care.

I twirled over the edge, falling the height of half a hundred feet. Now I did a lot of crazy stuff in my time, but falling fifty feet without anything to slow me down was not one of them. Raph was at the bottom of the fifty foot drop, and he eased my landing by grabbing me from the air.

"Thanks," I whisper, getting set down on the ground gingerly. Raph smiles at me, motioning to the garbage bin. I look at the standard green bin with its company logo faded on its front. It had clean wheels though, like they were used regularly.

"There's a manhole under here." Raph steps around me, shouldering the bin. Sure enough, clear of snow and a dirty shade of grey, was a manhole. I crouched down, plucking my fingers into the hole of the lid. I heaved the metal disk up, having to scrap it on the concrete to get it off. "Ya could have asked me ta do it."

"No. Cause you gotta go in first." I say, leaving the hole open for Raph. He looked at me under his hat, and then at the roofs above us. I also look up, searching for someone. I was greeted with a smog filled sky, but no one was looking down at us. Raph jumps down the hole, tucking his arms in since it was hard enough already with his shell. I could hear a light scraping sound and wondered what and how he would get out if he grew more. How did Donnie get out and in without hurting his shell? He was pushing 6'3" now. Leo was catching up at 6'1", and he had a big bicker match with Raph who kept saying he was still growing.

Raph hit the ground under the manhole and hissed at me lowly. I jumped down the hole, not needing to do any of the precautions Raph does cause I was smaller. Raph caught me when I landed, and reached over me to scrap the metal disk back in place. We were safer, but we weren't completely safe. Completely safe would be his home.

"Why can't we jus' be a normal couple?" Raph asked, taking his hat off. I raise an eyebrow at him, hoping he was being rhetorical.

"Uh, Raph?" Raph looked at me, his eyes a light brown color tonight. Perhaps it was the lighting that made his eyes that color, because I'd never seen them that shade before. "When you signed up for this, um... relationship. You did realize that normal wasn't going to be part of the contract?"

Raph chuckled, placing the hat on my head. It was too large for me and it fell into my eyes and halfway down my nose. I tilt it backwards, and could only get it to my brow before it risked falling off my head. "Yeah, I knew tha'. I meant I wish I could do wha' normal couples do outside. No worries or need to hide. No fear about bein' seen, or caught by the police."

I smile softly, walking the short distance between us. Raph followed me with his eyes, and when I tugged the sides of his bridge down he leaned forwards. I peck his nose softly, pressing my forehead to his. He stays staring in my eyes, but I felt one of his arms creep around my waist.

There's a shuffle behind me, like someone skidding while trying to run. I turn around, ducking down for the weapon tucked in my boot. A black body was running, and red foot soldier emblem on his left breast. I raised my weapon from my boot, leveling it with the running body. My hand and arm jerked backwards with the backfire, and the vibrations of sound were loud enough that my ears were left ringing.

"Ow!" Raph shouted from behind me, jerking away from me. The running ninja dropped, grabbing his thigh. The bullet didn't hit him, but it glanced off of his leg. I shake my hand, rubbing away from the pain the backfire brought. "What the shell, Liz? Ya can't jus' shoot a gun outta no where. What if that's Haley?"

"Haley wouldn't run." I grumble, walking up to the downed ninja. He masked face looked up at me, but if I had to guess, he was indifferent to having been shot. It was part of the training now a days. Shredder had found his ninjas were becoming cowardice, and so he taught them to not fear death. This was one of the early people in that training. It was obvious because he was still breathing normal. Anyone else, including myself, would have breathed hard while staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Traitor." He spat at me, cupping his thigh with both of his hands. "You're fucking a mutant."

I tilt my head left a little, giving him a dull look. These were the kills I didn't care about. These were the moments I could see why I was able to do it before. One last bad thing, one last person who would have never spared the innocent, and so I didn't spare them. "Why does everyone assume we've had sex?"

"Liz, no-" Raph started, and stopped when the gunshot rang loud and clear again. The man fell back, a well placed bullet in his head. "What the Hell!"

I look at the gun in my hands, tapping the barrel to see if it was heated. The barrel was still cool, and the tip wasn't smoking. I turn around to Raph, who was holding the sides of his head where his ears would be. He looked at me with surprise, and then at the gun in my hands. "Where did ya even get a gun?"

"I found it on a Purple Dragon a while ago and figured I should keep it on me if something like this happened." I murmur, clicking the magazine out to check the bullets. Satisfied they were still good, I snapped the magazine back into place and clicked the safety into place. I bent over, placing it back in my boot. Raph's mouth dropped, and he waved at the bleeding body behind me.

"What the... fudge?" He said, trying not to cuss. I smile at his trade for the cuss word, looking at the body. "Ya can't jus' go shootin' people."

"Are you seriously backing that man up? He was going to go to Shredder and tell him what he saw. I'm under guard watch, and that Raph, was my guard." Raph puffed his cheeks out.

"Ya could have run, I could have run at him. Who knows, maybe he would have been another Haley?" He says, stepping closer to me.

"That Raph, is a man I never met. I never trained him, and he was here before I was. There was no changing his loyalty." I furrow my brows, a thought coming over me. "Why are you so against me killing him of all people?"

"Because he couldn't have been the only one in these tunnels. He's the first one ta find us, and tha' gunshot echoed. Anyone in these tunnels will know what it was."

"But they don't know who it was. We're fine."

"No, because we're right next to a four-way intersection. They'll see us and have three ways to run. There's only two of us. That gun put us in more danger than that man did."

I sigh, drooping a little. Raph stared at me, his eyes a fire of brown. His red mask matched the red heat of worry and anger in him, and I had to concede to a point. With a quick and resigned sound I said, "I panicked."

Raph pulled back in surprise. "Ya panicked?"

"Yeah. I heard a shuffle, and my instant reaction was to end whatever created the sound. I grabbed the nearest weapon, and it happened to be a gun."

"Don' ya have that dagger?" He motioned to the sheath I had for the dagger in the hem of my pants. I shrug, pulling that said dagger out.

"Yeah, I do. But a dagger doesn't come near to the damage a bullet can do over a distance of 20 feet." I shrug again, tucking the dagger back into its spot. Raph shakes his head, lifting one corner of his mouth in an attempt of a smile. He looks at the body again, and he sighs.

"I hope this is over soon. I hate havin' to hide behind this kind of stuff and doin' stuff like that." Raph says, motioning to the ankle length coat he had and then at the body. I chuckle, stepping up to him. I take the hat off my head, putting it back on his. Raph tips the hat back, smiling at me.

"Well first I'm going to have to phone in a murder, but after that, let's find someplace where you can take that stuff off."

Raph chuckles, taking my offered hand. He fell into step beside me, making sure to walk a little slowly to compensate for the half a foot height difference. I fiddled with his fingers, bending the three of them this way and that to test how they could move. Raph didn't disapprove my playing, and every time I got one of my fingers in his palm he'd clamp his hand shut. I would then spend a minute or two trying to get my finger out of his grip. It was harder than with another person because he had tiny scales and he didn't sweat unless under high temperatures. It was also cold down here, and as I walked I felt my thighs starting to get cold against my pants.

"Where are we?" I asked, glancing around to the unfamiliar halls. Raph looked around, clamping his hand around my middle finger and pinky. My ring finger bent back awkwardly, and I grimace.

"We're in the main sewer pipe. Ya don' recognize the place?" Raph asked, relaxing his hand enough that my pinky was free. I cursed in my head, because the middle finger was the hardest for me to release.

"I don't take the main sewer pipes. Shredder's Cronies hang out here. They take the main pipes because the small circuits are hard to map out." I twist my finger, feeling the lowest knuckle move in its socket. I pulled, grabbing at Raph's wrist to hold it in place.

"That explains why we ran into tha' guy back there," Raph murmurs, pushing into me to take a side path. I stumble a little and Raph let's go of my finger to grab me. He pulls me towards him to stop my fall and I landed hard against his shoulder. Raph flinched and he grabbed his shoulder, rubbing the spot slowly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stopping where I stood. Raph shrugged it off, but I remembered. Just a few minutes ago, when I first shot the gun, Raph had shouted ow. I had thought it was from the sudden sound, but what if the bullet ricocheted off the ground and somehow bounced back to Raph? Maybe he felt it but didn't think twice about it because there hadn't been an entry wound. "What is it?"

"It's the scar ya gave me." Raph muttered, rubbing the spot. I frown deeply as I look at his shoulder. That was so long ago, four going on five months now. It still hurt him? "It's like yer pipe scar on yer stomach. Completely healed, but still sensitive and sore at times."

"Let me see." I murmur, stepping up to him. Raph tried batting my hands off but I was persistent. I pushed the heavy jacket off his arm, baring the cool skin to the cold air. His skin prickled like goosebumps would, and he shivered a little. The scar on his arm, I had completely forgotten it. He'd had it for so long, and I barely remembered before he had it, that it was now just a part of him. I run my thumb over the faded pink scar, remembering thinking that this turtle was crazy for pressing me against the wall like we were lovers. Turns out there had been something, but I hadn't known.

"I hate it," I murmur, looking up at the hooded face of Raph. He cocks his head to the side in confusion. "I hate that I hurt you, emotionally and physically. I hate that I wasn't there when you needed me most."

"Liz." Raph starts. I felt a sweltering amount of guilt as I fingered the scar.

"I hate that you were a turtle," Raph pulled back, looking at me perplexed. "I hate that you live in the sewers. I hate that Leo banished me..."

"Liz." Raph said, a little sterner. "Wha'..."

I run my thumb over the scar again, straining my brain for what his arm looked like before the amnesia. Raph grabbed my wrist, running his thumb over the back of my hand. "Liz?"

I stare at the familiar green hand. The green had always been familiar. I don't know what it was about him, but everything about Raph reminded me of a recurring dream with a faceless person. You knew what you saw, but you couldn't make out the person for the life of you until someone showed you. And you'd been staring at the object for so long you knew exactly what it looked like, and what it would be like. "Did you know, that even with amnesia... I feel like I should know you from somewhere. The day I gave you this scar, I felt like I knew who you were. And I wanted to ask, but training is hard to overcome when its all you know."

"What are ya sayin'?" Raph asked. He places a finger under my chin, tilting my head to look at him. I stare into his brown eyes, and felt an overwhelming need to talk.

"That first time you kissed me, in your house on the stairs, and I pulled away. I was nervous. I'd lost everything to a train crash; my family, my home, my future. And you were this... person who just shined with those three things. I hated that I loved you. Because I knew I was going to come back. It might be a few days, it might be a few months, but I knew it was going to happen." Raph's eyes lit up at that, and he smiled.

"I know I don't say it and that I don't show it, but I do miss you. Every time I have to leave the bed, or leave the house. I regret it, because I don't know when I'm coming back. And when I leave, I miss the goofing off we do. The little spars, the teasing of the others, the goofing off we do in a bed or when we're alone." Raph's smile got wider, and he released my forearm to wrap an arm around me in a hug.

"But the one thing I always miss the most, is kissing. Especially those soft one's that no brute should know how to do. But you do them, and you do heated one's. You do slow, and-" Raph ducked his head, silencing me with his mouth.

"All of this because of a scar?" He asked.

"I feel guilty about what I did, and all of you keep throwing it down. Just because you guys forgive me doesn't mean I do." Raph slides his mouth along my cheek, brushing up to my scar. He'd taken a liking to kissing the scar, which was a large insecurity of mine before him. In the Shredder's Lair it was a great way to be imposing and dangerous looking, but around people I'm trying to be friends with someone it's a hinderance. Raph acted like it was a conveniently placed kiss stand.

"What will we need ta do get rid of that guilt?" He asked. I smile, pushing him back so I could stare at him.

"What will help me, is killing Shredder." Raph's eye ridges rose in surprise. I pull his jacket back up to his shoulder, and peek around him to see if anyone was watching. I was surprised I didn't and wondered if the gunshot made anyone in the sewers run. Maybe it was too cold. I couldn't feel my thighs and my toes were hurting from the cold, and no one in their right mind would wander around at night in January.

"Ya know, I don' listen too much ta Leo, but I do with Master Splinta. Both of them though, say revenge can only quell the emotion ya feel, but not get rid of it." I smile at him, standing on my toes and planting a kiss on his breastbone.

"It's not revenge I'm going for." Raph looked at me questioningly. "I want to kill him for your safety. Yours, Mikey's, Leo's, Donnie's, Splinter's, April's, Casey's, Haley's, and anyone else that's had the misfortune to know him. It's my job, and I'm planning on Shredder being the retirement pay. And if I can get a few bonus bucks with Hun and Karai," I shrug. "What's a little extra to jump on?"

"So yer not goin' for revenge, it's yer job. How does guilt fit into that equation?" Raph asked. I chuckle against his breast-plate.

"Because I hurt the innocent." Raph's face dawned with realization. "You, Leo, Mikey, and countless others faced my hand. And only three got out alive." Raph's brows scrunched together as he tried to figure out if I had ever told him the three. It was a couple of seconds later his expression grew sad, and he bows his head. I placed a hand over where the beating of his heart was loudest.

"I see now."

"Hey now, I'm the one supposed to be getting sad." I whisper, reaching up to pinch Raph's chin in my fingers. "Besides, we have a murder to phone in once we get back to your place."

"Do ya think ya will ever consider it a home for yerself?" Raph asked. Huh, Raph's place as my place. I'd apparently had it as a temporary home for a couple of months. The scar in my arm was a testimony to why I went there, but not why I stayed. I'd stayed beyond the required healing time, and Leo obviously didn't like me there, so why had I stayed for so long? I'd like to think they'd fascinated me, and I wanted to study them. Science was my most favored subject, and what better way to study science then with a cross specie biped? You don't find many bipeds who are a cross between two species like a Liger or Grolar Bear.

"Maybe. I'm expecting I will. I've integrated you four so far into my life I don't think I couldn't survive alone again." Raph smiled widely, like that was a happy thought to him.

"Ok." He murmurs, like he was breathless. His heart under my hand started speeding up. He was happy, he was really happy about something. If I'd been dating him for four months, and had made no mention of leaving after killing Shredder, you would think he'd assume that I'd hang at his place. Live at his place, whatever it was I was going to do.

"Ok." I parroted, and I let go of his chest. I was officially numb halfway up my body, and their home from the main sewers was a five-minute speed walk. "Now can we continue walking? I'm sure we're both extremely cold, and I think this'll be the first time I'm the one undressing you."


	22. Chapter 22 The Date of SuSan

Chapter 22 The Date of SuSan

"_Well isn't this a smashing evening?_" The news anchor says in a mock form of a sultry voice. He leans forwards, winking at the camera. It would have been weird had he not been handsome with brushed and polished hair, baby blue eyes, clean shave, that Californian tan, and a blue suit that screamed professional. He smiles to show his pearly whites, and he chuckles, shuffling the papers in his hands. "_Because it most certainly is on this cold winter nights. I hope you're huddled close to your loved ones, because apparently even the Justice Against the Police of New York City has someone to hold._"

Uh oh. Mikey shuffled from his comic book, looking at the TV with interest now. The only justice against the police was SS. Which was Liz, and this anchorman looked pretty smug about it all. "Uh, Liz!"

"_We've recently got footage of SS, the one and only Elizabeth Lanier, doing the smoochy smoochy with the most unlikely candidate._"

"Yeah Raph?" Liz asked as she trailed into the room from the dojo. She had some clothes April brought as a surprise, somethings called yoga pants that looked weirder than it sounded and an exercise top. They didn't look comfortable, in fact they looked constricting. I'd seen Liz put them on, and the yoga pants squeezed and stretched in all the wrong ways. But Liz liked them, and she did look good in skin tight pants. Leo walked behind her, wiping down his katanas with a towel. He wasn't as nicely dressed, in fact, as Haley called us, he was naked. Except for elbow pads, knee pads, and a belt around his waist. They'd gone into the dojo a few minutes ago so Liz could get a hand-on-hand action with Leo. She was studying how we fought so when Don was finally done with the voice changer, we could start immediately on the training.

"Uh, yer on the news." I point at the screen, which was doing recaps of all the fights she's had on the past. A lot of them involved Night Watcher, but that was because we let them happen.

"Doing the smoochy smoochy with someone," Donnie murmurs in an eerily calm voice. "With the unlikeliest of candidates."

"Liz?" Leo asked. Liz looked just as confused as the rest of us, in fact, she looked more confused than the rest of us. She looked between me and the TV, and I could see wheels working in her head.

"_You're probably wondering why I showed you all of her past fights on film when I said SS was doing anything but fighting._" The news anchor said, getting our attention. "But folks, there's a reason. How many of your remember that first fight with SS and Night Watcher? Boy did they have a fight, and there were several times one or the other should have died, but they somehow got out unscathed. Because of that, we got footage of them facing off again and again."

"Is he implying what I think he's implying?" Leo asked. Liz's face dawned with realization, and then she looked sharply at me.

"Did we..." She makes a motion to the TV and then between us.

"If we did, we didn't know anythin' about a camera." I whisper, even though the other three could clearly hear me.

"Dude, that newscaster is saying Liz kissed Night Watcher, and you're not going psycho on her?" Mikey asked. I look over at him. His comic book was placed on the arm of the couch, and he was watching the screen avidly. I look at the screen, and was surprised to see a crappy security camera footage. I didn't even hear him say anything about showing it.

I don't give police crap about how terrible their security cameras are because, well, they are crappy. Especially at night, because most cameras didn't have night mode. They can only use the lamp shade provided by streetlights, and in an alley it's even worse. This video footage is just covered in shadows, but there were two very distinct features. A completely black and accessorizes SS, equip with dagger and sword, was staring at a shiny body of metal. That shiny body of metal was wielding his chains, swinging it over his head in a circular motion. My metal glowed in the dark, casting weird lights in different directions.

They were already fighting, so I must have missed the intro. They were fighting fast, so this must have been one of the early battles after Liz got her memory. I was guessing December, because it was before the snow but after we could see our breaths.

I didn't specifically remember that night, in fact I don't think it happened at all; But they were our fighting moves, and of course Liz knew how I moved and I knew how she moved because we trained in the lair. Liz's sword got wrapped in my chain and I yanked. Her sword went flying, and I could hear the metal hit the wall like a memory, even though there was no sound from the security footage. Liz pulled her dagger, ducking under my arm. She swung around, bringing her arm out. The dagger scratched the back of my suit, and put enough force that I stumbled. I turned in my stumble and my back hit a wall. Liz was on me in a second, hooking the dagger under the metal helmet.

We stood still for a second, but I could guess that we were talking. And then I reached up, and took off my helmet. I flinched, waiting to see what showed on camera. But the shadows were on my side, and the camera couldn't get my face. All they could see was that the head had no hair, but a black and white camera couldn't show green. I dropped my helmet to the ground, and hook one my fingers under the mask of hers. I peeled it off her head, taking her hood down with it. There was another trade of words, and Liz had to stand on the very tip of her toes to reach my mouth. She pulled the dagger away from my neck and put it back in its sheath at her pants line.

"Elizabeth!" Two voices shouted. I was surprised Mikey used her full name, and Leo sounded genuinely hurt. Liz looked confused as she continued to watch the screen.

"That must have been early December..." She murmurs, trying to figure out when it was, and what the hell we were doing in an alleyway we had no idea had a camera. There weren't any bodies around us, as Liz was prone to doing. There wasn't a bloody symbol on the wall. It was like a Meet-And-Greet, like we had purposefully chose that spot out of all the spots in NYC.

"You're pinpointing the day it happened, even though you've got a boyfriend sitting right freaking there?" Leo asked. Liz snapped out of her reverie, and she looked around at us. Her face showed surprise.

"Wait, you guys think that I... cheated on Raph?" She looked between the three of them. "With Night Watcher?"

"It looked like that." Mikey says, pointing at the screen. Liz's eyebrows shot up and she goes to respond. But she has to stop, because the family didn't know. I was Night Watcher, I was the guy she had pinned against the wall. But my brothers didn't know, and she wouldn't tell because I asked her not too.

"It's not what it looks like." She says, which sounded bad even to my ears, and I was in on it. I flinched at the glare Don gave her, and his fingers tapped at his arm in that patient anger he had. "I've never... I would never cheat."

"Well look at the-"

"She's sayin' ta truth." I interject, literally standing up to her aid. Leo's eyes look at me with something close to disbelief and anger as I crossed the room to Liz.

"Does that look like a truth?" He asked, pointing at the screen. It was a recap after commercials, so new viewers weren't lost. She just had her dagger hooked under my chin and my helmet was being removed.

"She sayin' the truth because..." I stop. If I said who I was, Leo would go crazy on me, and I hope Mikey and Don would be there to help if it got into a real fight. We hadn't fought for a while because he was still healing, now he was having training sessions as often as possible and worked more than two of us combined.

"Because?" Don asked. Alex pressed her hand to my forearm, but when I looked she was staring at the katanas on Leo's back. She wasn't looking with fear or scare, but caution. I was struck with the last time there was a confrontation like this. Angry Leo, the two bystanders being Don and Mikey, and Liz and I on a side. The only one were missing was April. And this time, Liz would probably fight back.

"Because... I'm... Nighwater." I mumbled. Don shakes his head like he was clearing it. Mikey propped himself up a little more and Leo turns his head to hear better.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

I glare at them, one at a time, and I sigh heavily. "I'm Night Watcher."

Their reactions were almost comical. Mikey's face spread out into a grin, like I just made his biggest wish come true. Donnie looked about as surprised as Leo did, his jaw dropping halfway to the floor. Leo looked surprised, and then he got angry.

He took a deep breath through his nose, his hands furling and unfurling to stop himself from doing anything rash. It was an anger that I'd only got to see twice in my life, and I'd bickered him and pushed all his buttons for days. And he only truly got mad like that when I pushed sensitive buttons involving situations he couldn't control. I made him mad with three words.

"You're..." Leo grits his teeth, "That vigilante?" He asked. I pulled back, surprised at his use of words.

"A vigilante? I do wha' the police can't. I get ta the crime scene before they can and hand them over. How am I the vigilante?"

"You parade around the city in a suit of metal fighting crime! What if one of those times the criminal gets the upper hand? None of us will be able to help out. You just spilled our secret right there!"

"I've got Liz!" I retort. Liz looks over at me, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"There is no way she's there for you every time you go out. She's got her own problems. She's got Shredder to deal with daily, she's got Hun and the Purple Dragons tracking her and ready to beat the shell out of her. She's got the Foot attempting to watch her every move. She's hiding from every police organization in the United States. She tries to come by every three days, even though she's got all that on her. And you really think she some time of every night to come and help you?"

I had never thought about how much work Liz had. She was this person who had all the time in the world, because that's how she showed herself. I knew about the foot, I knew about Shredder, Hun, the Purple Dragons, and about the police. I knew she had a lot, but it was never addressed until now, so I'd never thought just how much trouble she could be in if she got caught. Liz was always there for me. She did nightly patrols still, and she knew what days I went out. She always found me in some way, she was like this guardian angel. I never asked when she slept or if she slept. I never asked about her food intake, or if she was sore. But that was how Liz was. She'd crossed America, starting at age twelve and ending at age fifteen. She was really bitter when we met her, and would have saved her neck before ours. But Alex was now a mix of who she was before and who she was now. Hard shelled, but emotional. She would die for us. And I never thought just how much that statement was true until now.

"Sorry," Liz cut in, and I looked down at her with a different light. "But you guys know he's been leaving a couple of times a week for months. You never put two and two together?"

"From the night we first went topside, Raph made it his mission to go as often as possible. After nearly three and a half years, we've given up stopping him." Donnie pipes in. I chuckle at that, remembering a couple of the spats between Leo and I for the first year.

"We should have kept trying." Leo mutters. I look back at him, and his arms crossed. "Liz is probably tired. But she loves you so much she won't stop."

I rock on my heels, looking down at Liz. "Why does me bein' Night Watcher have ta do with Liz? I expected ya ta yell at me, not reverse this an' have Liz look like a victim."

"She is a victim." Leo snaps.

"Woah now, back the fuck up." Liz budges in. Her curse digs into my brain, and Leo looks noticeably miffed that she'd curse. She didn't do it often in front of us because Master Splinter and Leo didn't like it. We weren't against saying a couple of curses, but the one she used was one that we tended to avoid as often as possible.

"First off, I'm not tired. I use the two days in between my visits to sleep in. I might be training daily, but they aren't the whole day. From four in the morning to eleven in the morning and I have the rest of the day off. Those are the days I do my SS business. Other days I have training from one in the afternoon to seven. Those are the days I try to visit, or I'll just sleep the night away. I'm careful about my health. I traveled the goddamned United States, I know what my health needs."

Leo pauses, looking at her closely; She stared back, and I could see something passing between them through their eyes.

"I was using you as a reason for him to stop." Leo grumbles. "Because Night Watcher is a vigilante in the city of New York. You're just a murderer."

Liz didn't flinch at the insult, she didn't do anything with being called a murderer. She stood there, staring at Leo with a silent wrath. I did though. Leo attempted to duck my blow, but I scuffed the top of his head, knocking him off-balance. His leg that he'd slung out to get my knees got their mark and we both fell to the ground. I spun on my shell, holding Leo's shoulders to the ground as I placed a knee into his stomach. Leo blocked my first blow, and rammed his elbow up and into my side before I could get my third. I felt my breath expel from my lungs, and Leo brought his leg up around, kicking my chest.

I toppled back to my shell, rocking awkwardly on my back. Leo swam in my vision, and I crossed my arms over my face to protect it. Someone came up behind Leo fast, one of my brothers ready to help me. Leo wasn't going for a blow though, he grabbed my wrists and pried them off my face. My wrists were pressed into the ground on either side of my head, and Leo's face was all I saw. There was a hand on his shoulder, and based on how slender they were, I bet it was Don.

"Raphael!" Leo shouted. I took a deep breath, clenching my fists closed. I stare into the fire of his brown eyes, contemplating bucking him off. But Don was there, and he didn't have to be part of this fight. "What the shell!"

"Ya called Liz a murderer! I wasn't goin' ta stand there an' let ya insult her."

"Uh, guys?"

Leo's hands tightened on my wrists, and he growls low in his stomach. The sound caught me off guard, because we almost never used a growl. We could do a hiss like turtles did, and we could chur, and growl, but we never used the last one. It was a scary sound, even to the person who did it. When we were kids and Mikey watched scary movies, I would do the growl behind the couch and scare him, and regret it later because it wasn't a nice sound.

"She is a murderer, Raphael. We think she's the good guy, but a murderer is a murderer. She's willingly killed over 300 people who the police know about in New York City alone. People who had families, jobs, pets, kids, someone who had a spouse to go home too. On the news she's this big top person who's cleaning New York City, because no one wants to ask the families how they feel. How many people have been thrown on the streets because their only source of income was murdered? How many pets are in pounds because their owners are dead?" Leo stops, breathing harshly through his nose.

I felt a cold, slithering feeling slide down my stomach. My heart started pounding hard in my chest, and I could feel my ears try to stop sound. I focused on a single spot in the roof above Leo, and I tried not to think about Liz and her 'Job'. 300 people in New York City alone. How many did she kill on the way over to New York? Leo's breath pushed across my face, telling me he was still above me.

"Guys?"

"Raph, I'm not saying Liz is a bad person. I'm saying what she's doing is bad. She's killing people, she's tearing their throats out, she's shooting them, she's hacking them to pieces. When someone tried taking her place over, she carved words of caution into his skin. If we'd met her in the middle of a crime scene, she'd have tried killing us too."

"Guys."

"I can help her." I murmur, attempting to focus on Leo again. His face looked calm, but his jaw was grating with suppressed anger. "I can help her get away from all that. After Shredder's dead, she told me she'd stop. She said she didn' want ta do it anymore."

"Do you really think-"

"Guys!" Don and Mikey shouted.

"What?" Leo and I snapped, looking at the two youngest. Mikey pointed towards the door, and Don spoke up.

"She left."

I look around, trying to find the source of this conversation. My girlfriend was gone, the door closed tightly behind her. I looked at the wall next to the door, and I saw her sword was gone.

January 25, 2008

Liz disappeared for a week. No SS murders, no foot soldiers wondering the sewers, and no Haley to ask questions. I wasn't allowed out at all, and every time I tried, all three of my brothers stood in my way. No amount of persuasion budged them, no amount of fighting stopped them. I was stuck in the lair, and wasn't able to do my Night Watcher business. To pass the time I would punch a bag or sit in my room sharpening weapons. Every time my disappearance appeared on the news Leo would glare at me and ball his fists, and he'd go into the dojo and work out to ease his anger. Don kinda hid out in his room working on the thing Liz wanted to help us train. None of us mentioned Liz, because that meant facing her job again. And Mikey? Well, he's Mikey. He'd distract us with pointless things like playing games or teasing the crap out of us. I'd be sitting on the couch and he'd come up behind me and use my head as a drum. If Leo was working out, Mikey would move things around the dojo so it was never where Leo thought it was going to be, and his training was slowed down so he could find the missing item. For Don, Mikey would make loud crashes and say 'Sorry Donnie!' like he'd broken something important. Don would come out every time, making sure Mikey hadn't actually broken anything.

I'd agreed to a game of Halo in the middle of the night because I wasn't able to sleep. It was too cold in the lair, and it was hard finding heat without wearing clothes. Halfway through a random campaign Mikey had chosen, the lair doors opened. Mikey looked over the edge of the couch, able to spare his eyes. I wasn't able to because I was surrounded by three enemies and was trying not to die. In my peripheral I saw Mikey do a double take, and his jaw went slack a little. Curiosity got the better of me, and I paused the game to look.

Liz stood in the doorway, cupping her bleeding hand. No, it was her wrist that was bleeding, it just looked like her hand was. Her mask was in her bloody hand, the metal teeth stained gruesomely with someone's blood. I really hoped it wasn't Liz's, and then I hoped that it was an animals and not someone's. Knowing Liz, it was probably a human.

Her shoulders shook, like she was crying. Her head was ducked, her black hood pulled over her head. The sword she had was strapped to her back, and there was a red line around the hilt. I asked, "Liz?"

I stood up, circling the couch to walk over to Liz. As soon as my feet were in her view she launched herself forwards. She wrapped her arms around me, shell and all now between her really warm arms. She pushed herself into my front side, pressing her face into my chest. I tipped backwards, the sudden movement knocking me from my balance. I regained it quickly, and wrapped my arms around Liz. I felt the blood from her wrist falling down my shell, and shivered when it curled around the bridge and trickled there. She was warm in the cold weather, and I could feel some feeling in my fingers return as I pressed them against the small of her back.

"Turn on the TV, I don't know when it'll show up." She mutters into my chest. It took me a second to register her words. She didn't sound hurt or like she was crying. The base of her blade was leaking blood out of its sheath, and I had to wonder what she did to cause that amount of blood. And why she didn't wipe it off.

I look over at Mikey, motioning to the TV with my head. It took Mikey a second, but he got it. He ended our game and flipped to the news. Several different news channels actually, and turned them up to see which would get what Liz wanted. Next, Mikey went upstairs for Don and Leo, dragging them downstairs. In the time it took for him to do that, I walked Liz over to the couch and set her in my lap. I wouldn't mention how much I loved the warmth her body emitted, but I wrapped her tightly to me to keep it close.

The three came down the stairs, and Don was carrying a medi-kit. Liz dropped her mask to the ground, unfurling her hand from around my back and showing it to Don. Leo took a rag from Don and walked behind me. I leaned forwards, letting Leo get the blood off my shell.

Liz had a slice down the side of her arm, from elbow to thumb. Don immediately started on wiping the blood away, and set about for stitching. The only sound was the several news channels who talked about various things. Leo remained quiet, Don didn't look at Liz, and Mikey was next to us, holding Liz's clean hand. Liz never took down her hood, and her face never showed. It was an hour later when her arm was officially safe that Liz looked at the TV's. Mikey looked at her face and at the TV, going back and forth to see which one she was looking at. He moved slowly, and lifted the controller up. He pressed a button and all the TV's turned to Channel 7 News.

"-_And__ apparently we were wrong,_" The News Anchor said. He flashed us a small smile, and shuffled his papers nervously. "_The time of his death was estimated two hours ago, and folks it wasn't a pretty site._" Leo took a sharp breath, and I saw a picture of my mask on the screen. It was a crime scene picture. My mask was pierced on a wooden pike, and the wooden pike was covered in blood. With a slow and sickening jolt I realized there was a head in the helmet. Behind the helmet was a very large and dripping of blood emblem of SS.

"Liz, what did you do?" Don asked in awe. Liz ducked her head, placing her head under my chin.

"_There is your picture of Night Watcher... Murdered and beheaded. Under her insignia were three meaningful words._" The News Anchor's face shook a little, and his confidence wasn't as strong. "_Here's your NightWatcher._"

A picture of the wall showed. The beheaded man and pike must have been removed, because the angle was perfect. And true to the news persons words, under the SS was exactly what he said. 'Here's your NightWatcher." She'd put my name together for some reason.

"_The man has been identified as Thomas Anderson. He was 24 years old, single, had no kids, and he had a respectable job as a Tax Accountant who had a side job of Jujitsu. A letter was left, but since it will be court evidence, we are not allowed to read its contents aloud._"

Liz spoke up, saying what the news anchor couldn't. "Here is your Night Watcher. You thought him great and I did too. We had fun racing each other to crime scenes and fighting, which was why I let him live and why he let me stay free. There was never any intimacy between us, and because of the untruthful video you showed, he had to go. Sorry to Night Watcher, he was fun."

"What the fu-" Leo paused, stopping himself. And then he threw caution to the wind. He flinched as he said, "What the fucking hell Elizabeth!"

Liz's head stayed duck, and she rubbed the base of her stitching. I reached up, pulling the top of her hood off. Liz didn't stop me, she just curled farther into my chest.

"You were right, Raph shouldn't be going out. And since I wouldn't be able to stop him, I decided to stop Night Watcher."

"By killing an innocent man?" Don asked, standing up tall and looming. Liz sat up sharply, and my neck felt cold. I fought the urge to reach for her, because I didn't know what to say about this. Liz had just killed a man to save me. Liz had killed an innocent man to save my family. My brothers are going to see that, but killing someone was against our code of honor. Leo let it slide most of the time because they had all been criminals, but the one thing we are never even supposed to think of doing was touching someone who was innocent under justice.

"No!" Liz said in a horrified voice. "I'd never kill someone who was innocent! Thomas was a foot ninja. He'd been in the business for nine years, and in the nine years he'd gone through so many gangs and murders I look like a saint."

I felt faith again, and I look over at Leo and Don. The situation wasn't better to them, but at least Don didn't look like killing Liz again, and Leo appeared calmer. Liz sighed heavily.

"I left when Raph attacked you, so I don't know what was said. My brain kind of shut off after the "Leo using me to stop Raph", and when Raph attacked, I left to do that." She waves her hand at the TV's. "I stopped the reason Raph left, because I agree with you. When I first found out he was Night Watcher, I also yelled at him. But he said it was safe, and I wasn't not going to believe my boyfriend. You guys survived sixteen years of hiding. I thought he had it down. But then you said alone, and I knew my mistake. And I fixed it."

"By killing someone?" Don asked.

"I kill at least four criminals a week. They're on the news every time. You can't seriously be aching about this one time." Liz snapped. She stood up, leaning up to stare Don down. He easily towered over her, and I saw her hand twitch. The imprint of her dagger became noticeable, and I tensed my legs to jump up should I have too.

"Yes. Because you killed that man because of us. We're the reason that man is dead." Don whispered. Don didn't get angry, well no, we can all get angry, but Donnie's anger is different from all of ours. He doesn't lash out, he gets tactical. He gets angry with a level head, and knows exactly what to do and what not to do to win a fight. A real fight between him and Liz would be a long and scary fight to behold.

"I would have killed him eventually." Liz mutters.

"Beside the point. He was an unneeded death. He did not need to die!" Don exploded. Liz pulled back, and I saw her face. She was staring at Don with surprise. She hadn't been crying, she had a thin cut across her left cheek, which she'd been hiding. It stopped bleeding, so stitches weren't needed. It also wouldn't leave a scar if she treated it right.

Silence stretched, and Leo was officially out of this fight. Don and Liz stared each other down. Mikey finally stood up, stepping between them. He had to push both of them because of how close they were together, and once between them he looked lost.

"Hey look on the bright side. Liz is going to stop her killings after Shredder's gone." Mikey said, sounding optimistic. Don and Liz looked at him, and Liz smiled a little. Mikey smiled at her, and looked over at Don. Don didn't smile back, but at least he didn't look mad.

"Will you really stop?" Don asked in a clipped tone. Liz looked back at Don, and her smile faded. She said, "Yes."

Don sighed heavily. "In that case, you're... _thing_ is finished. You can start your training with us."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 January 31, 2008

"Test?" Liz asked into the microphone. Donnie stood next to her with some annoyance, fiddling with the tuners as Liz repetitively said Test. Mikey stood in front of her, saying it back. Every so so often Don would fine turn something, and then nod to them to continue.

"Test. How long is the training supposed to take?" Mikey asked. He fidgeted under Liz's glaring eyes, and he eyed his spare pair of nunchucks in her hands. He had his own pair tucked away into his belt. His mask was a little lopsided, which annoyed Leo to no end. He had his elbow pads and knee pads on, strapped and ready to protect him from landing hard. Liz said it wasn't likely, but we still felt the need to be cautious.

Liz had her black outfit on, because it was most comfortable to her. I would think the silver suit was better for fighting because you didn't have to worry about clothes getting in the way, but Liz begged to differ. So she was in her baggy sweater and skin-tight pants. Her boots were off and back at the door, because she seriously doubted that she'd need them for anything.

"Depends on how many insults you can take before you break." Mikey answered himself. I was lost about why he'd answer his own question and realized it was Liz that said it. She looked over at Don and said, "Test."

Don took a large step back, giving Liz a wide birth. Liz flexed her shoulders, neck and jaw, testing the restraints she had. It was a headset buckled around her head, and the mouthpiece was placed over her mouth. All the buttons and fine tuning was over her left ear, and it was a crap ton of god knows what to look at. She flexed her wrists, testing the weight and flexibility of the nunchucks. They were one of Mikey's spares, so it was a bit stiff because of disuse. But Liz did a couple spins, and she got most of the kinks out of the chains.

"So you're insulting me in my voice?" Mikey asked. Liz looked over at him, her face somber.

"No," She said in Mikey's voice, and I felt my head twist in on itself hearing her. "You're hearing yourself insult yourself. Rule number one, there is no Liz in this training. It's you fighting yourself."

Mikey looked about as confused as I felt. "Uh, how does that work?"

Liz smiles, reaching into the pocket of her sweater. From her pocket came a black blindfold, and she hands it to Mikey. He looks at it cautiously, taking it carefully. He fingered the dark material and looked up at Liz. She makes a hand movement of covering her eyes and Mikey caught on. He placed his nunchucks in his belt and tied the blindfold around his head. "Master Splinter has taught us this. Fighting with our eyes closed is easy."

"Shut up." Liz starts, silently walking back several steps. Mikey fidgeted, turning his head around to listen to Liz.

"Sorry?" He asked, spreading his legs apart for a better fighting stance. He pulled the nunchucks back out, putting them under his armpits and tensing his muscles to attack.

"Duck!" Liz shouted, kicking her leg high. Mikey wobbled, and collapsed to the ground to avoid her leg. "I said shut up."

"Hey, what about Hai?" He asked, listening for Liz. Liz swung one of the nunchucks out and clipped Mikey's plastron. She wasn't aiming to hurt him, but he flinched back when the weapon scrapped his chest. "Woah, hey!"

Mikey jumped from foot to foot, off his balance at the weird way Liz was trying to teach. Liz swung her leg up, kicking Mikey squarely in the chest. He fell back on his carapace with a loud thud and he scrambled to stand. He got back into his fighting stance, shoulders tensing and untensing. His hands flexed, and I saw his jaw grate as he tried to listen for Liz.

"I said shut up." Liz said, her imitation of Mikey's voice sounding very opposite of his usual voice. Mikey was always carefree in tone an attitude. Liz sounded quick and angry, which were two things Mikey never mixed together. Mikey opened his mouth to talk again, and promptly closed his mouth. "You will speak when spoken too."

Liz walked around him slowly, and Mikey fidgeted again. His head turned with her feet, and he tensed his body to prepare for a blow. "What is this, Ladies-"

He ducked, spreading his legs to do the splits to avoid her blow. He rolled sideways and out of Liz's reach when she tried for another harmless hit.

"There is our first problem Mikey." Liz states, circling Mikey. The use of 'Our' caught me off guard, and I wondered if she'd actually said it. "You talk too much. You're impatient, you're too enthusiastic, you're too sporadic." Liz stopped behind him. "Duck."

Mikey dropped, but Liz didn't do anything. Mikey paused, waiting for the sound of Liz moving. When she didn't, he stood up slowly. When he was standing straight again, she did her first strike. She swung her leg out, catching Mikey's side again. I flinched, waiting for the sound of his ribs breaking. But this wasn't the same fight, Liz was training him not hurting him. He got caught off his gravity and lilted to the left some. He grabbed his side, looking around for Liz.

"What the shell!" Mikey shouted. "That's fowl play."

"I said shut up." Liz glowered. Mikey shook where he stood, and went back to try to listen to for her. "You see? You talk too much. You're impatient. If I said swing your right arm up-" Liz swung the nunchuk up and Mikey brought his arm up. "You would listen without a second thought. You don't think about lying. Jump."

Mikey hesitated, and Liz stood still in front of him.

"It's like a bad dream," Mikey murmurs, remaining tense.

Liz didn't even hesitate, she swung her leg high into the air and connected with Mikey's shoulder. This time he did topple over, and he fell to the floor. Mikey twisted his body to land on his shell, rolling with it to stand on his knees. He lifted his arms up for an attack that never happened. Liz stood over him, lightly chuckling. It was almost evil, and I for a second thought she was enjoying this, but I could see Liz strain to create such a noise. Her throat hitched and her hands fisted, and she wasn't looking at Mikey when she did it. She was looking at the ceiling, as if laughing at him was the last thing on her mind.

"And there is your pathetic problem." Liz sneers in Mikey's voice. Mikey didn't get up, and when Liz moved he moved away from her. He wasn't going to try talking again, that was for sure. Liz hesitated, a brief look of pain flashing over her face. But she steeled her appearance, and she was emotionless again. "You can't take orders, even from yourself. How many times has your family nearly died at your hands just because you couldn't listen?"

"No." Mikey whispers, grasping his nunchucks tightly in his hands. He moves to stand, but Liz made a very loud display of stepping closer.

"What was that?" Liz asked in a rhetorical manner. Mikey bit at his lip. "No, come on Mikey, speak up."

It was cruel to imitate Mikey as his own mind and in his own voice. But that was exactly what Liz was put through in her training sessions. She told us she'd train us in the same way she was trained. I don't think Mikey realized how much an insult in his own voice could hurt. Wait, yeah she did.

"I... I listen."

"Doubtful. Remember the scene on the roof? You know, it was a couple of years ago. Because of you, Master Splinter nearly died. Imagine the looks on your families faces. Remember those? The looks of disappointment. Leo also got hurt, all because you didn't listen. You assumed you knew what you were doing. You acted too rashly, and now there are scars on your brothers because of it."

Mikey stood up shakily, straightening out and tightening his hands around his nunchucks like he was getting ready to fight. I took a slow breath, waiting to see what he'd do, but before anything could come of it, his arms dropped lamely at his sides. He faced the voice of Liz, and he took a shaky breath. Liz's face softened for a moment, and then she tightened her grip on the nunchucks. "So what are you going to do from now on?"

"I'm going to listen." Mikey mutters.

"Oh really?" Liz asked skeptically. Mikey got back into his original fighting stance, and I found myself rooting for Mikey. "Dodge left."

Mikey did exactly what she said, but she didn't follow her own rule. Mikey rammed into her leg, and the wind was knocked out of him. He fell with a whoosh of air, and stood back up instantly.

"You said-"

"Shut up." Liz snarled.

"No!" Mikey shouted at her. Liz fists tightened around the weapons she'd only used twice, and Mikey turned his head to the sound of metal grinding.

Liz moved silently, swinging the nunchuck through the air with lightning speed, and Mikey's head jerked to the side with the blow. He stumbled, but he stayed standing. I tensed, fighting the instinct to help Mikey. Was this part of the training? If I interfered what would it do?

"Listen!"

"I am." Mikey said right back. "But you're not making sense! You're telling me to listen to you, but you keep ly-"

"Duck." Liz growled, and I never knew how dangerous Mikey's voice could sound.

Mikey ducked as told, and Liz kicked over his head as if she was planning on kicking him. He popped back up with a surprised look, and stared at where he thought Liz was. She was circling around to his left, but he did know that. "Dodge left."

Mikey hesitated, and did it again. The same thing as last time happened, and his stomach got caught on her leg. Liz spun a complete 360, making Mikey fall on his butt. "Stop that!"

"You are refusing to listen." Liz growled, reaching down to grab the top of Mikey's plastron. She hauled him to his feet, and I flinched at what the pulling must have caused. Mikey didn't flinch though, his hand snapped up to catch hers. Liz tinkered away, slipping just out of his fingers. Mikey growled low in his stomach, creating the spine chilling sound. It took me a second to realize I actually couldn't differentiate who was creating the sound. Liz couldn't do it normally, but it wasn't that hard to create a guttural sound in the back of the throat. If she kept her mouth positioned right with that mouthpiece she could create the noise.

"You're telling me lies!" Mikey said right back.

"Liz," Leo starts. "Why aren't you telling him to listen to the sound you're-"

"Hush Leo," Liz cuts him off, looking over at us. "He needs to figure it out on his own."

"Well obviously he's not figuring it out." Leo said right back, pointing at our youngest. Liz gave him a bored look, and she turned her back on Mikey. Mikey shifted, nervously moving his weight.

"That's part of the training. Break him down. When he's completely broken, he'll have nothing to rely on but his instincts."

Leo stood up, crossing the room. Liz pulled the mouthpiece up from her face, because she knew he was stopping the training. Mikey swung his arm out when Leo charge him to take the blindfold off, and the nunchuck caught Leo's neck. Leo gasped at the hit, jumping back and out of Mikey's reach. Liz looked surprised at Mikey, and then at Leo, who was grasping his neck. Mikey stopped, listening closely to sound of moving towards him. Liz smiled at us, and motioned Leo back to the bench we were sitting at.

Leo walked over silently, rubbing his neck where Mikey had swung violently. Liz placed the mouthpiece back over her lips, and turned around to face Mikey. "Let's see..."

"Dodge right." Mikey hesitated once again, and then he moved in the direction Liz said. Liz swung her leg up once again, but instead of getting hit again, Mikey jumped over her leg. He landed on her other side, and she completed her 360 spin. But she didn't stop from there. She ducked low, swinging her fist out to catch Mikey's stomach. "Dodge."

Mikey didn't dodge, instead he threw his nunchucks out. The chain of his weapon wrapped around Liz's wrist, and he spun into her. Liz was dragged with the weapon, and she was caught off balance because of how wide a berth Mikey threw. Liz smiled, and she unwrapped the chain from her wrist.

"There you go. Now you're getting it. Jump."

0o0

"I know what you're doing." Liz murmurs, rubbing the skin between my fingers. She was nestled into my side, and we were relaxing in the new queen bed April and Casey had gotten for me. This one was more comfortable than the old one, and I couldn't figure out if it was because there was more space or if it was just a better material. Liz paired her fingers up, sliding them between mine. It was no longer weird to me, and I felt like there was some large achievement to overcoming something so small.

I hummed a question in response, squeezing her tighter to me when I realized I was relaxing my arm. She was leaning over my shell, and had a leg thrown over me to keep herself in place. I was trailing the line of consciousness, seeing how it was eleven o'clock and all four of us had gone through some of the training Liz did. She had nipped at specific items in all of us, and while I thought it was a weird thing to blindfold us, when I was in the ring I understood. At first it's weird to listen to yourself talk out loud, but when you point out your own flaws, it starts weighing down. It made you start thinking, and you start thinking what-if. She also pulled up information she shouldn't know, and when Donnie demanded how she knew we'd lost Master Splinter when traveling back from the future, she'd said that Master Splinter told her. It turns out, while she had trained with us physically and learning how we fought, she went to Master Splinter for things to pick at. Stuff she didn't know but he did, and used them against us.

"What am I doin'?" I asked. She shuffles closer to my body, letting my arm take up less weight as she lay half way on top of me.

"You're changing your room for me." I couldn't help the corners of my mouth lift. I open my left eyes, staring down at her. She was wide awake apparently, because there was no tiredness in her eyes. "Thanks for your consideration, but you don't have to make it more comfortable for me."

I blink a couple times, clearing the fog of sleep from my head. What now? Liz wrapped her hands around my torso to keep herself in place as I stretched. "Why shouldn' I make it more comfortable for ya?"

"Well a regular bed makes you uncomfortable," She responds. I reach back around her and tug her up closer. I shifted in the bed a little, getting into a more comfortable position. "But you got it so I could sleep."

"A bed is more comfortable with ya in it." I confess. Liz looks at me like she didn't believe me, but she still smiled.

"Your weapon rack was in the center of the room before. Now it's alone in a corner." I glance over to my weapon rack, lifting my head to see it better. It was in the far corner, leaving the center of the room open. I had thought it'd be easier to navigate my room. Even before Liz it was a nuisance, but I finally decided to move it a couple of days ago. I like it there, but didn't think what Liz thought of it.

"We got a kinda mornin' routine. The rack got in the way." I answered. Her head thumped into my chest, and I chuckled at her. "I get what yer tryin' ta say, but I'm not doin' anythin' that makes me uncomfortable. I'm jus'... addin' stuff to make it comfortable for ya too."

"When I'm gone?" I shrug.

"The anticipation is enough ta muck on through. Believe me, when ya live in the sewers yer whole life, just simply knowin' there's a room for ya is enough."

Liz stayed silent, and I realized she was beating herself up again mentally. She did it often, even if she didn't notice. I worried sometimes because she let off really heavy vibes, but usually just talking got her out of it.

"Hey Liz?" She looks up at me expectantly. I pause wondering what to talk about. There were a couple of things I wanted to talk to her about, but I figured it was too soon for some. What was something that was going to happen soon?

"Yes?" She asked. I look at her again, and figured out what I wanted to talk about. It was February in an hour. We were closing in on the springtime, which pinpointed an important time of my life. It would be my third year through the cycle. I could already feel the need to move and travel, but I was stuck in the lair. I didn't know what kind of adverse effects it could have on us, but Don didn't bring it up, so I could only assume we were okay. I reach behind my head, rubbing it nervously. She props herself up, giving me more focus. I shift around, closing my legs so I was pin straight. There was a tingle at the base of my tail, and I really didn't want to see what talking about it did.

"How much do ya know about... turtles?" I asked.

Liz shrug unhelpfully, shuffling herself to lay across my chest. She straddled my abdomen, crossing her arms over her chest and resting her head on them. "I know average lifespan, body temperature, bone structure, intestines, sexual organs, growth cycle, and what habitats are best for them. I know what defense mechanisms they have, and um..." She pauses, counting out her stuff.

"What do ya know about reproduction?" I asked, clearing my throat. I placed my hands on her hips to stop her from moving. Her shirt hiked up, and I pressed my thumbs against her skin. It was still cold in the lair, and she was always warm.

"Uh... Both genders have cloacas... A male turtle usually has it in their tail, but you guys have it farther forwards towards your plastron." I fight the urge to shift. "I don't know about females... Um, males go into heat during the spring, and females in the summer. A female can hold their eggs for as long of a time as they want, and can lay three batches. Average gestation period is forty to ninety days..." Okay, so she'd done her research. That made this less awkward, and yet so much more awkward.

"Yeah, about that spring time thin'," I murmurs. She looks up at me, waiting for me to continue. "Yeah... well, we kinda have a... mating type instinct?" Meaning in February we feel the need to move, and March is about the time we get antsy. Usually we'll hole up in our rooms most of the time, because if we didn't, we could get into some fights. And while regular turtles just have claws, we have weapons. Liz took a slow breath inwards as she processed that, and her jaw went slack.

"You mean you'll feel the urge to..." I nod. "Press me against the wall and have your wicked way with me."

I gasped, coughing on my breath. Liz chuckles at me, grabbing my shoulders to keep from being tossed off. I cover my mouth, coughing into my hand.

"No, turtles aren't like mammals," I cough out, and cleared my throat. "We're more affectionate in the beginning."

"But hound dogs in the end." She mutter. I smile, reaching down to tug her up farther. She lifts her legs a little, careful of my shell. We had discovered a hard way that my shell was like concrete, and could cause the same amount of damage as scraping your knee across concrete.

I pull her till our noses touch, and I could feel her breath across my lips. I cross my arms over her back, and hold her to me. "Hound dogs, eh?"

She shrug, the movement brushing my mouth against hers. I roll, the concave of my shell aiding me in turning. I press her against the mattress, leaning over her to keep our noses close. I place my hands at the hem of her shirt, sliding her shirt up as I rubbed her skin. I trailed her waist, going as far as I dared. I stopped under the swells of her chest, running my thumb under the tender skin. I wiggle my hips to get closer, causing her to spread her legs a little farther apart.

She trails her hand down my chest, scraping her nails over my stomach. I shiver against her, resisting the urge to thrust my hips forwards. She continued down my stomach, squeezing past the edge of my plastron. I pressed down harder, trying to keep her hand from getting too far. Somehow, she got a single finger through. I didn't know she did until she rubbed her finger over the top of my covering. I felt my legs grow weak, and I slid my head to her shoulder to muffle my groan. I lifted my body higher, letting Liz do what she wanted.

"Liz," I mumbled into her shoulder, and nipped at the skin of her shoulder. Her lower body tensed like she'd been pinched, and I rub the tip of my tongue over the area to soothe it.

Liz had no qualms testing the waters. She started easy, pretty much just figuring out where the slit was and how far it went. When she started getting into deeper waters, I was already ready to lose it. And then she tried splitting the cloacas opening and ran a finger through what opening she could create. My shoulders shook from trying to hold myself in, but Liz caught on that what she did was sensitive and kept doing it.

"Yer making it hard to focus." I accused breathlessly. She smile at me, running a nail on the outside of the cloaca. I curled my tail, taking slow breaths. Liz surprised me by stopping her advances on my cloaca, and I was just about to relax when I felt her hand grab my tail. A very brutal shot of lust went through my system, and left me gasping quite loudly.

Instantly she let go, and I fell next to her. I took several shaky breaths, trying to calm myself. She propped herself up on her elbow, looking over at me. "Was that a bad thing?"

I took a slow breath, easing my nerves. I lay a hand over my eyes, staring into the blackness. Now how to explain this.

"Our tails... Are extremely sensitive." I murmur, looking over at Liz. She was looking down at my tail, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Sensitive in a good way? Or sensitive in a bad way?" She asked, looking up at me.

"A good way." I chuckle. "If ya want a fast way ta do stuff, the tail is the thing ta go after." Oh that was awesome advice, especially right before mating season. Nothing could go wrong there.

"Sorry?" She questioned. I look over at her with surprise, wondering why she'd be sorry. I reach an arm out and pull her towards me.

"Why are ya sorry?" I asked. She lays her head on my chest, putting her hand on my stomach to tap away at the bone.

"You say good sensitive, but that doesn't mean it's best." Oh, she probably thought she'd hurt me.

"The tail is sensitive... and it's a good thing. It doesn't hurt us in any way, it might be a weird feelin' because nothin' ever really touches it. But no hurting."

Liz looks up at me with a speculating eye and her hand stops drumming. She continues to stare for a second, and then props herself up on an elbow. She removes her hand from my stomach, and I lost where it was in my peripheral vision. A few seconds later I felt her hand slide along my inner thigh, and Liz looked down to see what she was doing. I jumped, my tail hiding under my shell.

"Woah woah woah," I start, grabbing her wrist. Liz stopped her movements, her head snapping up to look at me. I swallow thickly, taking in the surprised and almost hurt look of Liz. "Okay, my tail is really sensitive, and yer dealing with a male who is a teen, and has instincts to mate. Yer my girlfriend, I've seen ya practically naked, and yer trying to touch my tail. That is not a good combination."

Liz frowned, her fingers tapping at my inner thigh. She asked, "You've seen me almost naked?"

I felt my face heat up, but I couldn't pull the image of Liz almost naked to my mind. She had been bloody, and it hadn't been the best of times to look at her. I was also worried about her remaining conscious. "Yeah, after the thin' with Hun."

Liz paused, looking up as she tried to remember. She understood seconds later, and her teeth clicked loudly. Liz takes a deep breath, and looks down at herself. She looks back up at me, and then at our hands. I narrow my eyes, wondering what she was going to do or say.

"Well I've seen you naked." She mutters. I chuckle, dragging her hand back to its spot on my chest.

"Tha' may be true, but I'm comfortable like this. Ya are not." Liz moves her body to straddle my abdomen again, bringing her hand up to my chest. She sits up, nearly doing to splits with how wide my shell was. She scuffles down, and I grab her hips to steady myself when she rubs against my hidden erection.

"Liz?" I questioned.

"Okay, I'm self-conscious, but I feel better when I'm here with you. I sleep here with a really baggy shirt and short shorts. You might never notice, but that shirt rides up in the middle of the night. And the shorts don't exactly hide much. Over in the Shredder's Lair, it's sweats and a tank top. I can do stuff like this," She moves her hips a little to say what she was talking about. "And as long as no one opens that door, I'm okay with this."

"There's a big difference between yer shirt ridin' up in the middle of the night while sleepin' and bein' naked in bed with another person." I point out, shifting my hips up a little.

Liz shrugs, laying down over my chest. Her face hovers over mine, and her knees get placed on either side of my hips. I push up on my feet, keeping Liz in place as I grind into her. Liz lets out a shallow breath, her eyes fluttering.

"Well we can erase that line." She mutters. A shiver goes down my spine at what she meant, and I was tempted to take her up on that.

"Yes we can," I murmur, leaning up to capture Liz's lips. "But not tonight."

Liz groaned in the back of her throat, placing her hands on either side of my head to hold herself up. "Why not?"

"Because," I mutter, sliding my lips down to the red spot I'd given her from biting her several minutes ago. "While you might not be sore, or tired, or at all affected by the training you put us through, I am."

She chuckles, turning her head to allow me better access to her throat. I suck at the spot, careful to avoid it with my teeth.

"Well then we're going to have to work on your tolerance." She jokes.

**A/n: Warning, the end is nigh. I don't know how many chapters are left, but there isn't much else to go through. And I figured I should give a forewarning about an idea my co-author had. She hasn't said much, but she did say something about a sequel. So, yay or nay on that idea?**


	24. Chapter 24 Morning Fun

Chapter 24 Morning Fun

"On three?"

"Are you sure neither of them won't kill us?"

"Yeah... No. But I'm willing to risk that chance."

"What could make you curious enough to risk your neck?" That sounded like Don.

"I heard Raph groan last night, and it sounded weird..." And that was Mikey, which was never a good thing to hear when you first wake up.

"He was probably just sore," Leo observed. "We did train for a while yesterday."

"No no, he sounded... surprised and... it was like in the back of his throat. Here," Mikey attempted to groan in the back of his throat. He managed only a little, but it was nothing like he was trying to imitate. "Except more breathless."

"Mikey," Don says. "They were probably doing... stuff."

"Yeah, and I want to see what they were doing while they're still asleep."

My door creaked open, and I stiffened my back. Liz was curled into my chest, still sound asleep. Her shirt had ridden up in the night, just like she said it did, but she was still hidden under the covers. I'd almost sneaked a peek, but I immediately digressed from that thought. Maybe not for her sake, but for mine. I'd been stuck in this place for a while now, too afraid to move in case Liz woke up. But if Mikey was going to be curious enough to sneak into my room, then I'd have to wake her up before he could get to the covers. Hm, which was less embarrassing? Having Mikey pull the covers off of us and show Liz's chest and possibly scar more than one person, or wake Liz up with a couple of things showing and Mikey trying to sneak up on us? Maybe I could go for a third option, assuming I didn't wake Liz up while doing it.

"Mikey." I grumble, and I heard Mikey scuffle. "Leave."

"Morning Raph." Mikey said cheerfully. He bounded up to the bed and leaned over. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Debatin' if it's worth it ta wake Liz up."

Mikey stopped, trying to look past me at Liz. She was cocooned in my arms,and there were covers on both of us, so all he could see was her hair. His face visibly dropped, and he leaned back. I turned a little to see the other two, who hadn't even tried walking into my room. Leo looked worried and Don looked bored, while Mikey was excited and I was getting mad at Mikey. Some things never get old.

"Ok, I'm going to walk backwards slowly." Mikey muttered, taking a small step backwards. I raise an eye ridge, watching him walk closer to the door.

"Really? One of them is awake and you're going to leave?" Don asked. Mikey glanced over at him and back at me. Liz stirred a little, and I lifted my arm to let her move. She shuffled closer to my hard chest, and I could feel her heartbeat. It was faster than when you're asleep, and I knew she was awake. "What were you going to do if both of them were awake?"

Mikey shrugged, "Want me to make pancakes?" Donnie chuckled, tugging our youngest back towards the door. "And both of you were asleep I would have been able to investigate!"

"Until one of them woke up." Leo comments, making room Don and Mikey. He stayed in the doorway a second longer, looking like he wanted to say something. He opens his mouth, and closes it again. Without a word, he closed the door.

"Are they gone?" Liz asked. I turn back to Liz, and she was wide awake, staring up at me.

"Yeah, they are." Liz shuffled around, getting farther away to stare at me easier. Her hair was a little wild on top, but one brush of her hand through it and it was laying flat again.

"Good. Now, what am I feeling under the covers?" I froze, watching Liz. She didn't look repulsed or annoyed, she looked curious. And I have no idea which one would have been worse.

"Uh, that's my uh... I woke up with it thirty minutes ago." I answer like I needed to have an excuse. I'm sixteen years old and I have my girlfriend in bed with me, there wasn't much you couldn't get away with saying that.

"Has it gone down at all?" She asked. "Since you woke up."

I shake my head, shifting a little to ease some of the stress. Liz glances down as the covers shift, and she catches what I was doing. I saw her pupils flex, and she parts her lips to breathe. That wasn't the worst of it, I could smell the effect this had on her.

"Can I... you know... help you... with it?" My mouth went dry at what she was implying to do. Liz blushed enough for both of us. I would have joined her, but all my blood was situated somewhere else.

Liz splayed both of her hands over my stomach, and I clenched it taut against her warm fingers. Every nerve in my body was a live wire, and Liz was plucking several of them. "May I? You kinda look like you're in pain."

"I can deal with it on my own. Jus' gotta think of dead puppies." Liz made a face, and I had to agree. It was a horrid image, but it gets the job done. Most of the time.

"Please?" She said, her fingers tapping at my lower stomach. "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I smiled. Liz smiles with me, her blush going down a little.

"Satisfactory brought it back to life." She retorts smartly, grinning like a cat got the canary. I felt a twinge of discomfort from my nether region, and I was glad Liz had shuffled farther away. Her hands weren't doing the same though, they were moving farther and farther down. The anticipation hurt more than actually having it for thirty minutes.

"Ya really wanna do this?" I asked seriously, trying to fight through her dancing fingers. Liz pauses, her hands stopping at the hem on my plastron. I grate my hips at the air, feeling the blankets rub teasingly against me.

"Do you want me too?" She asked. I groaned, closing my eyes. Last thing I saw before all went black was Liz looking surprised and worried.

"Yes, I do. But I don' want ya… repulsed or… running for the hills." I murmur. One of Liz's hands disappeared from my stomach, and I flinched waiting for it to land. She softly placed a hand on my jaw line, cupping it gingerly. I squint down at her, her warm hand like fire against my face. Liz smiles, propping herself up on her elbow. The covers pool in her lap, and her shirt falls with it.

"I'm dating you, aren't I? I'm sitting right here, in bed with you. I've kissed you, I sleep in the same bed as you. I deal with your brothers," She says, making me chuckle. Liz chuckles with me, brushing her fingers along my cheek. "Why would this be any different?"

"Because I don't have the same anatomy as a human." Liz looked surprised, like she hadn't expected that to be my answer.

"Raph," She whispers. "Do you think I would have agreed to date a mutant turtle if I expected him to be human? I know you don't have the same anatomy. You've got a tail, a plastron, a shell, you don't have to wear clothes. You don't grow hair, you guys obviously don't follow a height rule, and your penis is hidden inside your body."

"I know that, I mean shape wise we're not the same. An'… we have this thing… because it's internal, it's always lubricated so there isn't any chaffin'. So it's wet, and-"

Liz presses her lips to mine softly, stopping me from voicing anymore. I don't fear a lot of things, but I had to admit I did fear how she would react. The simple fact that any of us actually managed to find a sane female who was willing to even touch us in a more intimate way other than friendly was a miracle. And she'd decided to stick around for several months, decided to learn our who we were as a species, decided to actually say yes to dating. The fact she was kissing me right now, when I year ago I was thinking I would be a single turtle my whole life, was a miracle.

So I kissed her back eagerly, aware that she had a smaller set mouth than me. But I was used to it, I had no other experience. To me, a smaller mouth than my own was normal, five fingers that paired with my three was normal. Having to deal with hair when we ended up spooning together, or having to deal with baggy clothes was all a casual affair to me. This was new though, it was something only I had ever done, something I had only ever seen.

"Liz," I mumbled, and she pulled away to stare at me. I took a deep breath, panic eating at my stomach. It was a wonder I was still aroused with the nerves eating me. "Don't... look down. At least, not this time."

Liz smiled, and I had to wonder how she was so calm with this. But I could hear and smell the difference. She had so much adrenaline running through her, if she was any older she would be in a cardiac arrest, and her pulse was so fast I could see it underneath the scars o her neck. "Okay."

She pressed her forehead to mine, staring into my eyes. I felt her fingers dance below my plastron, and I tried keeping my eyes open. But at first touch, I couldn't keep do it. They fluttered, and I fought to keep them open. Liz's remained unmoving on my face, but there was a look of concentration in her brow.

I clenched at the covers, giving up on my eyes. I focused on Liz's hands, experimenting and testing. I knew what I liked, and I felt the need to tell her, but I didn't think I could get much out. So I was stuck in a teasing loop while Liz figured it out. She teased her way to the cloaca's opening, and she searched there. A couple of seconds later a jolt of pleasure shot through me and I felt a chur in the back of my throat.

Liz's hands stopped, startled at my sound. I very nearly let out a groan, but Liz did it again. She got the same response from me, and I couldn't help myself from pressing farther into her hands.

Gaining encouragement from my nonstop chur, she worked at a quicker pace. I could feel the edge getting near, and even though it was clumsy work on both parts, she could pick up what was best. She put more pressure on the underside, and she stroked fast. She made a mistake on squeezing hard on the tip, and paused to see if it hurt me. She hadn't of course.

Liz," I groaned, a low moan in the back of my throat. I turned my head into the pillows. I felt the need to warn her. "Close..." I never noticed her hand on my jaw disappeared, or that she wormed her way past my legs. I was only given a clue when I felt hesitant fingers on the tip of my tail. I jumped, my eyes shooting open on their own volition.

Liz was still staring at me, but she had a look of real concentration. It was more like she was staring through me. "Liz?"

She focused on me, her hands keeping a steady motion. The hand on my tail didn't travel any farther than moving and pinching the tip, and I had to guess and say that was as far as she could reach. It was still a double stimulus, and I was falling faster. In a worried voice, she said, "Yes?"

"Not in the blankets." I mumble, my jaw locking and my eyes squeezing close again. Liz panicked a little, letting go of my tail to find something. Something rough brushed the tip of my sensitive member, and that was what pushed me over the edge.

I bit at the pillow, my hips thrusting sporadically into Liz's hand. I tried to stay quiet, but I don't know how much I succeeded. Whatever harsh cloth she pressed over the tip of my penis stayed in place, and I was left wondering what she'd used. It couldn't be covers, and she didn't move away to get something else.

Liz let go when I stopped cumming, and I could feel my penis falling back into its sheath. Liz sat up, and she wiggled a little to get something. I heard something land on the floor, and Liz snuck back under the covers. She wormed her way between my arms, and I hugged her to me. Her skin was incredibly warm, and incredibly bare against mine.

I open my eyes, peeking down at her. Liz had her head in my chest, brunette hair thrown over her face. The covers were over her shoulder, and she was burrowed in like she was cold. I unleash one of my hands from the covers, tugging the covers down a little. Liz's shoulder was bare, where a grey t-shirt had been before was now the angry red scar. I look over my shoulder at her shirt on the floor, and realized what she'd decided to use. I couldn't figure out if I should laugh or not.

"Feel better?" Liz asked, looking up at me. I turn back to her, and she was smiling. She glowed at me, like she'd accomplished something earth shattering. Well she did for me, but I didn't think it'd be a big thing to her.

"Yes," I murmur, leaning down to kiss her lips. She smiles against my mouth, kissing back wholeheartedly. I slide my arm along her bare waist, sliding around to her back. My fingers moved over her scar between her shoulder blades, holding her closer. Her hands, clean of the lubrication, cupped my jaw. She opened her mouth, her tongue snaking out to coax mine to do the same.

I teased her, catching her bottom lip between mine. I had harder lips than she did, so I could hold it tight even when she tugged. She groaned lowly, tugging her lip. She glared at me, her fingers tickling the sensitive skin of my side. I let of her lip to save my side. Liz smiled triumphantly, and she kept going for my sides.

"Liz-"

"Hey guys?" We stop, listening to Leo. Liz looked over my shoulder, staring at the door. She tapped my chest, and I rolled to look at him. Leo was blushing in the doorway, staring at the ceiling. "Haley's downstairs. She said something about helping with the training?"

"Spice is here?" Liz asked, sitting up. She kept the blanket up to her chest, and I could see Leo's throat constrict when he saw she was shirtless. The blush became more pronounced. "What training?"

Leo focused on her eyes, "She's helping you with training us."

Liz looked confused, and I had to guess Haley had never told her that. "We don't have it scheduled for today, do we?"

I shrug, reaching for my mask on the nightstand. Liz was stuck in the bed until Leo left, so I took that time to get up. I look down for any noticeable... liquids, and was surprised that there wasn't any. Liz was thorough in cleaning and catching everything, which I was grateful for. Leo could already smell what happened, I don't think he needed to see it.

"Not that I knew of. But apparently we are, because Haley had your time of training changed to do it." I look over at Liz, and she was looking about as surprised as I felt. Liz then looked bored, and she layed back in bed.

"Alrighty. Leo, you're first in training. I have an idea on how to work with you." Yesterday, when Liz trained Leo, he remained mostly unaffected by his own voice. It was frustrating really, because she spent hours trying to break him, and he held strong. She finally called it quits when Mikey's stomach gave a loud growl. Leo had smiled cheekily, glad his personal training had helped him. She and Don had talked afterwards, after he'd accused her of some nasty things for some of the stuff she knew about us. It was a stiff conversation from what I understood, but I hadn't been there. Don had taken her up to his room because it was the only one that muffled sound. And they didn't come out until Mikey had cooked a late dinner, and Master Splinter had practically commanded them down.

Leo smiles as he remembers his victory from last night, and he leaves the room quickly. Liz threw the covers off herself, and I got a quick peek at what her chest looked like. I had seen a human female's chest before, it was hard to avoid those kinds of things when you first get on the internet. But it was an intimidating feeling looking at Liz's, because I knew that sooner or later, I'd get to touch them. I'd get to do stuff with them.

Liz pauses on her way to her suit, looking over at me. She glances down at her chest, where two pale, smooth globes rested. Each were flaunting hardened nipples the shade of pink rose petals. Under one of them was the bullet scar, and under that was the pipe scar. Her belly button was inwards, and I could almost swear I could see an outline of abs. But her stomach was taut, and she was getting goosebumps from the still cold February air, so I couldn't be certain. The sewers were almost never warm in the winter, and it was a blessing Donnie knew how to put in a heating system for us.

Liz shuffles her feet in a nervous way, and walks over to a dresser I had put in a couple of days ago. The corner hadn't been used for much else besides occasionally a place for my weapon rack, so she couldn't complain. Liz picked out her black outfit, slipping the bra on first. As soon as she had the hooks in place I felt safer. I was in a place I knew.

I walk over to Liz, wrapping my arms around her stomach. I leaned down, pressing my lips against the scar on her shoulder. Liz hummed in the back of her throat, waiting for me to let go so she could pull the shirt over her head. "Sorry about yer night-shirt."

"It's fine. It needed cleaning anyways." She brushed off, turning her head a little as I tugged her closer. "Ah, we have to train."

I sigh heavily, releasing her. Liz covered her pale skin with her black sweater, pulling out the skin-tight pants. She shimmied out of the boy shorts she wore, her sweater low enough to cover her bottom. So I wasn't tempted to get her back in bed, I got ready myself.

"Hey Raph?" Liz said just above a whisper. I look back over to her, waiting for her to continue. "I have this plan to break Leo, and I need you and your brothers in on it."

It caught my attention just fine, because yesterday she didn't let us anywhere near each other while in the ring. And now she wanted to use us to break my leader brother? I was already on board with her. "Ok?"

Liz turned around to look at me, and her outfit was a stark contrast to the faded cut across her cheek, brunette hair, and green eyes. "I'll explain it to you guys. First, I need to talk to Haley."

I open my mouth, ready to say something back, but I had nothing to say. I shrug, swinging my arm towards the door to say, 'After you.' Liz walks ahead of me, grabbing her weapons that leaned against the wall. In a line we walked down the stairs to face the freshly turn sixteen year old called Haley. Haley was that annoying sister we never had now that she was used to us. After the initial and violent disgust of us, and the even longer time it took for her to like us and have some semblance of trust, she came by as often or more often than Liz. She'd drop by with information, or to fight Leo. and other times it was to play a game with Mikey. She had two older brothers, and before they left for college they spent every waking moment that wasn't dedicated to school to fun and games. When she mentioned how much her family liked education, the high school dropout Liz had called her a nerd. Don had proceeded to look up and say, "Yes?"

Yeah, that was a good time I liked to call a month ago.

Now though, there was a looming battle with Shredder. Leo and Mikey were back to being fit, if not more so than before because of a growth spurt they went through during their healing process. Leo happily towered over me by two inches, and glared at Don who managed a nice 6'6" before deciding he should stop growing. Mikey was the runt of the bunch, but he was always like that.

Along with growing up, we were growing out. We were physically stronger as we neared the last of our growths, and each of us were gaining muscle in our own way. I had more muscle mass than my brothers, and Mikey followed close second with me. Leo and Don were more wired, because they trained different from me. They worked for speed while Mikey and I had worked for strength. Don was betting that because of our growths, the fight would be less terrifying than when we were younger, but Liz seemed to think that we were still up for a close call. And that close call comment was what loomed over us. We were stalling the battle until after spring, for some time in May. Yeah, I know that's still considered spring, but it was the end of our mating season. We could think again and wouldn't be as rash. To fight an enemy like Shredder, we needed to have some level headedness.

"Spice," Liz called out at the bottom of the stairs. The Foot Soldier came out of the dojo, brandishing her weapon. And what better weapon to have than a Kusari Fundo? Easiest way to explain this weapon is that it's a completely metal nunchaku, with a long chain (called Kurari) of thirty-six inches and thin, weighed ends (called Fundo). The weapon is usually in pairs like with nunchucks, and they were easy to hide, which was why they were such deadly weapons. You also needed good coordination to wield them, because the weighed ends were the most damaging parts of the weapon. Yeah, just hand them over to the Foot Soldier. It's a wonder she didn't attack Liz back when she first met us.

"Hello Sugar," Haley smiles, tucking her weapons into her belt. I stare at the glaring red Foot emblem on her chest, and was struck with how different my life was yet again. Dating one of the three commanding officers of Shredder, and willing had a Foot Soldier roaming my house. I slept with these two wandering my home, and I trusted them not to kill me in my sleep. I shake my head, heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Any reason you-"

I left the two of them to their own devices in the living room. They were not the best of partners, in fact, they fought more often than Leo and I did. It was always verbal though. None of us had to fight our way to them to break them apart yet. Really, I'm glad for it. Katanas verses Kurari Fundos? That would be a very deadly fight that I didn't think my shell could make it out of. So, let's just say I'm also happy they're on our side.

"Dude, what were you guys doing up there?" Mikey asked. "I heard some weird noises." That light-headed mood I was in because of the successful orgasm of just ten minutes ago faded quite suddenly, leaving me dizzy. And I was left to face my curious younger brothers. Don of course wouldn't ask stupid questions like Mikey, but he would ask questions that would make a human the color of my mask.

The quickest way to get rid of Mikey didn't exist. The quickest way to make Don uncomfortable and make him stop Mikey did though. So, without a second to question it, I looked Mikey in the eyes and said, "We had some bedroom fun."

Don got it immediately of course, and his head ducked to the gadget that Liz wore during training. Mikey looked confused. "Bedroom fun? You played games?"

Don pursed his lips, smiling at Mikey's way of wording it. I open my mouth, wondering how to put this lightly. And decided, screw it. "No Mikey. Liz had fun with my-"

"Raph." Don cut in, looking up at me. I look down at him, smiling away. "Must you?"

"Your what? Magazines?" Mikey asked. "No, those wouldn't make weird noises unless you had something dirty." Don and I stared at each other a moment longer, and Don banged his head into the table. "Oh I know, you guys were exercising!"

Donnie's shoulders started shaking, and he made a noise like he couldn't breathe. He was silently laughing. I bite my bottom lip, looking over my shoulder to see if either of the girls or Leo were there.

"No Mikey, we weren't exercising, surprisingly enough. Liz was investigatin' how my tail worked, an' got up close and personal with what came out along with it." Mikey drew dots in the air for a few seconds, and I sighed. "She was jerkin' me off Mikey."

"Raphael!" Two voices shouted. Donnie was one of the voices, and the other was from behind me. I turned around to Liz looking at me with horror. Haley wasn't with her, which I guess was a good thing. Liz's face started turning several shades of red, and I couldn't see if she was breathing or not. I bite my lips, my shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Oh," Mikey drew out, smacking himself in the head. He paused for a second, and looked around me at Liz. "Seriously? You touched that?"

Liz turned a darker shade of red, and Don finally broke. "I think that's enough questions. Uh, Liz, you wanted me to remote control this device?"

Liz took a deep breath, blinking long and slowly. She glared at me with a vibe that said "You are dead", and walked over to Don. She sat across from him, looking at the remote he was wiring to be in the same frequency as the head-gear.

"Yeah, Leo's up first for training. I'm having Spice distract him so I can get you guys in on a plan I have." Don looked up, setting his work down. Mikey sat on the counter, looking quite happy to be as far from Liz and I as possible. I didn't dare sit down next to either of the two at the table, because Liz looked like she was willing to make me her next murder, and Don looked about ready to give me a reason to be dizzy. So I stayed standing next to the exit while Liz explained the plan to us.


	25. Chapter 25 Training Leader

Chapter 25 Training Leader

There is no eerie feeling to being blindfolded. The majority of my training these last few years had involved being blinded, because I needed to hone in on my other senses. Listen and feel for vibrations, smell who I was fighting and what they were feeling, and taste the air to figure out if there was a drug or substance in use on that person. In an ironic way, relying on sight blinded you. I tried teaching my brothers that, but they each prefer their own form of training. Liz understood the help being blinded did, and I was glad she got the others on board with her.

Blindfolding myself had been the greatest thing I could do, because I was already relying on other things when Liz came along. This training she said was nothing short of new for me, but how she went about it was. In all honesty, I truly believed I might have some challenge in it. And then I stepped into the ring, put on the blindfold, and I was able to block her voice out. My voice, I was able to block my voice out. I blocked the sounds of voices, and felt her movements. I could feel the vibration of her feet, and how she moved her body to attack. I admit it was a terrible idea, neither of us got anything out of it. So it was just an hour of listening to her movements, and I had to admit I got bored ten minutes in.

This morning Liz said she had a new idea on how to 'Break me'. And I would have voiced my excitement had I not needed to breathe. Having spent so many years honing on all my senses, there was no way to get away from smelling what they did. Raging hormones and a smell we turtles could always identify from experiencing last year. I knew how far they'd gone, and how much they had to go. It was in their body language and how they moved around each other. We were just starting February, and we had grown into our more adult bodies. Don guessed that after growing completely we had some last few things. The losing of baby fat, or whatever we had, and the sharpening of our most noticeable features. Those would happen during our twenties, which was just three years looming.

The point is, I wondered just how much longer Raph could wait. We were all feeling the earliest effects of Mating Season, the need to swim, the urge to move. As soon as March rolled around, I hoped Liz was able to handle Raph. There was no doubt Raph was most volatile out of the four of us, but who knows, maybe he was affectionate. He appeared to be more affectionate than he let on since he and Liz started dating.

"Leo, head out of the clouds and back in the sewers." Liz snapped. I look over at her, taking the black blindfold she handed me. Haley stood over her shoulder, watching me with curious eyes. If there was ever a time when I'd blind myself in the face of my enemies emblem, it was in the face of friends. And even if Liz or Haley ended up still working with the bad guy, my brothers would always stand on my side. There was never a time I doubted if Raph would choose between Liz and I, or Don, or Mikey. Don obviously did not like Liz, no matter what she tried. And he normally refused to look at Haley unless she talked to him first. Mikey has his fun time with the two of them, but he was intelligent, despite what he showed, and if he was given the choice, he would choose his family first.

Besides, Liz has shown her loyalty to us on countless levels. She's got scars to show them. The one across her back because she crossed paths with our enemy and caused her to lose her memory, the symmetrical scars on her jugular, the bruising that put her out of action for a month, and the healing cut on her cheek. I doubt any enemy would go so far as to give themselves scars for life and put their life in danger constantly to kill us later.

"So, what's this new idea of yours?" I asked, eager to try it out. The last thing I saw before I willingly blinded myself was Don and Liz off to the side while Haley, Raph, and Mikey split up behind them. Liz required them to stay in here in case something bad happened, like if one of us got to into the fighting and got hurt. So I followed their footsteps, and found that they were taking up spots in different sides of the room. That was weird, why would they decide to stand? Why not just relax on the bench?

"Give me a second and I'll show you." Liz said in a sound close to my voice. Ah, Don was tweaking the device on her head. I forgot that was a thing with that device. He called it the Alpha version, because it wasn't perfect. He wasn't able to get our voices perfected without a lot of fiddling with the fine tuners, and I remember that had been a big problem last night. I was probably going to be standing around for a few minutes as he got her voice matched to mine. While he was doing that, I might as well warm up. Haley had distracted me before the training, so I didn't get to stretch or test my weapons. I was going against Liz's katanas, so we had a different weight distribution. I had to take into account that difference in weight.

I pulled my katanas out of their sheaths on my back, flexing my fingers around the handles. I held to out parallel to my body, changing my body weight to fight someone shorter than me. Liz's faint 'Test' echoed in my head, and I shut down my hearing. I started listening to her steps, following her steps as she moved closer to me. No, the weight was too heavy, that couldn't be her. That was probably Don shuffling to get the headset comfortable.

I slowly followed the steps of kata, aware that Raph was chuckling in the corner. I glowered in his direction, letting him know that I could hear him. Like a switch was made, he went silent, and he shuffled his feet. I continued with the kata slowly, enjoying the peace of something mastered.

I heard a shuffle behind me and remembered how Liz started the training with me. She started with a surprised attack, knocking me from my equilibrium. I had made a rude comment on sneak attacks and how that was a low blow on someone blind, but that was how Liz taught. She wanted us out of our comfort zones. So instead of being knocked from my gravity, I swung a katana around to catch her.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted, taking his nunchucks out to catch my blow. He stumbled from my hit, falling on his butt. "What the shell?"

I felt surprise run through my system, and I pulled away from my brother. He must have shifted farther into the wall he decided to lean against, and he was just moving away from my practiced moves. I had mistakenly thought he was Liz. I opened my mouth to respond in apologies, but how did you respond to hitting your brother. 'Sorry, I thought you were Liz. Hopefully your tail isn't too hurt.'

"I'm sorry Mikey," I murmur, reaching my hand down to Mikey. I was met with an awkwardness, and all the sound around me stopped. An eerie feeling slipped down my shell, and I drew my arm back. No one was in front of me, I could feel it. There was no change in the atmosphere, no shift that happened when someone breathed. I couldn't smell anyone either, it was like no one had been there in the first place.

"Uh Leo, I'm over here." Mikey said to my far left. I pause, trying to figure out what just happened. I had hit something. I know I did. I had heard Mikey shout my name, and I had felt the vibration of Mikey landing on his shell.

"Leo?" Liz asked, her voice a little wheezy in sound. Donnie muttered something and I could hear the fine tuner being moved. I shift my weight, trying to brush it off. I must have hit the wall. But who made that voice? Maybe this was part of Liz's new idea. No, Liz was still getting fine tuned, it couldn't have been part of her plan.

"Yeah, I'm fine Liz." I could feel the scales on my neck goosebump, like there was something I was missing. To brush off the weird feeling I continued the kata. I tried to focus on where I was moving, and listen at the same time. But for some reason it was hard. Everytime Liz said 'Test' my concentration was thrown off again, and I had to repeat my last step. I was doing something weird, because Raph wasn't making any snickering sounds every time I had to repeat myself. And then something struck me.

"Test." Haley was being unnaturally quiet. She had some excitement to her, so she couldn't stay too still for terribly long. And she loved to annoy me while I was training. But I couldn't hear her, smell her, or feel her through the floor. She had walked to a corner, and she hadn't moved since. She hasn't left yet, because the dojo door made a very loud clatter to alert anyone that it was being moved. So Haley was still here. What if she was silently laughing in a corner, because she had actually managed to get to me in training? What could she have done-

Water. I froze, tilting on my ankle as I was just about to move into my next stage. Haley had brought me bottled water. Obviously she didn't need to, but I had considered it an apology for waking us up so early. Haley was kind like that, as I have grown to realize. But what if she was using that kindness as a way to put us into a safe guard? Maybe she had put something into my water, and now I was going through the effects that the water caused. What drug caused hearing weird things and-

No, Haley wouldn't drug me. With some assurance, I continued the kata, circling the room. "Test."

I stumble again, glaring through my blindfold in the direction Liz was. She was exactly where she had been when I started, five minutes ago. Don was having a lot of difficulty with my voice, which was strange. Don was a perfectionist, he never messed up so many times on something as simple as my voice. He's lived with me his whole life, and he's created the thing on Liz's face. Was she stalling?

"Leo!" I remembered the one rule no ninja was supposed to break. Too late, because I had just broke it. The rule was to alway stay focused, or else someone you care about would get hurt. And I think I just hurt someone.

Raph fell back to avoid my blow. I felt the air of his fall on my legs, and I stopped before my sword could slice anymore air. Raph made a humphing sound, like a lot of force was exerted on him just now. "Dude, watch it!"

"Sorry Raph." I mutter, genuinely sorry for not realizing my muscled brother was in front of me. Stay focused was one of the rules you never broke. The other one was too always be silent, and if I had to guess, that was what Raph did. He probably trusted me not to take his head off. The surprise in his voice said the whole story, and it was the first time it's ever happened.

I was letting myself get paranoid. First Mikey, and then I thought Haley would drug me to mess with me, and now I had nearly beheaded Raph. Liz wasn't even in the ring yet, she was still getting tuned to my voice, which echoed as a 'Test' in the back of my head now. Maybe overworking myself was finally getting to me. I had trained nearly all hours of the day since my wounds healed. I was trying to get back in shape as fast as I could for my brothers, and because we didn't have to worry about patrol, I wasn't keeping a regulation on myself. I was turning into Raph when he got angry, always exerting myself until I could barely stand. There had been several times already I had fallen asleep in the dojo because of how much I had exhausted myself. Maybe I didn't sleep enough, or maybe I wasn't eating enough. I didn't eat breakfast, but usually I didn't until after training.

"Leo?" Raph asked, his voice so far to my right it was like he was in the next room. I looked over at him, and then at where I thought he was, on his back in front of me. There was no one there. I had almost hit air, but no one was in that air space. I had felt something brush my leg, I was trained enough to know that. I had felt someone hit the ground, and Raph had shouted at me. But he was nowhere near me enough to have needed too. It was the same thing with Mikey.

"Leo, do you need a break today? I don't have to train you." Liz said. It grated on my ears that her voice was so close to mine, but i could hear the squeaking. It wasn't tuning correct, and Don was cursing under his breath because of it.

I shake my head, correcting my stance once again. "No, no. Just a little tired. After this kata I should be good."

I know I'm not. Raph knows I'm not, Mikey knows I'm not, and Don does too. I never freaked out before or thought that I hit my brothers. I don't hear stuff randomly, and I don't feel things that weren't there. What if Haley had done something? Liz thought it was weird for her to change-up her schedule and make us train, and she had been too eager to start this. And now that we were here, she wasn't doing anything.

I heard changes in vibrations as three different pair of feet started moving. It was Raph to my far right, and Mikey was way off the my backside. There was a third set of feet, and from training I could guarantee they were Liz's. I could hear the singing metal as she pulled her blade out, and I felt myself grow a little calmer. "Ok. I'll wait for you to finish your kata, and then we'll start. But Leo, if you really need anything, just say it."

I nod over to Liz, feeling a bit more assured now that she was in the ring. I moved from where I last was, repeating the step before I thought I hit Raph. I could feel that the others were cautious, they moved around me slowly. Raph and Mikey weaved a zigzag pattern of getting closer and farther, and Liz moved with me, taking inches to get closer. I followed her, feeling much more myself now that I knew that things were going to get better. I could do what we set out to do, I didn't have to worry about-

The tip of my sword hit something soft, and there were gasps from different places in the room. I heard someone scream, and I stopped where I was. I didn't know if it was my mind playing on me again or if I had actually hit something. But that scream echoed in my head.

"Don, get the kit." Raph shouted at Don, and he ran next to me. I knew it was real when I was knocked from my equilibrium, and I landed on my butt. Mikey came up to me, taking the katanas out of my grip. I didn't fight it, I reached my hand up to get the blindfold off my face. I needed to see what was going on. Who screamed, who did I hit, and what was the damage?

Haley had been leaning off to the side, dozing in the corner from what I could tell. She hadn't been interfering, or moving, or doing anything. But now she was holding a cut on her shoulder, a proportional amount of blood seeping between her fingers as they grasped at the cut black material. Her face was squeezed shut, and she was trying to breathe slowly to hold her pain. Raph was helping her back into the wall, letting her lean against it to put off some of the stress. Liz dove by me, getting to Haley's hand.

"Spice, let me see." Liz murmured quietly, taking Haley's blood covered fingers in hers. Haley looked at her teacher, and did as she was told. I felt my hands shake, and I was glad the katanas were out of my fingers. I'd gotten her good, and as Don dropped next to her with the kit, I could tell there was going to have to be stitching.

"Haley," I murmur. The Hafu looked up at me, and I flinched at her emotion. It wasn't anger, or being scared, or surprise. She looked bored, like this was a regular thing for her. Was the Shredder's lair so violent that this was a regular occurrence? Did she not care that she was bleeding in large portions, or that she had some explaining to do for her dad?

"Don't worry Leo." She murmurs, grabbing Liz's hand tightly as Don attempted to wipe the blood away enough to get the numbing serum in. Of course, my katanas were always sharpened, so I had done the most amount of damage possible in the given time I had. I must have been three feet from her when I cut her, because had I been any closer I would have gotten more than just her shoulder. I probably would have gotten her throat, or her chest. I could've killed Haley, and she looked bored about it.

"I'm sorry..." I murmur, taking Mikey's shoulder as a comfort device. Mikey let me lean on him, and I could tell he was miffed. Raph kept glancing at Liz and then over at me, and I had to agree. What if it had been Liz I cut? Haley was a Foot Soldier, she didn't get in contact with Shredder often. But Liz had to deal with him nearly every day. She had to train with him every day, and if I had gotten her... No criminals weapon was sharpened enough to cause as clean of a cut, and Shredder would know that. He was a trained Samurai, and he knew Liz wasn't dumb enough to hurt herself even on accident. Liz already walked the line of danger day and night dealing with Shredder, Hun, and her job.

"I said it's fine." Haley said more forceful, angling her arm as Don wanted her too. She hissed when he started cleaning the wound, but he didn't have too. I was clean in my slice, because I was practicing a mastered kata, and he started on the stitching.

"Liz, not to jump to anything, but..." Mikey started, and stopped. Liz looked over at him, and then at the ground. It looked like she was guilty of something, and she took a slow breath. Liz only did that when she was about to explain something long and challenging. Or when she was trying to get control over her nerves.

"I'll talk to you guys later, but right now, training is still in action. Don, get Haley to your room. Raph, Mikey, stay here for training." My jaw dropped, and I looked at Liz. She was so calm about it all. She was... She was how I should be. I had just hurt Haley, but I knew my brothers could help. Don usually jumped the gun for medical stuff, but Raph and I knew how to stitch. Mikey knew how to stop bleeding and add antiseptics, we weren't uneducated about it. Living in the life of a ninja, we had to know how to clean and take care of a wound, set a joint back into place, how to stitch, what things could be used for bleeding. I shouldn't be so broken about hurting the Foot Soldier. Had it been any other Foot Soldier, I could have caused more damage and just walked away. I cared about this one because I knew what this one looked like and what her name was.

Raph and Mikey stepped away from the wreckage of my incomplete kata, and Don picked Haley up. He held her stiffly, not liking being so close to her. She covered her arm again, because the skin was stitched close, but the cut still bled a little. Don shared a look with Liz, one that said, "Don't you dare hurt them" before walking away. I stood up slowly, grabbing my weapons. One of them was still bloody, and I stared at the blood with shaky shoulders.

"Leo." Liz said. I looked over to her, and I saw she was holding out the black blindfold. I looked at it carefully, wondering if there were sound pieces and impulse senders that made me think I had heard and hit Raph and Mikey. But that wasn't Liz's department, that was Don's. Besides, we'd heard nothing yesterday, and there weren't any lumps in the blindfold. It was just a regular old blindfold, and I hated the idea of wearing it again.

"Can we... Not do this?" I asked her, keeping the blindfold away from my eyes. Liz looked surprised, and I knew how out of character I was. I would never back down from a fight, and I would never stop a training session unless I or one of my brothers were hurt. None of us were hurt, and Haley was able to get help immediately. Don wasn't being used in this training session anyways, so there was no need to stop it.

"No," Liz said in a soft voice, and I could tell she was trying not to sound forceful. "Leo, the whole point of this training is to break you so you focused on instincts alone."

"I hurt someone!" I shouted, pointing at the door. Liz took my yell in stride, probably expecting me to erupt in a fit. Something clicked in the back of my head, and I slowly ran the numbers through. "This was your idea?"

Liz didn't show any emotion to my statement, but that didn't mean I was wrong. If I was right, then Liz had somehow managed to involve my brothers while not at the same time. How did she do it? Were there implants of microphones somewhere in the room? But then, how would she have known where I was going to move? Liz obviously had a plan, but she'd been tuning throughout the kata. Any possible plan would have to wait.

"I never said it was or was not my idea. But I do know that what has just transpired while you were blinded was what we worked for last night. You're afraid to blind yourself, because you broke your confidence and abilities. Right now, you're not going to listen to what you've trained for, you're going to rely on instincts." Liz pulled her weapons from their sheaths.

I saw her logic, honestly I did. But the events of just now made me worry that what I did leading into this moment was why I broke mentally, and that it wasn't Liz or some plan. Which meant that it could happen at any time, and I would be unstable. I didn't want to go any farther, I wanted to sit and meditate, or go to my room and just sit. Or go topside and run for hours. But I couldn't do that because we were confined into the house until Shredder was no longer a threat. I wanted to think this through, get my peace back. But instead, I had to suck it up and put the blindfold on.

Officially blinded yet again, I felt vulnerable for the first time in a long time. I didn't want to follow the vibrations of Liz. As she attacked me, and as I was unprepared because I didn't want to follow what I had trained myself for so long to do, I was stiff. I had to admit, I never had a training session go down as bad as that one did. I had told Liz last night not to go easy on me, and that must have stuck into today, because I got my shell kicked so back I felt like my grandkids could feel it.

Assuming I'd ever have grandkids, or kids for that matter. My brothers and I were the only ones of our species, and we had assumed that we were going to be bachelors for the rest our lives. Then Liz showed up, and for some god awful reason she decided she had the hots for one of us. Or maybe she didn't decide, and maybe she just had a sexual preference of Strange. If she had that preference, who's to say someone else didn't too? Even if there was a chance for the rest of us finding someone, there was no hope in kids. Our genomes would be so far apart it was like mixing a penguin with a spider. We didn't have to worry about protective contraceptives, because we weren't close enough in relation with the turtle specie (not that it could ever work to begin with) and the human specie to conceive with someone. Unless for some strange reason there was a female turtle or lizard out there. Who knows, maybe our batch of hatchling we were born from were all mutated, but were shipped to different parts in the US. That was something Mikey brought up when we were younger. It didn't go down with Don, who spent several years looking afterwards.

"Leo!" Raph shouted, getting my head back in the moment. I sensed more than anything, something swinging at my face, and I ducked low to avoid the blow. Singing metal swam through my ears, and I realized I'd gone so far out I hadn't noticed Liz trying to behead me.

"Leo," Liz starts, stopping herself. Don had tuned my voice into place, and I felt a bitter feeling at how long it took him.

"Don't. I'm fine." I state, flexing my fingers around the handles of my swords again. Liz sighed heavily, probably sharing a look with my two brothers. "Seriously. I was just thinking."

"Well stop thinkin'." Raph muttered. I glare in his direction, and I could hear his little chuckle. Mikey and Raph were sitting on the bench, I realized. Why did they decide to do that now, twenty minutes later?

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled, getting into my fighting pose. I closed my eyes behind the blindfold, listening but not completely. I was relying on my instincts, because relying on my training had gotten Haley hurt. And I didn't want it happening again.


	26. Chapter 26 The End of SS

Chapter 26 The End of SS

"What the heck, Liz?" Don shouted at me before I could get farther than two feet into his room. Haley was leaning in his chair, chewing some gum she pulled from who knows where. She looked completely at ease to what just happened thirty minutes ago, and she was drumming the cushioned seat while nodding her head. I was annoyed that she was wearing my sweater, but I guess it was expected. These green people don't wear clothes, and I'm the only one close to her size. She nodded her head to me in acknowledgement, and went back to drumming. I smiled at the younger sixteen year old, and then looked at Don.

"Yes Donnie?"

Don waved his hand at Haley quickly, and walked over to her. She lifted her arm up, letting him pull the top of my sweater down to show her shoulder. She stopped drumming, looking at her nails. There was blood under her nails, which I could see her grimace at.

Her sliced shoulder became visible, but I couldn't see anything past the bandage. There were flecks of red still seeping through, but Haley was no longer in pain. Don must have given her some form of antibiotics to knock out the pain and help any swelling. Don also still had blood on his fingers, which I could see vividly against the black sweater. His desk had swathes and gauze, and I could see the sticky yellow substance he used over the wound to insulate it.

"This, Liz. You had a plan, but that plan was not for Haley to get hurt."

The plan to break Leo. That's right. I shuffle my feet, looking at the ground. There was a dried spot of blood in the ground, and I felt some worry for the other woman. She knew what she was doing, it was her plan to get hurt, but she still bled a lot. I of course hadn't told the others about this part of the plan, because they had to be genuine in reactions. Only I had known she was going to get hurt.

"It was Haley's plan to get hurt. I had no thought of having one of us get hurt, but she thought it would be better, and that it would break Leo better." Don grew a couple of inches as he took a slow breath. I saw his nostrils flare, and his eyes were spitfire. Haley pulled the sweater over her shoulder, standing up slowly. Don let go of her, brushing his hand off on a cloth on the table.

"Why... is it that nearly every time you come over, someone gets hurt, or someone is hurt?" Don asked, his voice very stiff. "Why do I have to deal with blood every time something big happens? Why can't you bring a dog for Mikey? Why can't you make some large announcement on being pregnant like a normal person, or flaunt some giant ring on your ring finger?"

Haley walked closer to me, backing me up. Don looked me in the eyes, a very familiar feeling of simmering anger in his eyes as they pierced mine. I shrug, because honestly, I didn't know. I tried coming without problems, but they were stacking in the Shredder's Tower. Shredder was getting annoyed his Foot Soldiers couldn't find me, and even more annoyed when he realized when I had the SS mask on, I didn't distinguish a friend from a foe. I was killing off allies, Foot Soldiers and Purple Dragons alike.

"Why do you have so much hatred for me?" I asked. Donnie paused, his brows furrowing. "I've tried mending things with you. You nearly killed me in one of those attempts. Things got a little better after that, but then the Night Watcher business thing happened. So I went ahead and killed Night Watcher, but that didn't fix anything."

"I don't trust you." Don said flatly. I suck my cheeks in, taking a deep breath.

"And why not? Tell me what I have to do, because I don't think Raph is going to let me go anytime soon." Don chuckled, a low guttural sound that showed just how angry he was.

"You can't just mend trust like that," Don's fingers snapped loudly, and I jumped. "You were so willing to make me trust you that I could have killed you, but you weren't willing to try hard enough to stop Raph until the secret got out. I think, you killed Night Watcher so Shredder couldn't weasel a way to him. Because then he'd find Raph, and then we're all dead. Not just us, but everyone we knew, and everyone you knew."

"I did it to protect your family." I grumble, waving to Haley to get going. Haley stayed where she was, and I wanted to hiss at her, but I was facing an angry turtle who was trained in combat. And you were never supposed to look away from an enemy.

"I can't trust that. You should have done it long before it got on the news."

"Leave." I hiss at Haley, tilting my head in her direction but keeping my eyes on Don. I got a small 'No' in reply. I'm tempted to push her to the door, but Haley would just push me right back. "Look Don, Raph said he had it handled."

"You know Raph, he isn't that well-coordinated. Leo couldn't do it." I gave Don a dull look, which he met with another angry one.

"I wasn't not going to trust my boyfriend."

"You can't even say 'I love you' to him. You blurt it out to me, Leo's overheard you say, but not Raph." Well this was a new direction for this conversation. Don't know where I said love, but I'm not going to question it. Usually when someone says something random in the heat of an argument, that's what they're most worried about.

"You think I don't love Raph?" I asked. "You don't think I look at him and feel gooey inside, or lay next to him in bed and cuddle while we talk about stupid stuff, or that I smile like a schoolgirl every time I think about him, or that I kiss him no matter what happened?"

Don's face softened, if only for a moment, but I got enough out of it. He was worried I was going to break Raph's heart, that there was some scheme behind this affection. That for some reason, I stopped killing them to hurt them worse later on.

"Then tell him that, before you leave."

Haley grabbed my wrist, tugging me towards the door. Something clicked in my head, and I realized that Haley had been waiting for Don to finish talking. They had talked while I trained Leo. "Come on, Sugar. You have training in thirty minutes."

I walked backwards, away from the tall terrapin. Don kept his eyes on my face, but all his anger was gone. I could feel my chest constricting, and my throat was dry. Haley pulled the door wider open, and I felt like I should say something. But what do I say to Don?

"I love your brother." I murmur quietly to him, finally turning into Haley. Haley stumbled away from me, her grip releasing my arm when I dragged her. I look over at her with a raised eyebrow, and she shrugs.

"I cannot believe I got curious enough to get sucked into this drama." She muttered, grabbing my arm again to pull me down the stairs. She pulled her mask out of my pocket, letting go of me to get her hair pulled up. Slowly, kind of in a trance, I walked down the stairs and to the door. Raph was there, a curious look in his eyes.

"Problem with Don?" He asked, handing my weapons to me. I smiled at him, taking the katanas from his grip. I pulled the strap over my head, glancing around at the Foot Soldier. Her blanks mask stared at me, and she nodded once to say she's good. I jut my head to the door, silently telling her to leave ahead of me. Without any question, Haley did as told, and the doors blew in cold air when they opened. I could feel my hair brush over my shoulder, and I shivered at the chill.

"Yeah. He got angry about the Spice ordeal. He can explain it to you." Raph nods, stepping closer to me. His fingers curl around my elbow, keeping me in place. I wasn't going to willingly move from him, but I did have to leave. Raph was keeping me here for as long as possible.

"I'll make sure to quiz him for ya." Raph says. I smile brightly at him, his accent alone enough to lift my spirits. Raph smiles back, and he lifts his arm up. The silver of my mask appeared in my peripheral vision, and Raph puts it over my head. I reach behind me to buckle the worn metal into place while Raph held it. Raph's green skin tinged red with the pieces of cloth over the eyes. I could still see his eyes, a sort of orange with the mask on.

"Be back soon." I murmur. Raph grabs my hand, lifting it up to kiss the back of it.

"Can't wait." I circle around Raph, getting to the door. Raph spun around to see me off, and I look back at him. Don was at the top of the stairs, peering down at us. He was too far to hear us, but I know what he was expecting me to do.

"Hey Raph," I start before I think about it. Raph looks expectantly at me. I look at his hand, which was still holding mine.

"I know I've never said it, and I guess I had assumed you knew. I wanna say it before I leave, because I don't know when I'll be back... but I... I love you." I murmur, looking into Raph's eyes. He didn't know I was, but his face still softened.

I felt a fluttering feeling in my stomach, and I watch Raph open his mouth to respond. Before he could, a hand landed on my back, and Haley pulled me through the door. I tumbled back, Raph's hand jerking out of mine. He stayed where he was, and the doors closed before he could say anything. And he wouldn't be able to leave the lair until we did the plan, so I had to wait to see him again to see what he would have said.

"Sorry to cut in to such a lovely moment, but you have twenty-five minutes, and you still have to get in your other outfit." Haley mutters, pulling me back. I turn around, walking alongside her. She let's go of my shirt, stretching her arms.

"When you find someone I'm going to keep cock-blocking you guys just like you do." I grumble, picking up my stride. Haley's black mask looked over at me, and I couldn't see her facial reaction. She was probably smiling at me.

"Come on Silver Foot," She murmurs, taking off running ahead of me. I stare at the back of the black body, surprised to see her bouncing from foot to foot like she was skipping. I shake my head at the younger sixteen year old, bunching my legs to start running after her.

0o0

Raph's POV

Liz's sudden disappearance left me catching for breath. I was stuck on her last few words before Haley had dragged her out the door. I knew what I would have said, but I don't know what I would have done. I felt like hugging her, but I felt like running for joy. This morning had quelled some of my fears, well it had actually quelled most of my fears. It opened endless possibilities, and now I felt like I floating on cloud nine. There was something nagging me away from the high, and I stopped to think. There was a scuffle from Don behind me, and I got it."Donnie!"

I turned on my heel, the euphoric feeling disappearing like smoke. Don pulled back from tapping my shoulder, mouth open like he was about to say something. "Yes Raph?"

"What did ya talk ta Liz about?" I asked. Don looked surprised, and I wondered if I'd assumed wrong. Jumping to conclusions was my thing, and Don wasn't one to yell at people. Maybe I was putting two and two together in the wrong area, and the conversation between Liz and Don, and Liz telling me she loved me were two different things. And if so, this was unneeded anger.

"What did she say to you?" Don asked curious. I furrow my brows, staring at my tallest brother.

"That ya two had a spat about Haley." I respond. Don raises an eye ridge, looking at the door behind me. I knew my brother enough to understand what that meant. "Tha' wasn't the only thin' ya guys had a talk about."

Donnie looked over at me, his fingers tapping his forearm when he crossed his arms. He looked at the ceiling, pursing his lips. He swallowed in a way that looked like he had to force it. "No."

"What did ya guys talk about?" I asked. Don hummed, tilting his head this way and that like he was trying to figure out how to word it. That was never a good thing. "Don?"

"What did she say to you?" He asked instead. I shuffle my feet, well aware he was nervous. But I wasn't going to give him the easy way out. I wanted answers first.

"Ya answer first, what did ya guys talk about tha' she didn't tell me about?" Don rubbing his face in a tired way.

"She probably didn't say it because it wasn't important."

"Well it obviously is if you are havin' trouble jus' telling me what it was." Don look at me between his fingers. I did my best to look intimidating, to pressure him into telling me. It was a challenge with Don, because he was as tall as I was muscled. The two directions evened out the playing field, so I had to try harder. Don stayed silent for a couple more seconds, and then he let out a big sigh.

"I'm not telling you because it isn't important. What was the last thing she told you before she left?" Don asked in a know-it-all voice. Which gave away that he knew exactly what had been said. Had he been behind us when Liz said it, or was that what the conversation had been about?

"She said she loved me." I answer, just saying it making my spirits lift. Don nods like I had told him something he already knew, and it was starting to grate on my nerves. "Why?"

"I told her too." I pause, wondering if I heard that right.

"Wha'?"

Don sighed heavily, turning around to face away from me. I give up on intimidation, because you can't intimidate someone who had their back turned to you. "We fought about Haley getting hurt... at first."

"What happened after?" I asked, stepping closer to my brother.

"It slipped... I talked her into saying she loved you before she left. Way back when she agreed to the whole dating thing, when she got us our masks," He paused, and I nodded for him to continue. He couldn't see me, but he still continued. "She got passionate about something, and let it slip that she thought she was in love with you."

Don stopped. I had to think to how far back that was. It was five months now, probably just after she got some of her memory back. She said that to Don? She said she loved me way back when she'd barely got out of Shredder's grip. That was a long time to be holding something in. "Leo had overheard her talking at some point. He doesn't remember when, just the he'd heard Liz say she loved you. When we were talking, I let the want to protect you from anything overpower what I could see as plain as day."

"Ya think she's planned something against us?" I asked, ready to defend Liz. But I stopped, because if she was, I would back my brothers first. That wasn't something I want to think about, because I think we deserved some kind of a happy ending. Don shook his head before I could go any further with that thought, turning around to look at me.

"No. I know she loves you. When she looks at you with the puppy dog eyes, or the way she dances around you like she's worried of doing something to throw you off. I don't know why I was so worried. It's just that everything is stacking against her-"

"Like what, Don?" I asked. Don shrugged, but I knew he had reasons. He stared into my eyes, and he realized I wasn't going to back down.

"Why did she tell us but not you? Why did she wait till after the love affair between SS and Night Watcher got on the news to stop you, even though she knew we were supposed to be right here and not move? I just think that she was expecting you to get caught, but when you didn't -and she ended up getting involved with Night Watcher instead- she had to off Night Watcher to save herself. Also, Shredder is usually more violent with punishments, but all he gave her was some scars that'll heal completely in two years. There are several instances when she shouldn't have gotten out so easily, but she does. Repeatedly."

Don stares at me, looking surprised at himself. He pulls himself in, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No," I murmur. Don looks up at me, cocking his head to the left. "They might be irrational fears..."

"But?" Don asked, knowing I had something else to say. I thought fast, wondering if there was a 'But'. There were always going to be irrational fears until Shredder was dead, and Liz officially put up the silver suit. Even after those fears ended, there were going to be others. Would one of us leave the other? Were we not compatible past fighting? How far were we going to survive after Shredder?

"But there's always goin' ta be irrational fears. That's the pain in relationships. Ya jus' have ta trust yer partner... And I trust Liz." Don relaxes, smiling softly. He looks over my shoulder at the door again.

"I hope you're right."

0o0

Liz's POV

As soon as I walked into the training room, I knew I was in trouble. The air zapped with electricity, and I was facing the three top guys. Shredder stood in the center, Karai to his right, and Hun to his left. Shredder did not acknowledge me like he usually did, and I could see his fingers tighten on his chair. Karai was in uniform, her single sword perched in her lap like a reminder to me. Hun sat on his other side, leaning forwards and glaring at me venomously. After slicing his leg open and debilitating him, our relationship became strained. He no longer talked or visited me, and he became much more brutal in any possible fights between us.

I walked into the room slowly, careful to keep a close eye on my dagger. It was a quick and easy weapon to use, and I had been practicing throwing it. The silver suit I wore no longer felt safe on me, and as I kneeled in front of Shredder, I wondered several different things. Where were the others I trained against? What was going to happen? What was going to be said? And the one I worried about the most was, am I getting out alive?

"Master Shredder." I murmur, falling to my knee in front of him. Shredder gave no indication of hearing me, and I kept my head ducked. Karai shuffled next to Shredder, and she stood up. I fought the urge to look at her, and I tightened my shoulders when cold steel pressed into my neck. "My lord?"

"I have," Shredder started calmly. "Inside information that a little silver bird has been having night time fun."

First thought to enter my head, shit. "Fun?" I questioned. Sure, killing might be fun if you're getting a mass murderer like Thomas, or stopping a rapist in the nick of time, but usually I didn't have fun.

"You were, what did they call it?" Shredder tapped the wood. Shredder wasn't one to forget, he remembered everything. He was trying to make me worry, and it was working. "Ah well, I can't remember. You were kissing someone."

Oh, that wasn't too bad. "And Karai here saw you and the unknown man walk through the sewers." He ended in a voice that made it sound like he couldn't believe it. His tone suddenly got angry. "Now tell me, what were you doing in the sewers?"

"You said it yourself, I was having fun." Shredder stood up in the corner of my eye. The blade on my neck got closer, and I fought the urge to lean farther down.

"A trench coated man who was exceptionally large. I did not take you for one of robust waists." Trench coat... That was three weeks ago. Why was he just now saying something? What if he hadn't believed them at first, but now there was more information against me?

"Oh, him." I say dryly. "That was is easy. He was some low life who thought he could kill a couple teens. I took him into the sewers to kill him silently." I sigh, easily slipping that one through. Shredder hums, and the blade on the back of my neck lifted. I was just about to sigh in relief, but a foot came up and hit me in the chest. I fell back, landing on my sword. It pinched my scar, and I flinched away from the blow.

"Lies are not accepted here." Shredder growled, walking down towards me.

"I'm not lying." I say before I could really think about it. I heard it before I saw it, and his sword pressed against my throat.

"Do I need to give a more permanent reminder? I was kind last time, but perhaps that was a fault on my part." Because slitting throats was now kind.

"No Master Shredder." I murmur. "What do I have to do to have you believe me?"

Shredder stared down at me, his black hair pulled back to reveal his young face. He was older than Hun from what I could tell, but he looked younger than the thirty two year old Hun. He would have looked handsome, but his face was taut close to a snarl.

"You will face several punishments, which will not be done in this room, because I like this carpet." I swallow thickly, feeling the blade dig slightly deeper. That meant pain, and that meant blood. Those were two things I tried to avoid at almost all costs. "But first, SS is over."

I sighed in my head, relaxing against the floor. Yes! I didn't have to continue to kill people. I could put down my mask yet again, and maybe this time I don't have to pick it up for a third time. I no longer had to go out nightly-Wait. I no longer had to leave. Which meant no more visiting the turtles...

"Let me guess, no more leaving the lair either." I grumble, staring dully at Shredder. He raised an eyebrow at me, and nodded once.

I slide my eyes closed, sighing heavily. Shredder would think it was from not being about to do SS business, at least I hoped. But I'd left the Turtle's place in a bad situation. Donnie was going to be a problem when I got to see them again. Leo is going to take a while to get over what I did to him to break him. And Raph is going to have forever to think things through. When I don't show up for the longest of times, he's going to get paranoid, and who knows what'll happen from there. I just hoped Haley was good at relaying.


	27. Chapter 27 Relay

Chapter 27 Relay

February 4, 2008

Our front door has always opened at the same speed. The only exceptions have been when it was blasted open, or something was blocking it. No, there wasn't any spectacular reason why I started out like this. Our front door opened as it usually did, but I knew the feeling of urgency in someone's run. Haley looked ready to kill our doors when they opened, because they were moving at their normal speed and not to the speed of what she wanted.

Still, she jogged through the doors with light feet and an urgent tone. I was the only one out at five in the morning, mostly because I couldn't sleep. I was Night Watcher for a year, it was hard to rebound back to sleeping normally like my brothers.

Haley looked professional as always in her Foot uniform, but her breathing was ragged and her hair stringy in some areas. Her eyes landed on mine immediately, and she came over to me. In a voice bordering hyperventilation, she said, "Hey Raph."

I stand up careful, rounding the love seat to the much shorter Haley. I kept a distance, because unlike Leo (and Mikey who was warming up to her), I didn't like the idea of getting close enough to touch her, but I wasn't going to avoid her every word and move like Don did.

Haley had other ideas, and she collapsed in my arms. From pure exhaustion or if she was just out of breath, I couldn't tell. I did immediately pick her up and place her on the couch though. "Donnie!"

"No, I'm fine. I've been running for a while." Haley brushed off, closing her eyes. I pulled away from the Hafu, wondering if I should get her water or just stand there. It seemed awkward to stand in front of her, and without Liz, I didn't know what to say to her. It wasn't like I tried for a conversation, and I was starting to regret not trying too.

"Yes Raph?" Don voice rang out. He sounded really tired, so he probably had a late night. Oh he was going to hate this.

Haley closed her eyes, rubbing her cheeks tiredly. I step farther away from her, letting Don come up beside me. He looked down at Haley, and he gave a very theatrical sigh.

"What part of coming over without any problems-"

"I'm fine." Haley stopped him. She looked up at us, her pale eyes giving us a half-hearted glare. "I'm just tired."

"Why are ya tired?" I asked, sitting back in the love seat across from her. Haley sits up, throwing her legs over the edge. She made a motion to get up, but at the last second she deflated. Don sat on the opposite end of the couch from her, but turned his body to her. From way far in the house I heard Leo's alarm ring, signaling the long morning of his routine.

"I've been worked hard. Liz is trying hard to get back on Shredder's good side, and one of the ways she's doing it is working us to the ground." Haley said tiredly, a yawn overtaking her.

"Shredder's good side?" Don asked, looking over at me. I shared his worried look, because that didn't sound good. Haley nods, brushing her hair back.

"Yeah, it got loose she did a kissing session with a hulking form in a trench coat in the sewers. And she killed the other scout who tried to report it."

"That was almost a month ago, why is she gettin' in trouble now?" I asked. Haley looked up at me, a smug look on her face, like I had just confirmed a suspicion of hers.

"I don't know. Rumor has it she's got a lot tacked on her. She's not allowed to leave the lair, even for patrols. She's had to drop the SS act because of it. And from what else I could tell, she's under more security. No one in or out of her room unless you've got the Foot Emblem."

I sigh, dropping my head to rest on my chest. Great, that is exactly what we needed. Someone opened a door on the second floor, and Leo came out of his room. We stayed silent until he came, just so Haley could repeat the news.

"Good morning." Leo mumbled, jumping down the stairs instead of walking down them like a normal turtle. Then again, it was a fast way to move, and it got some adrenaline in your system.

"Hey Leo," Haley said, perking up a little bit in his presence. Leo pauses on his move towards the kitchen, looking over at us. He looked at Haley with surprise, and he changed his direction towards us.

"Hey Haley. I didn't think you'd be over so early."

Haley shrugged, yawning widely again. I could see Leo's brows crunch together, and looked over at Don and I. I was wide awake, but Don looked about ready to fall asleep where he sat. "It was my only free time to come. I'm here to relay a message actually."

"A message?" Leo and I asked. Leo looked between the three of us, counting slowly and taking in our emotions. It didn't take him long to figure out there was a problem, and he closed his eyes when he figured out what the problem was. "Where's Liz?"

"In her newest training session." Haley muttered, leaning back into the couch. Leo nodded, and rolled his hand in a circle to say continue. Haley bites her lip, looking between us. "I don't know what she's subjected too. No one but Shredder, Hun, and Karai are allowed in. There isn't any screaming going on, so I don't know what's being done. I just know I'm becoming a regular in her bathroom."

I close my eyes, feeling a slow and cold despairing feeling creep into my heart. And just as the despair started, the anger started to boil. I clenched my fists, taking slow breaths. A regular in the bathroom. Haley wouldn't have to be there unless she needed to patch up wounds. Or help Liz walk. Or simply know she was able to breathe. Liz was being put through pain, and it was because of me. Because I got cocky and decided to surprise her on a rooftop.

"There's something I'm missing." Leo states, not needing to question what the newest training session meant. There were several moments of silence, which I tried to control myself. It was working, and the anger that I'd managed to keep a hold on for a while now was rearing its ugly head. Only this time I couldn't even leave the lair, I'd have to find some punching bag to have fun with. I didn't only want to punch stuff, I wanted to shout, and curse, and spit at Shredder.

"What's the message?" Don asked, taking a deep breath to wake himself up.

Haley stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and I tensed, waiting for the words.

"Are there words?" Leo asked. I look over at him like he was dumb. I realized that a message didn't always have to be words, and looked over at Haley. She shrugs, looking at the ceiling.

"She says she's fine... Apologizes to Don," Don perked up, opening his eyes to stare at Haley in surprise. When Leo and I looked at him with curiosity, he shrunk into his shell. Haley takes a deep breath. "And tells Raph not to freak."

I chuckle, imagining Liz glaring at me when I got angry. Haley smiles over at me, sharing my humor.

"Is that it?" Leo asked. "That's all she has to say to not being able to come over anymore? Sorry Don, and telling Raph not to do what he's going to do anyways? What does she even have to be sorry about?" He pointed the last question to Don, who shrunk a little more. I think Leo just realized how out of the loop he was, and now we were going to be hounded.

"I'll explain it after Haley leaves." Donnie murmurs, face staying towards the ground. Leo glances over Don slowly, gauging just how bad it was. I turn away from my brothers, facing Haley. Haley turned towards me, facing away from the taller turtles.

"Relay a message back for me?" I asked. Haley sighs, but nods.

"Woah woah, Raph, before you do that." Donnie starts, looking away from Leo. "Haley, you need sleep."

She brushed his request off like dust, standing up to stretch. She twists her body, popping her back in several spots. Haley pulls her hair up, curling it on her head to put the Foot mask on. "No can do, Doctor. I got training in an hour."

"Yes can do. You're tired. You will lay down and sleep at least an hour." Haley looked at Don with something akin to surprise. She reached into a pouch, pulling her weapons out.

"Look, I get you're worried. But I'll fight you to the door. I cannot miss a training session." Donnie stood up, facing Haley bodily. She looked up, and their size difference was comical. In fact, it was so comical it wasn't funny.

"Are you seriously going to bring weapons into this?" Don asked, his tone dark. I felt my legs tense on their own accord, and I lean forwards, ready to help whichever one needed it first. Leo stepped up, thinking the same thing. Haley looked between the three of us, and she shrunk. It was a second later I realized she thought we were ganging up on her. I wasn't going to stop Don, because I had seen just how tired she was. But I didn't want Haley to think we were using size and numbers against her.

"Haley," I murmur, and she looks down at me. "We're lookin' after ya. Just an hour, ya really need it."

Haley opens her mouth to respond, and her jaw snaps close. She looks up at Don, who looked tired and annoyed. She sits down, curling her legs under herself. Don leaned over Haley to grab the blanket, and he tugged it around her. Haley reached over the edge of the couch, dropping her weapons to the ground. She glared at each of us in turn, but none of us were going to leave.

"She's going to kill me." Haley muttered, leaning back to relax.

0o0

I slipped into her room quietly, taking care to avoid walking over the rug she had. It didn't look noisy, but the hairs rubbed together an created static that sounded loud in the room. Liz was very well adapted to hearing the smallest of sounds, and right now I just wanted to find her to see the damage. I had overslept by two hours, and while I felt refreshed, I didn't feel alright.

There was a shuffling coming from her bedroom, and I paused. There was nothing else, so I felt safer to walk towards her room. Taking slow steps, trying to use all the training I did to remain silent, I crept to her door. I raised my hand up, fighting the urge to knock. Liz could be in pain, or she could be asleep. She didn't need something like a knocking sound to arouse her from whatever she was doing. Large amounts of adrenaline rushed through my body, and my heart sped up way too fast that I could feel it stuttering.

I grabbed the door handle, twisting it slowly to ease any sound. I peeled the door back, cracking it just enough so I could see inside. Liz was angry usually, and if she was fit enough to stand, she was usually fit enough to punch something or train too long. If she wasn't fit enough to stand, she had a quick silver tongue that spit fire worse than a dragon.

I didn't have to worry though, because Liz was in her bed, face down. Her back was bare to the air, and there was a crude bandage going down the length of it. Little flecks of blood were peeking through, and Liz was making a very obvious attempt not to disrupt the delicate casing.

I knew immediately she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, and I opened the door the rest of the way. Liz turned her head towards me, listening to my footsteps. I walked over to her bed, getting close to see the damage of her most recent training session. Goosebumps ghosted her flesh, showing just how cold she was. I reached down, pressing my fingers to her arm.

"Haley," Liz started, tilting up on her elbows to look at me. I pulled my mask off my face, brushing my hair over my shoulder. Liz turned away from my grasp, looking at me sharply. "Where were you during training?"

I paused, curling my lips into my mouth at being caught. Liz stared me in the eyes, her glare cold and calculating. I knew the face well, though it was hardly ever turned to me. She didn't go easy on me any less since I met the turtles, but she was less angered towards me if I made a mistake. That glare was reserved for the person who messed up the most, and now it was directed towards me.

"I was with the..." I point down, not wanting to say it aloud. Liz looked down, her brows crunching together. A few seconds later she got it, and she looked back up at me in surprise. Her anger dissipated, and she relaxed in my grip. She didn't lay down again though. She stood up, making a pained sound as she did it.

"How are they?" She asked. The covers pooled on the bed, and I saw she was wearing the pants of her SS uniform. She wasn't allowed to be SS anymore, but she still had the outfit. They weren't comfortable sleepwear, but it was the only time she could wear them.

"They're good. Mad at Shredder of course, but they're good. Nothing bad happened to them, and they got your message." Liz looked over at me as she rubbed her shoulder. She winced in pain, and I moved towards her to help her if she needed it. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." Liz states immediately. I raise an eyebrow, giving her a dull stare that said I didn't believe her. She sighs, releasing her shoulder. "Shredder decided that instead of training me, he'd open up some old scars. He can't very well shoot me or shove a pipe through me, so he went for my back."

"Oh my god," I state, panic shooting through me. I circle the taller woman, getting to her back. "Are you okay?"

"Well of course I'm freaking ok. I'm standing aren't I?" She mutters, keeping her back away from me. I grab her shoulder, doing a daring more and tugging her around. It wasn't daring in a way of hurting her, it was in a daring way in that she could try to kill me.

"That means nothing," I grumble, and Liz had to spin to keep her balance. She hissed at me, and I wondered if she had pain medication anywhere. Or was she fighting through the pain by herself? "You can withstand several hours of nonstop blind fighting and come out standing still."

I tugged the corner of the bandage down, looking at her shoulder. Liz's shoulders tensed, but she let me do what I wanted. I felt some relief when I realized she didn't mean actually opening the wound, just the center of it. It was a thin slice through the center of the scar tissue, and I had a feeling it was like that all the way down her back. I sighed in relief, and Liz's skin prickled when my breath brushed over her bare shoulder. I put the bandage back in place, pressing it down so it stayed in place.

"You had me worried. I thought you meant the whole scar, not just a part of it." Liz chuckled darkly, turning around to face me.

"Oh please, I might be under watch, but I'm still his Third Command. He can hurt me, but he still needs me."

"Oh right, because Karai and Hun weren't enough for several years." I muttered. Liz's face never changed in reaction, but she did scoot away to get back in bed. She scooted up to the pillows, laying herself slowly on her stomach. I knew that was my signal to leave, and I moved towards the door.

"Spice." Liz said, making me pause. "You will have to make up for your missed training, and I won't go soft. Also, you'll have to tell me what the turtles talked about."

"As you wish," I murmur, grimacing as I thought about what she would do to make up for my missed training. A one on one with her was probably most likely, and that didn't sound like a fun thing. I can't wait...

March 1, 2008

Liz stopped coming nearly a month ago. I hadn't seen my girlfriend for nearly a month, and all we got to let us know she was alive was Haley stopping by occasionally. It wasn't as often as any of us liked, in the last month she'd come by three times. The last time she stopped by was a week ago, and she brought better news than the time before that. Liz was getting better apparently. There was less abuse being inflicted on her body, and she was able to walk around the lair without guards. The time before that though, Haley had looked tired and somber. Mikey had been the one awake at two in the morning, doing his horror movie marathon. She'd apparently scared him with her sudden appearance so much he screamed. That scream was what had woken the rest of us up, thinking Mikey was in trouble.

Liz was going through her various punishments that went over the course of two weeks. It started with reopening her old scars, the first one being the one across her back. After that had two days to heal, Shredder opened the one in her forearm, shooting her at a distance of three feet. He hadn't trusted anyone else to do it, and the gun he had was softer because of distance range. It hit the spot on the mark, and Liz was now wearing a cast to hold her ulna in place. Haley ran to us after the third, and refused to say what else was done to her after it. Liz's scar on her face, which Don said had said made tremendous progress the last four years since she sustained it, had been reopened. It hadn't been with a pipe though, it was a very clean and swift blade, and apparently wasn't as deep. She was blinded in her left eye again because she had to wear an eyepatch. They were her last punishments, because all the other wounds she sustained had either nearly killed her, or sent her to the hospital.

Haley hadn't told us what her next torture was, and apparently waited until there was good news to share before coming back. That was a week ago, and she had happily told us Liz was better. And Liz had a message to share, which Haley had said. It was a question and a request. A question for Don, and a request for Leo.

"Don," Haley recites, looking up to remember. "I have blueprints of Shredder's Lair. Shredder is the third floor from the top now, and given that information, can you map a plan to get there without getting caught?"

And to Leo, "I need you to train with your brothers. Do dirty tricks as part of the training, because the ninjas here are no longer following that honor code."

There had been no comments for Mikey and I, and Haley left a little while after giving Don the blueprints of the Shredder's Lair. I was a bit miffed that she had nothing to say to me, or a request from Mikey. In fact, Haley didn't much glance at me, and refused to smile at anything Mikey said to lighten the mood. Leo pushed us to the dojo after Haley left, doing exactly what she said.

It wasn't hard to be dirty in fighting, because we were getting into the rougher part of the Mating Season. We were strung up already, and stress increased it. We had a looming fight that was supposed to happen in two months, and I was especially angry because of what Liz was being put through. She was being tortured because she associated herself with us, and because I had been cocky enough to walk outside in nothing but a trench coat and hat. I should have listened to Liz or my brothers. Instead, Liz was now trapped in a hell because of me.

Nighttime was better, sort of. I could spend my night day dreaming or sleeping. I could imagine things, or reenact what Liz did with me the morning before she left. She had seen a part of me, and she hadn't been repulsed. She seemed pretty happy about doing it, and she'd pushed me far over the edge, and at night it wasn't hard to imagine her doing it again. And again. And again.

Point is, I was glad Liz wasn't around for the Mating Season. I didn't know how much control I would have around her, especially now that most of my fears had been erased in one morning. It was also painful, because I had got used to the visits every three days. I was getting used to the idea that a woman, who was sane, had fallen in love with me.

She was in love with me... The last thing she said to me before she left was that she loved me. She had her mask on, so I was unable to see her face as she said it. She sounded beyond nervous though, and I immediately wanted to ease that worry. But Haley had pulled her out the door before I could say anything. I had thought I could tell her three days later, but instead, I was given the news that she was being kept in the Shredder's Lair like a hostage. That gave me a good reason to give my punching bag a few new holes. Also a message for Haley to relay back to Liz.

Things were going well, I'd thought. Liz was getting better, there was less security on her, and we turtles had yet to get into a physical fight that Master Splinter had to break apart. The plan was going to be put into action within the next two months, and our training was going better than originally thought. Leo and Don switched places in Liz's stead to continue with the training she'd started, and while it left us mentally drained, we were lasting longer each time.

So when Haley fell into our home, her hair sticking to bleeding cuts on her back and her clothes torn, no one could blame me for standing dumbstruck. Haley had looked up at me, coughed, and said one thing before passing out, "I can't believe I got sucked into this drama."

March 18, 2008

Haley was out for nearly three weeks. Don did a physical to see if she was in any major trouble, but all he found was just that she was physically or mentally exhausted. The cuts on her back were from a fight, and there were burns on her arms and legs. What Don got from it wasn't pretty, and we almost dreaded her waking up. I was more pushy to pump her with adrenaline to wake her up and ask what happened, but Don guarded the room she was staying in like his life depended on it.

When she did wake up, none of us knew about it. She had been up for several hours, laying in her bed and crying. Mikey had been the one to find her, and his immediate reaction wasn't to come get his older brothers, but to comfort her. Don walked in on Mikey hugging Haley as she cried in his chest. She didn't care about her burns, or that she had scabs all across her back. Safe to say, I didn't feel to good about what happened.

"Haley?" Leo murmured, leaning over the bed she had preoccupied. Haley didn't respond to her name, and Mikey was left shaking her to get her to look up. "Haley."

"What?" Haley whispered, her voice cracking from the amount of tears that had fallen. Mikey's chest had water droplets that were slowly sliding down with gravity, and I wondered if they were tickling him. He was being serious, and wasn't trying to make Haley laugh.

"What... happened?" Leo asked with hesitance. Haley paused, and Mikey froze.

"There was a fire..." Haley sat up, looking at us. When her eyes landed on me, she shook her head. "Not at the Shredder's Lair, Liz is safe."

I couldn't help the sigh of relief, and I could see Don's shoulders relax. I shouldn't be so relieved, because Haley was still beaten up about something. Mikey and Leo were there for her though, so I could pay to be selfish for a couple of seconds.

"The fire was at my house." Haley murmurs, and my relief was gone. I knew little about Haley's home life, because she didn't like sharing it. She had siblings, three older and one younger. All I knew was that her younger sibling was about six, and her mother had died giving birth to her. Her dad was a stay at home workaholic, but after Haley started working for the Shredder he quit. Apparently there was income working for the Shredder. "Gang violence on my street, the Purple Dragons actually, and they targeted my house. SS's second disappearance made news, and the criminals are getting cocky since Night Watcher is no longer there to hold them off."

Dammit, just when the world needed me again. But I can't, because I was technically dead. Sonofa-

"Your family?" Leo asked. I paused in my mental curses at myself and the news. That's right, stay at home dad and a baby sister. They might've been in the house...

Haley shakes her head, shrugging. Her shoulders started shaking again, and Mikey pulled her back into a comfort hug. Haley accepted the hug from our youngest, and I was struck with how different she was from when she first met us. "After fighting the people who caused the fire and I... you know... I ran into the house. They weren't there, though I know they should have been. I get back right before dinner usually, unless I have nightly patrol, and I wasn't late that day. But they just weren't there."

"So there's hope your family is still alive?" Don asked. Haley's bottom lip quivered, and her eyes welled with tears again. "Right?"

"I don't know. The Purple Dragons are known to take hostages nowadays."

"Well tha's not too bad, we can get them back." I speak up. "We've done it before."

Haley looked over at me with something akin to hope, and then deflated again. Oh what now could be the problem? She didn't have a home, but her family could probably live with Shredder. Or us if they had too. Oh boy would that be a conversation. We'd probably terrify the kid so bad she'll be having nightmares about us at ninety.

"Wha now?" I asked.

"I broke the family honor code. I can't face my dad with that." Haley murmurs.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"I killed those people..."

"She has yer honor code Leo." I mutter. Leo gave me the stink-eye, but I ignored him in favor of talking to Haley. "Hey, uh, Haley."

Haley looked over at me, and I jut a thumb at Leo. "He's got yer same honor code, and he's killed before. As long as yer doin' it ta protect the weak, I think yer safe. As soon as ya kill for the hell of it, then yer breakin' somethin'."

"Funnily enough though, Raph has never killed anyone." Mikey mused. That made Haley smile, and she looked over at Leo for confirmation of what I just said. He nodded, looking sheepish doing it.

"But Liz does enough for the both of them." Leo retort. I glare in his direction, flexing my fist to fight the urge to punch him. Mating Season, he didn't mean it in a rude way. Mating Season, he's joking along with us. Think about Liz.

"Sorry ta change the subject, but ya were gone for a while there. What happened at home base?" Home base as in Shredder's Lair. That was the main spot for our fight, so it was called home base. Also, that was where the generators were, which was a major part of the success of our plan.

"I don't know, what's today?"

"March 18." Donnie says immediately, anticipating her question. Haley looked surprised, and then she collapsed into Mikey again. Except this time it was because she was tired, and not because she was crying. We had appeased her worst fears, so now she could relax again.

"Well then I'm out of the loop. From what I do know, Liz is doing a lot better. She should have her eye patch removed a week and a half ago, and she's back on training duty. Shredder is slowly forgiving her, but of course, she's still not allowed out." Damn.

"Thanks." I mutter, turning to leave. My curiosity was spent, and any possible questions I had, had been answered. Right now I was fighting the urge to fight my brothers for dominance, and I had a punching bag in the dojo that was collecting dust. None of them stopped me from leaving, which I found surprising. Then again, what did they need to stop me for? I wasn't allowed next to the sleeping Hafu because they were worried I'd wake her up. Now that she was awake, she was getting all the support she needed. I wasn't part of that equation, so I went and made my own.


	28. Chapter 28 House of Five

Chapter 28 House of Five

**A/n: Um... after the little 0o0, you're getting the part where an age restriction should be used.**

April 18, 2008

I couldn't handle it anymore, I couldn't stay in the tower and sleep in it. I didn't like always looking over my shoulder. I'd had to do it for a long time, but I never had to do this often. It was more of a split decision than anything. I was wondering the bottom floor of the tower, where any outside dealings with large companies happened. I was dressed in my silver suit, and none of the representatives of the companies looked at me twice. I slipped past them with incredible ease, and I stood in front of the door to the outside. I was struck with an unidentified need, and my legs moved before my brain processed it. I was in an alley and tugging the hundred pound manhole cover before it clicked that I had moved. Instead of turning around though, I continued.

I heard the skittering of feet behind me as I ran, but I was feeling free. There might have been weapons drawn, but I knew these sewers like the back of my hand. It wasn't hard to lose my following party, and it was less trouble to find the underground house of five. After today, I was hoping to call it the house of six, but who knew how that would go down.

I walked through the house slowly, taking in its decor. It hadn't changed since I was last here, and I was left wondering if this place ever changed. It was like walking through a memory for me, and it left a bitter feeling in the back of my mouth. I'd gone through so much pain for this. I'd gone through the terror of Shredder for the simple idea of having a home. I had just thrown the idea of a safe tomorrow out the window, because I had a spur of the moment. Now who knows how the fight would go, or even if the brothers would want to fight now. I'd been gone for two months.

I walked farther into the home, breathing in the cold air that smelled faintly of sewer water. I brushed along the love seat, and looked over at their couch. There was a memory on that couch, even if I didn't remember it. I should ask if Don still had the tape, so I could watch the memory. On the couch was a turtle, curled under the blanket. He had dark green skin, and he was far more muscled than his brothers. He was larger than the couch, and he was barely keeping from falling off. I walked over the Raph, looking over him slowly. He was crudely covered in the orange blanket that was usually thrown over the couch he lie on.

He hadn't changed, just like the house. I felt relief from that, and my shoulders relaxed a little. I reached down, grabbing the edge of the blanket to pull it higher up. The blanket moved without sound, and I safely tucked it under his chin.

Raph's hand snapped up and grabbed my wrist. I jumped, looking at his now awake face. He blinked several times up at me, and he sat up. "Liz?"

"Hi," I breathed, looking over his face. It was a nice feeling to know he didn't have any fresh wounds. He looked a bit beaten, but that was probably the training. I had asked Leo to fight dirty. Or maybe it was the time the season. They were probably still in the heat of mating. Which made me wonder why Raph was out of his room.

"Are ya really here?" He asked, sitting up further. His hand on my wrist relaxed but didn't let go of me. I smile, brushing my hair over my left eye to hide the red scar there as he looked over my face. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. That was unnerving.

"Yeah. I broke out of Shredder's place twenty minutes ago..." Raph smiled, pulling me down on him. I fell into his lap, gasping at the sudden change. Raph wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to him tightly.

"It's nice ta see ya." He whispered, like he didn't want to talk too loud. I heard someone in the kitchen move, and I realized he was trying not to alert them. They were probably strung up against each other, and Raph didn't want me to see that. I relaxed into Raph, pressing my head into his shoulder. His cool skin eased the heat I had accumulated from running.

"I agree with you completely." I murmur, letting myself relax for the first time in months.

"Haley?" Someone asked from the kitchen. Raph dug deeper into the couch, curling me in farther. I felt some form of claustrophobia, because it was obvious Raph was trying to hide from his brothers. Was it like that last year? I had no memory of it, but I didn't think they hid from each other like this.

Someone came out of the kitchen, their weight almost invisible because of their training to hide. They paused in a few steps in, and sighed. "Hey Raph, did Haley come by?"

Haley had last showed up a week ago, giving information on how I could wander the Shredder's Lair, about how I could walk through all 88 floors without any problem. I hadn't left a message, because I had nothing else to tell them. My life wasn't exactly fun or eventful anymore. There was no more nightly danger, no more painful training sessions. I was left to my own devices to get through healing, and Shredder was weaning me into training again without going outside. It had been going well, and Shredder was starting to look at me with that appraising gleam again.

"No." Raph shouted back, his muscles rippling under me. He sounded a little strained, and his brother paused. I could feel hesitance between the two of them. "It wasn't her."

"Did you leave?" Leo asked accusingly, circling the couch. He paused the second he saw me, and he breath left him in a whoosh. I smiled, waving from where I was in Raph's arms. Leo looked between the two of us, and took a large step back. He lifted his hands up in a way that said 'no harm done'. "Hey Liz."

"Hey Leo." I muttered, tapping Raph's chest. His arms relaxed like I had burned him, and I sat up. Leo looked over at Raph, and I could see them tensing. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. Can I call the others?" He asked. I wondered who he was asking, and looked over at Raph. He nodded stiffly, and I felt like I was treading on thin ice.

Leo walked backwards, heading towards the dojo to get the others. Raph relaxed a little as soon as Leo was out of his sight, and he stared at me in apology. I raise an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what had happened.

"We're all strung up during this time of the year. And then ya showed up, an' yer my girlfriend, but ya aren't..." Raph stopped, looking around for a way to say it. I also tried thinking of a word, and tried to remember what turtles did during this season.

"Claimed?" I asked. Raph choked on his spit, staring at me in surprise.

"No," Raph said, covering his mouth to cough. "Turtle's don' stake claim. Turtles don' mate with one turtle... Males and females mate with multiple turtles. An' yer the only woman who would..." He waved around the house. I covered my cheeks when they started to blush, because I got what he meant.

"I know my brothers won't do anythin'. I trust them. It's jus' hard to overcome the instinct."

Someone short came around the couch, behind him the other three brothers. I saw Master Splinter, the elusive rat smiling down at Raph and I. Raph relaxed at the sight of him, and I felt like I could breath.

"Splinter," I breathed, smiling at him. I made a move to stand up and hug him, but Raph didn't let me go. Master Splinter raised a hand to wave me off, and I relaxed back into Raph.

"It's nice to see you Elizabeth." He murmured. I blinked at the use of my full name, and remembered that was how he did things. "As you can see, the brothers are in a bind. They are stressed, but not only by mating. The battle with Shredder has been weighing on Leonardo, guilt on Donatello, and Raphael has missed you very much. My son Michelangelo has tried to ease his brothers torture, and has only been slightly successful."

I curled into Raph, hating myself for causing that on the brothers. They had enough to worry about without me. "Don't worry, child. Your appearance has already eased several of those problems."

"Shredder doesn't know I'm here... Or that I left at all." I murmur, looking at them. "I won't be able to leave this place."

Master Splinters tail flicked side to side, and his ears brushed back over his head. The brothers looked over at him, wondering how to respond to my answer. It meant one thing, and we all knew that. We were going to have to make a move, and fight Shredder soon. It was probably going to have to be very soon, and the brothers thought Master Splinter would set the date.

"Elizabeth, you have put us in danger."

I bow my head, releasing my breath. Raph's arms tightened around me, and he growled inaudibly against my back. Master Splinter moved closer, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, his bony hand squeezing my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry Master Splinter."

"Hush, Elizabeth. We have fought this man before. We will just have to fight him sooner rather than later." My bottom lip quivered, and I felt a little worse and better at the same time, because Splinter was looking at me like I did nothing wrong. I had, but Splinter didn't look angered. I wondered how he did it, how he looked at a murderer of half a thousand people, someone who had put his sons in danger, and only smiled at her.

"Sensei," Don said, catching the old rat's attention. "When? What do I need to plan for?"

Master Splinter looked between the five of us, and his ears laid flat on his head. "Plan for a blackout tomorrow night. And find some way to get into contact with Haley."

"Tomorrow?" Leo and I asked in surprise. Splinter looked at Leo, turning away from me.

"Get sleep, all of you. I will be in my room..." Splinter walked away, sliding by his sons, all of which towered over him by two feet now. The brothers all shifted as soon as the rat disappeared, and tension swept over the room. I looked at the brothers, each in turn; from the downcast and guilty look of Don to the completely excited look of Mikey, to the worried look of Leo, and to the straight face of Raph. I realized that Mikey would have hugged me, but Raph was strung up. Don didn't look at me, and after standing for a couple of seconds, he left to his room. Mikey ran after his older brother, asking him questions and coaxing his brother to let him into his room. Leo sighed heavily, looking at Raph and I.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he just waved his hand at us. He turned around, walking at a slightly faster pace than usual. Raph's arms loosened around me when Leo disappeared, and he allowed me to slide in next to him. Raph reached over to the table, taking the remote control off the table. He didn't want to sleep because he had just woken up, and I was content to simply sit next to him. If I got tired I could fall asleep in the crook of his arm.

0o0

Later in the night, after the rest of the family had gone to sleep, Raph and I were still up. We sat on the couch, curled together in a warm ball. It was the dawn before the battle, and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad thing.

At the moment though, I was straddling Raph's legs, curled into his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me to him. He was humming in his chest, the vibrations moving through my head, calming my nerves for the last hour. It was a peaceful moment, and I didn't want it to change. But Raph was still in the mating season, and while I knew he probably just wanted to relax, I could feel the change under me. It got me thinking eventually.

It could be our last night together, and we had been denied two months. The last time I had been here, the last time I had seen him, felt like a lifetime ago, but I still remembered what I felt. I felt bold, like I could do anything. Maybe I could feel that one more time, tonight, in the wake of battle. Raph would probably agree with me, at least, I hoped he would.

"Hey Raph," I whisper, turning my head to press my lips to his collarbone. His skin was hard on my mouth, and I dragged my lips over his collarbone to feel them catch for split seconds on the tiny scales there. Raph's humming stopped, and his arms around me tightened for a second.

"Yes?" He asked. He turned his head away from me, letting me get closer to his neck. I slowly moved up the column of his throat, because I didn't know how to ask this of him. Everytime I tried I could feel the nerves bite my stomach and it closes my throat. I made it to his jaw bone before said anything else. "Uh, Liz?"

I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't know what to say back. I pulled away from his jaw line, looking him in the eyes. He takes a slow breath, calming the frenzy in his eyes. A warm feeling slid through me at seeing him, and I leaned in to kiss his lips. Raph kissed back slowly, trying to control his impulse while letting me do what I wanted. That wasn't what I wanted though, I wanted him to give in.

I pressed down harder, running my tongue over his bottom lip. Raph groaned quietly as he opened his mouth to let me through, and I could feel him lift me up subtly, hiding what I had already felt. To counter his move, I reached one of my hands down his plastron and felt around the edge of it. The cloaca was hidden, and only feeling or looking for it could find the thin slit. It wasn't hard for me this time around, because his cloaca was puckered.

"Liz!" Raph gasped, his hips doing a weird twist, like he was trying to move back and forth at the same time. Any other time, had I not known that the cloaca was the pleasure center, I would have pulled back for fear of hurting him. This time I knew it was good news, and I repeated the process. Raph slowly rotated his hips into my hand, keeping his arms around me to keep me up. I could hear his breath quicken, and his eyes close briefly.

"Liz, don't..." He tried to get out, but he grit his teeth to keep a grip on his control. I smiled at him, doing it a third time.

"But I want too." I murmur. Raph brought one of his arms around to grab my hand. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to look at me.

"I'm sayin' don' because I am barely holdin' the urge ta throw ya against the nearest surface and do somethin' dirty."

I felt warmth pool at what he implied, and Raph groaned for some reason. A second later I blushed, because I realized he had a heightened sense of smell, and he could probably smell me.

"Maybe I want you to lose control," I murmur, straining my hand to reach. Raph's eyes fluttered closed, and he moved quickly. I got a whiplash, and my black landed on the cushion on the couch. I gasped, staring up into the burning hazel eyes of Raph. His eyes searched my face, and I remembered the new and improved scar on my face. Usually I had hair covering it, but since I was on my back, I had to turn my head into the couch. Raph leaned down to nip at what skin showed on my neck, his lips brushing the scars on my jugular. I was hit with a memory of this exact position, nearly a year ago now. Only difference was I had more scars, and Raph was taller than me.

"Raph," I whisper. Raph paused, his hips, which had moved to get closer to mine, stopped. I rolled the emotions of last time, all the feelings from last time through my head. It had been desire, and probably being a little tipsy, that drove us to this exact position. This time thought, there were different emotions.

"Yes Liz?" Raph asked, pulling away to look at me.

"I remember," I started. Raph pulled farther away, letting me continue. "Last year, we were in the exact position."

Raph's eyes widened, and he smiled at me. "Nice ta see some things never changed." He motions between us, making me laugh.

"You know, had I known you were in the middle of mating season last year, I don't think I would have kissed you like I did."

Raph sobered up quickly, looking serious suddenly. "Liz, I don' want ta-"

I place a hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "Raph, we're going to fight Shredder tomorrow. I've been gone two months. If you're afraid to hurt me, then I'll control everything. I just want this last show of affection in case one of us don't get to see the sun in two days."

I slide my hand from his mouth to his haw, holding it. "Only if you want to though."

"Of course I want it," Raph says. He shifts himself lower, and his hips rolled into mine. Heat spread from the apex of my thighs, and I bite my lip at the strange feeling. Raph's eyes sparked when he saw what effect it had on me.

"Ok," I murmur, moving back into him. "Any other fears?"

Raph paused, his eyes searching. "None if ya lead."

I smile up at him, feeling some relief knowing I was able to take his fears away. "Then, uh… can we go to your room?" I asked. Imagine if Mikey came downstairs and in on us…

Raph's pupils dilated, and with slow, jerky movements he picked me up. Holding on to his shoulders for support, I kept my eyes on his as he walked to his room. He walked like he had to mentally slap himself to move every single time, and I could feel my heart rate speed up with each step. The nervousness started creeping in, and I started thinking. I never saw what he looked like under the belt, but I knew what he felt like. I had no previous experience, I only had pictures of human men on the internet to follow. Raph felt larger than the average human male though, and I didn't know what that would do for us.

The door creaked when Raph opened it, and I thought I felt him slow down in his walking. He didn't have that big of a room though, and soon enough we were at the bed. He stumbled, losing his balance and falling forwards. We bounced on the mattress, our noses touching. We paused, staring at each other. What did we do first?

After staring at each other for many more seconds, I raised one of my hands to his belt. Raph's stomach went taut as I undid the knot, and I grabbed at his sais before they could fall out. His belt slid off him and to the ground, followed by me tossing his sais. The thud of his weapons were like a signal to Raph, and his hands started moving. They played over my collarbone and around my neck. He tugged me up to get to the zipper at the base of my neck. I pressed my mouth to his, and we relaxed. The zipper vibrated against my neck as he tugged, and he ended up having to roll us so I was on him to get the zipper all the way down.

Cold air touched my back, and I shivered a little on Raph. His hands moved slow to remove my arms from their confinements. My suit fell down to my hips, leaving everything upwards from there bare. Raph's eyes moved over my bare skin, and I had to blush under his scrutiny. His hands trailed over my back, tickling the scar there. His fingers clasped at my bra, twisting it around to try to unsnap it. His brows furrowed, and he focused more on what his hands were doing. I almost reached around to help, but then my bra released. Raph looked triumphant, and pulled the bra off.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. It was very unnerving, and I didn't trust myself not to chicken out. I reached behind me, going to rest my hands on his thighs. I felt something wet touch my hand, and Raph jumped below me. It took me a moment to realize what it was, and my blush deepened.

"Um...sorry." Raph muttered, tightening his legs to move.

"Is that because of me?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at Raph. His eyes left my freshly bared skin, and he gave me a dull look.

"No, it's because of the pizza guy."

I glare at him half-heartedly, tapping my thumb against the wet phallus. "Sorry to intrude on your fun time." I say, mockingly moving as if I was going to leave. Raph flipped us without much hesitance, grabbing my wrists and holding them to the bed; thus holding me to the bed. I look up into the sparking eyes of Raph, and I heard a low growl. His chest vibrated against me, and he transferred both of my wrists into one of his.

His now free hand ran over my shoulder and trailed teasingly over my chest. He ran his thumb over the peak of my nipple, and I arched a little off the bed to get closer. Raph's growl turned into a chur, and he rubbed his hips into mine. I wanted to look down when he did that, because my peripheral vision was teasing me, but Raph's eyes kept me in place. His hand continued upon my single feature, testing the waters. And while one nipple was getting bathed in attention, I could actually feel the other one getting lonely. Just as I was about to say something, Raph looked at what his hand was doing. His head ducked, but I stayed looking at the ceiling.

Something warm and wet touched my lonely nipple, and I flinched away from the slick feeling. Teeth grabbed it, sending a weird mix of pain and pleasure through me. I paused, mixed feeling going through me at how foreign this was. It was weird, and so very foreign indeed, but I could feel myself getting wetter as his tongue laid flat over my breast.

"Sorry," He says into the tissue of my chest. "I got carried away." _That_ was carried away? "I didn't mean ta cause ya pain." His tongue continued to soothe the abused nipple, and I realized just how big their tongues were right then.

"You're fine. I was just surprised. I'd never thought about the tongue."

Raph pulled away from my chest, and the cold air attacked me. He cocked his head a little. "I hadn't either. It was a spur of the moment."

I sighed, wiggling my hips into to his. Raph's lips parted, and his hips snapped back in reaction.

"Could you…" I move my lower body to say the suit. Raph paused, looking at my chest and then at my suit. I could see the worry in his eyes, and I wanted to remove it. I tugged at my wrists, but they weren't getting free anytime soon. So I leaned up, my arms twisting awkwardly to let me get what I wanted. I kissed Raph's lips, hopefully moving his thoughts. Raph was still for a couple of seconds, but then he relaxed. He let go of my wrists, and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't move away.

His thumb tucked under the edge of my suit, but he didn't move. He moved his lips against mine, and enthused my use of the tongue. I felt his pulse under my arm, and I realized just how nervous he was.

"Raph," I whisper against his mouth. Raph pulled away, just enough to let me talk. "Don't worry. I'll be in complete control."

"I can smell ya. It's intoxicatin'." He whispers. "Yer smell alone is testin' me."

"You're fine, I have a dagger," To make sure of it, I grabbed the dagger from my belt and placed it on the nightstand. "And if things get out of hand, I can use it."

Raph didn't look completely convinced, and I got it why. There wasn't much grabbing for a weapon when you were pinned, but I had other means of getting him off of me. I leaned up to kiss him again, but Raph didn't want to move for the longest time, so I just placed small kisses around his jaw. He churred against me eventually, and after several minutes, he finally moved. I lifted my hips up to help him, and moved one leg at a time with him. He tossed my outfit across the room, and wiggled between my legs. I never realized he had taken my underwear off with my outfit, and I don't think he did either.

He froze everything, his whole body ceasing from moving. His penis was pressed against my folds, and because of how wide his body was with the plastron, there wasn't much stopping him. I could feel his control ripple, and I immediately pressed against his shoulder. Raph rolled like I had burned him, getting far away from me. I propped myself up, looking over at my boyfriend. He took slow breaths, fisting at the sheets under him. His muscles were tight, and his jaw was clenched. He really was trying his hardest not to lose control, all because I was a virgin.

I shuffled close to him, stretching one of my legs over to straddle his abdomen. I kept my body raised slightly off of him, steadying myself with my hands. Raph's hands grabbed tight at the blankets.

"Yer givin' off some major heat waves," Raph mutters. He squints one eye open, looking up at me. I lean forwards, laying over his chest. Our noses (well his snout) brushed, but Raph refused to move.

"Sorry," I murmur, echoing him a couple of minutes ago. I reach between us, searching for his organ. I knew that there should be stretching for the female, especially during the first time. I decided I didn't need it, because after the many wounds I've had, a little pain shouldn't be that bad.

Raph shivered against me when I grabbed him, and he opened both eyes wide to look at me. I shuffled down a little, getting him positioned. And then my blood started pumping, fast.

I shifted myself a little higher, and scooted back just a little more. Raph groaned, his eyes fluttering upon first entry, but he forced his eyes open and to stay looking at me. He was probably finding control looking at me, and realizing that, I stared back. I kept moving until I felt the first burn. It wasn't pain like I thought it was going to be, it was a radiating burn that left me breathless. Raph kept his eyes on mine, and when the burn started to fade, I scooted farther back. The burn flared up brighter than the first time after a couple of seconds, but I kept going. It wasn't the worst feeling I had ever had, and I think I wanted to stop because I had the control over the situation. Anything that happened to me was my fault.

At about who knows when, I paused. I focused on what Raph was feeling, giving myself something to do other than feel the pulsing burn. It was much more pronounced now, and I felt the urge to widen my legs. I was suddenly very happy that both of us had lubrication, or this might hurt more.

I could see Raph's control weakening, and I wondered if I should speed it up or slow down. When the burn faded a second time, and I was left with a dull ache, I tried something different. I raised my body up so I was perpendicular to Raph. I splayed my hands across his torso, and let my weight bring me down. My arms made sure I didn't just fall, but it was faster. This time, before the burn could be realized, I got all the way, and I was sitting on Raph's hips before the pulsing burn appeared.

Raph made an almost whining sound in the back of his throat, and he grappled at my thighs for control. His eyes finally closed, and he pressed his head back into the bridge of his shell. I took slow breaths, trying to stop my insides from spasming. A very pronounced heat moved through me, but that was dampened by the feeling of being full. I shivered at the feeling, and I dimly heard Raph moan.

I stayed in place for several minutes, waiting for the dull ache to disappear. Without Raph realizing he was doing it, his hips made small, circular motions against me. I could feel each move like a needle under my skin, and I wanted to ask for him to be slow, but my voice was lost. Slowly though, they changed from discomfort to nothing to little zaps of pleasure. As soon as there was more pleasure than discomfort I relaxed, taking a deep breath.

"Liz," Raph sounded out, his voice close to a whine. I looked down at him and I knew immediately what he wanted. I was fine to do it, but when I tried to move, my arms gave out like jello, and my legs were numb.

"Can we roll?" I asked, my throat a little dry. Raph blinked a couple of times, and nervousness took over his features instantly. I smiled sheepishly. "It's just, my arms and legs feel like jello."

Raph tilted sideways, rolling us from his shell to my back. Little stings of warmth went through my body from moving, and my nethers felt uncomfortably hot. "Are ya okay?"

"Yeah," I state immediately, smiling up at Raph. "I'm good now."

Raph looked hesitant still, but he didn't push any farther. Instead, he started moving in small motions. When I didn't feel pain, and Raph realized that, he strides got stronger and longer. As I started to feel the more pleasurable parts, I tried to stay focused on Raph. His focus was slowly leaving, and I could feel his instincts starting to kick though. I reached up, grabbing the back of his head to pull him down. His lips smashed into mine, and instantly I could feel the chur. That chur went through his whole body and mine, and I wished there was a way I could create such a vibration. Raph shifted himself a little, laying one of his hands on my hip. I fell into a rhythm with him, and slowly myself to noise and feeling.


	29. Chapter 29 Better Plans?

Chapter 29 Better Plans?

April 19, 2008

If there was ever a reason to believe this would work, I hope I remember soon. There's not much I pray for in life, if ever, but if I had to pray, I would pray that the turtles survived. Even if I don't.

I remember the day I met April. It's a blurry memory, so obviously I didn't like that day, but I remember what I said to Raph's comment of saving me. _"It wouldn't make to much of a difference, now would it? One of those becoming killers that disappear off the radar. Hardly anyone would miss someone like that."_

Oh how true I had been back then, stuck in the peace of not having to worry about other lives other than my own. It was simple then, I was alive at that moment, and accepted death when it came. I would fight to stay alive, but I wouldn't fight if it was overpowering. I don't remember being slashed across the back, but if I had to guess, I didn't care. But I do care now. New York City might not care if I die, but the turtles will. And that was the reason I was going to try.

I woke up sore in the following morning. I woke up in a euphoria of many emotions. Pleased, tired, happy, worried, warm, loved and loving, and tensed. I woke on my stomach, arms crossed under the pillow. Raph had an arm thrown over me, bicep across my back and forearm parallel to my side. His head was on my shoulder, halfway on me and halfway off.

My head was facing the rest of the room, and my eyes were caught on a shiny, silver material. The clothes that are the bane of my existence were thrown over a chain, and my sword was leaning on it. I think I might keep the sword, it was a good weapon. And today, it had many things it had to do.

I look away from today's plan, and at the green arm next to me. I smiled at it, wondering just how my life had changed so drastically. I had always thought it would be a bachelorette life for me. Even long before moving across America, and before getting in a train crash and losing my family. I never like the idea of living a normal life with a spouse by my side. I had thought it was petty to want someone to share your secrets with, because they could always turn on you. I said that to a teacher of mine once. I didn't remember her name or what she looked like or what grade I even met her in, but I remember what she said.

_"You just wait. You'll find that one person who makes your heart soar."_ I thought she was off her rockets, because how could someone make your heart soar? Now I knew she meant figuratively, but I had thought she was a murderer for some time.

She was right though, I did meet someone who made my heart soar. I don't think she thought I would get in a homicidal train crash, walk across America, and become SS to meet that man. Or that it would be someone who was half turtle and clocked in at a mass of 6'2" and weighed nearly 230 pounds. If she could see me now.

"Ya think ta much." Raph grumbled into my shoulder. I jump, not expecting him to be awake. Raph's hand trails along my side and up my arm, curving along the elbow to my hand. He laced his fingers with mine under the pillow, bringing our hands out from under the comfy confinements.

He props himself up, leaving the spot he was laying on cold to the air. He ducks his head down again, trailing his lips along my spine. No, he trailed his lips along my gruesome and still sore scar. His cool lips still felt nice though, and I didn't want to move.

"I didn't know you were awake." I murmur, curling my fingers more securely around Raph's. I stretch my lower back just as Raph reached my shoulder. His chest vibrated against my side, a deep humming sound that emitted from his gut.

"My ear was against yer shoulder. I heard yer heart speed up." Well I couldn't disagree with that.

I turn around under his arm, and Raph let go of my hand so I could lay on my back. His arm crossed over my torso, bare arm against my bare stomach. My saving grace was a blanket up to my armpits. Raph placed his head back on my shoulder, looking up at me with his honey colored eyes. He conveyed his words through them, and I had gotten good at reading what he told me silently.

"Hello." I whisper. Raph tightened his arm around me, responding with a tired and chest vibrating,

"Hello."

"Sleep well?" I asked. Raph's eyes fluttered and he sighed deeply through his nose.

"Very much so." He drawls, sending a shiver down my spine. He smiles, knowing exactly what he did just now, and perches on his elbow. He leans over me, brushing his fingers through my hair and over my ear.

I'd thrown his mask off last night, leaving his face open to my scrutiny. I wasn't able to do it long because he leaned in, softly pressing his mouth to mine.

"Can there be a reenactment of las' night?" Raph asked.

Oh that was a good idea, and I really wanted to stay in the bed for days. I wanted to continue our sexipade of last night for as long as possible, because who knew how long it would be before we could do it again. Maybe. Raph caught on to where my train of thought was going, and deepened the kiss for a moment to get me back on track. "Don' think yet."

"I want to do a reenactment." I murmur, thinking about all the things I have to do today. Raph stopped my thoughts again, kissing my jaw. I tip my head sideways, letting him get better access. Raph didn't want that though, he pushed my face back towards him and kissed my lips again. Raph took an initiative which I usually did, and deepened the kiss. It stopped me from being able to continue my train of thought and talk.

Raph dropped his hand to my waist, holding me in place as he rolled. He used one of his knees to part my legs, sliding along one of my bare thighs, and I remembered my state of undress. The color red worthy of a lobster crawled up my neck. Raph slid my legs over his, so I was straddling him in a laying position. I pulled him towards me, crushing his chest to mine. Raph lifts me off the bed, sitting me in his lap. The covers pulled, and my torso was bare.

"Raph." I got out, but that was it. I could feel it coming out of his cloaca, sliding out ready. "Raph."

He lifts me higher than him, which broke the kiss. I stood on my knees, staring down at hum. He looked up at me quizzically. "Wha'?"

I took a deep breath to calm me nerves. "We shouldn't."

Raph's face dropped in disappointment, and then his eye ridges shot up in incredulism. "Ya waited till now," He motions below us, "Ta say that?"

My cheeks turned pink, and I steadied myself by placing my hands on his shoulders. "We have to get ready for the plan. We don't know what we're doing, or when it's going to happen, or-"

"Ya need to relax for another hour." Raph said, cutting me off. His hands grabbed my hips tighter, and he tugged he downwards. I gasped at the sudden intrusion, not expecting just how sore I was. I closed my eyes, because that soreness didn't last long, and gave way to a much better feeling.

"Raphael," I admonished. Raph pressed his forehead against my collarbone, pulling me down slowly. Zaps of electricity shot through my crotch and insides, and I dug my nails into Raph's shoulders to find a balance.

"Elizabeth." He said right back. I open my eyes, staring into Raph's. His pupils were huge, and his lips were parted to take deep breaths. I wondered for a moment if he was trying to control himself like last night. There wasn't much stopping him now, and we knew we could do sex without it hurting either of us because of size or shape difference.

"You," He lifted me up, and I could feel each dragging motion it caused.

"Need," He let go, and my weight dropped me. His eyes closed for a second, but he continued.

"Ta," This time I helped him, biting my lip at the feeling. It wasn't like I needed to help him, but it worked better. Raph pulled my head forwards, brushing his lips along the side of my face. I burrowed my nose into the crook of his shoulder, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

"Relax," He whispers into my ear. He pulled my down with twice as much force as necessary, but that made it better. I pressed my lips into his shoulder, stifling my breathy moan. I opened my mouth against the skin, pressing my teeth in slightly. There was already a mark there from last night, all I had to do was retrace the bite. From what I had gathered, Raph didn't mind something like a bite. In fact, I distinctly remember him releasing a happy sound when I bit down, and the harder I bite, the more noises he'd released.

I squeezed my eyes closed, wrapping my arms tighter around Raph's neck. Raph tugged me back so he could press his forehead to mine. I opened my eyes to stare into his yellow ones, and I conceded to what he wanted.

"I'm going to need advil after this." I mutter, giving into him. I rotated my hips, and Raph groaned at my sudden movement. He attached his lips to mine, leaning forwards to lay me down into the bed again. We started the still new dance, one that left Raph with a bitemark-like hickey, and me with a couple scratches on my thighs. But a whole lot of satisfaction for the both of us.

0o0

The plan was very loose and up in the air, and I didn't feel at my best when I realized the safety of the turtles relied on Haley. I felt better about her now then when she first started conversing with the turtles, and I knew she wanted Shredder dead, but there were different ways to kill a man. Plus, there was no reason she didn't make a bargain to trade her family with the turtles.

One could understand where I was coming from, and from the moment Don pulled the switch and caused a blackout, I was hoping we had correct faith. We walked through the sewers quickly, not wasting ourselves on something simple like spies that wandered the sewers. I kept a leading role in the group, because I was the one who didn't mind murdering a few people. The four brothers kept a distance from me while I wielded my twin katanas, not wanting anything to do with me as I spun in circles.

As soon as we were at the nearest manhole to Shredder's Lair, I tucked in my weapons, and let Don get ahead of me. He avoided my gaze, and I felt the urge to rub my face for blood. Had I been wearing my SS suit I would have been fine, but no, I had to wear the Silver Foot. God forsaken item, I couldn't wait to burn it. I tried to keep from spraying because on silver, red wasn't the best color, but when the adrenaline pumped it was hard to stop such a thing.

"Did you have fun?" Leo asked, something bordering amusement and disgust in his tone. I took a deep breath, looking over at the only turtle older than me. I shrugged as a response, waving my arm signal a 'you first'.

I took up the rear, keeping a look out in the back while Don took control in the front. There wasn't exactly a lot for me to do, but ambushes were something I could stop easily while the brothers found the quickest way up. After they found a way, I was supposed to break off from them and sneak through the lair without being seen, and thank god the Shredder's place was always well-lit, or my silver suit would be a sore thumb.

"Liz." Don snapped at me, and I spun on my heel to face the much taller terrapin. He looked down at me, his brown eyes void of emotion. He stood tall for a couple of seconds, and then deflated. "We got a way up, I can see the cameras are off."

I looked over his shoulder at the Shredder's Lair, squinting to see what cameras he could possibly see. Were their visions so good that they can see across the street and up god knows how many floors to see a tiny red dot on a tiny camera? Don sighed, pointing my chin up. Oh, that made more sense. There was a camera above us.

"We'll see you on the eighty-fifth floor." Don murmurs, releasing my chin quickly. I looked back down at him, not at all affected that he didn't want to touch me. I was used to that and him, for as long as I could remember. I very quickly realized he probably did it because Raph was glaring at him over his shoulder, and Don could probably feel the lasers Raph was giving off. "And uh, if it isn't too late, sorry for snapping at you."

I focus on Don, looking at him in a confused way. He couldn't see my face, but he still knew what I was feeling. "I called you out on not being truthful to us, and that was wrong of me."

"You turtles have your heads so straight in the game you think you're crooked." I mutter, stepping away from them and into the shadows. Don looked perplexed by my statement, which was backed by his brothers. "Of course you're not going to trust me, I nearly killed you. It takes a long time to rebuild trust. I got a fresh start with amnesia, but all of you have to live with who I was and who I became. Some people trust quicker, and some can take a lifetime. You're doing fine Don, I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Don frowned at me like he didn't agree with me, but he didn't say anything else. I sigh, standing straighter even though I tried to work with what light was in the area. As soon as they turned around I had to move and find a way through the building without being seen. It would need all my training over the last several months, because I was trying to evade the sight of someone who taught me how to evade. "Look, if you feel really beat up, you'll have a lifetime to make it up after this."

Don's mouth quirked up a little, and he took several steps back. There was nothing said about my comment, and as soon as the turtles made their way up the wall next to us to jump to the lair and scale it, I made my way across street to find a way through. I circled the building once, because I knew what I was looking at, but I wanted to get up there a little later than the turtles. Take out any enemies who were coming up to help Shredder and all.

Of course, what better way to do that then to enter the front door? Well, there was many ways I could have done it, but I really wanted to spill something. Also, elevators?

When the turtles found Shredder, he would call for backup. His floor only had so many Foot Soldiers, because he had his soldiers distributed throughout eighty-eight floors. After word got around in the criminal network that SS worked for Shredder, job applications dropped tremendously. Shredder had a limited number of people to lose, maybe something close to a thousand. And as soon as word got out that Master needed help, all several hundred of them would swarm to help him. One of the quickest ways to get up was the elevator. But I was going to be there to stop them. They fought dirty to win a fight now, but they didn't fight without honor. I wouldn't have to worry about guns.

I tapped my foot to the elevator music as the elevator moved slowly, brushing my katanas with my clothed hand. I kept them brandished to the door, because anything that wasn't green wasn't surviving. There were two elevators in this place, but they were created so one went up and one went down at the same time. As soon as this one got blocked, some of the Foot Soldiers who didn't take the stairs would climb up the down elevator. Good news, this one would never be blocked.

I got up fifty floors before the first wave of Foot Soldiers came, and they sure as hell wasn't expecting Shredder's Third Command to be standing there, ready to fight them. They were a mass of forty, and swarmed in without a second thought. I was pushed to the corner, swinging at them. They weren't even aware I was trying to kill them until they had to stand on the bodies, and then it was an all out panic. I'll save you the bloody mess, because the sight was horrific. Good news for me, I had a door to help me, and I didn't have to worry about sneak ups because I was facing them. They were only able to get in three at a time, because that was how wide the door was.

The fight was about thirty seconds, and I was sure some might have taken the stairs from the wait, but I didn't care. I was on floor fifty, and I had thirty-five floors to go. I knew that in this elevator, I had to worry about the blood on my suit, but not about who I was facing. The farther up the chain you go, the more skilled they were, but they still flocked to places in masses. Formations weren't well thought of until about floor seventy-five, but by then most of them will have started a different way to get up. Well shit, it started out like a good plan, but now I could see the flaws.

I looked around the elevator, keeping my feet off the little splatter of blood. The buttons were on the right side, the button eighty-five lit up. The doors were stainless steel, and above it were red letters that read what floor I was on. It was honing in on sixty, and I looked up. It was pure stupidity, because you have to move faster than the elevator or else you could get squeezed. But I need to move up quicker than this elevator was going. There was a door in the roof, but when the elevators were moving up, there was never a guarantee you could out climb it. I just had to hope it would stop before floor eighty-five several times, just so I could get through the door. Somehow.

I jumped up, grabbing the pipes that ran through the top of the elevator. I swung my legs up, kicking the door. Grating metal vibrated, and the door popped open. I kicked again, and swung my body up through the hole. Just as I got a grip the elevator jolted. I tumbled to my knees, creating noise under me, but that was deafened by the sound of Foot Soldier invading the elevator under me. I sigh in relief, looking around the elevator. It was dark in here, but I was trained for dark environment.

I stood up, looking around carefully. I jostled again as the elevator started moving, and I looked up. Red lights lined the walls, illuminating a little but not enough. As we passed over one of them, I realized two things. First, there were numbers in the light, and second, they were buttons. I walked closer to one of them, careful of the wire that was dragging the elevator up.

Wait, wire dragging the elevator? I looked over at the wire, a rubber insulator covering steel cord. I looked back over at the buttons, and then upwards to the oncoming roof. I grappled at the handle of my sword, pulling it from its sheath. I glanced at the metal of my sword, and at the cord in front of me. Could it cut it?

I waited for the next time the elevator stopped, and bunched my body to jump should the cut actually worked. I aimed at the rubber, taking a deep breath as the elevator doors opened, and swung. My katana sliced the rubber easily, but as soon as it hit metal, my sword stopped. I yanked the weapon out of the wire, and tried again. I couldn't tell if I got any deeper, but the elevator shuddered under my sword. People under me jittered, and I could feel their nervousness rise. I did it again, and again, but only managed it four times altogether. The elevator shifted, like it was trying to swing in this enclosed space.

I crouched down, looking over at the button. Just as the elevator started, I pressed the button. The whole elevator shuddered, and a couple of people under me shouted of aggravation. I heard the doors under me open, and I almost felt like shouting eureka. I turned back to the cut I had created, and swing once again. I heard a loud groaning, and I felt panic seep in. The sword _had_ been cutting the metal, and that swing must have cut more than halfway. I almost stopped completely, but an image of the turtles flashed through my head, and I steeled my nerves.

I took another swing, just as the elevator started back up. There was a loud grinding sound, and someone under me screamed. I jumped up, grabbing what was left of the cord. The weight of the elevator and everyone in it was too much, and the elevator broke. The cord I was grabbing coiled, and it dragged me several stories up. I hung on for dear life, listening to the screaming of the soldiers under me. Some of the wires in the cord lashed out, and there were stings of pain in my side and wrist.

I bite my lip, waiting until I stopped moving up or down to open my eyes. I looked across from me, staring at the light. Seventy-Eight. I was closer now than I was before. My euphoria ended when I heard the crash of the elevator under me, and I had to think how much damage that had just caused.

I took a deep breath, and looked up. I counted the lights and sighed heavily, reaching behind me to put the katana back into its sheath. I began to pull myself up, gripping harder at the rubber because my suit was slick. At floor eighty-one, my hands were getting tired, and at floor eighty-five, my arms were shaking. I took a deep breath, looking over at the red light. There was the sound of fighting outside this door, and I was a bit glad about that. I could sneak in easier. I felt like hitting myself when I realized I could have just hitched a ride with the other foot ninjas all the way back at floor fifty. And at the passing between eighty-four and eighty-five, I could have swung at them and killed them. Or I could have walked out with them and jumped to hide in the rafters. This is why we should have had a better plan.

I jumped to the wall, grappling the pipes around the button. I waited for the perfect moment, when it sounded like there was a large crash far away from the door, to push the button.

I jumped through the doors before they completely opened, slamming my back into the wall beside me. Two foot soldiers were instantly on me, not seeing friend from foe in their haste to help. I ducked low, kicking the legs out from one of them and shoving the other into the empty elevator shaft. Her screams echoed up and into the room as she fell 850 feet to her death. The doors closed soon after her fall, dampening her soul-scarring scream.

As soon as danger was no longer my issue, I jumped up into the rafters. I swung around carefully, using the light as my camouflage. I got a spot in the corner of the room, and looked out on to the fight. The four brothers were spread out, deadly looking and not even close to looking worn out. Don looked about for leverage while Mikey and Raph were back to back from being surrounded by Foot Soldiers.

I got the tail end of a fight between Leo and Shredder, just as Leo's sword flew from his hand as Shredder kicked him. I was helpless to stop him from hitting the wall, and losing his other katana. Though I was hidden in the light, Leo still managed to catch my eyes instantly. He smiles at me, winking as he stood up. His brothers paused on their run to him, watching him stand without much of a scratch. He turns to Shredder, a new, cocky air to him.

"You know Shredder, we have more allies than you believe." He says, completely unphased that he had no weapons.

Shredder laughed, twirling his sword in his hand menacingly; I slowly pulled mine out, splitting it in half as quietly as I possibly could. I aimed one of them, ready to throw when I needed too.

"But not all can save you, mutant." I threw my sword the same time Shredder threw his, and waited anxiously to see if it would work. I felt like jumping for joy when the tip of my sword nudged Shredder's turning his a complete 180. Leo caught both swords, spinning around as I dropped to the ground. I bunched my legs, taking the brute of the force in my thighs.

"Evening Master." I comment, bowing mockingly to Shredder. He snarled at me.

"You!"

I nod, smiling cheekily. "Me." I answer back, making Mikey snort, and Donny chuckled.

"You betrayed me!" I tilt my head back and forth in contemplation, humming.

"Was I ever really with you?" I asked, watching Shredder's feet. I had to watch out when Shredder leaned his weight on his left foot. That meant danger.

"You swore!"

I shrug, "I lied."


	30. Chapter 30 The Angelic Lights

Chapter 30 The Angelic Lights

"You got rid of my Silver Foot, but I still have hundreds in this building alone." Shredder told us. I backed up to Leo, taking my other half of the sword back. Leo flexed his hands around the single katana, not trying to reach for his own weapons.

"What took you so long?" He asked, eyes never moving from his opponent while I circled around him to help his brothers.

"Elevator troubles." I muttered, pressing my back to Leo as I took the oncoming problem. Raph, Mikey, and Don we're taking care of each other pretty well, even though these Foot Ninjas were better than before. In fact, Mikey and Raph looked like they were enjoying themselves. "You got this handled?"

"If I don't, I'll shout." Leo answers, and I got the silent message. I took a deep breath, shaking the tiredness out of my arms. And with steeled legs, I jumped into the fight with Don.

Don didn't see me, nevertheless his bo stopped inches from my face. He swung in the opposite direction, stooping his bo to the ground to knock opponents off their feet. I swung my katana up, catching them on the blunt end of my blade. For the sake of the turtles, I won't kill anyone they threw at me. As soon as I was apart from them though, blood was spilling.

"You were gone a long time." Don grunted, jumping over someone trying to smash his knee. He kicked his leg up, smacking the Foot Soldier square in the chest. I couldn't be sure, but there was probably a crack that came from the impact. Don didn't stop though, and he landed back to back with me. I got his back and he has mine.

"I thought taking the elevator was a smart idea." I muttered, and Don chuckled at my idea. I opted for two weapons instead of one, because I could take more people on. "Ended up cutting it down."

"You cut the elevators down?" Don asked in surprise, but that surprise didn't go into physical movement, because he never stuttered in his steps. I ducked his blow when he swung over my head, stabbing around his side at one of my smaller Foot Soldiers.

"Not both of them. There wasn't enough time. Plus," I strained my arms to hold the sword down when someone tried to stab Donnie. They weren't full on attacking me, which made me think they still thought I was on their side. That was good for me, but that meant more people were getting the turtles. The Foot Soldiers attacked the most threatening, and the more disperse the numbers they needed to attack, the less danger they were.

"They only go one way at a time. The one going up will never go all the way up, so-" I ducked the blade aimed for my head, stabbing upwards and hitting something soft.

"The one going down can never come up." Don breathed, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, and moved away from his side to take to the ceiling again.

I jumped up and into the pipes, finding the most light so I could hide easily. I was helping the turtles, but I was also hiding from the Shredder. Leo had Shredder, and they were always in my peripheral view, so I could help at a moments notice.

I tried moving to Raph's side, jumping carefully over a fight between three Foot Soldiers who were squabbling over each other. But something grabbed the sheath of my sword and pulled me back. I landed on the ground on my feet, stumbling backwards as the person continued to drag me. I spun on my heel, bringing my sword downwards to try to stop them. There was a loud ringing noise as my sword connected with Karai's, and I paused.

"You betrayed your master." She hissed, bringing her foot up and kicking me in the stomach. There wasn't a long wait for me, because I slammed into the wall very quickly. A shock of pain from the impact on my spine, and I blinked a couple of times to shake it off.

Before I could move, a sharpened blade pressed at my throat, and I dropped my sword to press my hand against the blunt side of the sword so it didn't get my neck. Karai's face swam in my vision, her appearance completely void of emotion as she pressed the sword closer to my throat. I tried shifting my hand to grab the dagger, but she was pressing in just a way that if I moved, the I was gone.

"Karai," I muttered, looking into her black eyes. She narrowed them at me, and her force on the sword got more pronounced. She was getting close to the cloth, and that was not a good thing. "You can't consider that man a master?"

"He is my father, and he is my master." Karai said flatly. "And you should follow him, too. He spared your life, and he gave you a home."

"He wants to kill people to raise to power. He wants to kill the turtles just because they didn't want to follow him and oppose him." I ground out, kicking my leg up to try and get Karai. She expected my attack, and side-stepped my leg.

"He will not kill those who follow him." Karai muttered. I give her a dull look, and looked over her shoulder to see how things were going.

"Until they can't complete something he wants done." I respond. The turtles were actually doing very well, and I relaxed a little knowing that. "Then it's off with their heads."

"I should off your head. Connect those scars you're hiding under that mask." Karai says with venom. I gulp, and look over at Leo and Shredder.

"You can't share Shredder's honor code," I try, looking at Leo. "I've lived with you for several months now, I know you're honor code is very similar to Leo's."

"Don't compare my honor to that reptile's." Karai hissed again. I swing my knee up, but Karai blocked me yet again. I sigh, flexing my fingers over the sword's blunt end.

_"His name is Leo,"_ I snap, and tried calming myself. I sighed, looking at Karai's surprised face. "And he believes in the same thing you do. No killing, unless absolutely needed. You know's your Master is corrupt,"

Karai's sword loosened a little, and I couldn't believe it worked. Maybe I didn't have to kill Karai today. If I could make her change her sides, this could be a lot easier. "You know your Master is corrupt, but you don't want to disobey your father."

Karai's relaxed on her sword, but she still had it angled that when she pressed hard enough she could have my head on the ground in seconds. She glared at me, and then her eyes shifted. I paused, wondering what she was mentioning. She shifted her eyes to Shredder again, and I looked over at him. I looked back over at Karai, and as subtly as possible, she turned her sword away from me.

"Do you trust me?" She asked. No, I didn't. Not even a tiny bit did I trust Karai, daughter of Shredder. But she was repeating a statement, from the first day I met her. During my first training session, Karai had been my opponent. I was so against the idea of training, I refused to get up from the ground. Karai had stood over me, looming and angry at me. But then her face softened, and she turned her sword so the pointed end faced her, and the hilt towards me. She'd said she trusted me, and asked if I trusted her.

I had said no then too, but this time I knew more about her. This time, because I knew that she and the turtle's had worked together once before, and nodded once. Instantly I felt like I had made a terrible mistake. Karai nodded, and one of her hands let go of the sword. She reached over my head, and she yanked my mask off. I blinked several times, getting my eyes used to the light as quickly as possible. Karai grabs the collar of my suit, and drags me forward. I stumbled, following the older female. The noises of fighting around me stopped as we passed, and when Karai tossed me to my knees, I fought the urge to stand.

A cold blade pressed against the nape of my neck, and I knew it was the sharper end as Karai kept my head tilted down. There was two seconds of complete silence, and then Shredder chuckled.

"Good work, Karai." I stared at the ground, straining my ears to listen. There was a growling noise, probably Raph growling at what state I was in. "You've caught the traitor."

"I like the word spy more." I grumbled, carefully placing my hands on the ground. Shredder took a step towards us, and I heard Leo shuffle towards him.

"Stop Reptile, or her head comes off." Shredder waves at Leo, and Raph's growl got more pronounced. Shredder walked over to Karai and I without anymore problems, and his feet came into my peripheral vision. One of his feet came up, and he tipped me sideways. He didn't kick me, which I found surprising. He just pushed, and I fell with the movement. Soft was good, I liked soft in this situation.

I rolled over to my back, staring up at the ceiling. I looked around slowly, taking in everyone. There were way too many Foot Soldiers, but the turtle's, all four of them, were completely untouched. I stared at Raph a few seconds longer than I should have, and Shredder looks over at him. I look up at Shredder, but now he was amused.

He looked between Raph and I several times, and then starts to chuckle. I thought he was going to start laughing uncontrollably, like in the movies, but he calmed himself. He sneered at me, his young face looking ferocious.

"Disgusting." He growled, and with lighting fast movement, he grabbed Karai's blade from her. Karai opened her mouth, stepping up for me.

"You don't have to use my-"

"Silence." Shredder hushed her calmly, and Karai paused. She looked down at me, her eyes conveying what she couldn't say, or else she'd be down here too. I wasn't under any circumstance to say anything back, so I looked at Shredder once more.

Shredder points the blade at me, and I tensed as he pressed the tip to my throat. Five people move, the turtle's and Karai moving to stop him. "Ah ah, if _anyone_ moves, then she dies."

"You're quite the harlot to sleep with a beast." Shredder murmurs. My jaw tightens, and I fisted my hands to stop myself from lashing out. Harlot... Beast...

"How was it?" Shredder asked Raph, and Raph pauses his growling. He looks at Shredder confused, and Shredder smiles. "Was she a biter? That mark on your neck says she is. You don't have soft enough skin for anything but teeth."

Is he fucking kidding me? Shredder glanced down at me again, and I realized, yes. He wasn't kidding. I peel my lips back to bare my teeth at Shredder, "You should brush up on your vocabulary."

Shredder raises an eyebrow at me, and I could hear Mikey whispering to me to shut up. "A beast is a creature that can't talk. Kinda puts a bad spin to Beauty and the Beast, doesn't it?"

Shredder was quiet, and I felt like if I poked at the air I could break the tension with how thick it was. Shredder continued to watch me, and he kept a good grasp on the people around him while doing it. Everytime any of them shuffled closer to me, he'd press the blade closer to my skin.

"I think it's time for your... final punishment." Shredder comments, looking thoughtful. Uh oh, that could be a lot of things. But as his slid the sword along my neck, lining with the scars under the collar, I knew what he meant. It wasn't too bad, as long as he didn't try to connect the two scars.

Instantly the turtle's started moving for us, because if Shredder was going to cut my neck without a threat, then there was no stopping them. I brought my hand up to say stop, and instantly Don and Mikey stumbled in their movements. Raph made it a couple more seconds before Mikey held him back. Leo paused close to Karai, and I was able to see the white in his eyes. He wasn't looking to happy about this predicament, and I wondered if this was the first time he couldn't save someone.

"You are brave," Shredder appraised, and my attention was put back on him. The malice left his face, and his hand drifted into his kimono. We had caught him off guard, because he almost never went into battle without his armor. "To stand for four creatures that will never have a life above the sewers."

"But that bravery was in vain." Shredder pulled whatever he had in his kimono, and I heard it before I was able to register what it was or feel the pain. A gunshot vibrated in the room, and Mikey jumped at the sound. I felt the bullet go through my body, and slam into the ground below me. It was a couple of seconds later, when the sound of fighting started up again, that I regained the fact that I was shot, but still no pain.

Noise started to go fuzzy, and I could feel my pulse in my head. Green flooded my vision, and I was able to make out the purple mask of Don. He was pressing his hand against my side, probably where I was shot. His voice echoed in my head, vibrating over and over so much I couldn't figure out what he was saying. What was happening, why was my head going fuzzy? Why couldn't I feel the pain?

I was going into shock I realized as Don went blurry again. His hand left my side for a couple of seconds, but pressure was applied soon after. The purple was gone though, and instead it was orange. Mikey was next to me.

"Hey Liz... Liz?" Mikey's voice vibrated, and I focused on the sound. Something blurry and green appeared above my face. "How many fingers am I holding?"

"A, B, C, D, E," I have to keep my brain focused on something, or the shock could cause my heart to stop. "K, L, M, N, O, P..."

"Guys, is she ok?" Mikey asked.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"W, X, Y, Z..." I stopped, because the alphabet was done. What else could I do? "Z, Y, X, W, V..."

"She's saying her alphabet." Mikey's voice shouted. His hand disappeared from my side, and I could feel my arms. I lifted my hand up, putting pressure on the bullet wound. Someone tripped over me, jerking my body to the side. I groaned, because now I could feel the pain. Shock was gone, what was the next stage?

My heart rate sped up as I sat up, shoving myself back to get to a wall. My eyes went back into focus, and I got a small glimpse of what was happening before my vision slowly got dark. Little white balls of light swam in my vision, the light in Shredder's room sticking out in my head. They started off soft and comforting before becoming demonically bright. So much so I had to cover my eyes with a bloodied hand. I peeled my bloody hand from my face instantly when I realized what it was, and I saw a flash of green before my vision got dark again. The tiny balls of light became almost angelic in a way, and I could almost make myself believe they were angelic when the noises started getting fuzzy.

In a last attempt to try to stay conscious, I pushed myself back into the wall, and slid up to my feet. I keeled over and swayed a little when I was upright, but my vision went back into focus. I pulled my dagger from my pocket, blinking rapidly as my eyes went dry. I blinked rapidly, but stopped when my eyes started dragging to open. I was getting sleepy, I was losing blood. I looked at my hand, swinging my arm that was holding the dagger out. The person coming in for the final blow fell at my feet, where there was a smear of blood.

My hand shook as I looked at it, no white from my suit showing from all the red. I swallowed thickly, tasting copper in the back of my throat. I took a slow breath, and froze when I felt and heard a rattling sound. Have you have sat in your bathtub in a way where your mouth was halfway in and halfway out of the water? You know the sound your breath makes when you breath out while doing it? That was what I heard, except it was coming from inside my body. My lung had collapsed, exactly like it had supposedly done while I was traveling across America. I could feel the pain of the collapsed lung, just the pain of the bullet wound.

I swallowed again, leaning against the wall and looking out at the sea of fighting. The turtle's weren't hard to spot because of their monstrous size, and I watched them fight without any problem. I gave up on trying to fight, because I wasn't going anywhere with a collapsed lung and bleeding from stomach and back. I slid back down the wall, still brandishing my dagger for everyone who came by. Surprisingly enough, no one came at me after that one person. They must have seen that I was dying, and were letting me live with it for as long as I could.

I always knew I wasn't going to die good. And as my fingers started getting cold, and the taste of blood became more pronounced, I could say that I was at least dying happy. The turtle's were doing fine, and I'd succeeded in everything I wanted to do in life. I may not have had kids, but I signed up for that life at twelve. Now, at sixteen, my life was as good as it got for a scarred orphan. I had a boyfriend, I'd had a first time for everything. I'd made the world a better place, if only for a little while. And Shredder wasn't going to live after tonight.

The lights looked even more angelic now as the black crept over me, but I kept my eyes open for one other reason. The color mesh of red and green, and I watched Raph fight with vengeance. He danced with his brothers, and I imagined that if I could hear, I was hearing their victory.

April 27, 2008

_"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Elizabeth... Happy birthday to... you."_

I jerked awake to a very black atmosphere around me. I couldn't tell if I opened my eyes or not, I only knew that I shook into consciousness quite violently.

_"Have a holly, jolly Christmas. It's the best time of the year..."_

I took a deep breath through my mouth, gasping for air as deeply as I could. There was something over my nose, a wiry tubing that was blowing air into my nose. I blindly reached up, tearing the soft tube from my face. The tape that held it in place over my ears snapped, but it didn't hurt.

_"Have a holly, jolly Christmas... this year..."_

My throat felt parched, that was the first thing I felt. The second was that my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, and peeled painfully when I smacked my lips for moisture. I tried to swallow, surprised I didn't taste blood. I opened my mouth, trying to create noise to see if I could still talk.

"H... Have a... holly... jolly... Christmas," I murmured, my mouth slowly creating liquid so I could speak. I reached one of my arms up, rubbing at my closed eyes. I heard the fabric I was laying on rub against my skin, and I realized I was laying on a bed. And second, I heard wheels creak, and I had to think. I felt for the back of my hand, and found the IV plug. I peeled the tape off slowly, and felt my way around for the needle. I slipped it out from under my skin, and let it fall beside me. "It's the best time... of the year."

I went back to rubbing my eyes, unable to figure out if I was actually rubbing them or not. I couldn't feel it, but when I could blink I know I had succeeded. I looked around the black room, little shapes and whatnot here and there. There was a hanger hooked to a pipe above me, two bags of fluid dangling from it. One was IV, and if I had to guess, the other was blood. I wouldn't be pulling that needle out.

"Have a holly, jolly Christmas... this year," I murmured, looking around. Someone next to me breathed, and I jumped. I looked over at them, leaning over so their head was on my thigh. He was sleeping in a chair, which had to be uncomfortable. I didn't get to dwell on it though, because he breathed because he was waking up.

"I don't know... if there'll be snow..." I muttered, watching rather than feeling the man sit up. He rubbed his eyes for a couple of seconds before completely freezing. "But have a cup of cheer..."

The man's hand searched the bed, finding mine. Rough fingers grabbed mine, squeezing them for a response. I paused, because I felt three fingers, instead of the five I was expecting. Their skin was cold too, like a room at just the right temperature for the summer. Their skin was also hard, but it wasn't callous hard, it was like the skin was made from a different material. Carefully, I squeezed back at the foreign appendages.

"And when you walk... down the street..." I continue, gaining more of my voice. "Say hello to friends you know."

"Hi," The man breathed, his other hand coming up to touch my face. I didn't back away from the touch, and I felt the weird skin brush along my left cheek. The hand intimately cupped my jaw, and the slightly larger than usual thumb brushed over my cheekbone. I blinked a little at the touch, because it dragged some of my skin a little. I couldn't tell, but I could almost swear that my his thumb brushed over something puckered, like a scar.

_"Woooooooooo."_ I jumped at the sound of a train echoing in my head, and the man stopped his movements. My vision swam with colors of a memory, and I shivered as I remembered the train crash. Train crash, scar on my eye, orphaned...

"Liz?" An accent I now identified as Brooklyn whispered cautiously. Waking up in a hospital, traveling America, Hitoshi, "Liz?"

Blackness, and then four giant turtles. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo... "Raphael."

"Hey," Raph murmurs, relief coloring his voice. I leaned into his touch, my chest aching with some emotion.

"Hey," I sigh back, flashes of the battle going through my mind. "How is everyone? After I..."

I didn't know what happened to me. I blacked out, accepting death. Raph was quiet, and I looked over at his face in the dark.

"Everyone's fine. We got Shredder. Haley was helpful, more than helpful actually. She got the last blow on him, completely surprisin' the rest of us." I smiled at the thought of Spice killing big bad Shredder.

"What happened to me? Was anyone else hurt?" Raph was quiet a little while longer than usual, and I felt worry creep in. He said everyone was fine, so what could it be?

"Mikey's got a cut on his leg tha' he's flautin' ta everyone. Don banged his head, but he's good. Leo and I got out unscathed. Ya... We got back ta here with ya barely holdin' on-" Raph's voice cracked, and he took a deep breath. I squeezed his hand, the only thing I was touching of his. "Ya flatlined for three minutes, an' Don had a hard time gettin' ya back, what with a bullet wound an' punctured lung... But ya alive, right? Don did good."

I was right, I did die. For three minutes I was dead. The horror Raph must have felt. I was being way too quick and stupid about dying. I might have accepted it, but Raph most definitely did not.

I moved farther on the bed, tugging Raph's hand. Raph stayed put, even though me did stand. "I can', the wires-"

"I don't care about some surgical wiring in my body. I'm awake now, and I'm not dizzy so I'm fine on blood. These things in my arms are useless. Besides, doctors say one of the quickest ways to heal is to cuddle with a loved one," Raph didn't move, but through his arm I could feel his shoulders shaking. "And I don't think I'm the only one who needs healing."

Raph let out a shaky breath, and he inclined to my proposal. He slid slowly into the bed, still being careful not to jostle me too much because of my bandage. I kept my head lifted so I could use Raph's arm as my pillow. As I curled into Raph's side, I could feel him relax, and I started to too.

We'd made it. We'd defeated the odds, and now Shredder was dead. Karai and Hun could be dealt with another day, because they weren't a threat. The turtle's were safe, and I had made it out alive. Technically at least. Now, I could try for as close to a normal life as possible. Hang up my mask, throw away my silver suit, mend any kinks in the relationship between me and the turtles. And most importantly, at least to me, I no longer had to leave the sewers.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

May 12, 2009

I tapped at the scales of a dark green tone, cooling on my cheek even as the temperature outside rose. The sewers didn't feel such a heat until June, which I had learned over this last year. I still felt warm in May, like I always did in every month except during the winter. And in the winter, I was cool. I was much cooler this last year with Raph, and he was warmer this last year with me. Together though, the room was always warm, and it wasn't because of a heater.

Last night though, we didn't get sleep, but we didn't get in the room until four in the morning. We had spent the night together, the six of us, Haley, the turtles, and I sitting around the table in living room. A board of Clue was on the table, and I was the green guy against the others. When we got bored, and Don won the game, we moved to Uno, which Mikey kicked all of our butts at it. That broke out into a tickle fight, four of us on Mikey. I got an arm, Don got the other, Raph sat on Mikey's legs, Haley got his head, and Leo got the fun of actually ticking Mikey. The poor turtle was left on the ground with tears leaking from his eyes, and his stomach in pain. After that, we moved on to Monopoly.

We didn't do these things regularly. Well, we tried to play a game every Sunday. It was an old family tradition of mine, we would all give up our Sunday day and spend it together playing a game. Usually it was a game all of us liked, and as very mature group of seventeen year olds, we all loved playing Twister. Usually Haley or I won, because we were smaller and more flexible, but occasionally Don would win, and every so-so often, the others would too.

We didn't regularly spend the whole night playing games, but today was an important. Leo was leaving today, at five in the morning. We were just supposed to get ready for his leaving, but Raph and I were laying down for twenty minutes to enjoy this last night of normality. As normal as it got around here at least. At three in the morning, the TV, our background noise originally, shot a picture of a black suited figure. My history appeared on the news, still going over my disappearance a year ago, and if it had something to do with the collapsing of Shredder's Lair. We ignored it of course, but when my emblem showed on the TV, I felt my right hand itch. A memory of swathing a wall in blood itched my hand, but Raph made me forget by grabbing my hand.

Leo was leaving in twenty minutes, heading for the amazon. Master Splinter thought it'd be good for him, good training for becoming a leader. I thought it was a bad idea, because what could going to the remote amazon do with becoming a better leader? In the amazon, the only person you had to worry about was yourself. No brothers to pester you, or a retired murderer to annoy you every morning when you woke up, or a random female that insisted on training with you every time she came over...

Haley was a lot better than a year ago. After the fall of Shredder, the Purple Dragons let their hostages go because there was no superpower to help them. And apparently, Hun skipped town after Shredder disappeared, so the Purple Dragons broke into smaller gangs that fought each other more than they fought the police. The house Haley's family had been lucky to find was completely burned, so they found a flat nearby. Haley's dad was cool, from what I'd seen of him. After I retired, I disbanded from any human interaction beyond April, Casey, and Haley. Haley's family was an occasion once every three months, while Haley herself was once a day.

"We should go say goodbye," Raph murmurs, his arm under me bunching up, getting ready to move. I sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed while Raph scooted next to me. I stared at my hands, feeling the little tingles come back in my fingertips. I didn't like killing people, but I did like saving people. Giving up being SS was the easiest thing I'd done, but giving up saving people was the hardest. I would have tried for the police force, or go to college to get a degree in law, but in seven days I was eighteen. At eighteen, the death penalty would be what I looked forward to if I got caught. A penalty like that was extinct nowadays, but I killed close to 900 people in New York City alone, and I'd evaded the police many times now. There was no way my face could be shown around the city without me getting into trouble.

The tingles in my fingers were the physical memory of running my hand over a hard surface to put my bloody mark. Every now and again, when I'm alone in the living room at three in the morning, I'll get the tingles. And I'll start to think about my mask, put in a box in Master Splinter's room. I'll then start to think what if, and I'll turn to the news and see what the latest crime was. A rape report, gang violence just down the street, an explosion in a bank, and I'll imagine what could have happened had I been there. Would another girl or boy be saved from years of therapy and people saying _'It's not your fault.'_? Or another gang quelled from being choked in fear of being found? Or a bank not losing a couple million dollars just because their security was faulty?

Raph placed his hand on mine, and the tingles stopped. I looked over at the mutant terrapin, his honey colored eyes staring back at me. He smiled, lacing his fingers into mine, and I remembered why I never went out. I was happy where I was, right here, right now. I'll get the tingles to go out and do what I did for a year, but then I'll remember Raph was like me. He didn't kill anyone like I did, but his suit of armor was next to my mask in Master Splinter's room, headless. His chains were hanging above the Sewer Sweet Sewer sign, right next to the old masks the turtle's used to wear. Above the chains were my twin katanas, and the black gloves Karai had given me to wear while playing SS.

Karai did help us, having had a change of heart when I talked about honor. Immediately after Shredder's death though, she disappeared. None of us knew what happened to her, and as long as it didn't involve anyone we knew, none of us cared. "Yeah, we probably should. Leo would be lost without us there."

Raph's smile got a little wider, and he stood up. He tugged at my hand, beckoning me with him.

"Come on, soldier, let's go say goodbye ta the fearless leader."

**A/n: Last question of the story; Do you want another one? A sequel that would take part after Leo came back? I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about it. :D**


End file.
